A Helping Hand
by BendingMetal
Summary: With the threat of war looming over the birth of the new Avatar, something incredible happened. It was determined that Aang needed help in the strange new world he would encounter, and thus Twin Avatars were born. Forbidden to have her existence known, Ame struggles to find her place, intrinsically connected to Aang and trying to avoid impacting those around her. New title&chapter
1. It Begins

Welcome to my story. As the summary explains, it follows the adventures of Aang's twin sister, Ame (pronounced Ah-may). I will attempt to keep the story from being an AU, and my character from being a Mary Sue. I will appreciate constructive criticism at any point, so please feel free to leave a review or contact me personally. Each chapter will be titled after the episode it takes place in, to provide a framework of what is happening. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It Begins<p>

Ame stomped another rock out of the ground, barely keeping it under control as she moved it to the pile she had gathered. It dropped heavier than she would have liked, and she exited her stance, wiping her forehead. She had spent all day training, not only earth, but water and air. She sighed when she realized that her bending wasn't getting any better, no matter how hard she trained. As she rested, Ame was once again hopeful with the thought that maybe she wasn't the only Avatar. She pushed back this thought, as she reminded herself that this war happened, because she didn't try to stop it. She also forced herself to realized that there had never been two Avatars at the same time before, and so why would it be possible that there were two now? Just because the Fire Nation was taking over the world did not mean that, one hundred years ago, before it started, twin Avatars were born. Looking up at the sky to distract herself, Ame realized with a start that it was already growing dark. She rushed over to her stuff, knowing she would get in trouble for missing curfew. As she wound wraps around her torso, to bulk up her figure, Ame was hit by another wave of depression. She froze as it ran cold through her veins, making it harder for her heart to beat. When she managed to fight it, by tightening the emotional fog she kept herself surrounded with, she started pulling on her armor, wondering why she tried so hard to succeed. She finished her look by pulling her hair into a tighter topknot, and forcing the pile of rocks she had into the ground, leaving no trace of her training session.

Ame ran as fast as she could out of the secluded part of the forest, and started slowing down as she approached the training grounds. Unfortunately, she couldn't slip into the shared rooms, like she had originally planned to do. A patrol, to make sure the young trainees weren't sneaking off, spotted her. "Hey, soldier, what are you doing out here?' Ame stopped and bowed, answering in a lowered voice, "I am sorry, sir, I lost track of time." She avoided meeting the man's eyes as he frowned and asked, "What's your name, soldier?" She answered reluctantly, "Han, sir." The patrol sighed, and said, "Han, eh? You have quite the reputation for this sort of thing. I'm sorry, but I am under strict orders to send you straight to bed, no supper today, and no breakfast tomorrow." Ame nodded, expecting this punishment. She passed him, towards the barracks, accepting her punishment. Ame tried to tell herself that she didn't want to eat today anyways as she reached the empty room with enough beds for most of the men on the grounds.

Before the other men could come back from dinner, she took off her armor and changed into the standard issue pajamas. They were too big for her, but the extra wraps she wore to make her look like a man helped them fit. She slid into bed just as several men came into the room. They were people Ame knew, mostly because their beds were closest to hers. The first couple of weeks, they had been fun-loving men who loved to mess around, but now, after a month of training to be a soldier, they were anything but. "Stayed out past curfew again, Han?" the man named Binh asked. Binh was the one person that Ame talked to, or even opened up to, however slightly it was. Ame sighed heavily, and answered, "Yeah, lost track of time again." One of the men said softly, "I hear that is easy to do when you are surrounded by beautiful women." He said this jokingly, but Ame knew that everyone was under orders to report on any soldier harassing the citizens of the town nearby. "I wish, but everyone knows the town is forbidden. Anyways, I was out training my Earthbending." Ame explained in her lowered voice, still staring at the ceiling. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see the men pause while getting ready for bed, and then resume. It was also common knowledge that 'Han' had reached a block in his training, and that it was a touchy subject. Ame turned on her side, trying to fall asleep. A chill remained in her heart from that earlier depression that had swept over her, and it made her start to wonder what was wrong with her. It had been hard for her to learn the simplest Earthbending, and when they had moved into more advanced moves, she was left behind. The commanders were fed up with her, and life for 'Han' was miserable. It didn't help that tomorrow was the day that everyone had to demonstrate their skills so that the masters could determine where each soldier would be posted, and sent to appropriate training. Ame pushed back these thoughts, instead pulling in her emotional cloud, and managed to fall asleep long after everyone else had.

The breakfast bell woke everyone up early in the morning. Ame had to watch as everyone else ate breakfast, and continued to watch when they started calling in men to display their skills. The rest of the men were given a free day, to either practice their Earthbending or to say good-bye to old friends. Ame jumped up into a tree when no one was looking, and spent the day watching them mill about the training yard. It was nearly dark by the time 'Han' was sent for. Binh found her first, understanding 'Hans' personality the best. "Han?" He called up the tree. "It's your turn." He waited as Ame nimbly climbed down the tree, and landed in front of him. "Good luck." He said as she walked towards the forest. The masters had cleared a space for the soldiers to move about, and she entered the arena, slightly nervous. Otherwise, her fog wouldn't let her feel anything more. She stood in front of the large wall they had formed, and were sitting on top of.

"Han, welcome." One of the nicer masters called. "Unfortunately, we are not going to see a demonstration from you today." Ame didn't move, even though she was mildly shocked to hear this. "After much deliberation, Han, I am sorry to say we have decided you will not be posted to any base. We feel your Earthbending is not developed enough to aid our effort in the war." Ame managed to keep her face expressionless, despite the fact that she had just been disgraced in the worst way you could be. The man continued, having paused for any outburst she might have made. "You have some natural talent, but we do not feel you are ready for war. You do not listen to orders, you stay out past curfew, you don't show respect to your masters, and you are not a very good Earthbender. Most of all, however, you are just not cut to be a soldier. I mean, Han, that you are too small and weak to be one. Anyone of us here could snap you like a twig, no matter how hard you work to build muscles. I am sorry Han. Feel free to return for our next session, with a new batch of recruits. Maybe then you will be able to become a real soldier." He waved his hand, dismissing her. Still not showing any emotion, 'Han' marched out of the arena.

Before she reached the base, Ame stopped and clutched at her heart. The depression had frozen it again, and she was unable to stand. She sunk to her knees, with thoughts of failure pushing at her fog. She stood up a few seconds later, afraid someone would see her. Ame took a deep breath, and continued to the barracks. As she was walking along its wall to the door, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "That was short, Han, how did it go?" Binh asked quietly, his green eyes searching her face. Ame, unable to think of a lie, replied, "The masters didn't let me try. They just told me I wasn't good enough, and that I could come back for more training." Binh looked horrified for her, and Ame changed the subject away from 'Han.' "Where are you being sent? You are one of the best Earthbenders here." He scowled, and answered, "Some bay as far away as possible from Ba Sing Se. Closer to the Fire Nation." Ame didn't react, even though she knew that was a suicide mission, going straight to the front lines of the war, instead of protecting the great earth city, where most of the best soldiers went. "I leave tomorrow. Now, what about you? Are you going to stay and receive more training, or are you going to go back home, wherever that is?"

An idea entered Ame's head at that moment, and she answered in her normal, soft voice. "I have no home to go to. After being disgraced here, I don't think I am coming back, either." Binh's expression turned suspicious when she didn't bother to lower her voice. "Are you alright, Han? You sound upset." He asked her, searching her face. In a split-second decision, Ame answered, "I'm fine, and my name is not Han. It's Ame." She pulled down her hair, hoping that with it around her face, her true gender would become obvious. "Alright, Han, you're scaring me. Is this a practical joke, or have you gone insane?" Binh asked, backing up. "Neither, Binh," The moment Ame spoke his name, he froze. "I promise, I am telling the truth. I wear extra wraps to hide the few curves I have, and take care to distance myself from everyone." He looked doubtful, but finally said, "Alright, Ame," He said, placing emphasis on her name. "If you are really a girl, than why are you telling me this?" Ame forced herself to shrug, instead of staying motionless like she always did. "If we ever meet in the future, and I hope we will, I want you to know who I am. I wish you good luck, Binh, as you go fight in this endless war." With this, Ame disappeared into the forest, leaving him behind.

As she walked through the thick underbrush in the dark, she considered what she could do now. "I have learned the basics of Earthbending, Waterbending, and mastered Airbending," She mused to herself. "I think it is time for Firebending." Trudging through the forest, she started to pick any pink marshmallow plants she came across. She had learned early on that if she ground up the dried plant with a little water, it would form a paste that matched her skin tone. She could keep her arrow tattoos covered with this, without anyone knowing. She stripped off some of the armor, to appear more casual as she entered the town. It was dark outside, and not much was open. The clothing shop she had in mind was closed, but Ame had a plan. Nothing was going to deter her from it. She easily broke in, and closed the door behind her. Inside, she could barely see by the moonlight coming in the shuttered windows, but she found a wrap-around dress that would fit her. She quickly changed into it, found a pair of shoes to match, and left the shop, leaving the bag of gold pieces that served as a soldier's allowance.

She crept silently down the deserted streets, carrying her armor and extra clothing. She still had another bag of gold pieces, and she used these to rent a carriage and ostrich horse that would carry her towards the port. All this time she did not allow herself to think, but when she finally reached the port that was under Fire Nation control, and was placed inside a rented room, she thought. If she wanted to learn the Fire Nation basics, she would need to find a Firebending master. She could look for a training camp similar to the one she just left, but didn't actually want to fight in the war for the Fire Nation. Firebenders were known to be ruthless, and if she tried to slip away from there, like she just did, it would not be easy, and the punishment for being caught would be death. As she lied in her borrowed bed, staring at the ceiling, Ame struggled to come up with a suitable way to learn Firebending, without spreading hate and destruction throughout the ravaged world. She knew that she had also lost so much of herself, and her past to the Fire Nation, that she didn't want to lose any more of herself. If she worked on a ship, like a cargo transport, she would be safe from the full evil of the Fire Nation. It hadn't taken long for her to be convinced all Fire Nation was evil, after seeing what had happened in the years she was gone. She reflected on the possibility that there were two avatars, as the monks had told her so many years before, but finally passed it off. If, a hundred years ago, there had been two avatars, her and another, than why did the war start? Ame scolded herself when she remembered that she could have tried to stop them, but at the time, she was only twelve years old. That would be much too young to make any impact on the war, even for an Avatar. If she did have a twin, it was unlikely they could have done anything to stop the war either, and they were probably dead. Ame sighed in exasperation when she realized that lately she kept returning to these thoughts, which was unacceptable. Depression and pain were lurking at the edge of her cloud, threatening to throw her mind into chaos. She grew angry with herself, and dug her fingernails into her upper arms. As the pain faded from mental to physical, she relaxed. Physical pain she could handle, because you could always put a bandage on it, forget it by covering it up. But there was nothing you could do to relieve mental and emotional pain, and so she reinforced the blocks she had, and fell asleep, unfeeling and unthinking once again.

The next day, Ame bought some Fire Nation clothing, both male and female. She had no idea what the future would hold, and wanted to be prepared. She had expected a high demand for workers, but she was wrong. Ships came by every day to restock, but every time she asked for work, for either Han or Ame, she was turned down. She was forced to get a job in a small shop to help pay for her rented room, where she could easily ask for work. They sold herbs and plants there, mostly for making tea, but some were for more medicinal purposes.

She was taking inventory one day, crouching behind the stall counting plants so they would know what to look for later in the day when they searched for herbs that evening. The girl she worked for would probably would make Ame do all the work. She was a lazy, cruel girl who didn't like very many people, and so nobody local shopped at their stall. Her co-worker was leaning against the wood building behind the stall, but she suddenly straightened up. Ame glanced up to see her arrange her features into a huge, welcoming smile, and she said, "Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?" Someone with a deep, slightly gravely voice responded, "I hope so! I need some Ginseng tealeaves, if you don't mind. My nephew here needs to relax a little, and I am hoping this will help him." She could hear a young man growl, and say, "I don't need to relax! I am fine!" The uncle chuckled, and said, "I don't think that is what the man you threw overboard this morning would say!" The nephew growled, and Ame continued her counting, as her co-worker said, ignoring the squabble, "Sure, I think they are right here." She shuffled through the leaves, before turning to Ame. "Hey, I don't have any up here. Do we have any down there?" she sighed, before grabbing some of the desired leaves and standing up. "This is the last of it." She said, handing it to the other girl. Ame glanced at the customers, and was surprised at the man's nephew. The man was nothing too remarkable; he was just an elderly Fire Nation man, a little on the heavy side.

His nephew, however, sent a shock through her. He was taller than his uncle, wearing nicer armor than most soldiers, was glaring at them, and had a scar covering his left eye. His hair was shaven back, and the remaining hair he had was drawn into a tight ponytail. Everything about him screamed bad news and trouble, but Ame felt something pierce through her fog and into her being. It seemed as if her whole world trembled, but she knew that, in reality, nothing happened. The feeling passed quickly, and she crouched to resume her work. Her coworker looked at her in shock, but quickly composed herself. "Excuse me," She said as she handed the wrapped package to the old man. "But my friend, Ame here, needs work, either for her or her brother. Do you think you have a place for them, maybe as a soldier?" Ame looked up at her friend, dimly shocked. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked quietly as she stood up. The other girl shrugged, before answering, "You have asked every other person that has stopped at our stall. I figured, why let an opportunity pass?" The old man grinned, and said, "I would be happy to have another soldier! Tell me, has he ever played Pai Sho?" The teen, who Ame avoided looking at, broke in. "we don't need another soldier! We need to leave and continue south, Uncle!" Ame looked at her friend, and whispered, "Look what you've gotten Han into! Poor guy… I am going to get him though. Tell them that, if you can get a word in edgewise."

Ame raced towards her rented room, and quickly changed into Han's clothing. As she did this, it bothered her that there seemed to be a hole in her emotional fog. Things could trickle in, and she couldn't stop it, and she thought it had something to do with that strange teenager. She grabbed a small, already packed bag, and left her room, returning the key to the owner. When she got back to the stall, the two were still arguing whether or not they needed another soldier. "Wow, so you do exist." Ame's coworker said when she saw her approaching. "I was starting to think Ame was crazy. She is, isn't she? Come on, you can tell me. The way she always keeps to herself, and how she tends to stop moving and stare at something, that proves it." The two relatives stopped fighting to see what was going on. Ame stepped up to her ex-coworker, looking down on the girl, and said after lowering her voice, "Actually, Ame was wondering the same thing about you. The way you like to gossip, and put down other people so you feel better about yourself, that proves it. Well, if that is normal, than I guess we are both crazy." She practically spit the words at the girl, who shrank away, and then Ame turned to her new employers.

She bowed, feeling calm even though she just confronted the girl about her snide attitude, and said, "Hello, my name is Han. My sister, Ame, said that you might have some work for me." The old man's face turned from astonishment to a grin, as he said, "Ah, yes. I am hoping you will agree to work on our ship. May I ask, have you had any formal military training?" he gestured for Han to follow, and started walking towards the ship. She did, and answered his question. "I have, actually, but nothing to train my Firebending." Ame noticed that the teen had stopped arguing, and was walking on the other side of his uncle. "You can Firebend? Excellent, just what we need!" the man said, grinning. Looking ahead, Ame saw the ship they must have been heading towards, apart from the other ships, and smaller. "I will train your Firebending, if you do something for me." Ame glanced at him, slightly worried. "Promise to play Pai Sho and participate during Music Night!" he explained, and laughed.

They boarded the ship, by walking up its open front, and she realized she didn't know their names. "Excuse me, before you go." She said as they started to walk ahead of her. The man turned back, smiling kindly. "What are your names?" She asked, and the man chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I forgot! I am Iroh, and my nephew is Prince Zuko. I believe that below deck, in the cafeteria, is several other soldiers you will be working with, and they can explain more." With that, he turned and left Ame standing on deck. She timidly starting descending the stairs in the deck, completely lost. When she admitted it to herself, she took a deep breath, and picked a random door to pull open. Inside, she was relieved to see there were rows of tables and benches. Three men were loitering inside, talking about what they thought the world would be like in a hundred years. They stopped when the door opened, looking to see who it was.

"Oh, this must be the new soldier to replace the one Prince Zuko threw overboard." One man said. Another grinned, one of the most stunning smiles Ame had ever seen. "Hey, I'm Yukio. This is Jee, and this is Hisoka." He said, breaking the mini-trance she was under. She quickly composed herself, and replied, "I am Han. Can someone show me to my room?" It was easier for her to be confident as Han than as Ame, and she used that to her advantage. Let these men know early on that she was not here to make friends. "Uh, sure." Yukio said, and he stood up from his chair and led the way down the hall. "Wait," He said, stopping at a small door. "You need some armor." He opened it, and stepped inside the closet, rummaging through the armor. "Um, nope." He said, as he held up a set. He threw them inside and pulled out a smaller set. "This is the smallest set we have. You are really tiny, Han. How old are you?"

Ame took the armor from him, and thought, 'oh, over a hundred, how about you?' Instead, she said, "I am close to seventeen. But I promise, I will be a good soldier." Yukio laughed at this, and Ame looked at him, slightly bewildered. "I am sorry, but you don't need to worry about that." He explained, once he had control over himself. "See, we are not actually very active in the war. This is probably one of the cushiest jobs there is. We are traveling the world, searching for the Avatar!" Ame froze, her blood turning cold.

"I know, right!" Yukio said, his face breaking into that grin again. "the avatar has been gone for over a hundred years! How are we supposed to find him? Its ridiculous!" Ame relaxed, realizing that there was no way they would know. She faked a laugh also, and Yukio sighed, to calm himself down, before turning to continue down the hallway. He opened one of the identical doors, and said, "Well, here you go! Home sweet quarters." The room was small, with a single mattress on the floor. "Wait, we don't have to share rooms?" Ame asked, slightly confused. Yukio snorted, and said, "Are you kidding me? We all get our own rooms. There aren't enough soldiers to cause a space issue. Hey, and if you want to, because you bend that way, I know a couple of other guys who would be game-" Ame cut him off, by saying, "No, thank you. This will be perfect. I just, have never had my own room before." She entered the room, dropping her bag and armor on the ground. "Well, I'm a gonna let you change. Come back to the caf. when you are done." With that, he left her, closing the door behind him.

Ame sighed, instantly comfortable once she was alone. Keeping her extra wraps on, she pulled on the gray underclothes of the armor, and then the heavy body armor itself. She pushed her bag into the corner, where hopefully no one would see it. Inside, she had her regular Fire Nation clothing for Ame, the paste to cover her tattoos, and several other small things. When she left her room, she headed to the cafeteria, hoping that is what Yukio meant by caf. She was right, because when she entered she found the room had more people, who all fell silent once she entered. "So, everybody, this is the new soldier." Yukio announced, stepping towards her. He started circling her as she stood motionless, continuing, "As you can see, he is one of the smallest, frailest boys to walk the earth." He took Ame's arm, showing how his hands could easily encase it, concealing it from view. "I could easily snap his arm, without much effort." He started pushing on her arm, but no matter how intense the pain got, she did not flinch. Finally, Yukio released it before he did break it, and said, "However, he is tough. I came close to fracturing his arm, but not a change in emotion. Look at that cool, blank forehead, the smooth mouth, neither betraying a hint of emotion." He stood in front of Ame, arms behind his back. She started wondering what ploy he was trying to achieve. "The eyes, however, are defiant, men. They say, "I have been through hell and back, when or where, I'm not saying. Nothing you do to my body will cause me to drop a single tear." Ame decided she was missing something. He seemed to be talking in riddles, meant for only the other men to understand. "I am afraid, men, we have our work cut out for us with this one." He turned on his heel to face Ame, bending down to her eye level. "I believe we have to convince this young man to lighten up, get the stick outta his ass. We don't need two Prince Zuko's running around, even if one isn't as angry." He meandered back to his place next to Hisoka, and said, "On my mark." The men all took out dripping cloths from behind them, and prepared to throw them. Ame finally realized they were putting her through an initiation. "Ready!" Yukio called out. She crossed her arms, and glared at Yukio. "I do believe he is daring us." He responded. He grinned, aimed, then yelled, "Fire!" The men started throwing their cloths, and that is when Ame finally moved.

She dodged the first few, and caught another two that were about to hit her. She threw these so they hit two flying in the air, still dodging more. "Keep throwing!" Yukio called out. Ame leaped backward, doing a handspring to avoid the newest wave, and ducked under another. She managed to catch another two bundles, and threw one so it hit Yukio square on the forehead, and the other hit him in the chest. Finally, when they ran out of rags to throw, she resumed her crossed arms, and looked rebelliously at the men. There was a pile of the rags behind her, and the only person to get wet was Yukio and a couple others who were unlucky enough to be hit with the sopping cloths. Surprised murmuring rippled through the crowd, and Yukio stepped forward. He bowed, and said, "You have proven yourself." Ame sighed, disappointed it was over so fast, and bowed back. He looked up deviously at her, and lunged forward, to put an arm around her neck. He tried to shove a rag down the back of her armor, but Ame managed to kick his feet out from under him, and jumped over his stumbling body, knocking him into the pile of wet rags behind her. She shook her head at him, as more whispering sprouted in the crowd.

Everything halted when the door opened again, and they all turned to see who it was. A stooped over man stepped in, carrying a bucket of water. "Oi!" He shouted when he had surveyed the still room. "You scurvy soldier dogs! When I a-ordered ya ta swab t' room, I meant it, Yar! Now, get t' it!" everyone started snickering, and someone called out, "Pirates can speak whole words, Kino!" the old man smiled slightly, and said, "Alright, men, I asked you to clean the room, not poor Yukio over there." He glanced at him, and noticed Ame. "Hey, we got a new soldier." He said. "Oh, I mean, arr, we gots us new meat, yar! Ya'll tenderizing him up mightily?" The men all started talking about how Han managed to dodge every shot they took at him, and how Yukio got the worst of the deal. As they did this, they collected some of the rags, dipped them in Kino's bucket, and started pretending to work. "Yo-ho-ho!" Kino laughed, sounding like a pirate. "I like this Han! So, boyo, why are you cleaning? Get outta here!" He shooed Ame, leaving the rest of the men to clean. Slightly confused, she returned to her room. If this was how every day was going to be, than she would really have to loosen up, or she might actually get angry at their antics. It scared her how she was feeling tinges of emotions, and she ended up spending the rest of the day meditating, trying to regain control of her fog and emotions. Nobody bothered her, and when she finally came out of her room, satisfied that she had fixed the hole in her fog, she discovered she had spent all night meditating.

Standing on the deck, Ame was a little surprised when she saw the sun was rising. She sighed, and headed below deck to grab some breakfast, more out of necessity than desire. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, and figured it was time for food. When she entered the cafeteria, there were a few early risers, but nobody stood out to her. She grabbed a plate, and the cook ladled some thick, gray porridge onto it. The food splattered on the tray with an unappetizing noise, and she reluctantly sat down. The place she sat, allowed her to watch everyone come in, and the irritated looks on their faces, to see the same thing they always ate. Almost immediately, soldiers joined her, instantly filling the quiet room with chatter about mundane things.

"Hey, move over, I called that spot!" Someone said, after a few moments of Ame sitting quietly among all the soldiers. Yukio elbowed his way to a place sitting next to her, pushing the men further together. He plopped down next to her, his plate clattering onto the table. "Good morning, Han. I didn't see you at dinner last night!" He gave a friendly smile, another one that was dazzling, but didn't affect Ame. "I don't usually eat." She said, voice lowered. "I am only eating today because I haven't in a while." Yukio paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, and said, "Wait, no wonder you are so thin. If you purposely skip meals, then it is going to take a toll on your body. It isn't like you are some spoiled rich girl starving herself to be skinny." Several other men overheard this, and they all started imitating a girl trying desperately to be skinny. "Oh, no thanks, I won't take any roast komodo chicken, today, thanks, I am on a diet. Oh, wait, you have chocolate? Give me five pounds of it!" They all laughed, and Yukio turned to Ame. "Come on, Han, let's see if you have a sense of humor. Give it a try."

The men fell silent, starting at her. She looked down at her half-eaten porridge, and said softly, in an extremely high voice, "Oh goodie, I lost another two dress sizes. Nevertheless, my butt is still huge! That's it, only one meal a day, right before I go to sleep, so I can sleep off the food." The men stared at her, before bursting into laughter. One started pounding the table, gasping for breath. "Wow, Han, that was the best impression I've heard! That unbearably high voice, priceless!" Yukio complemented her, once he caught his breath. "So, not only are you an excellent fighter, but you are funny! I hope I never have to seriously fight against you, Han. You would kick my huge butt." He said this in a high-pitched voice, making the men laugh again.

Ame quietly sighed, and slipped away from the group when they were still distracted. She threw away the unfinished portion of her breakfast, and went to the deck. It was a cloudy morning, with a fierce breeze whipping against the ship. Ame enjoyed the feel of the wind raging past her, even though it was pushing against her, threatening to pick her up and fly her away. She turned away from the breeze when she sensed someone behind her. Yukio was watching her, and gestured for her to follow him inside once she met his eye. As soon as they were out of the wind, he looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Really, Han, I think you need to eat more. Watching you in the wind, it really looked like you were just a leaf, about to blow away. You are too small. And if you want to be a good soldier, you will have to buff up!" He said, flexing his arm to demonstrate a good soldier. She could tell he was trying to be lighthearted, but failing. "Really, Yukio, you don't seem like the type to worry about someone. You seem more likely to break poor girls' hearts." Ame answered, trying not to let him get too close emotionally to her. He grinned, but she could see it was forced. "Ah, come on Han, I am nicer than that. Besides, I usually wouldn't worry, but there is just something about you that makes me want to protect you." Something in the way he said this, and they way his face was softening, alarmed Ame that she needed to end this. "Whoa, big guy, I just met you. You have no reason to worry about me. I can take care of myself." With that, she left him, and retreated to her room.

She locked the door behind her, and froze a mirror out of water. She touched up her arrows, before she forgot, and then, with nothing left to do, went to find the man named Iroh. She found him in the helm, playing Pai Sho. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the board, amazed that someone played it, even now. "Ah, our newest soldier, Han. Are you here to play Pai Sho with me?" Ame debated quickly about whether she should or not, and decided that she shouldn't, not when she was so new, and people were already watching her. "I am sorry, Iroh, maybe another time. Right now, I am wondering if we could start my Firebending training. I mean, if it isn't that big of a deal." Ame asked, remembering to lower her voice. "I think, with the wind blowing as hard as it is, that would not be a good idea." Iroh answered gently. "Why don't we stay inside? You can watch a few games, and decide if you want to give it a try." Several other men came inside at that moment, wanting to play against Iroh.

Ame settled down to watch as the men lost game after game to the experienced player. She noticed that Iroh immediately played the Lotus tile, in the center of the board. By watching a few more games, she realized that he was a part of the Order of the White Lotus. She couldn't determine any more, because none of the men playing against him answered his first tile.

The day was uneventful, and Yukio hadn't been lying when he said that they didn't do anything on the ship. The only excitement was when Prince Zuko came into the room. The patch in her cloud held up, and kept any emotions out, but it still startled her that she was affected so much by this stranger. She could feel something pushing at her barriers. Ame watched him as he leaned over a map, apparently trying to decide where to go next. "So, nephew, are we going to visit that lovely restaurant in the southern Earth Kingdom? That was such a lovely place, so accommodating." Iroh asked, after sliding a tile across the board. Prince Zuko ignored him, and told the helmsman, "Head to the South Pole again. We haven't checked there in a while." He left the room, and Iroh sighed. "I hope you all have extra blankets and warm clothing." Iroh said as he moved the piece to finish the game. The rest of the day was relatively boring, and Ame went to meditate in her room when everyone else went to dinner, avoiding Yukio entirely.

* * *

><p>There we are, first chapter done. I appreciate reviews! Next chapter will take place in 'The Boy In The Iceberg'.<p> 


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

Glad people like this. ^.^ From now on, the story will take place during episodes. The italicized words are actual dialogue and things taken directly from the episode, so its acceptable to skip it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The only brainchild that is mine is Ame and this story.

* * *

><p>The Boy in the Iceberg<p>

The next day, when Ame left her room, after spending all night awake, she went to find Yukio. She had decided that she had overreacted yesterday, too concerned about keeping her secrets. Even though it hadn't been pointed out to her, Ame knew which room was Yukio's. She knocked on the door, hoping it was early enough in the morning that he was still there, so she could talk to him alone. The door eventually opened, when she was determining if she wanted to knock again or look for him somewhere else. "Han." He said, sleepily, blinking at the light. "Um, won't you come in?" He stood back, and let her enter his room.

Even though it was dark in his room, the only light coming from the rising sun, through the small window, she could still see. He was wearing his gray pants, with his armor and shirt piled neatly at the foot of the bed. His hair was down, framing his face and sticking up in the back. Trying to keep herself from staring at his toned chest, and feeling slightly awkward at waking him up, Ame immediately got to the point. "I know you worry I can't take care of myself, and that I am weak, and frail. I want to prove you wrong. Today, after you have properly woken up, I challenge you to a fight. Not one to the death, or to the pain, but one to prove I can handle myself." She finished, crossing her arms. He remained speechless, and finally started smiling. "You're on, Han. But what happens if I win?" she tilted her head, doubtful he would win. "If I win," She said, in a tone that indicated there was no 'if' about it, "You leave me alone, or at the very least, stop hitting on me. It's annoying. If you win…" Ame hesitated, unsure of what she had to offer. "If you win, I will be your servant for the day, following any reasonable order you give." Yukio broke into a mischievous grin, stuck out his hand, and said, "Agreed." She shook it, and left his room, without another word.

Ame went back to her room, refreshing the paste on her arrow tattoos, and tested how mobile she could be in the armor. Once the sun had fully risen, she climbed to the deck, to find Yukio waiting for her on deck. He had told other men about the duel, and they were waiting for her. Some of the men started cheering when they saw her come onto the deck, shouting things like, "Kick his butt, Han!" Yukio flashed his stunning smile at her, and said, "Ready to lose, Han?" in response, Ame took a battle stance.

The deck fell silent as Yukio met it, and they started circling each other. Yukio fired the first blast, which Ame dodged easily by sidestepping it. She returned a blast, making him take a few steps back. She saw his face turning from joking to serious, and correctly predicted his attacks would become stronger. His next blast was more calculated, leaving her no time to dodge. Instead, she had to block, protecting her face with her arms. Yukio hesitated, worried he might have hurt her, and she took the opportunity to send one blast towards his chest, and kicked another towards his feet. He had to jump sideways, landing hard on the deck. She was experimenting with Firebending, something relatively new to her. The men cheering briefly broke Ame's concentration, allowing Yukio the chance to get up and fire another blast at her, and she barely had time to block it. The blast managed to slide her back, and she was close to losing her balance. Taking a deep breath, Ame focused only on Yukio. The men and the noise around her faded, leaving him surrounded by blackness. She easily predicted his next move, as he fired random blasts at her. Easily dodging them all, Ame maneuvered next to him, where he wasn't able to attack as easily. She dropped down, and kicked his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back as she stood back up, but he quickly propped himself up to try to fire another blast at her. Ame ducked under it, then quickly sprang up, placing a hand on his shoulder, and vaulted over him. Behind him, she knocked his supporting hand out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. Finally, Ame put her foot on his chest, signaling her victory.

With the fight over, she realized the men around her were stunned into silence. Moving her foot, Ame held out a hand to help Yukio up. "Even I have learned that Firebending is not all about force, but about strategy, too." He glared at her, but his face cleared up, and he grabbed her hand. "Say whatever you want to make me feel better, Han. I will admit that you are stronger than you look, and can take care of yourself." He said, begrudgingly. Cheering erupted around her, and she looked around, slightly surprised to see the men were congratulating her. They swarmed around her, and lifted her up. Even though she didn't like being touched by anyone, she tried to endure it.

With them supporting her, Ame could see that Iroh and Prince Zuko were standing on the balcony of the helm, watching. As soon as she could, she slipped to the floor of the mosh pit, landing neatly on her feet. "I get it, guys, you are impressed!" She said, trying to calm them down. "Impressed? Arr, I ain't ever seen such a fine display of power and control, without said person being breathless!" Ame turned around, surprised to see Kino had been watching as well. "Come on, Han, my turn! Yukio was way too easy to beat, no match for your skills!" Shino challenged her from beside Kino. She accepted, feeling like she had no other choice.

She spent the rest of the day sparring, winning every match. At the end of the day, when it was getting dark out, Ame finally managed to convince them that she needed a break. They all went below deck, while she stayed on deck, exhausted. She sat down, hard, out of energy after not eating or sleeping properly the past few days. Exhaling heavily after a few minutes of sitting and staring at the sky, Ame struggled to get up.

She turned to climb down the stairs set in the deck, but found Iroh and Prince Zuko standing near the tower, watching her. Iroh spoke first, after Ame bowed. "Han, we were watching from the helm's balcony. I must say, that was an impressive display of Firebending skill. I was surprised to see you managed to incorporate strategy and force." Ame bowed again, merely saying, "Thank you, General Iroh." Iroh smiled when she faced him again, and said, "I think you are prepared to start taking lessons with my nephew." She was surprised, but had no time to argue. They both turned around, entering the tower. She was stunned, but drew in her emotions and slowly trudged to her room. She fell onto her bed, still in her armor, falling asleep instantly.

The next few days, Ame was challenged to sparring, but they eventually stopped as she started training with Prince Zuko. With Ame's time taken up in this way, it seemed to her that they reached the South Pole in no time at all. Recently, they were passing through a break in the ice, even though no one could explain to Ame why they were searching the barren South Pole. The metal ship was cold, inside and out, and it made Ame thankful she wore the extra wraps. They helped keep her warmer than most of the men. The cold didn't really bother her anyway, but she had a hard time keeping herself warm. The technique the monks had taught her, to circulate the air through her body more efficiently to keep her warmer, didn't help much.

The cold didn't stop her from spending most of her time on the deck. Unfortunately, Prince Zuko liked to spend a lot of time on deck too, staring out at the sea, thinking. Whenever he showed up, Ame always left, to prevent further damage to her emotional cloud. However, she found herself still drawn to the young prince, and always ended up going to the helm to watch the prince. He had been on the deck almost the entire day today, and Iroh ended up having a small table brought on deck, so he could play a card game, similar to solitary. Ame was staring into space, but something odd happened. The air suddenly felt tense, as if something important was going to happen. She gripped the railing of the helm in anticipation, and was right to do so.

A bright light shot into the air, illuminating everything in a bright blue glow. Air rushed in and around Ame, lifting her slightly off her feet, and her tattoos glowed, even under her paste. The hollowness inside of her felt like it was being flooded by life, strength, and purpose. It happened in a split second, but Ame knew it was a life-changing event. Thankfully, everyone was so preoccupied by the light that no one noticed her.

As the light faded, Ame heard Prince Zuko's voice, echoing up to her. _"Finally," He simply said. He turned around, to face Iroh, and said, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Iroh looked up from the tile he held in his hand, responding, "I won't get to finish my game?"_ Ame tried to block her ears, knowing she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but she could hear Prince Zuko correct his uncle. _"It means my search, it's about to come to an end." He turned back to look at the fading light, and even from where she was, Ame could see Iroh sigh. Zuko pointed at the light, to make Iroh see. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source!" Prince Zuko continued, ignoring his Uncle. "It has to be him!" he turned back, to see the light had disappeared entirely. _Ame felt guilty listening in, but it was hard not to, even though her whole body felt like it was humming with new power and purpose. No matter how hard she tried not to listen, she still heard Iroh try to convince his nephew to relax. _"Or, it's just the celestial lights." Iroh said, gesturing above his head in an arc. He turned back to his game, saying, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He placed one of his tiles, and continued trying to get Prince Zuko to enjoy his time on the ship. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" He gestured towards the steaming teapot, trying to convince his nephew to sit. Prince Zuko turned around, yelling, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" He looked up at the helm balcony, and a strong thrill went through her, even though he yelled, "Helmsman! Head a course for the light!" He pointed forward, not looking long enough to realize that Ame was listening in to their conversation._ She turned and relayed the message to the helmsman, who always kept one of his windows open so he could hear anything said on the balcony. A chill wind blew over them, making Ame shiver.

She watched as Iroh finished his game, and had Yukio bring in his table and teapot. Prince Zuko stood alone on deck, staring out at the ice. Ame finally turned her full attention onto the new feelings coursing throughout her, warming the tips of her fingers. She entered the helm, hoping to go to her room and try to figure out what had just happened. Instead, however, Iroh intercepted her when he entered the helm, asking her to play Pai Sho. She declined but still had to watch as Yukio lost to Iroh. During the second game, Prince Zuko showed up, but didn't stay. Ame watched as he stood on the helm balcony, now in his casual robe. Iroh watched also, and sighed after the game was finished. Gathering up his tiles, he let Ame and Yukio try a game together. He stood up, and joined the prince on the dark balcony.

Even though they were outside, Ame could still hear Iroh say_, "I am going to bed now." She could see through the open doorway as Iroh stretched and yawned. "Yep, a man needs his rest." He didn't get a reaction out of Prince Zuko, however, and finally gave up on the subtle hints. Lowering his arms, he said, "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Ame tried to focus on the game, even though she was winning, but something drew her towards the young prince, almost forcing her to listen. "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." Prince Zuko dismissed his uncle, who finally gave up._ He passed through the helm, right as Ame won the game, and commented before he left, "Very good, Han. Maybe you are ready to play me." Yukio grinned at her from across the board, and said, "Maybe then the crew can finally have a win against General Iroh. It is about time." They cleaned up the rest of the game silently, and started heading below deck.

On the way there, Yukio asked her, "So, Han, will you join me for dinner tonight, or are you going straight to bed, to sleep off the dark circles under your eyes?" Ame playfully shoved him into a wall, saying, "We will have to reschedule that date, Yukio. A man needs his rest, and I really want mine." Yukio stopped, and looked down into her face. "Han, do you really mean that?" Ame stopped also, realizing she said the wrong thing. "I mean, I really like you, Han. There is just something about you that makes me want to take care of you, even if it isn't right." Yukio continued, seeing the look on her face. "I've never felt this way about any other guy. I mean, it must be that I have been away from women too long, even Shino is looking good…" Ame clenched her toes inside her boots, trying to feel physical pain, to make her focus. "Yukio, you are my friend, alright? Stay that way." Yukio looked disappointed, but said cheerfully, "Oh well, it's for the best. Who ever heard of two guys hanging out?" Ame sighed, knowing it was something that happened, but everyone ignored it. "Good night, Yukio." She said, keeping any emotion out of her voice. She turned around to leave, but heard a nearby door open. Turning around, she saw that some of the crew had been eavesdropping, and some were grinning. "Alright, Jee, you owe me five gold pieces! They aren't getting together!" A soldier named Shino said. Feeling embarrassed, something Ame hadn't felt in over a hundred years, she darted away and to her room. It was scaring her that she was feeling things strongly, and that events were starting to have significance to her.

She immediately took the Lotus position, meditating to find the source of the problem. When she was inside her own head, Ame realized the Avatar Spirit was back. It stared at her, seeming to welcome her back, and without trying, she flew into the Avatar state. Air swirled around her in a ball, throwing stuff around her. She forced herself back to normal, shocked at the power. She stared at her messy room, before she started laughing. Whatever had happened that afternoon, with that bright light, had released the spirit inside of her, allowing her to enter the Avatar State once more. This all lasted less than a minute, before Ame had an outside look at herself, standing in the middle of her trashed room, laughing to herself. Her cheerful mood was dampened, and she started straightening up her room. As soon as she was satisfied with her room, she actually fell asleep.

She dreamed that she was looking in a mirror, but the reflection was of her when she was twelve years old, with her head shaven, and in traditional airbender garb. However, when she reached out to touch the cool glass, she was surprised to find that she was touching a living being, and she was actually her usual 16-year-old self. Ame woke up suddenly, wondering what the dream meant. It was so vivid, and it reminded her of the story the monks told her, about the existence of two avatars. Shaking this out of her head, she left her room, dressed in her armor, complete with the helmet.

Skipping breakfast, she found Iroh on the deck, sipping his morning tea, watching the sunrise. "General Iroh." She greeted him, bowing. "Retired general, Han, and good morning. Would you like some tea?" She was going to decline, when Prince Zuko stalked on deck. He was dressed in his armor this time, and demanded, "Uncle, I want you to train me, so I am ready to face the Avatar." Iroh sighed, and said, "Very well. Han, will you join us today?" Ame looked at him, and nodded, feeling ready for more training. Yukio appeared on deck also, wearing his helmet and giving an identical one to her. Iroh set his cup of tea under his little stool, where Ame could see he had his breakfast under him.

"Let's review your basics." Prince Zuko stood across from them, in front of Iroh. Without prompting, Prince Zuko fired blasts at both of them, and Yukio returned a blast, that Prince Zuko dodged. Ame kicked a blast at him, and he jumped over it, fired a couple more blasts at them, and landed behind Yukio and Ame. _He stood facing them, and Iroh said, "Again." They repeated their actions, and Zuko pointed his fists at them, anger on his face. Iroh stood up, sighing, and said, "No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles." Iroh used his arms to demonstrate his point_, and Ame made a mental note of this. She always learned better, when she knew the reasons behind the bending, instead of simply the moves. _"The breath becomes energy in the body," Iroh continued. "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He fired a blast at Prince Zuko, and Ame was surprised to see he didn't flinch when it stopped short of his face. "Get it right this time." Iroh finished, but Prince Zuko didn't heed his advice, again. "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready." Prince Zuko demanded, stalking up to his uncle._ Ame glanced at Yukio, sensing he was upset at how the prince was talking to his uncle. He shrugged, and both resumed their formal stances before someone noticed. _"No, you're impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh said, sitting back down. "Drill it again!" Iroh tried to be as forceful as Prince Zuko was, but Ame knew it was only because he wanted what was best for his nephew. _Zuko growled, and turned around, to fire a blast at Ame. She created a fire shield instinctively, but it knocked her onto her back. _"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had over a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" Prince Zuko yelled at his uncle._ Yukio came to help Ame up_, and she saw Prince Zuko leaning over Iroh, glaring at him. "Very well," Iroh relented, but found something to irritate his nephew. "But first, I must finish my roast duck." He took it out from under his stool, and started munching his breakfast._ "Are you alright?" Yukio asked her, his hand lingering on her elbow. She nodded, and he was going to say something else, but Iroh had them get into another position, so they could start the next sequence.

They trained for a little while, and Ame understood that he was working out all his frustrations and anger through his firebending. It wore out his strength faster than strategically using his energy, and he ended the session early. Iroh decided to take a nap, one of his favorite pastimes, besides eating, drinking tea, and playing Pai Sho. Left alone on deck, Ame turned to Yukio. "Bet you a gold piece I can beat you at Pai Sho." He pulled off his helmet, and raced her to the helm. She didn't try, and he easily beat her. A jolt went through Ame when she realized that prince Zuko was on the balcony, but she ignored it, and started playing against Yukio. She kept glancing up at him, looking through the open doorway, studying him. _He had changed back into his casual robe, and was studying the ice through the spyglass. She was surprised to hear him speak. "The last airbender."_ He said, and Yukio looked at her in shock. They both exited the helm, to stand on the balcony. Fading in the distance, was a flare, falling to earth. _Prince Zuko followed something with his spyglass, and continued. "Quite agile for his old age." They couldn't see anything without the help of the spyglass, but they still tried. Prince Zuko turned around suddenly, pointing at Yukio. "Wake my Uncle!" he turned back towards the spyglass, and continued. "Tell him, I've found the Avatar." He looked across the ice, and finished, "As well as his hiding place."_

Yukio left, leaving Ame alone with Prince Zuko. Something strange coursed through Ame. She realized with a start that she was fascinated by the young prince, and his strong desire to capture the avatar. She realized that she wanted to help the teenager, but knew that it was a bad thing for her to feel attachment. Before the fire nation had attacked her temple, she had learned what was necessary to enter the Avatar state, and that was something she had to avoid, earthly attachment. She was drawn out of these dangerous thoughts, when Prince Zuko left the balcony, ordering everyone to prepare for an invasion.

Ame panicked slightly, and hurried to find Yukio. She found him below deck, with other crewmembers, and he looked relieved to see her. "Han, I am sorry. You shouldn't have to be part of an invasion, at such an innocent age." He said, pain on his face. She tried to reassure him, but he shook his head. "No, Han, I wont let war tear your soul apart. Stand behind me the whole time, so you won't have to hurt anyone. And no matter what, do not, under any circumstances, speak" He looked so determined, Ame didn't argue anymore. She was touched slightly, that he cared about her, even though she was just a stranger to him. Reminding herself that feelings were not allowed, she shut her heart, not even realizing she had let it open, and prepared for an invasion.

* * *

><p>I appreciate reviews! The next part will be coming soon, because I personally hate cliffhangers, and it is already written…<p> 


	3. The Avatar Returns

So here is the third chapter. I have been working on this story for about six years now, and feel like it is finally ready to be posted, but don't want to do it all at once. So the next part will probably be posted in about a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ever-loved Avatar characters.

* * *

><p>The Avatar Returns<p>

Even though Ame had never taken part in a real fight, or a real invasion, she wasn't nervous about it. She knew that they would be destroying this poor village, and that it had already been ravaged by war, but she didn't let it affect her. Unfeeling, unthinking, she followed Yukio below deck, with several other soldiers. They assembled in a room right below deck, and all faced a blank wall.

There was a little murmuring amongst the troops, and Yukio stood next to her. He had his helmet on, and he leaned towards her. "Remember, Han, I will take care of everything for you. Just try to stay out of the way, and don't say anything. Follow orders, though." Ame nodded, and they all straightened up as Prince Zuko entered the room, clad in his armor. He walked between the men, and stood at the front, facing the same blank wall. The ship started rumbling, and someone whispered, "We must be breaking through the ice." The ship started slowing down, and eventually stopped.

Ame braced herself, and there was a loud hissing noise. The front wall started moving, and it lowered to form a ramp. Light flooded into the dark room, blinding her. When she could see, the small village became clear. _The ramp slammed onto the ground, steam escaping into the night air. Prince Zuko led the way forward, down the ramp, with Yukio and Shino following him. A boy ran up the ramp yelling, wielding a club. Prince Zuko easily kicked the weapon out of his hands, and kicked the boy out of the way. He continued down the ramp as if nothing happened, and stopped in front of the small group. _

The men separated into groups of firebenders and spear-wielders, with Ame standing behind Yukio and Shino. Between their shoulders, she could see there were no men in the village, save the boy still stuck in the snow. It was only women and children.

_Prince Zuko walked in front of the group, and stopped in front of the young girl and old woman. "Where are you hiding him?" he demanded, but didn't get a response. He reached out and grabbed the old woman by the hood, instead of the young girl, like Ame thought. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" Zuko prompted, shaking the frail old woman. When he still didn't get an answer, he pushed the woman back, and sent a fire blast over their heads. "I know your hiding him!" he yelled angrily. Behind them, they heard yelling. Turning, Ame saw the boy had freed himself from the snow, and grabbed his weapon. He ran at Prince Zuko with it, who dodged the weapon by ducking. The boy tumbled over his back, landing hard on the snow. Prince Zuko sent a fire blast at the fallen boy, but he rolled out of the way in time, and threw a boomerang at Prince Zuko. He easily avoided it, but it annoyed him. A little boy in the group cried, "Show no fear!" he threw a staff to the older boy, who caught it and charged at Prince Zuko again. Ame watched as Prince Zuko broke the head off the spear, grabbed the bone that made up the rest of the weapon, ad poked the attacker in the head. Prince Zuko then broke the bone in half, throwing them into the snow. The boy rubbed his head, and Ame thought Prince Zuko would deal a finishing blow. Instead, he just watched the boy, until the boomerang thrown earlier returned, and hit Prince Zuko in the back of the head. He straightened his helmet, growling, and lit some fire daggers. She watched, slightly horrified, as Prince Zuko approached the boy, and then as a third boy appeared, riding a penguin, and knocked Prince Zuko's feet out from under him. His helmet flew off, and landed on his butt when he landed face down. She was about to bend down to help him up, but Yukio placed a hand on her arm. The kids in the group laughed and cheered at the newcomer, until he was knocked off the penguin. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka!" the newcomer greeted the two older kids. "Hi, Aang." The boy named Sokka said. _

Ame had another moment where she felt like she was outside her body, watching herself. She could see a connection between her and the boy named Aang, and knew instantly that he was her brother. She landed back into her body, knees buckling, but she had to focus on the invasion as _Prince Zuko stood up, and motioned for the guards to surround them. _

_The boy blasted snow at them, a harmless attack, and asked, "Looking for me?" Prince Zuko melted the snow on him, and asked, "You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" Katara, behind him, said in astonishment, "Aang?" Sokka, the same tone of amazement in his voice, said, "No way!" Prince Zuko and Aang started circling each other, and Prince Zuko said, "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!" Aang stood straight, confused. "Well, you're just a teenager." Prince Zuko ignored him, and fired a couple of fire blasts at her twin. The boy twirled his staff, dispelling the flames, sidestepping towards the group. One of the shots ended up flying over the villagers heads, and they all shrieked and cowered. Aang realized this, and stopped his defensive. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" He held out his staff, in surrender._

Ame was surprised to realize the staff was a glider. Something stirred in her, making her wish for the carefree days, over a hundred years ago, when life wasn't so stressful. _Prince Zuko straightened, and nodded. Two soldiers stepped forward, apprehending the Avatar. The girl named Katara ran forward, crying out, "No, Aang, don't do this!" As they led him onto the ship, he looked back and said, "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." He grunted as he was pushed forward, and yelled out, "take care of Appa for me until I get back!"_

Ame was slightly confused, until she realized he must have been talking about his flying bison. She was happy to hear that one was still alive, and the species were not extinct, but it was ruined by the thought that Aang thought he would come back. He didn't realize that he would be locked away, in the fire nation, until their victory in the war was assured.

"_Head a course to the Fire Nation! I'm going home." Prince Zuko said, as they all entered the ship. They ramp rose behind them, closing on the sad village._ Ame followed Aang as he was led on deck, wrapping up her emotions, so that she could play the role of soldier_. On deck, Prince Zuko took Aang's staff. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." He said, holding it up. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." _Ame felt that was crueler than needed, rubbing in the fact that Aang wasn't like the rest of the world._ "Take the avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters." He handed the staff to Iroh, and walked off. Iroh looked at it, before handing it off _to Ame, who was still on deck.

She didn't really want to force her brother into the prison hold, and let Shino and Yukio handle it. _"You mind taking this to his quarters for me?"_ Ame uncertainly entered the tower, headed to Prince Zuko's room. She knew where it was, but had never actually entered his room. She followed Iroh inside the ship, and climbed the ladders to Prince Zuko's room.

Inside, she paused after setting the staff against the wall, surprised at what she saw. He had fire nation banners hung around his room, and a simple mattress, like the rest of the men had. She lifted up her facemask, to see the room better, admiring the meditation station he had. The impact his scent had on her surprised her. It seemed to invade her nose, making her brain fuzzy. She backed out of the room, and once she had a clear head, she started pinching her arm, hard. Ame forced into her head the idea that she shouldn't be so attracted to him, to the point where even his scent affected her. As she climbed down a ladder, heading towards the deck to get some fresh air, when she heard a cry echoing through the ship.

"The avatar has escaped!" She froze, and was surprised to see Aang jump up the ladder. Reflexively, she fired a blast at him, already upset that she was going to hurt him. Instead, he vaulted over it, snapping his bindings on her helmet spike. She landed hard on her back, staring at the ceiling. She allowed herself a small smile behind her facemask, glad she hadn't hurt him, and slowly got up. She hurried to the deck, in time to see Aang throw his glider out to fly away.

_Instead, prince Zuko lunged after him, grabbing Aang's foot. Aang couldn't keep them both aloft, and they started to fall._ Ame sent an Air blast down the middle of the deck, slightly breaking the two's fall. Otherwise, she remained by the doorway, simply watching the fight. Even though she didn't want anything bad to happen to the other Avatar, she still couldn't bring herself to help him. _Prince Zuko got up first, and was about to attack Aang again, when a roar boomed across the ice. They turned, to see a flying bison heading towards them. Prince Zuko broke his stance, looking up at it, and asked, "What is that?"_ She smiled, wistfulness pushing at the remains of her emotional fog. _"Appa!" Aang cried, and she turned to him just as Prince Zuko fired a blast at him. He spun his staff, and jumped away, landing near the railing. Prince Zuko kept firing blasts at him, driving him closer to the edge. One shot knocked his staff away from him, and he had to jump onto the railing to avoid some of the other blasts. Aang leaned away from the blasts, and dropped over the edge. The rest of the crew came out on deck, amazed that Prince Zuko had beaten the Avatar. "Aang!" Ame heard the girl yell from on the bison._

She took a step towards the railing, but suddenly felt all the energy draining out of her. She slumped against the wall, and could faintly see the Arrow tattoos on the back of her hands glowing. Looking up, she saw _Aang land on the deck, in the avatar state, pulling water around him. He spun it out around himself, knocking all the other guards back. _Ame collapsed on the deck after being slammed against the wall by the water, exhausted. She struggled to get up, just in time to see Iroh come out of the ship, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

She blurrily watched as the bison flew away, and _as Iroh helped Prince Zuko back on deck. "Shoot them down!" she heard Prince Zuko yell, and together they sent a huge fireball at the retreating bison. Aang, obviously recovered, pushed the ball into the ice wall next to them, sending snow and ice raining down on the front of the ship. "Good news for the fire lord." Iroh said as he stood up. "The fire nation's greatest threat, is just a little kid." _Ame stood up, surveying the damage.

The other recovered guards had started thawing out the three soldiers frozen. Ame joined them, working to thaw out the poor man. Looking up, she realized it was Yukio, in his spear welder's outfit. While she did this, _Prince Zuko disagreed with his uncle's statement. "That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again." He turned to the men, shouting, "Dig the ship out, and follow them!" Realizing that they were already at work, making things right after the excitement, he amended, "As soon as you're done with that." _Prince Zuko stalked inside the ship then, leaving them to their work. Iroh stood on deck, watching, but eventually he too abandoned them.

The moment they were alone, the men started talking. "I can't believe the Avatar is alive after all." Shino said next to her. "Looks like Prince Zuko might be able to return home after all." Ame caught an undertone in the man's voice, and had to ask. "What happened to Prince Zuko, that he needs to capture the Avatar?" the two other unfrozen guards looked at each other, and reluctantly Shino spoke. "We really don't know anything, except that he needs to capture the Avatar to return home." She sighed, unsatisfied with the answer. She moved from unfreezing Yukio's torso to one of his outstretched arms, and the men resumed talking about the existence of the Avatar.

The ice surrounding Yukio started cracking, and he started moving, letting it fall off him. He immediately started shivering, and hugged himself for warmth. "Th-thanks." He shivered, as he stomped to get circulation moving in his legs. "Go below deck. You can warm up, and then come back out to help us with this." She told him, gesturing towards the huge pile of snow. He nodded in agreement, and disappeared below deck. Ame sighed again, and confronted the huge pile alone. The other two soldiers were still busy, and seemed to be taking their time with the project.

Ame decided to start by melting some of the ice and snow, by firing blasts into it, causing it to start melting. She stopped when a hand timidly rested on her shoulder, causing her to turn. Ame found herself looking into the face of Kino, holding a small shovel. "Now, Han, my boy. You don't have to do this all by your lonesome. We'll help you, we will." Behind him, were some of the other crewmembers who weren't soldiers or guards, all holding shovels. They were smiling, and swarmed towards the pile, shoveling the snow into the ocean. The few other benders started firing at the mound, sending water streaming down the deck. They worked hard, without speaking, until it grew dark.

Yukio was the first to step back, and groaned loudly. The other men stopped, wondering what the problem was. "Look! We hardly made a dent in the stupid thing!" he yelled, spreading his hands out. Ame stepped back, surveying their work. "At least we uncovered the staircase, leading below deck." She pointed out, trying to cheer them up. The rest of the men all groaned when they saw what little impact they had made, and all trudged downstairs. Ame went with the rest of the men to the cafeteria, as they headed to dinner, even though most of them stunk heavily of sweat. She figured she should eat, having worked hard all day, but when they reached the cafeteria, she discovered that for dinner, they were having some meat.

The stench overrode the men's smell, and she stopped in the doorway, causing Yukio to bump into her. The other men passed by, too hungry and tired to notice. "Han, is something wrong?" he asked, pulling her shoulder so she would turn to face him. Ame sighed, and answered, "I don't eat meat. And it smells like we are having something that used to be breathing for dinner." She explained, and understanding crossed his face. "You're a vegetarian. That explains why you are so thin, short, and why you skip meals." Ame stepped away from him, nodding. "I think I am going to bed." She said, and started to walk away. "Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Yukio said, catching up to her. He stopped in front of her, forcing her to stop also. Taking off her helmet, he said, "You look tired, Han. Go ahead, go to bed." He said, stepping out of the way and handing Ame her helmet. Slightly confused, she took it and continued to her room.

Inside, she pulled out the tie keeping her hair up, trying to relax. She pulled off her armor, leaving her in the soft gray underclothes, and slipped under her blanket. She fell asleep immediately, but did not rest well. Ame had a dream, where she was facing Avatar Roku, and all the other past Avatars, all saying the same thing, at the same time. "There is to be a Dominant Avatar, to master all four elements before summers end, and a Spiritual Avatar, to observe the events unfold before them." Their chanting quieted, and Ame realized she was wearing her Airbender clothing, with the front half of her head shaven, revealing her arrow tattoo. "Ame, the world is unbalanced. This has never happened to the extent it has now, and therefore there are excruciating circumstances. You, Ame, are the Spiritual Avatar, meant to learn from the cultures of the Four Nations. Your twin brother, Aang, is the Dominant Avatar, meant to fix the world. By separating the two parts of the Avatar, Aang will be able to learn the four elements faster." She nodded, to show she understood, and the dream faded away.

She sat up, no longer sleepy. Sighing, Ame stood up, but halted when she realized someone else was in the room. "Who's there?" She asked, remembering to lower her voice. Out of the opposite corner, stepped Yukio. "I'm sorry, but I had to speak with you." He said, trying to control his expression. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know what you are." Ame was worried he meant he knew she was an Avatar. "I don't know what you mean." She said carefully, and he shifted feet, obviously uncomfortable. "I mean, I see now, what you are. It's obvious, now that I think about it. No regular teenage boy is as frail as you are, but that is because you aren't a boy at all, are you?"

Ame's face flushed, and she pulled her blanket closer to herself. "Yukio…" she started, voice normal, but he cut her off. " I was right. Watching you sleep, with your hair down, face unguarded, it became clear. I am relieved, actually. I never felt that way about another man before, and it worried me. Now, I see I had no reason to be." Ame felt like she couldn't breathe. Being out of control of the situation, and with no escape, she stopped breathing. Yukio kept talking, but she could no longer understand what he was saying. She scrambled to come up with a plan, starting to feel trapped.

"Stop." She burst out, directed at both Yukio and herself. She took a deep breath, clearing her head, letting everything slow down. "First," She said, deciding to tackle the issue a little bit at a time. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Second, I would like it if you'd stop blathering on." She took another deep breath, lost in what to do next. Slowly, she continued, with him watching. "My real name is Ame, and I am here to learn firebending. Now, can you please leave my room?" He took a deep breath, and nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone. But, Ame, I feel we have a serious conversation in our future." He gave her one of his trademark grins, before leaving.

Ame didn't move, until finally the frustration overwhelmed her. She pulled on her hair, but when that didn't hurt enough, Ame gave up. It was useless to try to hurt herself, because the pain she felt inside couldn't be overwhelmed. She was very disappointed in herself, after forgetting to lock her door and not even coming up with a story to tell Yukio, and letting him find out the truth. Pacing, Ame tried to think of a way to fix this, but not coming up with one, she decided to lock up her feelings again, ignoring the problem entirely. Once again, she felt only numbness inside, and dressed in her armor.

After she had all her armor on, including her helmet, she traveled through the ship to the cafeteria. Quietly, with no one noticing her, she grabbed some food, and plopped down heavily beside Yukio. Pretending nothing had happened, she listened as the men joked about amongst themselves, and even nudged Yukio when he wasn't joining in. "Yukio, come on, you have yet to answer. If you had all the money in the world, what you would buy with it?" he cheered up after that, and joined in the conversation. "I think, I would buy an entire village. A big one." Yukio said slowly, thinking. Ame looked at him, puzzled. One of the other men laughed, and asked, "Just what would you do with your own village, Yukio? Have your way with all the villagers?" Yukio continued, ignoring their laughter. "I would free the people from any oppressors, and allow any refugees to seek shelter there. I would help them by buying food and other things they need, all the while protecting them." There was a stunned silence, and Shino finally broke it. "Wow, Yukio, way to make the rest of us look bad." They all laughed, and continued their conversation. Ame finished breakfast first, being the only one not talking, and immediately went to the deck.

She was just about to open the door to reach the stair well, but Yukio caught up to her. "Ame!" he quietly called after her, sliding between her and the door. "Hey Yukio, you up for another long day at work?" Upset, he looked at her and said, "But, Ame, you shouldn't be doing such hard work! I mean, it's a man's job…" He trailed off when he saw her look. "You seem to be forgetting, Yukio, that I have managed to beat you, and almost every other soldier, when sparring. And yesterday, I worked just as hard as the rest of you, and you didn't know I was a girl then! So don't get on my case today, now that you know the truth, alright?" She elbowed him out of the way, opening the door to let cold air blast into the rest of the ship. Her anger dissipated with the fresh air, and she slowly walked outside. "Ame, I didn't mean it!" Yukio said, following her out.

However, the moment he stepped into the open hallway, he slipped and fell. Surprised, Ame turned to find out what his problem was. The floor was coated with ice, causing Yukio to slip. "Oh no." Ame said, realization dawning on her. "Yesterday, we left the cover off the stairs, and the melting snow and ice must have dripped down the stairs. Then, last night, that water must have frozen!" She said, horror striking her. She helped Yukio up, managing not to slip herself, and he agreed with her. "I think you are right, Han. Oh, I mean, Ame." He said, realizing he said the wrong name. He gripped her arm, trying not to fall again. "It's probably for the best if you call me Han. In case anyone is listening." Ame said hurriedly, hearing the other men coming.

They appeared in the open doorway, shovels in hand, and instantly stopped when they saw the two. "Ooh, are we interrupting something?" Shino teased them, and she pulled away from Yukio. He slipped, landing on his front, and she told the men, "The hallway is frozen over." To demonstrate, she pushed Yukio with her foot, causing him to slide away from her. The men laughed, and tried to stand on the ice too. Slipping, they all made their way to the deck, helping each other up the frozen stairs.

"Oh, awesome!" Yukio cried when he saw the deck. It was frozen over also, with the ice glinting in the sunlight. Ame glided across the ice, away from the group of men, and smoothly stopped and turned around to face them. "Who wants to play?" She asked, smiling. The men cheered, and grabbed their shovels. Freeing a chunk of ice and pushing it towards Shino, she said, "Yukio, Shino, your team captains. Choose your players." The men were divided up quickly, with two being designated as the scorers. To score, the team had to get the ice block to their scorer. It was against the rules to guard the scorer, instead they had to keep the other team from getting to the scorer.

Ame was chosen to be on Yukio's team, but wouldn't let him stick her as the scorekeeper. She maneuvered the best on the ice, gliding across the ice with ease, slamming into other players, sending them sprawling on the ice, pushing the ice with her shovel to score. It didn't take long for the men on her team to realize that if they got the ice block to her, she could easily score for them. The men on the other team, however, realized that, even though she was small, she was dangerous. They struggled to gang up on her, banding together to hopefully stop her, but she managed to bowl right through them and get the ice to the scorer. They did manage to knock off her helmet after one crew member tried tackling her, but he flew over her and knocked over a few other men, falling into a pile on the ground. A few others joined the pile when they couldn't stop themselves in time to avoid it. Achieving another goal, Ame turned to bring herself to a stop.

What she and the rest of the crew didn't realize, however, was that Prince Zuko had just come on deck, outraged to find them messing around. He had just opened his mouth to yell at them, when Ame smacked right into him. He crashed into the tower, while she spun around, falling to her hands and knees. Some of the men started laughing, while others froze as still as the ice they stood on. Ame flew up, horrified at her own actions. He scrambled to get up, falling once, growling. "What do you think you are doing?" He demanded, struggling to stand up. "I told you to dig the ship out, not play around! Get back to work!" He stared down into her face, and Ame realized they were about the same height. Prince Zuko, finally steady, folded his arms across his chest, and glared at them. The men all stifled their laughter, quickly getting back to work under the watchful eye of the prince. Ame slipped away, going to start sending fireballs at the snow.

Yukio got close enough to her to whisper, "The look on his face! Hilarious!" The other firebenders started to work on thawing the ice, and the non benders started shoveling. "Han, if we don't see you again, because Prince Zuko throws you overboard," Shino whispered once he was close enough. "I want you to know, you are the bravest man I have ever known. Smacking right into the prince, without once looking sorry…" He started snickering, and she resumed her work, launching another fireball at the mound. The men quickly settled down with Prince Zuko watching, focusing only on digging out the ship.

When Ame turned to get a better angle on some ice, she noticed the Prince was watching her. Their eyes met, and she felt a jolt go through her system. She realized her emotional fog had evaporated, and it felt like something pierced her heart. A strange look crossed over his face, and he quickly turned and entered the ship. She stood still for a few minutes, recovering her fog, then simply turned and went back to work.

It wasn't long after Prince Zuko had left, then the crew started talking. "What port do you think we will stop at for repairs?" Shino asked the other men as he dumped a shovelful of ice other the railing. Yukio fired a blast at the mound before answering. "Bet it's the one recently controlled by Zhao." The hatred in his voice made Ame pause, and ask, "Wait, who is Zhao?" several of the men exchanged meaningful looks, and Ame burst out, "Come on guys, stop keeping secrets from me! It drives me nuts." She finished quieter, regretting her outburst. "Sorry, Han, we keep forgetting you are new here, and don't know these things. Captain Zhao is infamous throughout the Fire Nation army for his determined attitude, and ruthless personality. He once sent wave after wave of his men into a heavily defended Earth Kingdom city, watching as they all died." Yukio paused, before finishing, "My father was one of those men. Zhao sacrificed them, to capture a miserable little mining town." He fired more blasts, fueled by anger.

Not another word was said the rest of the day, as Yukio held onto his anger. She regretted asking, feeling she had let her tongue get ahead of her mind. Even though it was getting dark, she had an idea nagging in the back of her head. When they were about to head inside for dinner, she decided to speak up. "Hey guys, I have an idea. What if we had the ship back up, so some of the ice could fall into the sea, instead of avalanching back onto the ship?" They all stopped, turning back to her. "Han, I think you've got it!" Yukio said, clapping her on the back. "Shino, go find the helmsman and tell him his vacation is over!" the man ran off, while the rest of them hurriedly worked to melt some of the snow and ice connecting them to the ice wall next to them.

The ship's engines chugged to life, and groaned as they strained to move. The ship gave a lurch as it finally moved, shuddering away from the pile. The snow and ice splashed into the ocean, creating huge waves that caused the ship to rock, knocking more snow off the deck. The men started cheering, until they saw how bad the damage to the front of the ship was. "What do you think you are doing?" Prince Zuko yelled behind them, coming out of the ship. He stopped when he saw the ship was free, with just a little bit of snow left on the deck. "Hmph. Maybe you aren't incompetent after all." He said skeptically, before he turned and entered the tower again, probably heading to the helm.

Some of the men growled, and some started grumbling, but they lumbered below deck without any big outbursts. While the rest of the men went to dinner, Ame went to her room, locking the door behind her. Although she tried to repress them, she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. Sitting on her bed in the Lotus position, Ame started meditating, sorting out her feelings, and trying to lock away the unwanted ones, like the ones directed towards Prince Zuko. Time flew as she did this, and before she had finished, it was morning. She sighed, exhausted with the effort of securing her feelings. Ignoring it, Ame left her room, to help clean up the rest of the mess made by the ice.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate reviews, even flames… And if anyone has an opinion on how I am breaking up the text, like if it is too much or not enough, I'd like to hear it. Thanks!<p> 


	4. The Southern Air Temple

I know this one took a little while to get up, but I was rereading it and wasn't satisfied with it. Took a while for me to fix it but here it is. I didn't double check the dialogue so some of it may not be accurate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

><p>It was easy to finish cleaning up the deck, but Shino was right to mention repairs when they were digging out the ship. The front of the ship was mangled, and they had to go to the nearest port. However, the closest one was controlled by Captain Zhao. Ame was uneasy about the port. Even though the crew had told her relatively little about him, she could sense that something deeper existed. She couldn't get anyone to tell her anymore about Zhao, or about why Prince Zuko wanted to capture the Avatar, no matter how hard she tried.<p>

The days leading up to their arrival were filled with tension. Ame hardly saw Prince Zuko, and all the men were ordered to clean the ship best they could. This was fairly difficult, considering the front half was mangled. When they docked, it was obvious why Prince Zuko wanted the ship cleaner. Prince Zuko's ship was much smaller compared to the other war ships. He must have been trying to make his ship look more impressive. Iroh and Prince Zuko left the ship right after they docked, with Ame and other crew members following. Looking around, she could see it was an makeshift camp, with tents in place of buildings. "Wait, you won't want to be behind them for long." Yukio said, taking her by surprise. He grabbed her arm and pointed towards the biggest tent. It had a big gold Fire Nation insignia on the flap, and a middle-aged man was just coming out of it. "That's Captain Zhao. Come on." He pulled her back into the ship, pressing her against the wall just by the doorway. His arm was across her chest, making her uncomfortable, and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She was about to move, but Yukio shushed her. She could hear Prince Zuko tell Iroh, _"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Iroh answered, "You mean the Avatar." Prince Zuko quickly scolded his uncle, saying, "Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he is alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." A third voice, one that sent chills through Ame, said, "Getting in the way of what? Prince Zuko." _

Ame cautiously peered down the ramp, to see the man Yukio had pointed out to her. Yukio pulled on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall next to him and pressing his body against hers. She squirmed, and he pushed harder. "Listen." Yukio whispered in her ear. She stopped moving to hear Zhao speaking again.

"_It's commander, now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation." Zhao returned, to which Iroh merely said, "Retired general." The Firelord's son and brother are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" He asked them. "Our ship is being repaired." Explained Iroh, before Prince Zuko could stop him. "That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said, referring to Prince Zuko's ship. "Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." He said awkwardly. 'Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh stumbled, and started the lie. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible!" He muttered to Prince Zuko, "What? Did we crash or something?" Prince Zuko, still awkwardly, said, "Yes! Right into an…Earth Kingdom ship!" Zhao said, "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" "Sorry but we have to go." Prince Zuko said, but Iroh overrode him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect! Of course we will join you, commander." _Ame pushed forward and peered out, to see Iroh follow Commander Zhao. Prince Zuko growled, threw down his hands, flaming, before he too followed.

"Wow," Ame said quietly after the trio left. She turned to face Yukio again, to see he was staring at her. The barrier of their armor seemed apparent, and she was thankful for it. "Yukio." She said. He looked into her eyes, and said softly, "Yes?" She stared back for a brief second, then said, "Can I go now?" He seemed startled, but stepped back and cleared his throat. "Sorry…" He muttered. Ame stepped to the doorway, and broke the awkwardness by saying, "Zhao is an evil man." Yukio stood next to her, and said quietly, "That is the reason I put up with Prince Zuko. No matter what he does, he is not as bad as Zhao." She surveyed the camp, her eyes settling on the big tent. Ame was trying to sort out the confusion she felt towards Yukio, and the sympathy she felt towards Prince Zuko. Since Aang had resurfaced, she had noticed her emotions were stronger, and harder to repress. Sighing, she entered the ship and made her way to the deck. She stood near the front of the mangled mess, and a few other men joined her. "We've hired some men to repair the ship. They should start soon." Jee stated. "To speed up the process, we should volunteer to help." The men nodded, and started chatting about other things. Ame started focusing on her own thoughts, but they were interrupted when some soldiers came onto deck. Other soldiers entered the helm, and others went back below deck. Ame had never seen any of them before.

"Wait soldiers, we have to talk to you." Their leader called, as they approached the group. They were pulling Yukio along, and pushed him into the other men. Yukio stumbled to a stop by Ame. He pushed Ame behind him, and Jee demanded, "What is it?" The leader glared at them, and snapped, "You will answer all our questions truthfully. You are not allowed to leave until we get the answers we want." Yukio stepped forward, and growled, "We don't have to do anything." She looked at him, startled that he sounded like the prince when he was angry. The leader ignored him, stepped forward, and asked forcefully, "How was your ship damaged?" None of the men spoke, and the leader grew angry. "You will tell me!" He snarled. After a few more moments of silence, he moved. His arm shot out, grabbing Ame's arm. "Little soldier, tell me! Otherwise I will hurt you!" He threatened her. The other men instantly stepped forward, but his two guards blocked them. "I'm not afraid of you." She said, wrenching her arm away. "Spunk won't get you far here, young man." One of the soldiers answered, and the leader growled. "Keep them here, while I question the other men." He entered the tower, headed to the helm, while the men had to stay on deck. Ame crossed her arms, sighing, and waited until the leader came back.

"We have the information we need. Let's go." He merely said as he walked back, leading his men away. Yukio growled, and his hands started flaming. "I can't believe Zhao can do whatever he wants, without any consequences." The other men agreed with him, and they started discussing it. With the men distracted by his anger, she slipped away, off the ship. The tents were separated from the water by a series of barricades, and she had to slip around them. She snuck to the back of the biggest tent, so the guards in front didn't see her, and knelt down to listen, behind a couple of crates.

"_So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders." Zhao was saying. "You're more pathetic than I thought." The sound of Prince Zuko's voice raised involuntary goose bumps on Ames skin, as he defended himself. "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zhao answered, "No it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Prince Zuko exclaimed, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…" Ame barely had time to register the two years part before Zhao cut him off. "And you've failed. Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Inside, she heard prince Zuko growl, but didn't know what was happening. "Keep them here." Zhao said, and she heard the flaps open as he left. Something crashed inside, and Iroh immediately asked, "More tea, please." _

Ame wished she was inside, to offer support to Prince Zuko, but stayed where she was. A soldier exited and she rashly considered taking his place and sneaking in, but decided that it was too risky. Prince Zuko's voice came from inside, "Those traitors! They knew how important it was to keep it a secret." "Prince Zuko, I am sure they didn't mean it. I have a feeling they were forcefully persuaded to divulge information." Iroh responded. Prince Zuko growled back, "They are men, they could have been strong." He stopped when the soldier came back with more tea. She realized in the silence that she was surprisingly emotionless considering the recent events. She was considering this when she became aware of voices again.

"_My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you will be free to go." He announced, the moment he opened the door. "Why? Are you worried I'm going to try to stop you?" Prince Zuko asked, his anger under control. Zhao laughed, and Ame could sense he was trying to further drive the point that Prince Zuko was worthless. "You, stop me? Impossible" He said, arrogantly. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Prince Zuko declared, but Iroh tried to keep him in check. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Zhao continued pushing Prince Zuko, reasoning, "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home, No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." _

Ame gasped at the new information about Prince Zuko. _She could hear Prince Zuko's angry voice answer. "You're wrong." He declared angrily. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zhao answered, calculating his answer to hurt the most, "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar, or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." This infuriated Ame, but she felt something softer towards Prince Zuko. He didn't seem like such an evil person after all. "That's not true." He said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Zhao. "You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said, pushing Prince Zuko. She heard him growl, and yell, "Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zhao asked, still an undertone of laughter in his voice, "Is that a challenge?" Listening to Zhao, she got angrier. "An Agni Kai. At sundown." The tension dripping from the room settled as Zhao answered, "very well. It's a shame your father wont be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." He left the tent, and in their solitude, Iroh asked, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Prince Zuko simply answered, "I will never forget." _

Taking her chance to escape without being caught, she snuck back around, noticing this time the huge arena. "Agni Kai." She repeated softly, and abruptly changed her plan. Instead of going back to the ship, she decided to watch. It wasn't hard to find a place on the outside walls to hide, and she patiently waited until Zhao and his soldiers entered the arena. It wasn't long until Prince Zuko and Iroh showed up, and they both crouched, opposite the arena from each other. From her position, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could watch the entire match.

She observed Prince Zuko closely, she was amazed at the display of power he showed, further then anything she had seen on the ship so far. She could easily see his muscles moving from her spot, and found herself enraptured by them. Even though it was amazing, Zhao was winning. _Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow, Prince Zuko broke Zhao's root. Prince Zuko ended up winning an honorable victory. Zhao however, proved he was a bad sport and a poor loser. He fired one last shot at Prince Zuko's retreating back, but Iroh managed to grab his foot and stop it from hurting Prince Zuko._

Ame was stunned at what she had seen, and kept replaying it in her mind. It was after Prince Zuko and Iroh had left, and after Zhao had yelled at his men, challenged them to duels and left that she realized how late it was getting. Ame slipped away from her hiding spot, trying to discreetly leave the arena in the dark.

As she crept out of the arena, a soldier caught her. "Hey, what are you doing?" he called, and she turned around to face him. It was the leader of the soldiers that had boarded the ship earlier. "You aren't supposed to be here. I am afraid I have to arrest you." Ame started panicking, wondering how she would ever get back to the ship now. "Wait, you are one of Prince Zuko's men." He said, peering through the growing dark at her face. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her to him. She lowered her head and glared up at him. "Let me go." She said slowly. He chuckled, "No can do. I am afraid I will have to take you to Zhao. And he isn't in a good mood."

At the mention of Zhao, Ame decided enough was enough. If he found out what ship she was from, Prince Zuko would be alerted. Even though he had won, she sensed he would be angry to learn one of his soldiers was spying on him. And who knew what would happen to her then. Ame also had a strong urge to go back to the ship. She didn't even have a good reason for it, other than she wanted to ensure Prince Zuko was alright.

Before Zhao was brought, she acted. Finding she couldn't pull her arm out of his grasp, she instead punched him in the gut. He let go and doubled over, and she took the opportunity to run. When she was a safe distance away and positive no one else was around, Ame ran using her air bending. She had to take a detour around the camp, avoiding other soldiers.

As she rushed to the ship, it occurred to Ame that her actions could come back to haunt her. Pushing this thought from her mind, she caught sight of the ship. Prince Zuko and Iroh had already boarded it, and the ramp was up. The ship was mostly repaired. The tip of the front had been replaced, and the rest was hammered flat. She veered to the ocean, jumping effortlessly in. without losing any speed, and swam to the back of the ship. She used her Waterbending to lift herself to the back of the ship quietly, and then to dry her clothes off. Ame took a deep breath, calming herself, before walking around the tower. The deck was still mangled, but that seemed to be the only damage that remained. She entered the tower, and went to the helm.

"I still don't think we are ready to leave." She heard Yukio saying once she neared the helm room. "Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow, for the ship to be fully repaired?" "Why wouldn't we? You traitors told Zhao about the Avatar, and we have to get a head start!" Prince Zuko answered him, yelling. She peered around the corner, to see Yukio facing Prince Zuko. He hadn't yet changed out of his Agni Kai outfit, and looked extremely annoyed at Yukio. Neither of them noticed her as she silently approached them, until she spoke. "Excuse me, Prince Zuko, but I need to speak to Yukio." They were startled to see her, but Prince Zuko just glared at her. "Ame!" Yuko said, surprised. "I couldn't find you anywhere, and no one had seen you. I was worried you weren't on the ship, and didn't want you to be left behind." He sighed, shoulders falling. "What did you call him?" Prince Zuko demanded, looking from Ame to Yukio.

Shocked, then furious, Ame turned on Yukio. He was stammering nonsense, while Zuko waited for an answer. "Yukio." Ame growled, and he shut up. "I told you not to use that name." Her fists clenched and she had to divert some of her energy to keep any elements from reacting. "I'm sorry." Yukio managed. "Answer the question." Zuko demanded, breaking Ame's glare. She looked at Prince Zuko, unable to discern his expression, then back at Yukio. "it's a… pet name?" He said, looking at Prince Zuko. Without a word, Ame threw all her strength into a punch aimed at Yukio's jaw. It hit him square and he flew to the floor. Stepping over him, Ame left the helm.

She went straight to her room, but couldn't sleep. All she could think of was Prince Zuko, his muscles, how he had looked him the helm. She could still smell his sweat… Groaning, Ame sat up from bed and shook her head. She had forgotten why she was here, and had started to focus more on the people and the things that happened to them. Wrapping up her emotions into her fog, which had been broken when Aang reappeared, Ame flopped back down in bed.

The next day, Ame felt anxious about something the moment she woke up from her short night of rest. She couldn't dismiss it, or ignore it, and was stuck in a nervous state. The other men assumed it was something to do with Yukio, and he wasn't going to correct them. He seemed afraid of Ame, and kept his distance. Her unease rose throughout the day, to the point where it was almost unbearable. She retreated to the helm's balcony, watching as they reached the open sea, and steamed northward. While she was here, she re-evaluated what she wanted to accomplish now, especially since there was another Avatar. It was clear now, that she did not have to master all four elements, because that was Aang's job, not hers. She didn't want to leave, not when she was already here, but she knew something had to be done.

As she leaned on the railing, Prince Zuko came out of the tower, dressed in his black training clothing, with the gold trim. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she loved seeing him in it, because it made him look innocent, somehow. Iroh followed him out, and started instructing Prince Zuko as he trained. Well, at least Prince Zuko looked innocent until he started shooting fire out of his hands. Ame watched him train, unable to turn away, until he finished for the day. It was getting dark, and they were probably going to eat dinner. Without achieving anything mentally, she left the balcony, and went to dinner. Normally, she wouldn't have eaten, but decided that she should try to find Yukio. If she showed up in the cafeteria, and acted like nothing had happened, he would cheer up. The thought of doing something to cheer him up, instead of going to her room like she wanted to, depressed her.

He was already sitting down when she entered, and even though they were serving some meat dish, Ame grabbed some and sat next to him anyways. He looked surprised to see her, but visibly cheered up afterwards. He had a nice bruise on his jaw, that spread up his cheek. Shino noticed this as well, and felt he had to mention it. "So, Yukio, I see you're lover's quarrel is over. You get any hits in?" He said casually, a sly grin on his face. Yukio blushed, but she could sense that he was happy that they were thought of as a pair. She picked at her food, slightly sickened by the slab of meat sitting on her plate, soaking in its own juices. "Well, I guess not, since Han here is looking like a lover scorned. Maybe he needs to punch you again." He laughed at his own joke, and anger bubbled inside Ame. It was completely uncalled for, and she couldn't control it. Standing up, she slammed her hands on the table. "Shino, Yukio and I are not together. We never were, and we are never going to be. So drop it!" she stomped out of the cafeteria.

The moment the door closed on the quiet room, she realized what she had just done. She sank against the wall, ashamed. She thought about going back into the room, and apologizing, but was distracted. Down the hallway, was Prince Zuko, seemingly frozen in shock at seeing her. She stood up, at attention, as he growled at her, and left. Shaking her head, Ame left the hallway and went to her room.

The fact that Prince Zuko was below deck puzzled her, because she had never seen him down here before. As she pulled off her armor, her curiosity died, as she remembered that she had lost control of herself. She sighed, and dug her fingernails into her arm, to imprint the lesson that she needed to control her emotions. Frustrated, Ame threw herself onto her bed, trying to relax. The emotions faded, but soon pain, sadness, and rage that she had never felt before consumed her. It ripped through her, and she barely understood that she was in the Avatar state. The air around her was whipping around in a circle around her, tossing her things around, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. A girl's voice was echoing in her head, reminiscent of the water tribe girl. She was speaking words she couldn't quite understand. The words, "Still have a family…" were the only ones that she could understand, and she felt the Avatar Spirit fading.

It died away completely, leaving her standing in the middle of her destroyed room, stunned. She sank to her knees, weak, and began to cry. Unable to stop, Ame started sobbing for no reason, other than the intense sadness that wasn't hers. As she got herself under control, she became aware of knocking at her door. "Han? Han, are you alright?" Yukio was calling through the door, but he didn't dare open it. Ame quickly pulled herself together, wiping her eyes, and took a deep breath.

She opened the door, slipping outside so he couldn't see the mess inside. She didn't know what she was going to say, still recovering from the powerful feelings, but managed to say, "I'm sorry." Ame looked up from his feet, to see Shino and Jee was with him "Han, I'm sure you don't need to apologize. Is something wrong?" Jee asked her, sounding worried. He usually didn't talk to Ame, but it gave her time to think about what she wanted to say. "Nothing wrong, guys. I am just a little homesick." She said this casually, with just a little hint of humiliation. The way she delivered these words immediately put the men at ease, and Shino clapped her on the back. "Ah Han, that's understandable. But you know, all the men on this ship have learned to like you too. You have no need to be homesick." Jee reassured her, and Yukio added on, "Yeah, come on, Han. Life wouldn't be the same without you." Feeling vulnerable, Ame tried not to let their kind words make an impression on her heart. Caring about anything would lead to her acting irrationally. "Thanks guys. That makes me feel better. Maybe now I will be able to sleep." She said, making herself smile. They smiled back, and left her standing in front of her room.

After they had turned the corner, out of sight, she ventured back into her room. She didn't have much stuff, but it was pushed into the corners, and her mattress was standing on its side, leaning against the wall. She simply pulled the mattress down, and dropped onto it, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the mattress.

Ame was instantly sucked into a dream of sorts, where she was standing in front of Avatar Roku again. "I see another complication has risen." He said as soon as he saw her. "Avatar Roku, what happened? I was suddenly pulled into the Avatar State, and couldn't control myself." He seemed to sigh, even though he never moved from his dignified position. "It seems, Ame, that whenever Aang is in the Avatar State, you will enter it also. Today, he found out terrible news. He felt so much pain and anger, it triggered his Avatar State. You, in turn, also entered it, feeling everything he felt."

Avatar Roku explained, as Ame listened quietly, absorbing everything he said. "To keep him focused, young Avatar, those emotions flowed into you. He no longer feels the extreme anger or sadness, because it is essentially being stored in you." Ame had to interrupt him at this, needing to clear something up. "So, wait, does that mean I am just a person to store extra feelings in?" She paused, struggling to come up with a question to include exactly what she was wondering. "It means, Ame, that you are a part of Aang, and as such, you will experience some of the things he does. You are opposites in some ways, but similar in the fact that you both have the same spirit inside of you." With this, he faded away, leaving her in the dark, until she woke up.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi

I probably won't be updating as often. I'm at a point where I am rewriting the story before posting it, instead of making a few corrections and calling it good. Just know I haven't abandoned it and am still working on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Own Ame

* * *

><p>The Warriors of Kyoshi<p>

After she had learned from Avatar Roku that she was merely an auxiliary Avatar, Ame was strangely at peace with everything. It seemed natural that she merely existed to make Aang's job easier. She slept well and left her room feeling refreshed. She was unable to tell if her emotional fog was in place or not, because she felt at peace.

Ame headed straight to the cafeteria, chose the few non-meat fodder available, and sat down next to Yukio. Hesitantly, he asked, "So, are you still homesick?" Ame tilted her head, and was reminded of what had happened yesterday. She merely shrugged, and answered, "Nah, I got over it." "And are we okay?" He asked, looking seriously at her. "Yeah, of course." Ame answered, starting her breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face break into a grin, and he started vigorously eating.

Between bites and with a mouthful of food, Yukio started talking. "Man, I forgot how strong you are. That punch you gave me nearly knocked me out. And the bruise hurts like no other." He said, gesturing to it. "If it were anybody else I would have gotten up and hit them back harder, but since its you…" He swallowed before he continued. "I've never seen you so angry neither. It was frightening." He looked at her for a few minutes, with a look of admiration and fascination on his face, then snapped out of it. Shoveling more food into his face, he recovered, "I mean, if you were a guy then that punch would be nothing. But since you are a girl it was impressive. And same for your anger. Nothing compared to a guys." Ame shook her head and smiled. "Uh huh, sure. You are just frustrated you can't fight back." Yukio playfully shoved her but was distracted by her face. He developed a small smile once he saw hers, and started staring into her eyes. "I'm so glad you are talking to me again." He said, and Ame found herself staring back.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "Yeah, well, don't say anything stupid then, and I won't have to stop talking to you." She took the remainder of her breakfast and threw it out, then headed to the deck. Along the way, Jee stopped her and asked if she was still homesick. After assuring him that she was fine, she reached the deck and stood looking over the water.

Thinking about it, Ame realized they were really like a family here, always looking out for each other, and that Yukio's protective behavior was common amongst the men. Even though he was the only one that knew she was a girl, they all tried to protect her from any imagined danger. This touched her heart, and she rallied her fog to protect it. She was starting to feel more positive emotions while on the ship, for unknown reasons. It was scaring her.

The next time they stopped at port, it was discovered that the news the Avatar had returned had spread like fire across the world. With all the 'sightings', it was almost impossible to track him. After spending all day in the helm playing Pai Sho, Iroh finally decided to break the news to Prince Zuko. He was worried that Prince Zuko would not respond in a positive way, so Iroh took Ame with him. She felt that he was hoping the presence of a soldier would keep Prince Zuko from reacting too strongly, and wondered if he chose her specifically for any special reason. Or she could have just been the first soldier he found.

She followed Iroh from the helm to Prince Zuko's room, feeling like it was already a path she knew well. Standing behind Iroh as he knocked on Prince Zuko's door, she watched as he opened it. _"The only reason you should be disturbing me, is if you have any news about the Avatar." Prince Zuko's voice came from the room. Iroh entered, and she could see Prince Zuko was meditating inside the room. "Actually, there is news. But you aren't going to like it." Iroh answered him. Prince Zuko replied calmly, "Uncle, you taught me a level head is a sign of a great leader. Whatever news you have about the Avatar, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Iroh came out with it then. "We have no idea where he is." Prince Zuko yelled, "What!" Ame could see the candles flared up, as the room lit up and smoke came pouring out of the room. Iroh said. "You really should open a window in here." Prince Zuko ignored him, and said, "Give me the map!" Taking it from his elder, he studied it as Iroh said, "There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar. He is impossible to track down." Still studying the map, Prince Zuko asked, "How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Iroh sighed, and said, "I am sure you will find a way, Prince Zuko." _Iroh left the room and motioned for Ame to enter it. She obeyed, and Prince Zuko ignored her, until he finished studying the map.

He silently handed it to her, and their eyes met briefly. She felt the jolt through her system again, and a strange expression spread across his face. They stood staring at each other for several minutes before she got self-conscious. Breaking first, she bowed and backed out of the room. Just before she turned to go, she saw he was staring at her with the look still on his face. She returned to the helm, leaving the map with the helmsman. There was a hole in her fog, and she went to her room to meditate.

Ame finally emerged again before lunch, when she snuck into the kitchen to grab some food. She heard the cook talking to another soldier when she was in the kitchen. "I'm sure. The person I bought the fish from was sure. The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island." The cook was saying. Ame quickly snuck back out without food, before she was discovered. In the hallway, once it had sunk in, she smiled to herself. All the fan girls on that island would go nuts over another Avatar, she was sure of that. Her smile and good mood promptly disappeared once she realized what this meant though. They would try to capture him.

She kept herself from worrying, wandering aimlessly away from the kitchen. She was thinking about how she would try to avoid being part of the invasion force, and found herself wandering onto the deck. She leaned against the railing, staring into space at the water. "Hey, is something wrong?" Yukio said, coming up behind her. He leaned against the railing next to her, his shoulder touching hers. "You aren't still homesick, are you?" When she didn't answer, he nudged her, asking inquisitively, "Hey, come on, what's wrong?" Ame sighed, unable to come up with a good reason for her sudden gloomy mood. "It's…personal, Yukio. It's too hard to explain." He tensed beside her, and hesitating, he asked, "Is it…womanly problems?"

Confused, Ame looked over at him, to see he was blushing. As realization dawned on her, she hurriedly corrected him. "Oh, no, nothing like that, Yukio. I just, have so many thoughts going through my head, and it's overwhelming. I can't talk to anyone about them, either, because they wouldn't understand." He looked relieved, but he wouldn't drop it. "C'mon, Ame, you know you can tell me anything. Even if you have to explain it to me for the rest of the day." She sighed, and tried to distract him by telling him, "You shouldn't say my name out loud like that, out here in the open. Someone could hear you."

Someone behind them elbowed in between Yukio and Ame, and interrupted, "Hear what, the cute pet name Yukio has for you, Han?" Shino said, and the men that had followed him snickered. "I heard that the Prince already got to hear it, so why not tell us?" Ame glared at Shino out of the corner of her eye, as Yukio defended himself. "Come on, Shino, I think we have made it pretty clear that our friendship is not like that. And even if it were," Yukio added, while Ame turned her glare on him too. "Even if we were, I am not the kind of guy to give pet names to my girls." Shino laughed, turning away from them.

Ame turned to stare at the water, but the laughter of the other men behind her ruined her tranquility. She sighed, and Yukio faced the group of men that had accumulated. "Come on, is it really that funny to tease us about being a couple?" He tried to sound forceful, but it came out feeble. Shino chuckled, and answered, "Oh, it's always funny watching lovers quarrel. Even better if they are in denial." Ame glared at Shino, trying to think of something to shut him up. "Yeah, well, we aren't in denial." Yukio shot back. "Farthest thing from it." Ame didn't realize what Yukio was up to until it was too late.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, turned him to face her, and kissed her. She was frozen with shock, as his kiss changed from stiff to more gentle. They started moving as he pulled her closer to him. Her emotional fog dissipated the moment his lips touched hers. She found herself placing her arms on his arms. As he kissed her, a million thoughts ran through her head until she finally overcame the shock. She pulled herself together and pushed him away.

The men that had been watching started hooting, and Ame wiped her mouth and glared at Yukio. He looked overpowered by something, but he quickly got over it and said to the men, "Oh, shut up. You guys are just jealous." Shino snorted, saying, "Of that? I prefer my men brawnier, I mean, if I liked guys…" Yukio stepped closer to Ame, and continued. "You guys are just jealous because I have the only woman on the ship."

Astonished, she turned to look at him just as he pulled her topknot out. Her hair tumbled down her back, and the other men instantly stopped laughing and stared. Their staring turned into gawking as they realized she truly was a woman. "Yukio!" Ame managed, starting to become outraged. He cringed, "Are you going to punch me again?" She felt herself losing control to fear, embarrassment, anger, and uncertainty. She was stuck inside herself, unable to move.

At that moment, she heard Prince Zuko yelling, "Men! Get ready for an invasion!" This broke her out of her shocked state, and she pushed past the men. Fearing she would lose control entirely, and that someone would try to continue what Yukio tried to start, she ran. "Hey, wait Ame!" Yukio cried after her. The other men called after her "Yeah, wait, cutie!" and other such things.

She sprinted across deck to the stairs leading to below deck, frightened someone else would see. Taking the stairs two, three, five at a time, she started running down the hallway. A door opened out into her way, and Ame had to abruptly stop herself. She realized she was using Airbending to speed herself up when she felt the air whoosh past her still form. "My, what a breeze." Iroh announced as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Oh, and who do we have hear?" He said, noticing her. She bowed, mumbled something, and went to move past him.

He didn't allow it, saying, "Whatever can you be doing on the ship? Playing soldier? I used to love playing soldier with my son. Or maybe you are a stowaway?" He studied her, and then slowly said, "No, I think you were hired to work here, under a disguise." Feeling trapped, Ame backed up against the wall. "I'm sorry, I had to learn Firebending." She hastily said, and was going to continue. He held up a hand and merely said, "Join me for tea." Ame then noticed he had tealeaves in his hand, and he motioned for her to follow him to his room.

Along the way, Ame frantically thought of an excuse or way to get out of this. Even though she had been worried about being caught, she never actually thought of a story to defend herself. Once in his room, Iroh quietly poured the tea he had left into two cups and started another pot brewing. She stood by the door, unsure and worried. The emotions were already starting to wear on her, and she desperately tried to recover her fog. Still silent, he motioned for her to sit, and did the same himself. She tentatively sat, and followed his example of sipping at the tea. She opened her mouth to speak, to explain, but he held up his hand then put a finger to his lips. He sighed happily after another sip of tea, that being the only noise in the room.

After getting up and checking on the other pot of tea, he handed her a hair tie and allowed her to redo her topknot. After another five minutes of silence, Ame relaxed and had regained her protective layer of numbness. "I am assuming you are not just some soldier's one night stand." Iroh started. She gave a small smile and shook her head. "I am guessing you are here to learn Firebending. You posed as a soldier, but didn't want to actually be involved in the war. Am I right?" She smiled again and nodded, taking a sip of tea. "You should tell my nephew. I am sure he will be more understanding then you think he will be." She paused, looking up at him. He continued as he refilled her cup with the fresh tea. "It will make life easier for you on this ship, if you don't have to hide." He sipped his tea just as the door opened.

"Uncle, we are at Kyoshi Island. I-" Prince Zuko said as he came in, but cut short once he saw her. Ame averted her eyes and stared at her tea, to avoid meeting his gaze. "Ah, nephew, perfect timing! I was just getting to know this young soldier. Would you like to join us?" Iroh greeted the young man, who replied with, "I don't have time!" Ame could feel his eyes on her, and had to resist the temptation to look. "Maybe some other time." He added, softer than his previous sentence, before leaving. Iroh smiled and turned to Ame. "While the rest of the men are off invading, would you like to play Pai Sho with me?" She studied his face, before shrugging. "Why not?"

His face broke into a huge grin, and he said ecstatically, "Excellent! I will meet you in the helm then, after I take a short nap!" He stood and somehow shooed Ame out of the room. She looked behind her, slightly puzzled, at his closed door, before moving. She headed to the helm, to wait for him there. The ship was unusually quiet, so she knew the invasion force had already left.

Giving a nod to the waiting helmsman, she passed through the room to the balcony. Leaning on the railing, she could see they were docked on a beach, and in the distance, she could see smoke rising. She didn't know how long they had been at the island, but knew it didn't take long for them to cause damage. Ame turned away, glad she didn't have to be a part of that.

Ame grew impatient waiting for Iroh, and after several more moments of waiting she started wandering down to his room to find him. On her way down, Ame passed by Prince Zuko's room, and discovered his usually closed door was open. His scent was barely discernable in the air, but it was inviting her into his room. Unable to resist, she made sure no one was around before stepping inside. Prince Zuko's room was the same as the first time she saw it, except it didn't have the Fire Nation tapestries on the wall. This time, without other things on the wall, the broadswords hanging on the wall stood out. Bravely, she crossed the room to examine them. It was odd, the layer of dust on them was gone on the handles. Like fingers had wiped away the dust. She reached out to touch one, but realized what she was doing and quickly left the room before her emotional fog disappeared.

Up at the helm balcony again, Ame still didn't see Iroh. Mildly frustrated now, Ame went to his room, deliberately ignoring Prince Zuko's room on the way. Knocking on the door, she got no response. "General Iroh?" She called, but the only response she got was her own voice echoing down the hall. She apprehensively opened his door, and was met with a snore. Peering in, Ame discovered he had fallen asleep. Sighing, she closed his door and resigned herself to walking to the deck and waiting for the rest of the men.

It actually wasn't long before they showed up, all piled onto one rhino and dripping wet. Two of the men hurried to put the rhino below deck, and the rest clustered on deck. Prince Zuko went charging to the helm, yelling, "Don't lose sight of them!" The ship lurched away from the island, chugging to follow the path of the Avatar. As Ame steadied herself, Yukio came up to her. His armor was askew, and his faceplate had a crack in it.

He took off his helmet, and moaned, "Oh, that was awful! Harmless, empty village, then outta nowhere these girls come flying at us and knock us off our rhinos. Then they scare them away! As if that weren't bad enough, we only managed to recapture one! Out of four, just one!" He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Man, we really could have used you there, Ame. Then we would have stood a chance!" She smiled in silent laughter at him, and he smiled back.

He stopped when Shino approached them. Shino studied Ame's face, and her smile faded to meet his gaze with a hard glare. "I don't believe it." He finally said. "You really are a woman. I shoulda snagged you before knucklehead here did." He gestured to Yukio who protested. "Hey! I can treat a woman better than you ever could!" Their bickering caused some of the other men to look over at her. "Guys!" Ame said loudly, to stop them from arguing. "Not all of the men know, so keep it to yourselves, ok?" They both stopped talking, as Jee left the group of men he was talking to and came over. "Han, I heard some of the other men calling you a woman. You shouldn't stand for that. Just punch them if they are bothering you." He told her. "And if that doesn't work, I will stop them." He glared at Yukio and Shino, grabbing them by the arm and pulling them away. Ame could hear him scolding him as they left. "You shouldn't be hazing the new soldier. He has it hard enough on the ship."

Ame sighed and looked at the other men. They looked away from her once they saw her looking, and she sighed again. 'The caturtle is out of the bag now…' she thought to herself, and resigned herself to go to her room where no one else would stare at her. She realized that life was about to become very difficult for her, and she started to sink down into depression as she realized the delicate balancing act she would have to maintain in order to continue living on the ship. Sitting on her bed, feeling defeated, Ame put her head in her hands and sighed again.

She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she was strong enough to keep up this charade, especially when she was starting to realize she couldn't rely on her emotional fog to protect her anymore, what with it disappearing whenever a certain prince was around. Unsure of what to do next, she started to frantically try to come up with a plan. It was apparent that she had to tell everyone that she was a girl, give up the act. But she could also just desert the ship at the next port… something kept her from seriously considering the latter thought. Leaning back onto her bed, Ame took a deep breath and started to consider what she was actually going to do.

A knock on her door a few hours later disturbed her thoughts and she sat up. Taking another deep breath, she stood up and opened the door. Almost the entire crew was on the other side, with Yukio being the one who knocked. "Hey, its dinnertime. You going to join us?" They were all smiling at her. Confused and a little frightened, she cocked her head and studied them uneasily. "Oh, come on." Yukio said and reached for her. "You need food." He pulled her out of her room, and towards the cafeteria. The rest of the men followed. Ame knew she should have felt trapped or that something was amiss, but couldn't bring herself to care. She felt strangely emotionless.

At the cafeteria, the men dispersed and went to serve themselves dinner. Ame followed Yukio, and was surprised at the selection for dinner. It was vegetarian. Not a single piece of meat or meat product was evident. Noting her expression, Yukio grinned. "We put it together for you. Sorry, but I took the liberty to tell everyone you are a girl, and a vegetarian. We all agreed that we wanted you to feel welcome, so we all decided we can eat like lemurabbits just this once." Ame took a moment to absorb this, before saying, "So, all the men here know I am a girl?" She asked, and he nodded. "I was hoping to make it easier for you, and maybe now you won't have to hide." Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Does that include Prince Zuko?" Yukio quickly responded, "Don't you know me well enough to know I'm smarter than that? Of course not. Just the crew know." He hesitated before continuing. "And maybe now, we can be…" Stopping, he tried to look into her eyes but she avoided his gaze. "Thanks for not telling Prince Zuko. But you didn't have to tell everyone else." He shrugged, and grabbed her chin. Forcing her to meet his gaze, he responded, "Anything for you. And I want you to be happy. Right now you don't look happy. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She stepped back out of his reach and shook her head. He also stepped back, dismayed.

Taking a little of everything from the selection, she sat at a nearby table. The men around her were trying their best not to stare at her, and to keep conversation going, to avoid an awkward silence. There was a lull despite their best efforts, and an awkward silence inevitably followed. "So, Han… I mean Ame…" Jee started. She looked up from her plate at him. "You and Yukio, eh?" She stared at him, and he started to fidget. "What did Yukio tell you all?" Ame asked the men, suspicious. Shino spoke up from down the table. "He told us that you are a girl named Ame, and that you two were dating." Ame's face soured, and she pushed her food away from her.

"Unless, of course, you two aren't dating…" Shino said. "In which case, maybe we should go out some time." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and the other men started laughing. "Don't you want someone closer to your own age? I'm available!" Another man said, and this started the rest to start asking her if she wanted to do something with them. Shaking her head, Ame started to realize the logic behind even pretending Yukio was her boyfriend. "Sorry guys, not interested. Just here to learn Firebending." Without finishing her dinner, she got up and left.

Back in her room, Ame realized that this would make her life easier if all the men knew, she wouldn't have to fight rumors. But she also realized that this meant she had to worry about keeping the crew silent so Prince Zuko wouldn't find out. She was thankful to realize that her emotional cloud was in full force, so it would make her life easier. She could still follow her plan, to learn just a little more Firebending before she left. She just wouldn't have to worry about the men trying to figure out if she was a woman. Ame couldn't decide if this made her life easier or harder. She really wished she had someone she could talk to, who would understand all of it, including the Avatar part of her. Unable to dwell anymore on it, Ame peeled off her armor and went to bed.

* * *

><p>More emo, I know, but its supposed to be. Will try to update again as soon as possible, in the meantime please review. I like to know that people like my story.<p> 


	6. King of Omashu

This chapter is shorter, but couldn't think of how to add it without taking away from the plot.

Disclaimer: Prince Zuko belongs to Avatar: The Last Airbender, which I do not own.

* * *

><p>The King of Omashu<p>

Ame didn't feel any better when she woke up in the morning. She felt trapped in a place she couldn't leave, but didn't know what was keeping her trapped. After she had meditated to strengthen her emotional fog, reapplied her skin-colored paste, and dressed, she opened her door to leave. She took a step to leave her room, but almost immediately turned around and entered it again. Two men were leaning in the hall one direction, obviously waiting for her. They had each stood up when they had seen her, and given a friendly smile and wave. Waiting the other direction, was Yukio sitting on the floor. Rather than facing either, she closed her door and hid in her room. Leaning against the door, Ame sighed and shook her head.

Ame knew she couldn't just stay in her room all day. Eventually they would start knocking on her door, then maybe even daring to go so far as trying to enter her room. She looked for an escape around the room, trying to figure out how she was going to leave without being harassed by the crew. Her eyes fell on her helmet lying in a corner, and an idea hit her. She put it on, complete with the facemask, and went to open her door again.

Slowly and carefully she opened the door just a crack. She didn't see any obvious reaction from the men, and so she figured she was still undetected. Their words ricocheted off the walls back to her. "Face it Yukio. Ame doesn't want you. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want someone else." Yukio scoffed at that. "She doesn't know what she wants. But I guarantee, you two are the furthest from it." Knowing she was unnoticed, Ame started to use her Earthbending to collect some of the dust in her room and out in the hall. Then she pressed the dirt together to form several small rocks.

Taking careful aim, Ame used Earthbending to shoot the rocks over the heads of the two men down the hall. They clattered loudly down the hall against the metal walls, and Ame could see Yukio turn towards the noise. "What was that?" One man asked suspiciously. "We should go check it out, make sure there aren't any stowaways." Yukio said. Ame closed her door quietly before he walked by it, and counted to three. Slowly opening it, she didn't see anyone. Opening it more and sticking her head through, she could see the men were down the hall looking for the mystery noise. "You go down that hallway, I'll go down this one, and you go down the other one." Yukio was saying. She snuck out of her room, closing the door behind her, and quietly stole down the corridor. Turning a corner, she walked faster down the hall away from them and towards the deck.

Once free on deck, and away from the men, Ame relaxed. She knew that it wouldn't take long for them to realize she wasn't in her room, so she knew she had to complete her plan while she was still undetected. Being smaller than the rest of the men, it would be easy for them to find her once they started looking in the right places. She hurried to the helm, hoping to find Iroh.

The helm was empty, and Ame guessed the helmsman was taking a break, possibly getting breakfast. Knowing the men didn't usually come up to the helm, she sat in a chair to wait. She forced herself to relax, by leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the Pai Sho table/compass. To distract herself from current affairs she started to focus on trivial things. After examining the room, she started focusing on her shoes, then moved up to her sleeves. She noticed you could see the tip of her arrow on her left hand, and started to try to coax some paste from the rest of her hand onto it. She became absorbed in this task, deliberately ignoring the current situation around her.

It caught her off guard when the door leading to the rest of the ship slammed open. Startled, she disturbed the delicate balance of her chair, and it started falling backward. She jumped up, before the chair even hit the ground, a movement with too much Airbending. The chair crashed to the floor, as Ame landed on the floor and tried to look like an attentive soldier. Prince Zuko and the helmsman were standing at the doorway, surprised by the crash.

Prince Zuko looked annoyed at the apparent lack of attention she was paying, the helmsman puzzled. She bowed hurriedly, thankful she was wearing armor, and that they couldn't see her cheeks flaming behind the faceplate. They entered the room, as she righted the chair and stood in a corner. "We need to keep going north. Even if my uncle is out of tealeaves. Don't let him set us off course!" Prince Zuko told the helmsman, before he continued through the helm to the balcony. Feeling ashamed, Ame left the helm.

Looking for Iroh again, and she still couldn't find him. He wasn't in the helm, or his room, or in the kitchen. She couldn't find him after hours of searching, while avoiding being seen by the other men. She had just finished checking the storeroom again when she heard footsteps. She crouched behind a crate and hid. ""Ame isn't in her room I guess. No one knows where she is." One voice she recognized as Shino's spoke. "Smart girl. You men harassing her like that won't make her any more likely to spend time with anyone." Jee responded. "Show more respect than that." Shino scoffed and made some remark about how "she should be flattered." Then he stomped off. Jee sighed and followed.

Feeling nervous, Ame cautiously stood up and went to the door. Feeling trapped in the room, she quickly and quietly opened the door. Seeing no one in the hall, she left the room. Feeling desperate, she scurried down the hall to the stairs. There was no one on deck, and she hurried to the tower. "Hey," Someone called out to her when she was about to enter. Turning she saw Yukio was coming up from below deck. "Ame?" He asked, starting to run to her. Quickly she entered the tower. "Wait!" He called, running after her.

On her way up, Ame knew Yukio was right behind her. Every time he was on the same floor as her and saw her, he would yell, "Wait Ame! I need to talk to you!" If she wanted her plan to work, she needed to lose him. Quickly climbing a ladder, she hurried through the hallway. Ducking into an open room and behind the door, Ame was able to hide. She listened to his rapid footsteps walk right by. Heaving a breath of relief, Ame relaxed. She looked around to see which room she took refuge in, to find she was in Iroh's room. "Thank goodness. I can wait for him here." she thought to herself. Almost immediately after this thought she heard footsteps coming. Holding her breath, she listened as the footsteps came closer, then as they turned into the room.

Iroh came into the room, much to her relief. Stepping forward, but still behind the door, Ame started talking. "Iroh, I need your help." She pulled off her helmet before continuing. "The other men found out I was a girl." Iroh started gesturing to make her stop. Ignoring it, she said, "They have been pestering me nonstop since. I don't know what to do. I don't want Prince Zuko to find out, not yet. I want to tell him myself instead of having him find out by accident." Feeling better about the situation, Ame relaxed. "I don't know if I can help you." Iroh said. This came as a shock to her, and she tried to keep it from showing on her face. Ame asked, "Why?"

The door was pulled closed from the other side. It slammed shut, revealing Prince Zuko. "My uncle doesn't help stowaways." He said. He towered over her and grabbed one of her wrists. "Do you know what the punishment for stowing away and pretending to be a soldier on my ship is?" He hissed, staring into her face, as she stepped back. "I think being thrown overboard is an appropriate punishment." Iroh spoke at that point. "Prince Zuko, please. Don't do anything rash." He barely glanced at Iroh before he spoke. "I won't. But she isn't getting away with this." Still holding onto her wrist, he opened the door and pulled her out of the room. She was too stunned to speak. "Zuko, where are you going?" Iroh called after them as he dragged her out the door.

Without replying, he pulled her up a floor of the tower. Iroh was following them, but Prince Zuko went into his room and shut the door before Iroh entered. He threw her across the room, toward the opposite side. Ame ended up falling onto Prince Zuko's bed, his smell wafting up towards her and engulfing her. She struggled against its effect, looking up at him as he breathed hard, his back facing her. She waited in silence while he struggled to calm himself down. Finally, he turned around and faced her. "Take the armor off." He demanded, and she finally managed to speak. "What?" She became concerned he was going to do something terrible to her. He glared, and said it again, angry. "Take it off! Keep the underclothes on, but take off the armor!" She stared at him as he glared back, and then finally obeyed.

She stood up, next to his bed, and pulled her topknot out. Loosening the ties, she pulled off the armor until she was left in the soft grey underclothes. She set them down at her feet. The underclothes clung gently to her, accentuating her few curves. She felt exposed. While she was undressing, he spoke. "I don't deal with stowaways gently." He said. "Just because you are a girl, doesn't mean I am going easy on you." Ame stopped and stared up at him, worried. He had his back to her, arms crossed. He was motionless, and she wondered why he brought her to his room. He peered over his shoulder and saw she was without her armor. Without looking down at her, Prince Zuko approached her, grabbed her wrist again and pulled her along again.

Outside in the hall, Iroh was waiting with his ear pressed to the door. When it opened he stood in Prince Zuko's way. "Nephew, please take a moment to think. You shouldn't hurt her." Prince Zuko responded with, "Uncle, trust me. I am not going to hurt her. But she will be punished for stowing away!" Then he continued on. This time Iroh didn't follow. Without words he yanked her through the tower, below deck to the cafeteria. She realized when they were on deck that it was dinnertime.

Opening the door to the cafeteria, he shoved her into the room. She stumbled forward, and all the men fell silent and turned to look at her. Yukio stood up, saying, "Hey! There's the cross-dresser!" He jogged to her and turned to the rest of the men. Ame stood behind him, shielding herself, and looked back towards the door. It was still open, and she had a feeling Prince Zuko was lurking in the hall, listening. "So guys, this is Ame. You didn't believe me, did ya?" Yukio stated, with a big grin on his face. "Looks like she came out to visit. To recap, she snuck on board, dressed as a soldier, and tricked everyone just to learn Firebending." This started murmuring among the men, and Yukio continued to stop it. "Surprising, I know. But that's not the best part. She didn't only trick every man here, she has also been living under Prince Zuko's nose all this time, and he never noticed either!" She desperately wanted Yukio to stop, but was frozen within herself.

The men started talking louder, some even laughed. "Imagine the sourpuss finding out he hasn't been running a tight ship after all! There has been a stowaway the entire time!" Yukio was now unstoppable, fueled by the increasing laughter. "Now everyone but him knows. Even his uncle!" Ame finally tried to tug on his sleeve, to make him stop, but they heard a sarcastic voice behind them.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Everyone in the room looked past Yukio and Ame to see Prince Zuko standing in the doorway behind them. She shrunk away, having realized he drug her down to expose her to the men, only to find out they already knew. The room immediately fell silent at his words. He strode forward and grabbed Ame's wrist. "Hey…" Yukio started, stepping forward with a hand outstretched towards her. Prince Zuko turned and glared at him. "Back off." He hissed. Yukio paused, but obeyed and backed up. Prince Zuko turned and jerked her out.

She started to run to keep up with his angry pace, before saying, "Prince Zuko, please…" He stopped, turning around to face her. He twisted her wrist as he did so, and she gasped from the pain his strong grip caused. He was breathing hard, to contain his anger. "What?" That was all he could manage. Ame was silenced for a moment, scared again he would hurt her. "I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you." She quickly recovered. Prince Zuko wheeled around and started to drag her along again. "Wait," She said, starting to pull back her arm, even though it hurt. "Where are we going?" She stopped resisting when he didn't acknowledge her anymore.

He pulled her to the prison hold. He took out a small gold key and unlocked a metal door at the end of the hallway. Behind it was a small, windowless room. Throwing her into the room, he slammed the door behind her. Having fallen onto the floor, Ame got onto her hands and knees and stared at nothing. It was so dark in the room she couldn't see anything anyway.

Sitting on the floor, she felt around her to see how much room she had. It wasn't very much. She could stretch out on the floor going one way, and the other was enough room for her to roll over. As the severity of the situation hit Ame, her hands twisted into fists and she grew angry at herself. Curling into a corner and digging her nails into her arm, she placed her forehead on her knees and thought what an idiot she was. Ame felt she should have known better than to act so rashly, she should have closed the door before she started talking to Iroh. It was useless now though, and so she resigned herself to staying in the corner and thinking.

* * *

><p>Just to clear something up. The grey underclothes are similar to the clothing Prince Zuko wore in the first season finale when he acquires Aang when he is in the Avatar State.<p>

Please review. I appreciate feedback!


	7. Imprisoned

I apologize for this being so long in coming. I was swamped the last few weeks, but now things have calmed down and I can start writing again yay!

As a treat (hopefully) for this taking so long I suppose I will give a little background of the story.

When A:TLA first came out, I immediately became fascinated (i.e. obsessed) with the Avatar world. I found some role-playing sites online, where I struggled to choose a nation to belong to. I wanted to belong to them all, but I couldn't be the Avatar... or could I?

No, according to the rules of this site. So, I did it anyway. I formed the idea of Ame, but needed it to be 'logical' as to why there are two Avatars. Because, of course, I wanted my character's adventure to take place during the series. I also wanted her to be involved with Prince Zuko, because of course I had developed a fan girl crush on the poor guy. Thus, this was born. I started writing it, kinda more as a joke, but then it started to develop.

This is the third time I have rewritten my story, and it has evolved and change a lot since then. However, going over what I had, I wasn't satisfied enough with it so I am rewriting it again. I call this version, 'the Internet version.'

And thus, we begin our tour. Please, relax, read, review, and enjoy the ride. Oh, and I don't own A:TLA. And warning: the following segment contains mild cursing, and general uncomfortableness.

Heads up: I had uploaded a document that hadn't undergone final revisions. Fixed, just a few things changed. Mostly to do with the Prison Rig. :)

* * *

><p>Ame stared into space, mind blank, curled in a ball. She did not know how long she had been in her cell, but felt like it two or three days had passed. Earlier in her imprisonment, she had tried to keep herself entertained, but couldn't. She wasn't going to risk Firebending, since she had realized the heat would make her sweat. With no water, she couldn't check to see if her paste was running from sweating. The room was surprisingly clean, which meant no dirt. She couldn't even pull any in from outside. And there was only so much she could do with air.<p>

Some of her time had been spent contemplating what her new goals should be. Since Aang was the dominant Avatar, and meant to save the world, she needed to decide where her place was. Roku had told her that she was the Spiritual Avatar, and as such, she had concluded she didn't actually play a role in ending the war. The dilemma she kept encountering was what she was going to do with her life. She could finish it out as an Avatar, or she could step back, let Aang handle everything and live a normal life. Ame knew she didn't want a normal life, but she didn't know what she could do as an Avatar. In her darker moments, she felt like an utter waste of life.

Having received no food or water since she was thrown into the cell, Ame's mouth was dry and her stomach would rumble. She tried her best to ignore it, but it made life generally uncomfortable. Having no outside contact either, she didn't know what they were doing. She thought they were at a port, considering she felt the ship stop moving, but wasn't sure if she had just gotten used to the movement of the ship. Forced solitude drove Ame nuts, and just two days of being with herself was taking its toll on her.

She lifted her head when she thought she heard footsteps, but quickly dismissed it. The footsteps grew louder, however, and she had to acknowledge that there was someone in the hall she tried to convince herself that they weren't coming to her cell door, but they kept getting closer. Finally, she had to admit that someone was coming to visit her when it sounded like they were outside her door, echoing in her cell. Ame tried to keep her heart from beating harder and turned her face away from the door as they stopped.

The key grated in the lock, the door squealed as it slowly opened, and light flooded into the room. Silence filled the room, and Ame wondered if she should be afraid. Against her will, her heart pounded as the thought that it was Prince Zuko entered her mind. There was rustling as the person moved, and an arm timidly rested around her shoulders.

"Ame, it's me." Yukio said quietly. "Well, I mean, of course you would know it's me, but, I mean, you don't have to be afraid." He moved and put a hand under her arm. "C'mon, stand up. We are leaving." He pulled her up, and Ame had to shield her eyes from the dim light coming down the hall. "Yu... Yuk..." Ame tried to say, trying to ask where they were going, but she could hardly utter a sound with her dry throat. Unaware she had tried to speak, he pulled her out of the room.

Ame's head swam from standing up too fast, and her unsteady legs gave out from underneath her as she was tugged forward. She fell forward, vision black. "Ame!" Yukio cried out as she fell. He reached out to catch her, and stopped her from hitting the floor. He gently turned her over, and cradled her in his lap. One arm supported her back, and the other he had across her body, holding her. "I'm sorry. I should have..." He said quietly before trailing off. Still supporting her, with his other arm he pulled off a water pouch from around his body. He also reached into a pouch at his belt and retrieved a roll from it.

He handed both items to her. After having devoured the roll and depleted the pouch of water, Ame felt better. Yukio had just waited, cradling her, until she was done. Feeling uncomfortable, she struggled to stop sitting in his lap and stand up. Instead of letting her stand up, Yukio put his arm under her knees and lifted her. When he stood up, he was carrying her, bridal story.

"Yukio! Let me down!" Ame cried, feebly struggling, as he started walking. "Shh, Ame, quiet." He responded, still walking forward. "I don't want anyone to hear us. And you don't have the strength to walk fast enough. We need to get off the ship before anyone finds us." Anger pushed at her emotional cloud, but she fought it. "Don't tell me what I can't do." She declared, but he didn't respond. She stopped fighting him and instead looked at his face. He was looking forward with a determined expression. There was a wild, almost crazed look in his eye. "Tell me what is going on!" Ame demanded, but he ignored her.

Starting to get angry, she pushed away from him, using Airbending to propel herself up and away to land on her feet. Yukio looked startled, but quickly brushed it off and pushed her forward. "OK, so you can walk fine. Now, let's go!" She was still too weak to force him to stop, and stumbled forward. It took all her concentration to keep upright, so she was surprised when he stopped.

Ame stumbled to a stop and looked up to see they were in the front room below deck. The ramp was down, and they were at port. She turned to Yukio, to figure out why he stopped. He was staring at her, and for once she couldn't read his face. "Ame, I-" He started, then hesitated. Before the silence became too lengthy, she spoke. "Yukio, please explain... I'm confused." She admitted, hoping to encourage him. He took a deep breath, then continued, stronger. "Ame, I have seen you do amazing things, from Firebending to blending into a crowd of men." Lost, Ame looked bewildered at him, wondering what he was thinking. "I was impressed by this, and knew that... well, that I liked you." Her breathing stopped as an overwhelming feeling of dread consumed her.

"Anyways, Ame," Yukio continued, "I didn't realize how much I cared about you until you were imprisoned. It drove me insane to know you were in a cell, that it was my fault. I desperately wanted to get you out." Ame's thought process turned to things along the lines of, oh crap, what now, as he continued. "I want to take you away from here. You don't belong here, on this ship. You belong somewhere safe, with someone who will protect you. I want to protect you." He came closer, his eyes softening. Ame had to control the urge to run, feeling the situation was getting out of control. She hoped he would stop talking soon, but he kept babbling.

"Let's run away together. We could become refugees in the Earth Kingdom, settling into a quiet village. Or, we could settle in a Fire Nation colony! Just us, together. Say yes so we can go Ame, please." Yukio looked up at her expectantly, and Ame was close to panicking.

"Yukio, I..." She stuttered, and he quickly perked up and interrupted her. "Great! Now, we should go before someone comes back." He grasped her hand and started to pull her towards the ramp. She planted her feet and he stopped when he noticed she was resisting. "Ame?" He asked, looking into her eyes. The hope she saw in them was almost heartbreaking. She had to take a deep breath to emotionally brace herself, before she responded.

"I am not deserting with you Yukio." She said firmly. Yanking her hand away from him, she proceeded. "You know this isn't right. I can't leave with you. I have to stay here, on this ship. I can't explain it. I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but stopped when he started yelling. "You're sorry!" She slowly turned around, but couldn't look at his face. Instead, she stared at the floor. Each word he said penetrated her emotional fog. She didn't try to resist the effect his emotional outburst had on her. "You don't let me help you when all I am trying to do is give you a better life. I put my life on the line for you, and you throw it in my face! Instead of coming with me, you would rather stay on a ship locked up with a lot of men. I shouldn't have expected anything else from you, you...you... selfish bi-!"

That last word pierced her heart, and she looked up into his face. It was apparent that he was shocked at what he had just said, and he started stumbling over his words. "I mean, I didn't mean, it just slipped, I don't think, I mean, just..." She shook her head, and turned around. Yukio didn't follow her as she left the room. She quickly debated if she was actually going back to her cell, but decided it would be best if she pretended the whole ordeal never happened. She tried to prevent herself from replaying what had just occurred in her mind as she walked back to her cell. She knew it would just make her feel worse.

Without hesitating, Ame entered her cell and tried her best to close the door. She had to settle with leaving it cracked open, since there was nothing on the inside of the door to pull it closed. She settled in her corner and tried to resume staring into space. Ame had almost succeeded her goal of achieving a numb state of mind when the sound of running footsteps disturbed her.

She looked up as they came closer, and something slammed into the door. It slammed shut, and the room went black. The sound echoed loudly in her small room. Through the ringing in her ears, Ame could hear the heavy lock sliding shut as the door was locked. There was a pause, and, as the ringing started to fade, she could hear footsteps slowly walking away.

As silence fell upon her again, the weight of what had just occurred settled on Ame's emotional fog. It crumbled, and she broke down. She curled into a ball and started sobbing into her knees. The thought that, by refusing to go with Yukio, she had managed to destroy her chance at freedom, and her friendship with him, was hard for her to accept. He was one of the only friends she had ever had. She started to feel she should have abandoned her responsibilities as an Avatar and just went with Yukio, made him happy. She did feel selfish for choosing to stay on the ship with all the men, instead of settling down like any normal girl. Immediately after she started crying, she felt ashamed.

In a desperate attempt to make herself stop crying, she started to reason with herself. Ame knew that she had to stay on board the ship, and continue learning Firebending. A nagging voice in the back of her head countered this by bringing up the fact that she hadn't been learning anything lately. She tried to convince herself that it was for the better that she didn't encourage Yukio to abandon his duty as a soldier, but she knew he secretly hated it. He probably would have been happier abandoning.

The sudden movement of the ship rattled her. Steadying herself as the ship reversed, then turned around, she felt her last chance of freedom disappear. She managed to stop her thinking process by first wondering if they had found out where the Avatar was, then getting frustrated at herself when she started thinking about Prince Zuko again. With nothing else to do, she simply did nothing.

Ame was trying to sleep when the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall became louder. She was afraid it was Yukio again, and that he was going to try to convince her to run away with him again. She summoned up her emotional fog, knowing she would have to endure the torrent of his emotions without wavering.

The door opened, flooding the room with light. Determined to face Yukio this time, instead of behaving passively, she turned her face upwards. Quickly she realized by the silhouette that it wasn't Yukio. As her eyes adjusted to the light, it became clear that it was Prince Zuko. He spoke strongly, in one breath. "I have decided that you won't be kept in prison. But I am not letting you go. You know too much, and I can't risk you telling anyone what you know. You will be kept on the ship, and a guard will escort you when we are at port. Understood?"

Ame looked down at his boots, trying to process his statement. Prince Zuko became impatient and stepped into the room. "I asked, if you understood." He said. He towered over her, and she started to feel intimidated by his presence. She nodded, but he burst out with, "Answer me!" Ame looked up at him again, and unsteadily replied, "Yes sir." There was a pause as she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "Good." Prince Zuko slowly said. "Now, stand up. Uncle told me to make sure you aren't too weak to walk."

Internally, Ame was cursing Iroh for suggesting the Prince stay and witness her clumsy attempts to stand. She slowly placed her hands on the floor, and started to push herself up. She could already feel her legs were weak, and she paused, considering if they would be able to support her weight. Prince Zuko watched her, scowling, then he growled. "You are taking too long." He grasped her left arm with one hand and took her right hand with the other, and pulled her up.

Ame's heart instantly started beating faster at his touch, and she mentally scolded herself. Her legs were shaky, knees used to being bent, and they threatened to give out from underneath her. He moved his hand from hers to her upper arm, to give more support. Her body was threatening to fall forward, into Prince Zuko, but she forced herself backward. The wall was right behind her, and she leaned on it for support.

Zuko's scowl disappeared during this, and as her head stopped swimming she noticed he was trying to hide concern. She decided it was her imagination, and shook her head. "Thanks." She uneasily muttered. He nodded, his scowl quickly returning. He released his grip on her upper arms, and stepped back. "If you aren't out within ten minutes I will send a guard to assist you." He merely said, before he turned and left.

It took a few minutes for Ame to properly compose herself, and her emotional fog, before she could leave the room also. It took a few more for her to decide where she wanted to go. She determined she needed to ensure her paste was still covering her tattoos, and traveled to her room first. Her walking was unsteady, and she had to support herself with the walls, but she managed to arrive without incident. Her paste was fine, but she applied a fresh, light coat to be safe. She also changed into her other set of armor underclothes, instead of continuing to wear her soiled clothing. She knew she would have to acquire new clothes soon, but these were acceptable garb for now.

Next, she went to the nearby kitchen for some food and water. After having a little of both, Ame started to feel revived. After she had attended to her basic needs, she realized that what she really wanted to do was be in the fresh air. As she made her way up to the deck, unwavering this time, it puzzled her that she had not encountered anyone else. Surely by now, she should have seen someone.

Her expectation to find people on deck was wrong. There was no one there, either. She considering going to look for them, but it was a bright, sunny day out, much too inviting for her to willingly go back inside the dark ship. She leaned on the railing, enjoying the fresh air and watching the water break against the ship.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ame noticed Yukio approaching, and he leaned on the railing next to her. She ignored him, and finally, he quietly said, "Hey, I am sorry. I got carried away. Just, the thought of you imprisoned, of me putting you there, it drove me crazy. I felt I had to do something about it. And when you refused my help, I got angry. I didn't understand why you didn't want to go." Ame glanced at him, seeing he was staring at the water too, cheeks red and a general look of shame on his face.

"It's alright, Yukio. I understand. Just forget about it and tell me where we are going." Ame didn't want to dwell on the subject anymore, so she passed over the issue, moving onto another subject. Yukio seemed relieved, and answered, much more lively, "We found out that the Avatar's girlfriend was arrested for Earthbending, of all things!"

Ame looked up at him, and repeated, "Earthbending? I thought she was a Waterbender." Yukio nodded and said, "Yup. See, Iroh wanted to stop for more tealeaves, and we stopped at a mining town. Prince Zuko asked about the Avatar, of course, and an old woman who owned a shop told us the girl went to rescue her son. We found out she was taken to a prison ship, so we are trying to find it."

An awkward silence fell after his animated tale, and they both turned back to watch the water. Ame felt pressured to say something. "Where is everyone?" She blurted out. Yukio sighed before he replied, "Iroh asked the men to give you your space. They are obliging him. Doesn't mean they aren't around." Ame looked over her shoulder to see a small group of the men, who hastily tried to look nonchalant when she turned. "Ah…" was all Ame said, before turning back to the water.

Another awkward silence engulfed them, and Ame tried to come up with something to do or say. Her emotional fog had failed her, and she was uncomfortable now that she knew the men were secretly watching her. Thankfully, one of the men had a pair and approached them, breaking the silence. "So, Ame's your name, huh?" Shino asked as he leaned on the other side of her. He looked at her, but she ignored him. "There is just something about a woman who sneaks onto a ship, I can't describe it." He smoothly said. "It's fascinating. And you are 'with' Yukio over there?"

Ame stood up straight, and replied, "I am not 'with' anyone. And I don't want to be." Shino stood up also and held up his hands. "Hey, hey, I'm just trying to get the facts straight. Good to know. So now I have to ask, did you want one of us men to follow you around, protect you from the more unsavory parts that come with being the only woman on a ship? I have no problem being that protector."

Suddenly and unreasonably frustrated at how everyone felt she needed protection, and without her emotional fog to stop her, Ame lashed out. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." Shino swiftly responded, "I never said you couldn't. But you never know what will happen on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Bad things could occur." Ame glared up at him, and angrily said, "Is that a threat?" He laughed and responded with, "Oh, no, of course not. I just thought-"

"Knock it off Shino. You are going to scare her." Yukio cut in. Some of the braver men approached the three, watching the scene unfold. Ame whipped around to Yukio and retorted, "He won't scare me! I can take care of myself, and I will prove it." She knew how she would handle this if she were still pretending to be Han, and concluded she could still settle it the same way. "How?" Yukio asked cautiously.

"I'll prove it by fighting. I'll take on any one of you, and I bet I will win!" She looked around at the growing group of men, and challenged, "Come on, someone must want to fight me. If I win though, you all have to leave me alone." There was silence, and looking around she knew from the shock and amusement on their faces there would be no takers.

"I'll do it." Yukio spoke up. "I'll fight you. And I won't hold back." She looked hard at him, studying his face. It wasn't until she was sure he would give it his best shot before she nodded in agreement. They moved to the middle of the deck, and Yukio took off his armor. "You are in underclothes. To make it fair, I should be too." He explained. The men formed a circle on the deck, with Ame and Yukio in the middle. They circled each other, until Yukio fired the first blast.

Ame easily dodged it, and sent one back that made him stumble backwards. He recovered quickly, then fired a few more blasts. Ame slid back as she blocked him. The intensity of his fire told her that he was starting to get more serious, and she responded accordingly. Although she barely knew Firebending, with the basics she was managing to hold her own. He kept firing blasts at her, rapidly and without aim. During the fight, it occurred to her that Yukio knew more Firebending than her, but he focused too much on sending random, quick blasts.

After she realized this, it was easy for her to predict his next moves, and in her next few attacks, she was able to dodge his, but move closer. She sidled up next to him, where he wasn't able to easily attack. He turned to punch at her with a flaming fist, but she ducked and kicked the back of his knees. They bent, and he fell onto his knees. He kicked at her, but Ame was able to jump over his leg, place a hand on his shoulder, and catapult herself over him.

He tried to stand up, but she kicked out the arm he had most of his weight on. He fell forward onto the deck. He quickly rolled over to give himself an opportunity to fight back, but Ame put a foot on his chest, signaling his defeat as she pointed a fist at his face. They stared each other in the eyes, and she could see how angry he was that he had lost. She relaxed, and stepped back from him, offering a hand to help him up. Grumbling, he stood up and dusted himself off.

As she looked around, Ame realized the men were all staring at her silently. "Geez, Ame, how the hell did you do that? I mean, I didn't know where you were half the fight." Yukio grumbled, and she turned to him again. "Firebending is not all about force or quickness. You have to have some strategy, Yukio." He glared at her, but it faded as his good natured personality took over. "Hmph, sure Ame. You are just stronger than you look." He answered.

Cheering suddenly erupted from the men around them, startling Ame. She suddenly realized she was trapped like a bunnydeer with the men surrounding her. They surged forward, and next thing she knew, Ame had been lifted up by them. They congratulated her on her win, chanting her name. She didn't like being held up, and despised being touched without giving permission first.

However, from her vantage point, Ame could see Iroh and Prince Zuko watching from the helm's balcony. She couldn't see their faces clearly, but knew they would have been able to see the match clearly enough. Ame found a space where she could slip to the floor, and landed neatly on her feet in the middle of them. "Alright, I get it, you are impressed. Now, can you let me go now?" She said, to try to calm them down.

"That was an easy win." "Yukio let you win!" "Prove yourself against a real man like me!" They kept insisting. Many of them challenged her, and she started to panic. Frantically she tried to come up with an escape plan, but was unable to push past the men. She had been separated from Yukio, and was surrounded by men she didn't know very well. Just as she was considering using Airbending to jump away, silence fell over the group and they parted. Over the remaining noise she could hear, "Back to your stations! What do you think you are doing? Move!"

The opening in the crowd revealed Prince Zuko and Iroh approaching. Iroh came closer, and said, "That was an impressive display of Firebending skill, Ame. I was impressed that you managed to incorporate strategy with force." Ame smiled, relieved that she was no longer trapped. The men had dispersed, and formed groups of three and four, milling around the deck. Iroh looked around also, and Prince Zuko went to yell at them some more. Feeling awkward, she looked around and noticed the sun was about to set.

"Iroh, have we managed to find the prison rig?" She asked as it occurred to her. He grimaced, but replied, "Yes, we have. We are approaching it now." He pointed it out, and Ame could see it illuminated by the setting sun. "We believe the Avatar is no longer on the rig. There has been no sign of life since we spotted it. By now, it should have spot lights illuminating it. And we should see boats underneath it. However, my nephew insists on boarding it anyway." Prince Zuko, who had finished telling the men off, overheard this and approached them.

"If the Avatar was on that ship, then we must board it. We may find something to indicate where he is going next!" Iroh sighed, and answered, "Nephew, we already know the Avatar is heading north. We do not need to zigzag after him. Why don't we leisurely make our way to the North Pole, instead of-" "Because, Uncle, we need to make sure the Avatar is not captured by someone else!" Prince Zuko cut Iroh off. Ame slipped away while the two relatives continued talking, and went to the railing. The prison rig was getting closer, and there was still no sign of life..

As they pulled up besides the rig, it was obvious that there was no one on it. Since the rig was much larger than their ship, they had to pull up under it, and throw a rope ladder onto the scaffolding supporting it. They were attempting to hitch the rope ladder to a beam, that lead to a metal ladder, but they were having trouble. They needed it to snag onto two barbs sticking out from the metal beam. This took quite a few tries, and Ame was tempted to just jump up there with it, but finally they snagged it.

After a couple of tugs to prove it was secure, Prince Zuko clambered up. He insisted on going alone, and no one dare argue. After he had climbed up the ladder, Prince Zuko walked along the beam, to the metal ladder. He disappeared from sight as he climbed up, and supposedly was making his way up to the deck.

The men all waited as he disappeared, and when he was deemed as taking too long, there was talk of someone going after him. This stopped, when Prince Zuko appeared again. After he had climbed back down the rope ladder and was on their ship, he ordered, "Retrieve the ladder, and continue our northward course." The men obliged, shaking it until the ladder came loose. Once this was accomplished, the ship lurched forward.

As they were pulling away from the rig, Prince Zuko showed what he had found to Iroh. None of the others were paying attention, but were instead discussing what they thought had happened to the ship. "Maybe the Avatar possessed the crew and made them fight each other until they were all dead." One man was speculating. Disgusted, Ame approached Iroh and his nephew to see what he had found. It was a simple necklace, with a dark blue strip with a light blue cut stone hanging from it.

Currently, Prince Zuko was trying to explain to Iroh why it was important. "The girl always wore it." Prince Zuko said, trying to make Iroh understand its significance. "It is a simple piece of jewelry, nephew. It won't help you track down the Avatar." Zuko growled, and answered, "It must be important to her. Maybe I can bargain with her for the Avatar." Iroh shook his head. "Nephew, it is a betrothal necklace. She probably got it from the Avatar himself, and if that is the case, then he can easily make her another! It won't help you." Prince Zuko looked angrily puzzled. "A betrothal necklace?" Iroh sighed again.

Ame interjected without thinking first. "In the Water Tribe, the man carves the necklace for his fiancee. It's to symbolize his love for her, and how it is unwavering." They both turned to her, and she shrugged as a way to feel less uncomfortable. Ame glanced at Prince Zuko, to see he was trying not to look surprised. Iroh looked stunned, but he grinned. "That's right! Its refreshing to see someone with some knowledge of other cultures." Ame smiled, but had realized her mistake of approaching Prince Zuko. Her feelings concerning him were too confused to let her be comfortable around him. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have something important to them!" Prince Zuko insisted, returning to the previous argument.

Ame took this as an opportunity to duck out. The sun had almost set, and there was no one else on deck. She decided that it would be good for her to sleep in her own bed, so she headed below deck. It was eerily quiet there, and Ame started to feel uneasy. She was hurrying down the hall to her room, when one of the soldiers stepped out from a doorway right in front of her. He was in full armor, face mask and all.

She stepped back, after almost having ran into him. Whoever it was said, in a deep voice, "Hey, you going to your room? Mind if I go with you? Or maybe we can just go into here..." He gestured to the room he had stepped out of, a supply room. Ame glared into the black holes of the mask, and answered, "No. Leave me alone." He reached forward, grabbing her arm, and said menacingly, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Its your choice." She stepped back away from him, trying to pull her arm away, but he lunged forward.

Ame ducked under him, and he tripped over her. He fell to the floor, but swiftly he turned over and caught one of her legs between his. She fell also, and he tried to keep her down. As he loomed over her, he growled, "It won't be as much fun if you are struggling. Why don't you try to enjoy this? I know I will." Ame tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. Scared, she opened her mouth to yell.

With one hand he covered her mouth. He had her pinned under his own body, and Ame became terrified. "Just cooperate, won't you? It won't hurt as much!" He demanded. Tears came to her eyes as his other hand started to move over her body. It felt foreign, unnatural, wrong. She started struggling more fiercely, when he was knocked off of her. She took the opportunity to scamper backwards until she hit a wall.

"Hey!" The man growled, but someone else growled back. The man, after seeing there was someone complicating things, sent a fire blast at them before running off. Her rescuer blocked it, but by the time the fire was clear, he was long gone. Ame tried to tell herself the danger was over, she tried to stop the tears streaming down her face, but fear is a curious thing. She couldn't. She watched the two through her tears, trying to think of a way to defend herself.

Once her attacker had ran off, the other man looked after him, as if debating whether to chase after him or not, before turning to her. She saw then that it was Prince Zuko who had helped her. He crouched down in front of her, and looked into her face. She looked away, at the floor, ashamed. Abruptly he stood up, and said, "Let's go. You aren't spending the night in your own room after what just happened." Ame looked up at his face, to see it was twisted with rage and something else she couldn't recognize.

She slowly stood up, uneasy. Prince Zuko lightly pushed her in front of him, saying, "I think you should spend the night in my Uncle's room. You will be safe there. Go ahead, I'll follow." She nodded, and timidly went forward. His footsteps behind her comforted her, and she grew more sure as they reached the deck, then crossed it to the tower. She waited at the top of ladders for him to follow, until finally they were at Iroh's room.

Prince Zuko knocked before opening the door. Silence and darkness met them. He lit a small flame in his hand, to illuminate the room, revealing it was empty. Prince Zuko growled before closing the door. He extinguished the flame, and seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he spoke, thinking aloud. "I don't know when my Uncle will be back, and I don't want to leave you in his room alone. I don't trust anyone else to spend the night with you." He paused, before finally stating, "You will just have to spend tonight in my room. It's the only way."

Ame's heart nervously skipped a few beats. Prince Zuko unwaveringly led the way to his room. Along the way, she was trying to calm herself down and consider what she should do. She could insist she would be fine in her room, or Iroh's until he came back, but she also didn't want to pass up the opportunity to sleep in the same room as the prince. The idea of that intimidated her though. By the time she came out of thought, they were at his room.

Prince Zuko opened the door, and led the way in. He surveyed the room, as Ame anxiously followed him in. Finally he declared, "One of us will sleep on the mattress, and the other will get the pillow and blanket. It's the best we can do for now. Which did you want?" He stared at her, waiting for a response.

I have realized that writing cliffhangers are fun. Reading them, not so much. :) Hopefully the next chapter will be up quickly. Please read and review!


	8. Winter Solstice Part 1

I am sorry that this took so long to finish. But this took a lot of work and a lot happened, so I was trying to push it all to my standards. So without further ado, here ya go.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Ame tried to gather her wits, but it was difficult with Prince Zuko staring at her. His bluntness was unsettling, and making a decision was harder under the pressure. She tried to reclaim her emotional fog, but it had disappeared when she had been attacked, and wouldn't come back with Prince Zuko around. She struggled to logically decide what she was going to do, looking at the cold floor. It didn't seem fair to take his bed, and make him sleep on the metal floor.<p>

"I guess I will sleep on the floor." She mumbled, still staring at the floor. She was unable to speak to him directly. She looked up when he demanded, "Why? You should have the bed." Ame shook her head, and replied, "No, it wouldn't be right for me to take it. Besides, I slept on the floor when I was imprisoned. It won't be much different here…" Considering it further, she shrugged. "It would actually be better, since I would get a pillow."

She thought she identified shame flash across his face, but it was replaced with annoyance before she could be certain. "That is why you will sleep in the bed. I will take the floor." Instead of relenting, she crossed her arms. Everything else was fading away as she spoke to him. "Prince Zuko, I am not taking your bed. You could just let me sleep in my own room."

He crossed his arms also, and irately replied, "Did you really want to sleep down there, after what just happened?" Her arms fell to her side as she remembered, and had to admit, "No, not really." Triumph appeared on his face, but faded when she retorted with, "Well, I will go sleep in Iroh's room then." His scowl came back, and he replied, "Stop being difficult. Just take my bed."

They stared at each other, and she noticed how golden his eyes were. She started to fall into them, but reminded herself of the current situation. Looking away from him, Ame sighed, deciding it was best if she relented. "Fine, I will take the bed. But I don't feel right taking your bed and making you sleep on the floor." Her cheeks flushed at the thought of proposing they share the bed. Prince Zuko averted his eyes from her, and she guessed he was embarrassed too. "You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor…" Ame started, but trailed off. It felt too forward, suggesting they share his bed.

Prince Zuko spoke quickly after she paused. "I know. And I won't." She looked up at him, heart beating faster. Excited, and nervous, she asked, "You aren't?" He shook his head, and responded, "I'll spend the night in your room. That way, if anyone comes to… pay you a visit, I can find out who and deal with them accordingly. I won't have that kind of behavior on my ship." His voice filled with resolve as he ended his sentence.

Ame was disappointed, but didn't let herself show it. She nodded, and he bowed his head. "No one will bother you in here. Now, good night." He walked around her and left the room. Alone, she looked around the room, suddenly aware of Prince Zuko's smell. It surrounded her, and it seemed that spending the night in his room would drive her mad. His scent alone made her heart race.

Exhaustion tugged at her though, and she tried to disregard the fact that she was in Prince Zuko's room, and prepared herself for bed. This merely consisted of her tightening her topknot, and mentally preparing. She felt awkward thinking about how she was about to crawl into Prince Zuko's bed. She stared at it for a few moments, noting how it was neatly made, how it seemed so inviting, yet foreboding at the same time.

Eventually, her need to sleep overcame her apprehension, and she pulled back the blanket. His essence seemed to drift up to her from his bed, and as she climbed into the bed, it just felt like it was his. She felt like a trespasser. As she tried to get comfortable, she tried to distract herself from the strange predicament she found herself in. Ame finally had to settle on counting koala-sheep.

Even though it was difficult to sleep, she was exhausted and managed to drift off. Sometime in the night, she had a nightmare. "No! Get off!" She screamed, but the faceless man was too strong, and she couldn't struggle. In her dream, no one came to her rescue. Just as he burned her clothes off, she woke up screaming. Ame bolted upright, feeling fire on her skin.

As her breathing returned to normal, she became aware of frantic knocking on the door before it opened. "Prince Zuko, is everything alri…" Iroh trailed off when he entered the room, a small flame flickering above his palm. "Everything is fine, Iroh." She answered his unfinished question, feeling embarrassed. She drew her knees to her chest, hugging herself. "Ame, why are you in my nephew's bed?" Iroh asked suspiciously.

She sighed before answering. "I'm sorry, but I don' feel like talking about it. Prince Zuko is below deck, in my room. He let me sleep here tonight, away from the other men. I had a nightmare, hence the scream. I am sorry I woke you." She scratched her arm and looked down into her lap. She had kicked the blankets off, and the pillow was thrown across the room.

Iroh slowly nodded, then started backing out of the room. "I will talk to my nephew in the morning about this. I hope you have a restful night." He said as he left. He closed the door, and she lay down, trying to fall asleep again. Once her heart had resumed its normal rhythm, she was able to fall asleep again.

When Ame finally did wake up, she was startled by how bright the room was. It was unusual to be in a room that had windows. It was bright out, and she wondered how long she had been asleep. Mechanically she started to get up, but then fully realized where she was. It was exciting to be in his room, now that she was rested and alert. Her inquisitive side took over, but she tried to resist the urge to snoop.

Ame fixed her hair, readying herself to leave, but didn't have that much else to do. She didn't want to leave yet, but figured that she needed to leave soon, so Prince Zuko could have access to his room again. She debated snooping, but decided that she shouldn't betray his trust. She settled for slowly observing everything around his room, taking time to examine each thing. She noticed there was a set of underclothes, neatly folded by his meditation table, but decided she must not have noticed them last night. As she examined them, she wondered if they were for her. Currently she was wearing the same underclothes she had been for the last few days. Deciding she wasn't comfortable stealing his, if they were his, she ignored them.

Eventually, she couldn't procrastinate anymore, so she left. As soon as she stepped outside his room, she realized she didn't know where she was going to go, or what she was going to do. As her stomach rumbled, she realized she should get food. She was apprehensive about going below deck again, but knew the kitchen was the only assured way she was going to get food right now.

As she started heading down the hall, to acquire something to eat, she heard someone coming down the ladder behind her. Fright sped up her heart, but she rationalized that they were probably not a threat. She turned to see who it was, still prepared for the worst. When they reached the bottom and turned to face her, she was tense for a different reason. It was Prince Zuko.

"You're awake." He said, slightly startled. He had dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise he was as composed as always. Gruffness entered his voice, as he said, "I was just coming to wake you up. Uncle insisted that we wait to eat breakfast until you joined us." He motioned for her to follow, and once she was following him, he led the way to Iroh's room. He knocked before opening the door, to reveal Iroh sitting at a low table, sipping at his tea.

Breakfast was sitting on the table, and it made her salivate to see a custard tart amid the rest of the food. "Ah! Ame! You are awake. We waited for you to have breakfast." He greeted her, a careful smile on his face. She smiled, grateful. He gestured for her to sit next to him, and she hastily sat, eager to eat. Prince Zuko sat across from Iroh, next to her. Iroh poured them tea, asking, "Ame, since it is unlikely you have had a proper meal since your imprisonment, you may have the first pick as our guest."

It felt unnatural for her to be the first to choose food, but she reached for the tart without hesitation. Iroh smiled, and commented, "I thought you would choose that." They then served themselves, and commenced eating in silence. Ame quickly devoured the tart, and surveyed the table for more food. She realized that Iroh must have requested most of the items present just for here. A small smile graced her face as she helped herself.

Iroh, when he was refilling her teacup, spoke. "Prince Zuko told me what happened last night, and what he did. Did he tell you anything more this morning?" Ame paused, and glanced at the prince. He was slowly eating, eyes on his plate. She shook her head, and answered, "Just that you had breakfast." Iroh sighed, looked at his nephew, then back at her.

"Last night, when my nephew was in your room, there was a visitor. It was the man who attacked you. This time, Zuko managed to defeat the man." Iroh paused, considering his words." He is now in the prison hold. Once we are on land, we will properly take care of him." Taken aback by this news, Ame looked at Prince Zuko. He had stopped eating, still staring downward.

"I suppose, I never thanked you properly, Prince Zuko." She said softly. The relief she felt knowing that he wouldn't be hiding amongst the other men, or hiding around a corner, waiting for her. He looked up at her, and she roused her courage to speak to his face. He met her eyes when she started speaking. "Thank you, Prince Zuko, for saving me. Then for allowing me to spend the night safely in your room." They continued to stare at each other, until Iroh broke the silence.

"Prince Zuko, where are your manners?" Prince Zuko looked down again, and replied, "You're welcome." He resumed eating, and Ame followed his lead. Iroh, who had finished his food, said, "Now, I doubt any of the other men will try something like that. They are all good people, loyal. They served with me when we were fighting in the war, you know. From my understanding, this man was someone we recruited recently."

He sipped at his tea before continuing. "However, I still think it would be most beneficial for you to have someone you trust around at all times. Aside from myself, is there anyone you would not mind being around?" Ame considered this, looking down, before answering, "There is a soldier, Yukio. I trust him, and I know he would give his life to protect me." From the corner of her eye, Ame could see Prince Zuko's fist tightened on the table.

Iroh said happily, "Good! Now that is all taken care of, and since we are all finished eating, let's find him. We will be reaching land soon, and it will be best for him to know before we dock." He stood up and stretched, and Ame did the same. "Where shall we start looking for this man?" Iroh asked, but Ame looked away from him as Prince Zuko stood up. "I will take her to find him."

Ame looked to see what Iroh's reaction was, to see a soft smile. "Of course, Prince Zuko. I will be playing Pai Sho if either of you need to find me." Prince Zuko gave a brief nod, before leading the way out of the room. Ame looked back at Iroh, before following. She was uncertain why Prince Zuko wanted to be the one to take her, but followed him unquestioningly.

They traveled in silence, heading below deck. As they were crossing the empty deck, under the bright sun, he slowed down to walk beside her. "Uncle told me you woke up screaming last night, that you had a nightmare. Was it about… what happened, last night?" He glanced at her, and she uncomfortably nodded. She didn't want to remember that, and was hoping it would go away. She avoided looking at him, but thought she noticed his face soften from the corner of her eye.

Prince Zuko didn't speak the rest of the way. She had reservations about going below deck again, but sought comfort in the fact that Prince Zuko was behind her. She led the way to Yukio's room, but hesitated outside his door. Prince Zuko seemed to be reluctant to knock also, but she heard him take a breath and knocked. There was no answer, and after a few moments of silence, he knocked again. After there was still no answer, Ame articulated her thought.

"He probably isn't there. He likes to be social." She turned, and led the way to the cafeteria. She could hear Prince Zuko's steps behind her, assuring her that he was following her to the cafeteria. As they approached it, voices echoed down the halls to them, and Ame could discern Yukio's voice from the buzz of noise. For some reason, Ame was apprehensive about seeing Yukio, like it would ruin something. She slowed as they got closer, until they were right outside the open door, where they both stopped.

They were talking about her, that much was obvious. "Has anyone even seen her since?" Yukio was asking. There was no cheerfulness in his voice. Instead, worry and anger was prevalent. There were murmurs of, "Haven't seen her in a while." "Don't know where she went." Something made a loud banging noise, and Yukio, frustrated, exclaimed, "Then why don't we keep looking for her? She has to be somewhere!"

It was then that Ame took the opportunity to step forward, into the room. "You don't need to look for her. I know where she is." Yukio had his back to her, but whipped around when she spoke. "Ame!" He cried out. He ran up to her and swept her into a bear hug, so her feet weren't even touching the floor. "I was worried about you." He whispered into her ear. She couldn't reply, or tell him to put her down, he was squeezing her so tightly.

Once he had put her down, Yukio and Ame realized that Prince Zuko had entered the room also. "You are Yukio?" Prince Zuko addressed him coldly. "No doubt you know what happened last night. In order to keep it from happening again, you are to protect her." He didn't even look at her as he spoke, staring hard at Yukio. She wished he would even glance at her, instead of ignoring her like he was.

Yukio stood up straight, and bowed. "Understood. She will be safe with me." He straightened, and Prince Zuko curtly nodded. "She is, of course, allowed to be with my uncle alone. He will also protect her." His eyes settled on her for a moment, causing her to offer a small smile, but he turned around and left. The other men who were in the cafeteria approached them, cautiously.

Once Prince Zuko was gone, Yukio threw an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds like you and I will pretty much be attached at the hip from here on out!" He declared cheerily. One of the men snickered, and whispered to the man next to him, "He would like to be attached some other way I'm sure." The other man snorted and agreed. "Hey, I would like to be attached to her in some other way."

Ame, offended, automatically reached out and punched him. "Hey!" He cried out, then realized she was the one who hit him. "What was that for?" He asked, a fake pout on his face. Ame didn't respond. She wondered why that upset her, and if it had anything to do with what had happened, or almost happened, last night. Yukio spoke for her as she remained silent. "C'mon guys, think about the night she must have had. Save the jokes for later." He reprimanded the two, before he steered her out of the room.

He led her to his room, as she struggled to stop her own thoughts. It wasn't until they were in his room that Yukio spoke again, pulling her back into the present. "So… are you OK? Did you want to talk about anything?" Ame snapped out of it, looking up at him uneasily. "I'd rather not. I would rather forget it ever happened…" He nodded, and an awkward silence fell. She got the impression he was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't know what could be said. Uncomfortable in his room, she reached for an escape. "I want to go see Iroh, Yukio. Then you can resume goofing off with the other guys."

Ame had tried to make it sound like she was freeing him to do what he wanted, but Yukio still looked disappointed. He nodded, and mumbled something she didn't understand before leading the way out of the room. She jogged to catch up with his fast pace down the hall, and asked, "Did you say something, Yukio?" He slowed, but didn't stop walking. She followed, trying to see his face. "Yukio?" She asked softly. He stopped and sighed heavily.

"I finally get you back, and you want to leave already. Why can't we spend time together?" He groaned. He turned towards her and stared intently into her face. "You disappear last night, then I hear rumors about you being attacked, and no one can find you. I finally find out you are fine, and you want to leave me again." Stunned, Ame stared at him. As he stared back, she studied his face.

Realization struck her as Ame realized how worried he must have been. She started feeling guilty for causing him to worry, and the pain he must have felt. She could see it in his eyes. Before it could tear into her heart and devastate her, she looked away. The pain of the guilt was entering her heart, and she quickly regained her emotional cloud. She easily settled into the familiar feeling of nothingness, and was thankful that her emotional fog had finally returned to her.

"I'm sorry Yukio. I just know we are going to reach land soon, and would feel more comfortable around Iroh." Yukio slowly nodded, face turning hard. He seemed to forget what he had just said when he was reminded. "It would be best if you were with Iroh. We have things to take care of." Without another word, he walked, determined, to the helm. On deck, they saw that land was close. Ame tried to take a minute to look at the approaching green and brown, but Yukio kept walking. She hurried to catch up with him again.

The ship had just docked when they reached the helm. Prince Zuko, Iroh, and a few of the other men were there. Iroh was playing Pai Sho, and Prince Zuko was ordering the men. "I want that room cleaned like nothing happened. Put everything back where it was after you have cleaned the bl-" Prince Zuko glanced up when they entered, and stopped talking mid-sentence. He glared at Yukio and stormed out, never even looking at Ame. The other men followed him out, even the helmsman.

Iroh looked up from his Pai Sho tiles, and cried out, overly cheery. "Ame, Yukio! I trust you have been informed of the new arrangement? I doubt there will be anything to fear now, but one can never be too careful." Yukio bowed, and responded, "Yes sir. That is why I am leaving Ame in your hands, while I take care of a few things." Iroh nodded in understanding, and Yukio exited.

Iroh started to carefully put away his Pai Sho tiles, leaving Ame standing there, slightly confused. "Iroh, I feel like I am missing something. What is going on?" He paused, but resumed as he carefully responded, "There is much that goes on that even I don't know about. It is hard to know exactly what these men are up to." Finishing his task, and before she could say anything more, Iroh stood up, stretched and rubbed his back.

"How nice it will be to finally stretch. Maybe I can get a hot bath!" Ame tilted her head. He was obviously changing the subject, but she was curious where he was going with this. His tone implied deeper meaning. He gave her a small smile, and merely asked, "Shall we go ashore, before they have time to move the man?" She shrugged her shoulders, and agreed. Iroh led the way out of the ship. Ame followed him, distracted, her mind on what could possibly going on, and on Prince Zuko's reaction to them entering the helm.

After they had left the ship, Iroh passed the shops and market entirely. Somehow, Ame didn't realize that Iroh had an ulterior motive to where they were going. She paid no attention to the change in the air, earth, and sounds around her as they moved deeper into the surrounding forest. It wasn't until he stopped, deep inside the forest, that she tore her mind away from the questions swirling in her head. Iroh had found a serene area outside of town, with a small waterfall flowing over a small rocky ledge.

"Ah," Iroh broke the silence. "How I was hoping for a hot spring." He glanced at Ame suggestively. Conscious now that Iroh was attempting to lead her into something, she warily replied, "Yes, but there is only a waterfall. It is hard to find a natural hot spring, unless you know where to look." Iroh sighed, seemingly disappointed, and moaned, "Oh, if only there was an Earthbender around!" Pausing, he looked up at her deviously. "Maybe you should give it a try, Ame." He suggested.

Caught off guard, her emotional fog evaporated. Shocked, and realizing that Iroh might have figured out what her secret was, she responded, just a little too quickly, "But I'm a Firebender! I mean, I can't bend earth, Iroh. Only an Avatar can bend more than one element." Iroh chuckled, "Oh, Ame, if you keep an open mind, anything is possible! Now, just give it a try!" When she merely shook her head, he sighed, and changed his approach. "Won't you try to help an old man and his aching bones gain a little relief?" Feeling under pressure, she took a step back, and suggested, "Let me go find an Earthbender for you then…"

She stopped when Iroh said, "Wait, Ame." He sighed again, and finally admitted, "I know you are not a normal girl. You are the second Avatar." Ame sputtered, "But, that's ridiculous. There can't be two avatars…" The look he gave her made her realize her secret was out. She slowly asked, "How did you find out?" Iroh grinned, and said, "An old man has his ways. Now, will you help me out?" Ame admitted defeat, and said, "Yes, I suppose."

After a quick check to make sure no one else was around, she then surveyed the place, trying to decide how she wanted to form a hot spring for him. A deep breath steadied her, and she decided she was going to go through with it. She took an Earthbending stance, and felt herself connect with it. It was an exhilarating feeling. Taking a deep breath, she forced the rock up, into a series of circles, getting bigger as they went downhill. Jumping easily to the top, Ame then Waterbended the stream into her newly formed circles and adjusted the earth to keep it that way. The water slowly filled the pools, swirling around a bit in each one before flowing onto the next. She then jumped down, next to Iroh.

"Perfect!" He declared. She grinned sheepishly, never before having bent more than one element in front of someone. "I varied the depth for each one." Ame explained. "You... you won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked, self conscious and nervous. Iroh, who was already in the process of disrobing, paused to answer, "Tell them what?" She smiled, but when she saw how eager Iroh was to get into the hot springs decided she had to leave. Now. "I will go tell Prince Zuko where to find you." She hastily said.

With that, she took the opportunity to leave. She had a little difficulty finding her way back, since she hadn't really been paying attention when Iroh led her through the town. Eventually, she stumbled upon the outskirts of the town, and followed it to the water. She guessed, from the soldiers milling about the town, that they had safely removed the man from the ship. She easily found the ship, and made her way to the helm to inform Prince Zuko of Iroh's location.

"Ame!" A voice called out behind her. She turned to find Yukio running towards her, having entered the ship behind her. "You should have someone with you. Why don't you come to the market with me! I'll buy you something pretty!" Ame quickly forced a smile and said, "Maybe later, Yukio. I have to go find Prince Zuko first. Any idea where he is?" Yukio frowned, but smiled as he responded. "Oh, you mean old sourpuss? Yeah, he went to the helm after we took care of the prisoner. I think he is doing what he does best up there... sulking!"

She forced a laugh, and he insisted on escorting her to the helm. She paid no attention to his idle chatter on the way up. Outside the door, she spoke. "Yukio, why don't you go to the market and enjoy yourself? I have something to pass on to Prince Zuko, then I will join you." He frowned, and asked, "Why can't I go in with you? Or wait for you here?"

She rallied her fog again with little trouble, and responded smoothly, "Yukio, I think it would be best if I go see Prince Zuko alone. I think the both of us invading his space might irritate him more. Iroh wanted me to pass something on to him, and he may not like if you were there anyway. And I can have him escort me to the market. I promise it will be fine."

Yukio nodded, and responded, "I will be waiting for you." As he left, Ame turned towards the door to the helm. She pulled her emotional cloud closer, braced herself, and entered the room. Prince Zuko was leaning over a map. Her heart doubled its pace, realizing they were alone once again. He barely looked up when the door opened, but when he saw it was her, he straightened up and stared at her. Her hands wanted to flutter, to check her hair, smooth her clothes, anything, but she forced herself to stay still.

"Um…Excuse me," She started, bowing. "Your uncle wanted me to tell you, he is relaxing in a hot spring." Prince Zuko didn't respond, just stood there. It occurred to her they were alone, and the tension in the air caused her fog to dissipate. She tried to avoid looking at his golden eyes, and settled on staring at his scar. She had to tear her eyes away from him, and quickly said, "Sorry for disturbing you." She bowed and had just turned to leave when Prince Zuko finally said something.

"Wait." Was all he said. She turned back to him, her heart beating faster. He was still just standing there. Trying to keep herself from being hopeful, she thought that if he was going to do what she was hoping he would, he should do it already. Finally, she had to ask. "Is there anything I can do for you, Prince Zuko?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but probably failed horribly. Ame thought she saw a ghost of a smile, and she almost felt bad for being annoyed with him. "Why aren't you with that soldier, in the market?" Prince Zuko finally asked. Ame glanced back at Prince Zuko, and found true curiosity in his voice.

She had to look away before answering, "I don't know. That many people, all crowded together, all talking…doesn't interest me. I'd rather stay on the ship." She shrugged her shoulders. When he didn't respond, and her thudding heart grew so loud she knew Prince Zuko could hear it, she looked back at him. His face was unreadable this time. Ame took a slow, deep breath, struggling with what she wanted to do and what she should do. She was beginning to think that maybe, Prince Zuko was acting this way because he wanted the same things she did.

Before she could take that train of thought further, Ame quickly said, "May I be…dismissed, now?" She rearranged her face into a look of hopefulness. She had no idea what her face had looked like, and what it revealed. She was terrified that something would happen so he would find out she was an Avatar, and wanted to leave before anything happened. Prince Zuko nodded after a pause. "But first," he started before she could retreat. "You have some…blue, on your forehead. It doesn't look like a bruise. What is it?"

After the race her heart had been running, the sudden stop it made left her breathless. "Oh…" she managed. " Pr-probably just some…" She trailed off. Nothing she could think of would explain the blue on her forehead. No matter how much or how little was showing. Her hand flew to her forehead. "I'll go…check it out." She quickly ran out of the room, calling out, "Thanks, see you later!" Ame didn't bother to keep her speed normal, rather she flew to her room.

Slamming the door behind her, she quickly froze water into a mirror. The room was too dark to see, so she lit a fireball in her hand. The blue spot was in the middle of her arrow, so no straight edges were visible. It wasn't very big, either. It looked like something small and blue had struck her face. Ame slowed her breathing, convincing herself to relax. She could fix this. She had to. The bowl with her paste in it was next to the water, and she dipped a finger in it and dabbed her forehead. After checking to make sure it was covered, Ame thawed the mirror and bended the water into its container. After a moment, she had to decide what to do.

She left her room with her plan in mind, but stopped outside her door. She remembered what had happened just last night, and suddenly she was afraid to go down the hall. Ame backed up into her room, and closed the door behind her. Pressing her back against the door, she took several deep calming breaths. This is when she smelled the faint hints of Prince Zuko. His smell lingered in her room, barely enough to be certain it was there. She thought she could smell something else too, a tinge that made her feel slightly sick. She studied her room, and tried to discover traces of Prince Zuko in the room.

Her bed was made, and she thought her room was cleaner than she left it, but otherwise everything was untouched. It was comforting to think Prince Zuko was in her room, even though it shouldn't have been. There was too much he could have discovered in it that would have given her away. Ame forced herself to relax, and pulled together her emotional fog. Another deep breath, and she opened her door again. Stepping out, she tried to convince herself there was nothing to fear. She still sped through to the deck, then walked to the market to put her plan in action.

Ame found Yukio in the marketplace, chatting to some cute girls. "And that is how I defeated the giant sea serpent all by myself." He finished saying to them. Ignoring the looks of the villagers as they saw her clothes, she threaded her way through them. Ame stopped before he saw her, next to a fruit stall. They had tiny burble berries on sale. She snatched one of the juicy berries, took aim, and flicked it at Yukio's head. It hit him square in the forehead, leaving a small blue mark. Just like the one she had earlier.

The girls turned towards her to see where the flying projectile came from. Ame ducked behind the stall, just before Yukio saw her. He rubbed his forehead, frowning, and examined the juice on his fingers. Ame stealthily got another berry, and flicked it at Yukio's nose. It bounced off, after leaving a nice blue spot, and continued on to the girls. They shrieked, not wanting their clothes stained. After another one was flung at Yukio's cheek, they retreated, seeing he was under attack.

"Alright." He called after they left. "Whoever is doing this, come face me like a man!" He bent over and picked up one of the berries that had bounced off his chest. He spotted the stall that had them, and started over to investigate. Ame had grabbed a handful, and was waiting for him. As soon as he was close enough, she stood up and threw a couple at him. Seeing it was her, he grinned and reached for his own handful.

Ame and Yukio were just about finished wreaking havoc on the poor market when the call went up that they were leaving. Ame, covered in blue sticky syrup, couldn't stop smiling. She now had the perfect excuse for the blue spot earlier. She could say that Yukio started it earlier, leaving the mark when they first docked. Of course, he would deny it, whether he did start it or not. She and Yukio raced to the ship, still trying to beat each other.

Just as she was running on the deck she turned to see how far behind Yukio was, when she ran into something solid. She and the person she ran into both fell. Ame jumped up quickly, and saw she ran into Prince Zuko. She bowed, trying to suppress a giggle, and offered an apology. "Excuse me, Prince Zuko. I need to watch where I am going." She could see from her bowed position that her clothes were more blue than gray. Prince Zuko scrambled up, glaring at her. His expression turned to one of incredulity as he saw her covered in blue goop.

"Why are you…?" He asked her after a while. Then he saw Yukio, standing at attention behind her, looking comically serious. "Never mind. We need to go. Show me to my Uncle Iroh." Prince Zuko said after a pause. He sounded, almost unsure. Ame bowed again and said, "Follow me." As she passed by Yukio, he tried to trip her, to show she hadn't won their battle yet. Instead, with some fancy footwork, Ame managed to send him sprawling, also managing to keep moving forward. She laughed as she walked down the ramp to the dock. Her war with Yukio had released the kid in her.

Remembering she was supposed to show Prince Zuko to his Uncle, she turned to see if he was still following. He was following, silent and calm. Ame grinned at him, before continuing on her way. She was at a high energy level, to the point where it could be dangerous. She wasn't thinking clearly, and was tempted to explain everything to Prince Zuko as they walked through the forest. She was just about to open her mouth, when she realized what the consequences could be, out here alone in the forest.

Instead, they just walked in silence toward the hot springs she had made Iroh, and stopped by the bamboo that surrounded it. "He's in there. Probably still relaxing." She let Prince Zuko go on alone, and tuned him out as he yelled, "Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Instead, she focused on cataloging how blue her clothes were. She had let her guard down more then she should have during the battle, and acted less like a normal Firebender then an Airbender, causing Yukio to throw handfuls at her.

The back of her clothing was relatively clean, but her front was almost completely covered in the juice. Yukio was still worse, but his armor prevented most of the juice from soaking in. The majority of the blue was actually from when Yukio tackled her. She straightened up as Prince Zuko came back to her. "We are staying here for a while longer. My Uncle isn't quite ready to leave." He explained without encouragement. Ame thought he looked slightly nauseous, and Ame had to wonder just how Iroh convinced Prince Zuko to stay longer. Prince Zuko started to walk back to the ship, and Ame followed him.

"So…" Prince Zuko hesitantly started. He slowed his pace to walk beside Ame. Her heart automatically reacted. "What are you covered with?" She laughed before answering. "Yukio and I had a burble berry war." She explained, trying to stay lighthearted. "I would say I won." Prince Zuko chuckled, looking sideways at her. "If that's how bad the winner looks, I don't want to see the loser." Ame looked up at him, surprised, but laughed. She had never heard Prince Zuko chuckle like that, and it made her feel like she was flying.

Prince Zuko quickly sobered, and told her, "Neither of you are allowed on my ship like that." She stopped smiling and nodded. "We will wash up before we board the ship." He nodded, and they reached the ship. Yukio was next to the shore, trying to wash the berry juice off his armor. "I see Yukio has started trying to clean up. I think I will go help him..." She glanced at Prince Zuko's face, before she started running. Ame ran silently and quickly. She calculated that, because she had a fresh coat of make-up on, it wouldn't wash off. She crashed into him, sending them both sprawling into the water.

Ame tumbled into the deeper water, while Yukio was pushed into mud. She resurfaced, and found she could stand. He was still flailing around, and Ame laughed at him. Once he found his footing, he glared at her. She put her hands on her mouth, to hide her smile. He started to take off his armor, and threw it to the shore. "Now you're going to get it, girlie!" Yukio said, his armor off. He was in the light gray clothing, like Ame was. Except his wasn't covered with blue juice. He splashed through the water towards her, and she moved easily out of his way.

"Hey, Yukio!" Ame said. "Now you will smell all pretty!" He play-growled, and lunged at Ame. He caught her, and they both plunged into the water. She slipped away from him, underwater, and surfaced a few feet away from him. He broke the surface, coughing. "Alright!" He called. "You win again!" Ame grinned, and splashed to shore. She paused when she noticed Prince Zuko was still onshore, watching them. Yukio surprised her by catching her around the waist and throwing her back into the water while she was distracted.

She surfaced to find Yukio on shore, ending a bow to Prince Zuko. He turned back to Ame, and called, "It's a tie! I don't know if I can handle much more!" Ame laughed at him, then quickly checked her paste. Most of it was still there, and she rearranged it to cover her arrow. In the reflection of the water, she could see her forehead was fine. She flowed through the water back to shore, and pulled out her top knot. "Fine. It's a tie." She told Yukio. She wrung out her hair, water trickling down her arm. Yukio started doing the same.

"We are clean enough to board the ship." Ame said, turning to Prince Zuko. He rolled his eyes and answered, "And now you will bring half the ocean in with you instead." Ame grimaced, before looking down at herself. The gray cloth was clinging to her slight frame, accentuating how slim she really was. There were still blue spots on her clothing too, where the berries had stained. "Oops." She managed. Yukio cut in, thinking she was talking about her soaked and stained clothes. "I think its time to get you new clothes anyway, Ame." She looked up at him, to find he was staring at her body. "Something to bring out your natural beauty."

Ame crossed her arms, self conscious, and glared at him. He didn't get the hint, and eventually she was aggravated enough to act. She reached out and slapped him upside his damp head. He rubbed the back of his head, and said, "My mistake." He chuckled sheepishly "Alright." Prince Zuko finally spoke. "Let's go Ame." He glared at Yukio, and Ame was concerned by the anger radiating from him. He pushed past Yukio, starting to lead to the ship. After shrugging at Yukio in an inquisitive manner, she followed. She had to start running after Prince Zuko, and started walking beside him.

Prince Zuko led her into the ship, before she finally had to ask. "Prince Zuko? Are you alright?" Prince Zuko glanced back at her, before finally answering. "Do you like him, Ame?" He asked angrily. She was bewildered, but realized he must be jealous. She answered, choosing her words carefully." As a friend." Prince Zuko snorted irritably. He guided her to his room, and she timidly followed him inside. He went to a chest across the room, and started pulling things out. He eventually tossed something at her, something cloth.

She held it out, finding it was a dress. It was red, with gold trim. There was a black sash, and designs in black and gold cloth on the bottom. She stared at it in amazement, then lowered it to see Prince Zuko looking intently at her. She swallowed, wondering how to explain. "Prince Zuko, this is really considerate, but dresses really aren't…my thing."

She studied his expression, seeing if he was serious. He seemed to smile, before he tossed something else at her. She dropped the dress to catch it, worried it was another one. Instead, it was something similar, but not a dress. There were slits in the side of the skirt, and it was obviously meant to wear with pants underneath. It was also red, but a darker shade. She grinned, and looked up at him. He looked bemused.

"Thank you so much, Prince Zuko." She forced out. Ame was amazed Prince Zuko would do something like this for her. She took a second look at the garment, studying it. It was in tones of red, gold, and black, obviously Fire Nation. "You can wear those gray pants underneath." Prince Zuko's voice cut through her thoughts. "Even if they are wet." She grinned at Prince Zuko, starting to believe there was a possibility he cared for her. He also had a small smile on his face, and she felt something pass between them.

She looked down at her feet, away from the prince, to see a puddle from her clothing on the floor. "I think I better go change, before I sink the ship." She glimpsed at him, quickly memorizing his expression, before turning and leaving. She fearlessly went to her room, where she Waterbended her clothing dry. She quickly changed into the new outfit, leaving the baggy gray pants on.

The clothing fit her nicely, falling loosely around her body. She tied the middle tight, and froze some water to look at herself. There were no sleeves, and the neckline was a slightly revealing v. She had tried to pull the cloth to cover herself more, but it was useless. The gray pants didn't match very well, and the boots looked out of place, but it didn't matter to her. There were simple designs along the edges, snaking around her body from the bottom, up. The effect was stunning. Unnerved, she melted the mirror. She made one last check everything was fine, before she left.

Ame felt slightly self-conscious as she made her way to the deck, to find Yukio and Prince Zuko there. She paused in the doorway, before they could see her. It sounded like Prince Zuko was ordering Yukio to do something "You are supposed to protect her." She heard. She peered around the former to see Yukio bowing, looking extremely unhappy. She darted out of sight, and quickly went to the end of the hallway. She exaggerated her steps, so they would know she was coming.

When Ame rounded the corner, Prince Zuko and Yukio turned to her. She smoothed the front of the skirt before looking up at them. Yukio was trying to hide his astonished look, and failing. Prince Zuko's mouth was actually slightly open, and both their eyes were traveling up and down. Ame took a slow spin, to let them have a full view, while trying to calm her heart down. When she faced them again, they had better control over their faces, and she had better control of her emotions.

Yukio, trying to act mature, was standing at attention. His eyes were soft though, giving him away. Neither said anything, but Prince Zuko finally broke the silence. "Uncle will be happy." Ame nodded, trying to act nonchalant, but inside she was going crazy. She hated being the center of attention, and here, she was. "Maybe you should go get him." Ame suggested. This broke the spell they were under, and Prince Zuko nodded.

He turned to Yukio. "Gather two other guards and a rhino, and we will go." Yukio bowed and left, casting one last look at Ame. Prince Zuko turned to look at the sunset, and Ame was going to enter the ship. Just as she turned around, something washed over her. Her energy was sucked out of her, and her vision went black. Aware she was falling, but unable to stop it, she collapsed face first onto the deck.

She was dimly aware of her body being moved, but her spirit was gone. She was unable to do anything. The connection to Aang grew stronger as time passed, and she realized he must be in the spirit world. As she gained more awareness, she realized that she needed to get back to her body. She willed herself to return to her body, even if it meant leaving her spirit with Aang. Finally, it worked, and she slowly regained consciousness. She lay still, trying to get used to the empty feeling inside her again.

Once Ame opened her eyes, she saw sky. Her energy was drained, but she was back in her body. Prince Zuko was kneeling by her, looking angry and alarmed. Ame tried to sit up, and he placed a hand on her back to support her. It was warm through the thin cloth of her new outfit, and she realized she was cold. The shocked expression on his face faded as she looked at him, and was replaced with a softer gaze.

She realized she wasn't breathing, and exhaled heavily. As she breathed out, Prince Zuko's glare came back. He jumped up, and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him, trying to figure out what had just happened, before taking it. His warm hand tight around her cold one sent a shiver down her spine as she stood up. Yukio came up from below deck then, announcing, "The men are waiting ashore with the rhino, sir."

Prince Zuko nodded, and turned to Ame. "You will have to come with us. There is no one on the ship to watch over you." Ame looked at him in surprise, before answering, "Alright." She knew she probably should have said no, and stayed in her room meditating. But she was not thinking clearly, so she followed the two men as they went below deck and traveled through the bowels of the ship.

The place on her back, where Prince Zuko's hand had rested, felt colder than the rest of her body, along with her hand. His warmth was comforting to her, and now she felt restless and wanted the heat back. She was thankful when they went down the ramp to shore, and her feet touched the ground. The other two soldiers were waiting with the rhino there. She thought to herself as they came closer to the men that having solid earth underneath her feet was almost as comforting as having Prince Zuko's hand on hers.

Without acknowledging the other two soldiers, Prince Zuko stalked off towards the hot spring. Ame followed Prince Zuko, with the two men, the rhino, and Yukio behind her. She glanced back to look at Yukio, and found he was lagging behind. She wondered what Prince Zuko had said to Yukio, and if it was why he wasn't walking next to her talking. It grew darker as they drew closer to Iroh's hot spring. Iroh had far surpassed the curfew Prince Zuko set, and he hadn't even noticed. They continued in silence, save the grunting and heavy footsteps of the rhino.

.

They finally reached the hot springs, but they didn't see Iroh. "Uncle? Uncle, where are you?" Prince Zuko demanded. He stalked toward the circle Iroh had been in, followed by his guards. As soon as Ame saw the hot springs, she realized someone had ruined her handiwork. A soldier spoke up, trying to explain where Iroh was. "Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." Prince Zuko looked around before responding, "Something's not right here. That pile of rocks!" He declared, leaning over the lowest pool to look at the jagged rocks. Ame noticed some ostrich-horse tracks leading away from them, but looked up as a soldier spoke.

"Looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The soldier answered. Ame shook her head, and Prince Zuko growled, "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle has been captured by Earthbenders!" Ame hadn't realized that Iroh must have been kidnapped. Instead she figured he had wandered off, and some kid Earthbender had discovered her circles and was playing with them. Prince Zuko angrily turned to the soldiers as she examined the rocks. "You three go look for my uncle at the ship. I will follow these tracks and make sure he wasn't kidnapped." He jogged to the rhino and jumped up, and the three soldiers turned around and exited the clearing.

"Prince Zuko?" Ame timidly asked. He was in a bad mood and had forgotten about her, and she reasoned it was because he was worried something bad happened to Iroh. "What am I supposed to do?" Prince Zuko glanced at her as he readjusted the rhino's reigns, and quietly answered, "You are coming with me." Ame, surprised, couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why?" Prince Zuko paused what he was doing, but quietly responded, "Iroh will want to know you are safe."

He urged the rhino to stop next to her, and she saw he had left room on the saddle in front of him. She hesitated, before nimbly boarding in front of him. Prince Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist, in a strong hold, and she was pressed against him tightly, with one of her hands holding onto his arm. Her face flushed, and he quickly explained, "This way you won't fall off, and we can go quicker." She nodded, more worried that Prince Zuko could feel her heart beating furiously. If he could, he ignored it.

Quickly they were off, and traveled most of the night along the road. She tried to relax, and not focus on the muscles in Prince Zuko's arm, or how close she was to him. The warmth radiating through his armor to her was satisfying, and she had to resist the urge to lean back against him. Ame was nervous and on edge, because of how much she enjoyed his arm wrapped around her waist. As she was trying to reason with herself that she enjoyed it so much because she was cold, Prince Zuko stopped the rhino.

He jumped off the rhino, and she realized he had seen something in the road. His absence instantly made her cold again. She watched from the rhino as he approached the object and examined it. It wasn't until after he sniffed it, and declared, "Yup. That's Uncle Iroh," that she recognized it as a sandal. Ame tried to keep her expression neutral, instead of letting her face show her disgust at how he knew what Iroh's feet smelled like.

He hurried back, jumping in front of her this time. "Wrap your arms around me." He ordered, and once she had obeyed, he urged the rhino to a run. She tightened her grip as the bouncing threatened to shake her off, and she felt Prince Zuko cover one of her hands with his own. She felt warm again, even though she was pressed against his hard armor. They continued following the tracks of ostrich horses and foot soldiers, knowing now that they were along the right trail. The rhino slowed to a walk after a little while, not having much stamina. Ame loosened a little, and he moved his hand in response.

A little while longer of riding, and Ame was starting to get bored. She sighed, looking at the trees around them, and Prince Zuko looked back at her. "Bored?" He simply asked. She blushed a little, and answered, "A little. And I am worried about Iroh." Prince Zuko faced forward and his hands tightened on the reins. "Uncle can take care of himself." He said, voice firm. Silence fell again, and Ame started to become absorbed with her thoughts.

"That soldier…" Prince Zuko said, then trailed off. She was startled, but realized what he meant. "You mean Yukio?" There was no response, and she wondered if he was going to ignore you. "He seems to like you a lot." He finally said, slowly. Ame, sensing this was unsteady ground, said carefully, "We spend a lot of time together. I'm not surprised." She thought he growled, but wasn't sure she actually heard it. "Prince Zuko?" She inquired, hoping to coax something out of him. Prince Zuko turned to look at her, and she pulled her arms back. He looked into her face, but then something caught his eye and he looked over her head. He pulled the rhino to a stop, and turned it sideways.

"The Avatar!" he cried. Ame turned too, to see the flying bison. She turned back towards Prince Zuko, dreading that he was going to drag her along after the Avatar. He looked back at the tracks, seeming to debate with himself. Pulling the reins, he coaxed the rhino to continue the way they were going. Ame smiled, glad that he was more concerned with rescuing his uncle than with chasing the Avatar. "Put your arms around me again." Prince Zuko said, a soft edge in his tone. She complied without questioning, and he urged the rhino into a run again.

As it drew closer to twilight, they came across a few ostrich horses on the road, clad in Earth nation armor. "This must be it." Prince Zuko slid off the rhino after she removed her arms, and Ame dismounted after him. He noticed the odd rocks at the side of the road first, and then they discovered evidence of a rock slide. "Uncle!" he whispered, and she realized that down the cliff side, Earth Kingdom soldiers were in a circle, with Iroh in the middle. Prince Zuko, without hesitating, started heading down the slope, surprisingly quiet. "Stay with the rhino." He told her, before he dropped from a ledge.

She considered ignoring him and going to help, but decided there wasn't much she could do, especially since she still felt a little weak. Instead, she watched as he got there just in time to kick aside the rock about to crush Iroh's hands. She continued watching as Prince Zuko and Iroh took out the soldiers, and as they clambered up the rocky ledge back to the rhino.

"I see we had a guardian spirit watching over the battle Prince Zuko." Iroh chuckled when he was safely on the road. Prince Zuko didn't say anything in response, but Iroh wasn't waiting for him to respond. "I am glad to see you are safe, Ame. I was trusting that you would be taken care of." She nodded, and then helped Iroh onto the rhino, trying to avoid touching too much of his naked flesh. Prince Zuko climbed on in front of Iroh, and she could tell the saddle was full. She resigned herself to walking beside the rhino, since she wasn't going to take one of the ostrich horses and there wasn't room on the rhino.

That is when Prince Zuko surprised her. She was standing by the Rhino, waiting for Prince Zuko to begin leading the way back to the ship, when he reached down and pulled her up. He settled Ame in front of him, and turned the Rhino around in one smooth motion. Urging the beast to a run, once again, he headed in the direction they had seen the Avatar.

The saddle of the rhino was really only made for two people, and to fit three people on it meant they were squished together. Ame knew Prince Zuko must be closer to his almost-naked uncle then he was probably comfortable with, and Ame was practically in Prince Zuko's lap. He had wrapped his arm around her again, tighter this time as the rhino sped forward. It was dark out now, but Prince Zuko seemed to know where he was going. She tried not to think about how they were going after her twin brother, and instead tried to focus on how close she was to Prince Zuko.

* * *

><p>I am not making any promises about when the next chapter will be out. But I will promise that I will keep working on this, so keep checking back! Oh, and please leave a review with your honest opinion.<p> 


	9. Winter Solstice Part 2

Author's Note: Another chapter for everyone. Lots more time spent in Ame's head, and setting things up for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Responding to a review: Ame and Aang are identical twins. They were both frozen in (different) icebergs when they were twelve, but Ame was freed from hers three years before Aang was. This will develop more when she is discovered. (oops, spoiler...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

><p>The Winter Solstice: Part 2<p>

Prince Zuko urged the komodo rhino into running every time it slowed down, causing the lumbering beast to wheeze beneath them. Maintaining the quick pace was hard on the beast, and the ride was unsteady. Every time the rhino lunged forward, Ame was pushed back and banged into Prince Zuko's armor. He was still tightly holding onto her, and the constant battering was starting to make her sore. She was unsure if Prince Zuko noticed this, or if he was too focused on leaving adequate room for Iroh behind him. She had tried to stiffen her back, as a way of preventing herself from slamming backwards into Prince Zuko, but this caused more problems for her. It hurt more when she hit him with a stiff back, and put strain on her back as she tried to fight the momentum pushing her back. She dealt with the pain, by ignoring it. Her emotional cloud was tremendously helpful at blocking the pain. Looking to the bright side of the horrible ride, she focused on Prince Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist. She also knew she was lucky in that she didn't have to sit by Iroh, and have to bump into him. He was a little too naked for her to be comfortable with. She would rather deal with Prince Zuko's armor, and have his arm around her waist, than have to sit by Iroh.

The road became wider and more worn as they approached a village. Prince Zuko allowed the rhino to stop, and he removed his arm from Ame's waist. He helped her slide off the rhino, before jumping down himself. "They must have seen the Avatar. Someone must know what direction he went." He said, studying the village. Ame glanced around the place, and noticed there was considerable damage to some of the buildings. Images flashed through her mind of a great spirit beast attacking the village, and being unable to stop it. Startled, she pulled herself back, and stumbled against the rhino. Prince Zuko hadn't noticed, but Iroh had. She ignored his gaze as she noticed a light go out in the closest building, and Prince Zuko started walking towards it. As he approached, a man exited the house. Without hesitating, Prince Zuko stepped forward and asked, "Having trouble sleeping?" The man looked at him in shock, then back at Ame and Iroh. Prince Zuko pushed the man back into the house, and as he walked forward, asked, "Seen the Avatar lately?" He entered the house, and closed the door behind them.

Ame turned away, so she wouldn't see his fire illuminate the night. The rhino was panting, and its sides heaved as it breathed in and out. She stretched, trying to release the tension in her back. Iroh, still on the rhino, looked down at her. "Are you alright Ame? It is not like you to lose your balance." As she lowered her arms to her side, she answered, "I am fine, just a little stiff after the long ride." He didn't need to know about her visions. "Are you alright Iroh? I am sure riding the rhino is hard on you, after you were captured." Iroh nodded, and answered "Thanks to my nephew, I am fine." Iroh took a quick look toward the building Prince Zuko disappeared into, before continuing in a quieter, more serious tone. "Ame, I think you should tell him." Thinking he meant the visions, she tilted her head questioningly. She was unsure how he knew about them, and why she would need to tell Prince Zuko. Iroh gave her a meaningful look, and glanced at her forehead.

"Oh…" She muttered, finally realizing he meant she should tell Prince Zuko she was an Avatar. When she didn't respond, he gently continued. "I think if you tell him, my nephew will react differently than expected. But you will never know if you don't try." Iroh was going to continue, but Prince Zuko came out of the house. He hurried to them, obviously having discovered where the Avatar was going. "The Avatar is heading towards Crescent Moon Island. We have to get to the ship." He said, voice hard. Ame glanced towards the house, and at the smoke rising from it, as Prince Zuko climbed onto the rhino. He pulled Ame in front of him again, and forced the rhino to run.

They reached the ship just as the sun was rising, and Prince Zuko didn't even wait until she had dismounted to get off himself. He jumped from the rhino, leaving the other two behind. As he entered the ship, Ame helped Iroh get off the rhino with a little help from her Earthbending. He followed Prince Zuko into the ship, and she hoped he was going to get dressed. She led the rhino into the ship, allowing it to lumber along slowly. She had never been in the room the rhinos were kept in, but Yukio had told her on her first day as a soldier. As she entered, the smell overwhelmed her. It was terrible. She choked on the rancid smell of dung and rotten food, but quickly held her breath. She pressed the rhino to enter his stall, and saw that it was full of dung, along with the rest of the stalls. She knew from this that the stalls hadn't been cleaned in a long time, especially since they only had one rhino, ever since Kyoshi Island. Feeling sorry for the rhino, but still in a hurry to get out, she locked him into his stall and left the room.

Outside, she took several deep breaths, trying to get the smell out of her nose. When she had rid her lungs of the foul air, she started to step away from the door. However, the ship pitched forward as it started moving, causing her fall backward against the door. As her back hit the hard metal, she gasped in pain and fell forward. She realized her back must have bruised where it had hit Prince Zuko's armor while they were on the rhino, and hitting it against the door now reminded her how sore she was. Standing up slowly, Ame pulled together her emotional cloud to help block the pain. She took several more deep, calming breaths, willing her back to relax, before she slowly made her way down the hall, and to the helm.

Along the way, she could hear footsteps and yelling echoing down the halls. Her emotional cloud prevented her from being worried that one of the soldiers was going to try something to hurt her, but she still hurried through the ship. When she reached deck, she saw the sun was starting to rise, and they could not see land. She sighed as she realized that she had been awake for the past forty eight hours, at least. She pushed the exhaustion past her emotional fog, and forced herself forward. By the time she got to the helm, Prince Zuko and Iroh were deep in an argument. _"Sailing into Fire Nation waters. Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh was saying._ He was now clothed, and neither of them noticed her walk onto the balcony. As always, when she was around the prince her emotional cloud was not as strong. She could still feel emotions when she was around him, no matter how hard she tried to suppress them.

_Prince Zuko was looking through the spyglass, and replied, "I have no choice, Uncle." Iroh, annoyed, continued. "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" His voice changed more to one of worry. "What if you're caught?" Prince Zuko turned around, to try to make his Uncle understand. "I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!" Iroh crossed his arms and replied, "You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Prince Zuko turned back to the spyglass without answering._

"_There they are!"_Prince Zuko declared, focusing on something with the spyglass. Everyone tried looking for the bison, but without the spyglass he might as well have been invisible. "Helmsman, full steam ahead!" He ordered while turning away from the spyglass. Their eyes met as he turned around. He paused, and they stared at each other. Something pushed at her emotional fog, but she kept it out. If she allowed something in, it would break her fog. The ship groaned in protest as the helmsman obeyed his orders. "What do you think you are going to do now, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, interrupting them. He looked away from her, to his uncle.

"I am going to shoot them out of the sky before they can enter the Fire Nation." He said, determination making his voice hard. He turned from the spyglass, and brushed past her as he entered the helm. Iroh sighed, and said, "We should follow him. I am hoping he can still be talked out of doing this." Ame nodded, and followed Iroh to the deck. She was mildly surprised to see a catapult rising from below deck when they exited the tower. It already had a large mass of something loaded onto it, that some of the soldiers were coating in an oil.

The smell of the oil drifted back to them, and Ame nearly choked. The oil was pungent, almost unbearably so._ "Really, Prince Zuko. Couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh said, nose wrinkled as he fanned himself. Prince Zuko lit the first fireball, and said, "On my mark!" he waited a few seconds, before yelling, "Fire!" A solider cut the rope holding the catapult back, and the flaming mass launched into the air. The bison swerved out of the way, and the ball splashed into the ocean. _

Ame had watched the fire ball miss and land in the water, but noticed something. Almost involuntarily, she asked, "What is that?" As they came closer, it looked like a solid wall of metal. _"A blockade." Prince Zuko said, his eyes growing wide. It spread along the horizon, with no visible way through. "Technically, you are still in earth kingdom waters." Iroh said, stroking his facial hair. Prince Zuko turned to frown at his Uncle as he continued. "Turn back now, and they cannot arrest you." Prince Zuko ignored him, and continued watching the Avatar."He's not turning around!" Iroh continued trying to reason with Prince Zuko. "Please, Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar." He advised. Prince Zuko looked down, and declared, "I'm sorry Uncle." He turned around and pointed forward. "Run the blockade!"_ Ame, who was standing near the doorway, met his eyes. While he looked at her, his determination seemed to waver. He shook his head, before turning around.

They both looked towards the blockade, just in time to see _a wall of fireballs soaring towards them. The bison managed to avoid most of them, weaving between them and their smoke trails. The rest started raining down around the ship. The close ones caused water to shower on deck, washing several soldiers off their feet. Prince Zuko braced himself on the catapult, and _Ame moved close to Iroh and bent the water away from them. One hit rattled the ship, and it seemed like they slowed. _That was when a crew member called, "Prince Zuko!" She turned to see the engines were on fire. "The engines are damaged! We need to stop, and make repairs!" Prince Zuko turned around and simply said, "Do not stop this ship." _

Some of the crew hurried over to try to extinguish the fire, and when Ame turned back around from watching their attempts, she was slightly puzzled to see the bison was flying closer to the sea than before. As they watched, still chasing the Avatar, a fireball almost hit the bison head directly, but it was destroyed. The beast flew through the rubble, and over the blockade, and Prince Zuko had the damaged ship charge after them. Ame had to force herself to remain detached from the activity, and to maintain her emotional cloud. She felt an emotional break down lurking outside her cloud, brought on from lack of sleep. If she let her emotional cloud break down, she would follow.

"_We are on a collision course!" Iroh warned as the approached the blockade. Prince Zuko, determined as ever, declared, "We can make it!" As they steamed ahead, it was clear they were going to be hit by two different ships. _Ame braced herself on the catapult for impact, and the battle between the inevitable boarding crew. However, the ships stopped. They slipped between them, and Ame tried to conceal herself. It was a natural instinct for her to try to hide from sight, and she wasn't the only one who thought so. Iroh and a soldier appeared, and shielded her from view on her other side. After they were past the other ships, Iroh left her side to talk to Prince Zuko. She turned to thank the soldier, and saw it was Yukio.

"Thank yo-." Ame started her thanks, but Yukio cut her off. "Save it." He walked away without another word, to help the other soldiers put away the catapult. Her emotional cloud was still present, but shock pushed at it when he wouldn't accept her thanks. She tried to recall if she had done anything to upset him, but couldn't think of anything. Iroh calling her name distracted her from trying to remember what she could have done to upset Yukio. Iroh was waiting in the doorway to the rest of the ship, and they both clambered up to the helm. Prince Zuko was already there, clenching the railing.

"_What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't commander Zhao arrest me?" He said, staring forward. Iroh, with his infinite wisdom, replied. "Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you are both after, The Avatar." Prince Zuko took a moment to contemplate this, than said, "If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, than that's exactly what I'll let him do." _Ame looked at alarm at the prince, unsure of what he had planned. She didn't have to worry long, though. "Keep heading this direction. Zhao will follow the ship, and I will take the mini-boat to Crescent Moon Island. The smoke will act as my cover." He explained as he left the helm and traveled to the deck, Iroh and Ame following him. He went below deck, while they waited at the back of the ship for him.

At the back of the ship, they could see, intermittently between smoke billows, that four of the ships from the blockade had broken formation and were now following them. Iroh was strangely quiet, and he kept stroking his beard. With a hiss of air, the back of the ship ship opened to form a ramp. The mini-boat was lowered down the ramp into the water with the help of a chain._ Prince Zuko called to his Uncle as the mini boat slid down the ramp, "Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will continue following the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover." _They watched as his ship disappeared into the smoke. As soon as Prince Zuko was out of sight, her emotional fog returned full force.

"I do not think this will work." He told her. "Zhao will not be fooled by such a simple plan." Ame looked at Iroh, worry starting to push at her fog. He pulled a spyglass out of his sleeve, and focused on the distant ships behind them. They now had only one following them, and the other three were going the direction the mini-boat had. He made a sound of despair, and lowered the spyglass. "Could you please tell the helmsman to change course? To head to Crescent Moon Island?" Iroh asked, frowning. Ame nodded, and swiftly climbed up to the helm and relayed the message. As the ship turned, everyone grabbed something to hold onto, so they wouldn't fall over.

Iroh joined her at the helm, and they stood at the helm balcony, waiting. The day passed, and Iroh had food brought up for them, but they never left the balcony. She knew that both of them were hoping to see Prince Zuko's little boat come chugging back towards them. The sun came closer to the horizon, and Ame watched the light reflecting off the water. Unexpectedly, air swiftly swirled around her and she suddenly entered the Avatar State. As her spirit separated from her body, she was whisked away, and she knew she was flying towards Aang. Her spirit settled next to Aang's, on top of what appeared to be a mountaintop. She was watching Aang talk to Avatar Roku, but neither of them could see her. She listened, fear growing, as Roku talked told Aang about Sozin's comet, and how he would have to learn all the elements by summer's end. Just as he said this, he turned to Ame. Aang seemed frozen, as Roku addressed her.

"Ame, this only concerns you in so far as dealing with the other part of the Avatar's duty. Every Avatar has to learn all four elements, but along with that they also learn about the different cultures of each nation. Since Aang will be unable to do this and learn all the elements by summers end, it is up to you to do it. This will allow Aang to focus solely on leaning all the elements." Ame was not protected by her emotional fog in her spirit form, and the full force of her emotions hit her. Disappointment ripped into her heart, but she still nodded. After this, Roku turned back to Aang. She was merely a spectator as Roku then helped Aang escape by using his body as a vessel to channel his energy through. Gratefully, she saw that Roku helped free Prince Zuko, and he was able to escape. She felt her energy draining away, and she realized that she must have been weak the past few days because Aang was sapping her energy.

As Roku released them both, Ame exited the Avatar state. She sank to her knees, clutching the railing, exhausted. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she remembered she was on the helm balcony, with Iroh. He was watching her, with an odd expression on his face. "Very interesting. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I may not have believed it." He spoke, as he helped her to her feet. She was acutely aware of how every muscle in her body was sore as she stood up, but realized happily that she had her full strength back. "I do not believe anyone else noticed. You will have to explain to me later how you manage to cover your arrow tattoos." Her face flushed, as she realized her tattoos and eyes must have been glowing. He watched her carefully, and she felt she had to say something. "Prince Zuko should be on his way. He ran into complications, but I believe he is heading our way."

Iroh, with a grim face, nodded and turned around. He called to the helmsman, "That should be close enough. Stop, and allow the crew to start repairs on the engines." The helmsman complied, and the amount of black smoke billowing from the back of the ship decreased as they drifted to a stop. The crew worked efficiently on the engines, and by the time they were done, the mini-boat was in sight. Ame and Iroh entered the helm, where they waited for Prince Zuko. His mini-boat was quickly pulled into the ship, and Iroh directed a course to Earth Kingdom waters. Prince Zuko joined them in the helm, and his Uncle immediately started quizzing him on what had happened. He sighed, and told Iroh, "Not until we are safely out of Fire Nation waters."

He exited to the helms balcony, and gripped the railing. Iroh and Ame exchanged a look, before following him onto the balcony. They flanked Prince Zuko, and all three watched for any signs of the earlier blockade. On the horizon, ships started appearing. Ame watched as Prince Zuko's hands and subsequently the muscles in his arm tensed . "The ships are moving." Iroh noted. She looked, and saw the ships were moving away, leaving a gap in the blockade. Their ship slipped through, to freedom. Prince Zuko immediately relaxed, and ordered the helmsman to slow down, and head north. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief as well, thankful, it seemed, that this time Prince Zuko's plan turned out alright, even if he did not capture the Avatar.

"So, Prince Zuko, could you tell us what happened when you were in the temple?" Iroh asked his nephew. His expression hardened, as he yelled, "I didn't manage to capture the Avatar, obviously! What more is there to tell?" He turned and entered the ship. Iroh sighed, and followed him. Ame thought about it, but decided her emotional fog could not handle being around Prince Zuko. Unwilling to go to her room, she remembered there were more pressing matters. She traveled below deck, to Yukio's room. She hesitated, but strengthened her emotional cloud. She knocked firmly on the door. It opened shortly after, and Yukio stared at her. He was in his underclothing, and she thought for a minute that she had woken him up. He stared at her, and she tried to not notice how the underclothes were tight on him, accentuating his muscles and his other assets.

"Yukio, please, can you tell me what I did wrong?" She asked him, jumping right into the matter. Feeling detached from the situation, she was able to talk without feeling anything. She still hated how she sounded as if she were pleading with him though. "I don't know what you are talking about." He told her, distantly. "You do, too, know what I am talking about. Earlier, on the ship, you told me to, 'Save it.'" She said, mocking him. "What did I do wrong?" She asked again. Yukio just stared down at her, and she crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. Let some little thing ruin our friendship. Really, Yukio, I am surprised you are giving up without a fight." She was trying to get a rise out of him, and was unsure what entirely she even meant. He finally relented however, and stood aside. "Will you please come in?" He asked her. She nodded, and crossed into his room.

It was slightly messy, with clothes and armor scattered about the room, but she never expected anything else from him. He closed the door behind them, and kept watching her. "So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" She asked, one last time. "What did I do to make you angry at me?" Yukio wavered, and finally gave her some answers. "It isn't anything you did. It just, Prince Zuko gave me orders to stop goofing off with you. I am not supposed to make jokes or anything, says it will inhibit my ability to protect you..." He hesitated, something else obviously on his mind. "What else, Yukio?" She demanded, and he winced. Sighing, he continued quieter, "You went with him. When he was going after General Iroh. You could have gone with me, back to the ship, but you went with him instead." She shook her head, and answered, "He told me to. I didn't have much of a choice."

Yukio groaned. "That's just it! He is so possessive of you, Ame, and it worries me. Don't you realize this? He wants you to have someone with you at all times, and it is usually him. You don't even argue with what he wants, but you don't have to follow his orders! You aren't a soldier!" He stared intently at her, trying to get some deep meaning across to her. "I just want to make sure you are safe." he finished. "I mean, I have watched you and you encourage him to act like that! You always do what he says without questioning, even though you don't have to obey him. And you always end up alone with him. What is going on between you two Ame? You tell me that you don't want me, that you don't want a boyfriend, but from the way you act with Prince Zuko, its like you want him. I just want to know, Ame, what do you want? Do you want that arrogant prince? He will destroy you in time. But me, on the other hand. I will treat you like a queen for the rest of your life, Ame. You just have to chose me." He stopped, breathing heavily, staring down into her eyes.

Ame recognized now that Prince Zuko and Yukio were fighting over her. As they stood staring at each other, Ame tried to decide what she wanted. It felt like she had to choose between Yukio and Prince Zuko, and didn't want to. As soon as she realized this, it felt as though she detached from her body. It felt like she was 'whooshed' to a dark room. Yukio and Prince Zuko rose in front of her, and she knew she had to make a choice. Ame felt her mind shutting down, as it tried to protect her from the overwhelming thoughts that came with each man. Unable to fight it, her mind shut down. As soon as this happened, she zoomed back to her body.

Mechanically, she looked up at Yukio. "I have to think about it. Good night." She said stiffly. He didn't speak or try to stop her as she turned around and left his room. Standing outside his hallway, she tried to decide what she was going to do now. After a little consideration, she wanted some fresh air. She quickly made her way through the empty halls to the deck. It was now dark out, and the moon was not visible. There was little light, leaving everything in darkness. The solitude and cool sea air refreshed her, and she breathed in deeply. The stars lit up the sky, and she laid down on the cold metal deck, looking up at the clear sky. She rested her hands on her stomach, legs crossed at the ankles. It was soothing to her sore muscles to lie down on something cold, and with her mind shut down, she was relaxed. Listening to the ocean, feeling the breeze, and watching the clouds move over the stars helped her reach a state of calmness. She closed her eyes, and started to doze off.

Footsteps echoing softly off the deck woke her, as she became aware someone was approaching her. She opened her eyes, and stared at the sky, until the person coming was standing over her, blocking out the stars. She was unable to see who it was, but knew as soon as they spoke who it was. "What are you doing?" Prince Zuko asked, a tinge of skepticism in his voice, and she could imagine his eyebrow was lifted. Her emotional fog disappeared, and she vaguely guessed that this coupled with a shut-down mind could be a dangerous combination. She calmly answered, "Admiring the stars. Do you want to join me?" She watched as his silhouette looked up, his ponytail outlined clearly, then as he looked back down at her. "They are just stars." He said sarcastically. He paused, before continuing softer, "They are more impressive up north, when you can see the northern lights as well." She smiled, and answered, "I can't wait to see that." She sat up, aware of how cold the deck was suddenly.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, staring forward. She expected Prince Zuko to leave then, but he sat beside her instead. Heat radiated off of him towards her, and she wished she could lean against him. His armor was still on though, and she was wary about going near it again. "You should know how lucky you are." He finally said. Ame glanced towards him, but it was too dark to see anymore than his silhouette. "How do you mean?" She asked, reflecting briefly on just how unlucky she was. It was a little while before he answered her. "You sneak onto a warship dressed as a man, unaware of what you are getting yourself into. When you are discovered, instead of being punished, you are allowed to stay on the ship. The one time someone tries to give you trouble, they are ki... punished." He paused, before continuing. "You have the opportunity to travel the world, see things that many other people won't. The only thing you have to worry about is getting involved in a fight, and if that ever happened, the men on this ship would jump to protect you, instead of doing their jobs." He stopped, and she looked up at the stars again while absorbing what he said.

When she looked back at him again, she thought he was looking at her. That, or he was looking away from her. She couldn't be sure with the lack of light. "I suppose I am lucky." She said softly. Her heart beat slightly harder as she continued, with an implied meaning behind her words. "I have met people I hope to know the rest of my life." He scoffed, and looked away from her, up towards the stars. She wanted to correct herself, and specify she meant him, but didn't. "Prince Zuko?" she asked softly. He turned to look at her, and she imagined staring into his eyes. "You are one of those people." A blush spread across her cheeks, and she wondered if she shouldn't have said that. There was no logical voice in her brain telling her that she was wrong to have said that, so she shrugged it off. He had looked away from her when she said this, and she imagined he must have been embarrassed too.

"Why are you up right now? You have been up for the past three days at least." She asked, changing the subject. He looked down at the deck, and responded, "I couldn't sleep." She wanted to ask why, and to reach out to him, but something stopped her. She supposed she had been forward enough that night. He looked back up at her, and asked, a firm edge in his tone, "What are you doing here alone? You are supposed to have someone with you at all times." She shrugged, and without considering her words, responded, "Yukio and I got in a fight, otherwise I am sure he would be here." Prince Zuko said, just a little too quickly, "Fight about what?" He cleared his throat after, and she imagined he was embarrassed.

She regretted having said anything about their fight, but it was too late now. She sighed before answering, "Yukio wants more from me than I want to give him. He doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to be his girlfriend, I just want to be his friend." Calmness still maintained its hold on her as she waited for him to answer. Prince Zuko seemed to carefully chose his next words before he responded, "So, you and Yukio aren't..." He trailed off, and she finished the sentence for him. "Together? No, never were. He isn't really my type..." She also trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward. She knew that she didn't really have a type, and that she did like Yukio, but she was holding out for something more.

After a short silence, Prince Zuko asked the question she was hoping she wouldn't hear. "What is your type?" Ame blushed, but knew he couldn't see it. "I'm not sure." She finally said, trying to sort through the ideas that had flooded her thoughts. "I want someone more serious than Yukio, someone more... complicated. He is fairly easy to figure out." She stopped talking, because she knew the next things on her tongue would start to describe Prince Zuko. There was no response, and she decided that she could ask the same question. "What about you, Prince Zuko?"

The silence that followed was so long she thought he wasn't going to answer. Just as she was about to open her mouth and try to bring up another subject, he spoke. "Out here, I haven't thought much about girls... Its easier to ignore being lonely than to wish for company." He admitted, then she heard his teeth clench. She was trying to think of a way to respond, when Prince Zuko abruptly stood up. "Where are you spending the night?" He demanded to know. Startled, she answered, "Um, my room." She stood up also, ignoring the pain that shot across her back, as he said, "Are you forgetting that I ordered you to be around someone who will protect you at all times? You are staying in my Uncle's room tonight." "But I will be fine in my room." She protested, but he ignored her. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the tower. Ame tried to keep the tingles from shooting up her arm at the warmth of his hand.

Prince Zuko led her to Iroh's room, where he finally released her arm. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He opened it, and Iroh's snores greeted them. Prince Zuko stepped inside, lighting a fireball in his hand. It revealed Iroh asleep in his bed. On the opposite side of his room was a small makeshift bed, which she assumed was for her.

"Uncle should be sound asleep. There are underclothes you can use to sleep in, and Uncle should be wearing some form of pajamas..." He trailed off and a frown spread across his face, possibly imagining what his Uncle could be wearing. Ame crossed the room to the bed, and saw the underclothes folded by the pillow. "Now, good night." Prince Zuko said, and abruptly left, taking the light with him.

She sighed once he closed the door, and lit her own fireball. There was a candle by her bed, and she lit it. Quickly she undressed, listening to Iroh's snores as she hurried to pull off her clothes and pulled on the underclothes. They were too big for her, but at least she had something other than her regular clothes to sleep in. She folded up her new clothing, thinking it was a shame that she had worn them for three days straight and they were already dirty. Slipping into bed, she extinguished the candle and tried to fall asleep. Iroh's snores kept her up though.

As she lay awake, she realized this was the first time in over a week she had a chance to relax. Unable to sleep due to Iroh's snores, and nothing else to preoccupy her, her mind woke up. Without her emotional fog, and a fully alert mind, it started to bring up the things she didn't want to think about. Unable to stop it, she started to relieve the events of the past week. About a week ago, Ame had been trying desperately to keep it a secret that she was a girl. She had been caught in a humiliating way, and then had spent three days in the prison hold. She tried not to think about being in the cell. It was too painful to remember the solitude and the depression that consumed her. She relived Yukio's attempt to free her, and his proposal to run away, but this time she clearly saw the emotions on his face. She felt incredibly guilty for denying him, and for choosing to stay on the ship. She knew now it was because she wanted to be remain close to Prince Zuko, instead of leaving with Yukio. Still, as she imagined the pain Yukio must have went through, to the point where he locked her back into her cell, her heart tore.

After being released from prison, came the struggle of everyone knowing she was a girl, and the resulting attack. She didn't let herself think of the attack, afraid she would have another nightmare. She had spent one night in Prince Zuko's room, and the next two nights up rescuing Iroh and chasing the Avatar. Now it was night again, and she couldn't sleep. She laughed bitterly at the events she had been through. The past week had been full of stress, and she realized that all she wanted was a good night sleep. As she tried to force sleep, her mind started to wander. She started thinking of why she couldn't spend the night in her own room, and started to remember the attack.

She tried to force herself to think about something else, but it settled on her discussion with Yukio earlier. This was easier for her to deal with emotionally, and she welcomed the less evil of the two thoughts. Ame recognized it upset her that he was acting so immaturely about how Prince Zuko was acting, and she wished he would go back to being his fun-loving self. She smiled as she remembered how big his grin was when they were throwing burble berries at each other. She admitted that she did love him, and under different circumstances they could have ended up together. But as she thought about them living their lives together, she realized that it wasn't what she wanted. He would want to live in the Fire Nation, or a colony, and she would be unable to live in the heart of the Fire Nation.

A small part of her still believed all Fire Nation was evil, even though she should know better by this point. She knew not everyone in the Fire Nation was full of evilness, but from all the things she had seen during her two, almost three years of living during the war, she had a hard time believing it. Especially when she considered how they had completely wiped out her people, and were now collectively hunting down her brother because he threatened their attempt to take over the world. Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she tried to change subjects.

There was one other thing she wanted to think about. Hesitant to think about Prince Zuko, she sighed and allowed herself to think about him anyways. She wouldn't go so far as to say she loved him, but she was definitely affected by him. His strange power over her, and his ability to make her feel so vulnerable fascinated her, but also scared her. The intense attraction she had to him was hard to resist, but she knew she had to. Whereas she could probably tell Yukio her secret, that she was the second Avatar, or at the very least that she had arrow tattoos, and he would accept it, she knew Prince Zuko would be less than happy about it. Whereas she knew how Yukio felt about her, she kept guessing about Prince Zuko. Ignoring the fact that she didn't know how Prince Zuko felt about her, she started to mentally compare the two, trying to decide which man was the most logical choice for her.

On the one hand, Prince Zuko was less accessible, but she wanted him more. What would happen if she chose Prince Zuko, but he rejected her, and Yukio was gone? On the other, Yukio was more accessible, but she could only see him as her friend. What if she chose Yukio, and was left wondering if she settled for him, or actually wanted him? Did she deserve either of them? What would happen when they discovered who she really was, or what she really was? As she compared them together, she realized that was not the only problem. Did she really want a relationship? What about her belief that love did not exist? There was a third option that arose in front of her. She could choose to leave, and not have to choose between them. She could just leave, start over again. She knew that she didn't want to do that though, and with no answers to these questions, she tried to think of something else.

Instead, she started thinking about how she was the second Avatar, and what that meant for her. She knew that she was the Spiritual Avatar, and that her purpose was to make Aang's job easier. He was going to learn the elements, and Ame had to deal with the different cultures, and his excessive emotions to keep him focused. As she contemplated this, she realized that she really didn't care. With everything that had happened to her lately, these issues were at the back of her mind.

Groaning, unable to resolve any of the things that were swirling in her mind, she flipped over. She had difficulty getting comfortable, especially since she couldn't sleep on her back. Iroh's snores continued, and she buried her head under her pillow. This muffled the sounds, and she was able to finally fall asleep, mind still buzzing with these unresolved thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Some interaction between Zuko and Ame, and a whole lot of other stuff. Ahh, teenage drama...<p>

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review!


	10. The Waterbending Scroll

I apologize for how long this took.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Ame and the idea behind this story.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, its easy!" Ame insisted, trying to rally her discouraged friends. "Its just a ball of air, and you have to balance on it as it spins. Like this!" She demonstrated the air scooter once again, trying to show her friends how it worked. "Its not fair Ame! Everyone knows you are the best Airbender ever!" She slowed, and jumped off. "Not ever..." She said, dismayed. "You know you are better than us. Its not fun playing with you anymore Ame." They said, as the group of young Airbenders walked away from her. "Guys, hey! Wait!" She called after them. They faded out of sight, and she tried to follow them. As she stepped forward, she heard them screaming. "Guys!" She called, trying to run after them now. Ice crept up and around her, encasing her in a bubble. "Hey!" She tried to say, but she was unable to move. The ice started melting, and instead she was trapped in a metal room. "Where am I?" She asked, but realized she was on the ship when Prince Zuko entered the room. "What are those!" He yelled at her, and she looked down at herself. She was completely naked, and her tattoos were exposed. She tried to cover herself as the crew surrounded her, scared. Prince Zuko stalked towards her, and she had no where to go.<p>

"Stop!" She cried, sitting up in bed. Gasping, she tried to back up, but hit a wall. Pain shot up her back as her bruises pressed against the wall. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized no one was coming after her. Snoring was the only sound present, save her heavy breathing. Ame realized it had just been a dream, a nightmare. Iroh's still form was on the other side of the room, and her tattoos were still covered. As her heart rate slowed, she kicked off the blankets and placed her feet on the floor. She placed her face in her hands, trying to forget the nightmare. Iroh hiccuped in his sleep, and she looked up. Sighing, she pulled herself together, and pushed her emotions behind their fog. One strong feeling refused to go away, despite her best efforts. She wanted to be out of this room, residual feelings of being trapped still plaguing her. The rest of her emotions were pushed away, along with the dream, but she knew she would not be able to fall asleep. Standing up slowly, back stiff, she assured herself that she and Iroh were the only ones in the room, and he was sound asleep. She hurriedly pulled on her clothing, leaving the makeshift pajamas on the unmade bed. Picking up her boots, she crossed the room, and silently left the room.

Out in the hallway, she exhaled heavily. She was still on edge, but was unafraid of waking anybody up now. She sat on the floor to pull on her boots. The bruises from Prince Zuko's armor throbbed slightly, but movement helped loosen her back. It was strangely relaxing, and she rested her sore back against the cool wall across from Iroh's door. Silence filled the hallway, and she almost felt peaceful. She tried to relax, but could still feel her emotions pushing at her. The emotional fog kept things off her mind, but they still lurked outside the fog, waiting for her to be vulnerable. Willing herself to be strong against the mysterious emotions trying to bother her, Ame pushed herself up. The desire to be outside was intense, despite the cloud, and she obliged it. Silence followed her as she traveled through the tower, until she reached the deck. As she passed through the door, the sound of waves splashing against the ship greeted her. Without waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark, Ame blindly took a few steps across the deck. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was not the middle of the night. It was close to sunrise, evident by the lack of stars and the faint pink glowing on the horizon. The cool air helped her relax, but anticipation filled her body as she realized the sun was about to rise. Able to see where she was going, she approached the railing and listened to the ocean. She watched the horizon as the ship continued northward, and the sun started to rise.

As minutes passed and the sky steadily grew lighter, a faint sense of pleasure lingered outside her emotional fog. She debated letting it in, but decided that would make her vulnerable to other emotions. She pushed it away, as the sun finally broke over the horizon. It reflected off the water, and the clouds above were tinged gold and purple. It was one of few sunrises she was able to see clearly, and it left her breathless. She admired the shifting colors of the sea and the clouds as the sun rose higher, and she felt her body being filled with the energy of the sun. She breathed the salty sea air in deeply, trying to capture the moment with every sense, in order to preserve it in her memory. It passed too quickly, and the sun broke free of the horizon. The day had officially started, and the enchantment was over. She sighed, briefly wishing that things of beauty were not so fleeting, and turned from the railing, disappointment replacing pleasure.

As Ame faced the tower, she found she was not alone. Prince Zuko was leaning against the tower, watching her. She stopped, and had to stem a surge of emotions that threatened to break her emotional fog. His arms were crossed, head turned towards her, wearing baggy black pants, black slippers, and no shirt. The angle of the sun drew her attention to his body, and she could not help but stare. "You are up early." He broke the silence, and she looked away from him, realizing she was staring. She nodded, but did not speak. She wanted to offer an explanation, but stopped herself. He continued, after a few more moments of silence. "Why are you alone? I told you to stay with my Uncle at all times, for your own protection." Sighing, she forced herself to look at him again. "I couldn't sleep. I came out here to clear my head, and I managed to catch the sunrise." Studying his face confused her, as she was unable to detect any emotions on it. "Why are you up?" She asked slowly. Answering quickly, almost involuntarily, he answered, "I always watch the sunrise!" She could see he resumed control of himself before he continued. "I am always up this early. It is one of the few times I can be alone."

She nodded, understanding the desire to be away from everyone else. He finally stopped looking at her, stopped studying her, and looked past her, at the sun. "I will leave you alone then," She said softly, crossing the deck to the door of the tower. "Where do you think you are going? Stay." He ordered, and she had to push away the desire to obey. "I am going to wait for Iroh to wake up. I do not want to disturb you." She answered. Stopping when she was standing by him, he studied her face. A chill breeze picked up, and she failed to suppress a shudder. "Fine, go in." He curtly said, and she obeyed without a second thought.

Inside the ship, she finally breathed. Emotions pressured her, leaving her restless. She did not want to wait for Iroh to wake up, but needed a safe place to meditate. Driven to desperation, Ame resolved she would go to her room. With a destination in mind, she hastened below deck, wary of any unusual sounds, until she was in her own room. It had not changed since she was last here, and she settled in the middle of the room in the lotus position. She pressed her fists together, and slowly allowed some of the emotions inside her protective barrier. However, the rest broke through, and she was buried under her own repressed emotions. Turmoil controlled her mind, and she started to fight through it. She faced each emotion, asking why she felt that emotion and then trying to use logic to defeat it. She struggled with the confusion she felt towards Prince Zuko, and was unable to explain it away, along with the warm feelings she had towards him. But without her other emotions weighing on her, those were easier to lock away.

After she was done with mental maintenance, Ame confronted her physical hygiene. She stripped to her underclothes, laying the rest flat on the floor. Her water pouch and bowl of paste rested in the corner, and she utilized the water in the pouch. Pulling it out with her Waterbending, she first washed her hair, then her body. Once she was done, her arrow tattoos were exposed, but she was liberated of several layers of paste and dirt. There was enough dirt in the now dirty water for her to separate out, along with the paste mixed in, leaving her with clean water. She used this to clean her clothing, and she was slightly disturbed at the difference in color afterwords. Again, she separated dirt and water, and placed the water in the pouch. Satisfied with the cleanliness of herself and her clothes, Ame reluctantly turned to her bowl of paste. Without the makeup covering her tattoos, her skin felt free to breathe. During the process, she had ignored the discomfort in her back. Now she took the opportunity to examine the extent of the damage. A large bruise covered most of her shoulder blades, and spread down to the middle of her back. It was purple and splotchy in the middle, and yellow around the edges. Forcing away all thoughts, she mechanically reapplied the paste to cover up all of her tattoos. This complete, she pulled on her clothes again, enjoying her improved level of hygiene. She pulled her hair into a half ponytail, allowing the rest to flow down her back. She studied the effect in a mirror of ice, ensuring her tattoos were covered.

Melting the mirror, she sat on her heels and stared off into space. She was unsure what to do now. Her emotional fog was still strong, so she felt no desire to meditate. The thought that she was supposed to be around Iroh, that Prince Zuko had told her to, kept pushing at her emotional cloud. Sighing, she stood up. As she was about to leave the room, Ame remembered what Yukio had said to her, the last time they spoke. She paused, hand pressed against the door. This thought went through her emotional fog, and troubled her. She was going to obey Prince Zuko, even though she disagreed with his wishes. Disregarding it, and reminding herself she did not always obey Prince Zuko, she continued to the helm to look for Iroh.

The helmsman was the sole person in the helm. As she turned to leave, to look in Iroh's room, a breeze brushed against her skin. The door to the balcony was slightly open, and the breeze enticed her. Instead of searching for Iroh, she let the air slowly pull her outside. Before she slipped through the partially open door, she softly said to the helmsman, "Do you mind letting Iroh know I am out here, if he happens to come looking for me?" He stared at her and nodded, but she didn't see. She was already on the balcony, looking down at the deck. The sun was fully up, and approaching the middle of the sky. The breeze that had beckoned her swirled around her, greeting her. Ame was filled with a desire to fly. Instead, she settled for sitting on the railing. She carefully climbed onto the railing, and over it. She sat on top of the railing, facing out towards the deck. Her feet rested on one of the rails below the one she sat on, and she rested her head in her hands. She was precariously balanced, but did nothing to stabilize herself. With the soft sounds of the ocean and the ship, she sunk into meditation. Her emotional fog was strengthened, and a sense of peace occupied her mind.

Shortly after she had settled, someone rested a hand cautiously on her shoulder. She sighed inwardly as she was brought back to this world, and opened her eyes to see Iroh. He was looking at her skeptically, but said "Hello Ame. I trust you slept well?" She didn't answer, but he was unfazed. After a short silence continued. "My nephew informed me that you spent last night in my room, but I am afraid that I was unaware of it at the time. I am also afraid we had breakfast without you. If you are hungry I am sure we can find you something to eat." She shook her head, and he nodded, seeming to understand she wanted to be alone. "I will be playing Pai Sho if you should need anything." His footsteps receded, and she resumed staring out at the deck.

Iroh was setting up his Pai Sho table, and she could dimly hear him humming as he worked. Ignoring it, she tried to resume meditating. She cursed the spirits for working against her when Prince Zuko walked onto the deck. He was wearing black clothing, with gold trim, that accentuated the muscles in his arms. Lieutenant Jee was following him. Her mindset changed from calm to alert as they started to spar. She lifted her head from her hands in order to see better. Cursing the spirits again, she could not take her eyes off Prince Zuko, as he practiced his Firebending below. She faintly registered that Iroh let out a cry of distress, and crashing sounds arose. She reluctantly turned her head away, to see what Iroh was doing. "Iroh, is everything alright?" She called, watching through the open door as he upended chairs and searched the floor. "I've lost my Lotus Tile!" He cried out.

The mention of the Lotus tile caused a stab of something in her emotional fog. Ame couldn't help but wonder where her Lotus tile was. Iroh turned to the helmsman, interrupting her thoughts, and said sternly. "Where is the nearest port? Head there immediately." This was the closest thing to a demand she had ever heard Iroh say. He settled down to play against some of the crew without it as the helmsman changed course. She had the grip the railing as the ship turned sharply, and she saw Prince Zuko and Jee stumbled to the railing. "Your nephew is going to be mad." She said to Iroh, seeing Prince Zuko's face turn up towards the helm. Sure enough, Prince Zuko started heading to the helm. She steadied her fog, painfully aware that he was going to be near her.

He climbed up in no time, and she could hear him inside the helm, demanding, _"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"_ Ame kept her back to them, trying to regain her meditative state, as Iroh responded, _"Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance." She tried to prevent herself from imagining what was happening inside the helm. "Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Prince Zuko asked, anger out of his voice. Iroh calmly explained. "Even more urgent. It seems I've lost my lotus tile." "Lotus tile?" Was all Prince Zuko could manage. Iroh peacefully continued to explain. "For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Prince Zuko responded, anger returning to his voice, "You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Iroh still remained calm. "See, you, like most people, underestimate its value." He continued, even though Ame was sure Prince Zuko was angry. "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile and I can get on with my life!" There was silence, but she smelled smoke drifting from the helm. Iroh declared, despite Prince Zuko's reaction, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."_

Silence followed, and she was hoping that, without any distractions, she could meditate again. She was starting to get lost in thought as someone came to stand next to her, probably to get out of the smoke filled room. When they leaned on the railing next to her, she glanced over. It was Prince Zuko. Her heart immediately started beating faster, and she scolded herself for her reaction. From the glance, she saw that his arms were covered in a light sheen of sweat, emphasizing the muscles. His smell drifted towards her, and she had to stop herself from analyzing what he smelt like. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, she said the first thing that arose in her mind.

"At least you can ask about the Avatar." Ame said, referring to their detour to port. Prince Zuko snorted next to her. "This is going to be a waste of time." He replied. She kept her eyes forward, looking at the deck, but could see his face turn towards her from the corner of her eye. He seemed to expect her to respond. "Maybe not. Iroh really wants to go, to find a lotus tile, and if you played Pai Sho with him, then you realize how much he uses it." She was unsure of what possessed her to speak like this, and she shrugged, before continuing. "Besides, Iroh loves being spontaneous. I think mostly to see your reaction, Prince Zuko." This is when she dared look at him. He looked exasperated. She cautiously removed her hand from the railing, and put it on his muscled shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It was warm to her cold fingers, and a thrill traveled up her arm. She spoke quickly, trying to push the sensation behind her fog. "Iroh does care about you. He tries to make this more bearable for you. Maybe you should try to make it easier for him, too."

After she spoke, Ame was worried she crossed a line. She forced her hand to move, gripping the railing again. There was a silence, and she started to feel uncomfortable, despite her emotional fog. "Hmph..." He finally responded. Just as she was contemplating getting up and leaving, he faced her. "You are trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?" She looked at him, unable to read his face. She tilted her head, in an unspoken question. "You keep putting yourself into trouble." He answered her. She realized he meant the way she was sitting, and shrugged. "I don't see the danger in this." He shook his head at her, then said, "Will you please come down from there? You are making people nervous." She didn't question who she was making nervous, but made no move to obey him. He growled, "You do make it a point to ignore me. You should know that is dangerous." She cocked an eyebrow at him, unafraid. He met his eyes, and she was sure he saw defiance in them, just as she saw determination in his. "You leave me no choice." He finally said, breaking eye contact.

He moved closer to her, and forced one arm under her knees, and the other against her back, and he picked her up off the railing. A sharp twinge of pain shot through her spine as he pressed against her bruise. She unwittingly clung to him, as he lifted her into the air. In the brief moment, she was consumed by his smell, and her skin grew warm where she was touching him. Her emotional cloud broke, and unwelcome thoughts and feelings flooded into her. He set her feet on the deck and stepped back, almost like he was embarrassed. Her cheeks were hot, and she was unsure of what to do. She stepped toward him, overwhelmed, but realized what her intentions were. She hesitated, considering letting her emotions win, but instead she turned and walked back into the helm. Her heart was beating furiously, and she had to remind herself the attraction she felt to him would not lead anywhere. It startled her to realize there was no one in the helm, and she left it to find Iroh. Ame didn't dare look back, but could feel Prince Zuko's eyes on her. As soon as she was out of his sight, she ran. Emotions coursed through her body, and she fought to regain her emotional cloud. She stopped in a hallway, breathing quickly, trying to pull herself together.

"Ame?" Someone spoke behind her. Startled, she thought for a moment Prince Zuko had followed her. It was merely Iroh though, stepping out of his room. "Is everything alright?" He asked, and she detected a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Realizing he had emptied the helm so Prince Zuko and herself could be alone, a spike of curiosity overshadowed her other emotions. It was obvious he had a motive for leaving them alone, and she wondered if he knew something she didn't. "I nearly fell off the railing is all. I scared myself." She lied, but knew from his face he didn't believe her. He didn't probe her though, instead asking, "Would you like some tea while we wait?" She nodded, forcing herself to calm down, and entered his room.

After they had finished their tea, Iroh and Ame went to wait in the helm. She had managed to regain her emotional fog while they had tea, and was composed. Iroh, on the other hand, seemed to grow more anxious as they drew closer to port. He shuffled through his tiles continuously, as though hoping his lotus tile would reappear. Every time she glanced at it, she flushed with what had happened. She tried to keep it out of her emotional fog, but it was underneath her skin. Iroh did not notice, even when he stood on the balcony to watch the port come closer. She waited inside the helm, unwilling to revisit the balcony where she had gotten so close to Prince Zuko. Every time she glanced at it, she flushed with what had happened. She tried to keep it out of her emotional fog, but it was underneath her skin. Iroh did not notice, even when he stood on the balcony to watch the port come closer, and she stayed in the helm.

As they docked, Prince Zuko entered the helm. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can finish. So let's go." He said harshly. There was no traced of the usual edge of anger contained in his voice, even though his words were said harsh. "Yes, let us go! The sooner we find a lotus tile, the sooner I can play!" Iroh exclaimed, and led the way out of the helm. She followed him as he traveled down through the tower, with Prince Zuko's footsteps behind her. Something pushed at Ame's emotional cloud with his presence near, but she ignored it. Iroh paused on the ramp, observing the shops. Stopping behind him, Ame also looked around. Numerous people from each of the three nations were milling about, with a buzz of commotion and voices. She inwardly shrunk away, intimidated by so many people.

Iroh sighed, drawing her attention away from the market. "So many shops, I hardly know where to start. Oh, that place looks interesting!" He declared, and sped towards it, heading for a nearby stall. Ame heard Prince Zuko sigh behind her, before he passed her to follow his Uncle. She hesitated, unsure about spending the day with Prince Zuko and Iroh, but when she glanced around at the large group of people, she hurried to stick close to them. Annoyance pushed at her emotional fog as she realized the closer to Prince Zuko she was, the safer she felt. Several soldiers had followed them out of the ship, and she wondered why. Normally they were allowed some freedom when they docked, and didn't have to follow Iroh or Prince Zuko. As they traveled from stall to shop to stall, she started to realize why. When Prince Zuko would leave his Uncle's side, to examine some piece of weaponry or armor, Iroh would take the opportunity to put merchandise in one of the soldiers arms. When Prince Zuko came back, he would frown at the items the soldiers were holding, but didn't seem sure if the piles were growing or not. Every now and then he would reprimand his uncle, claiming they didn't need any more stuff, but did not make an effort to stop Iroh.

After following Iroh around the merchants, Ame watched in amusement as they stood on the dock. _Iroh had not found a Lotus tile, and Prince Zuko was grumpy, which was evident as he said, "It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Iroh, who always looked on the bright side, disagreed. "The only thing better then finding what you are looking for, is finding something you aren't, at a great bargain!" Two soldiers were walking to the ship, carrying trays full of stuff. A last one, was carrying a Sungi horn. "You bought a Sungi horn?" Prince Zuko asked. "For music night on the ship!" Iroh explained, then quickly changed gears. "Oh! This place looks promising!" Iroh declared, pointing to a boat, with red sails. They entered, and Ame followed apprehensively. Iroh immediately spotted a monkey with red jewels for eyes and teeth. "Oh! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" He stated, amazed. Ame stayed near the doorway, feeling uneasy. Two pirates were at the far end, and one was saying, "We lost the Water tribe girl, and the little bald monk she was traveling with." The other pirate was about was about to answer, but he was stopped. "This monk," Prince Zuko interrupted, stalking up to them. "Did he have an arrow on his head?" _

Behind him, Iroh faced her and held up the monkey statue before making the same face as it. Ame smiled at him, to show she appreciated his effort to set her at ease. She focused on the two pirates, to see them glance at each other, before the one behind the counter answered. "Yeah, he did. What's it matter?" Prince Zuko leaned toward the man, and answered, "I think I can help you." The old pirate raised his eyebrows, and said in a mocking tone, "Oh, I'm sure you can. I really need the help of a teenager." Prince Zuko glared at him, before snapping. "You want to find the girl. I want to find the bald monk she's traveling with. If we work together, we will both get what we want." Ame fully entered the room to stand next to Iroh, who was still holding the statue. The old pirate had a brief glaring match with Prince Zuko before relenting. "Fine. We'll work together."

Prince Zuko nodded and took charge. "Why are you looking for her?" He started. "She stole a Waterbending scroll, which was going to be sold for a price she couldn't afford." The pirate explained. Ame, hoping that she and Iroh could leave quickly, tuned them out, as she took the statue from Iroh, and the bag of gold he had. She crossed the room to stand next to Prince Zuko, paying the other pirate for the monkey. It cost most of the gold in the bag. Prince Zuko turned to her, looking in disgust at the sculpture, before saying to the pirate, "We'll take the mini-boat, and meet you back here" She followed Prince Zuko and Iroh back to the ship, carrying the statue. Prince Zuko started barking orders once he was on board, telling the men to prepare the mini-boat. She brought it to Iroh's room, pausing for a moment. She sighed heavily, feeling tense. Those pirates set her on edge, when she was already stressed because of Prince Zuko. She took a deep, relaxing breath, before going to the deck to find out what was going on.

She found Iroh there, waiting for her. "We are going to look for the Avatar with my nephew." He told her as she approached. She hesitated, slowing. Iroh noticed, and explained, "I am going to ensure Prince Zuko does not do anything rash. Those pirates would not hesitate to kill him if he is not careful. I would like you to come along with me, so I do not get bored on this little trip." His tone changed from stern to playfulness as he spoke. Ame sighed, still unsure why she had to go, but nodded to signal she would. Iroh smiled, and together they walked through the ship to the mini-boat.

Once Iroh and Ame had joined the group on the mini-boat, she saw that Prince Zuko had taken a few soldiers, including Yukio. He did not glance at her as they unloaded the mini-boat from the ship. Once in the ocean, they traveled the short distance to meet with the pirate ship. The pirate captain joined them on the mini-boat. He and Prince Zuko studied a map of the area, trying to determine which way they wanted to go. It was only a few minutes until both ships were heading upriver, where they thought the Avatar had fled to. Ame stayed out of the engine room, leaning against the wall on the deck, watching the sun sink closer to the horizon as they traveled uphill, against the flow of the river. Yukio and Prince Zuko were also on the deck, both staring forward. The pirate captain was on the mini-boat, to collaborate with Prince Zuko. Iroh was in the engine room, avoiding him.

_Eventually the pirate captain broke the silence, when they river flattened out. "Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" Prince Zuko contained a snort that only Ame heard, before answering. "We don't need to stop. They stole a Waterbending scroll, right?" The captain answered, "Uh huh." Without looking at the old captain, he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Then they'll be on the water." _Silence fell again, as it grew darker out.

"Hey," one of the pirates said, trying to get her attention. She glanced over to see him leaning over the edge of the pirates' boat, staring at her. She stared at the deck of the mini-boat, trying to ignore him. "Why is such a pretty girl going on such a dangerous mission? It's a shame. You don't even have anyone to protect you! You know, if you ever get scared, I will protect you." She didn't respond, hoping he would shut up. Some of his friends joined him, all staring down at her. She resisted the urge to squirm. The one who had spoken wasn't discouraged by her silence, and continued. "You look bored over there. Why don't you come join us on our ship? We will be sure to show you a good time!" They all snickered, and annoyance tried to enter her emotional fog. She looked straight ahead, and saw Prince Zuko and Yukio were both tense, with their hands in fists. One of the pirates startled her when he swung on a rope from their ship to land on the deck in front of her.

He spread one hand out against the wall next to her, holding onto the rope with his other hand, and leaned in close to her. "Why don't you join us? I am sure that the life of a pirate would be more fun instead of working here. And, let's face it; our ship could use something to make the place more attractive." Ame slowly looked at him out of the corners of her eyes, and replied. "No thanks." She glanced towards his ship, to see the other pirates leaning on the railing, leering at her. Some winked at her, others made kissy-faces. She turned her eyes to the deck again, feeling uncomfortable. The pirate in front of her persisted. "Oh, come on. You would get to see the world, meet strange people, and we would all entertain you…" He stopped leaning on his hand and lightly brushed his fingers against her skin. She jerked back, and he laughed. "She said no. Now leave her alone." Prince Zuko had turned towards them, and was glaring at the pirate. The pirate glared back, before swinging back to his ship. With the man gone, and the other pirates no longer staring at her, Ame exhaled.

She tensed again when Yukio approached her. Since their fight, they had not spoken. He stood next to her, and started to speak softly. "Ame, I have been thinking about our fight. I am sorry. I was out of line and said some things I didn't mean. I hope you can forgive me, and that things will go back to the way they were." Surprised, Ame looked at him. His apology was abrupt, and she suspected it was spurred on by the pirates. It seemed awfully convenient he was apologizing now. He softly cleared his throat, trying to prompt an answer. "I was never mad at you Yukio. I would like it if things returned to normal." She answered, voice low. She saw a smile flash across his face, before he nodded and sternness resumed his face.

As they traveled down the river, and as it grew dark, they talked about giving up the search, at least until morning. "No. If we stop now, they might get away." Prince Zuko insisted. Just then, they heard distant shouts echoing over the water. They quickly veered towards the shore, and someone managed to spot the girl. Yukio left her side to aid with her capture. _Prince Zuko and his guards snuck through the brush to position themselves behind her, as the pirates tried first to capture her. She managed to get away from one, by splashing water in his face, but as she turned around, she bumped into Prince Zuko. He caught her wrists, and said, "I'll save you from the pirates." _As she watched this from the mini-boat, Ame decided there was something she didn't like about the girl.

Two guards grasped the girl's shoulders, and worked together to tie her to a tree as Iroh and Ame stepped on shore. When this was done, Ame, Iroh, Prince Zuko, his guards, and the pirates all formed a circle around the girl. _"Tell me where The Avatar is, and I won't hurt you or your brother." Prince Zuko said. The girl glared at him, before answering. "Go jump in the river!" Prince Zuko paused, before he started circling her tree. She wouldn't look at him, and Ame liked the girl even less. "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you've lost." He smoothly held the blue necklace in front of her neck. Ame had forgotten he even had it. "My mother's necklace! Where did you get that?" She cried out. Prince Zuko walked away from her, the necklace trailing, taunting her. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you are wondering." He turned back to her, and demanded. "Now, tell me where the Avatar is." Her quick reply was, "Never!" Prince Zuko was about to continue, but the pirate captain cut in. "Enough of this necklace garbage! We were promised the scroll!" Prince Zuko turned to the pirates, and pulled out the scroll. No one had seen him grab it, and it came as a surprise that he had it. He lit a fire under it, and asked, "I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates cried out in alarm, and Prince Zuko continued. "A lot, apparently. Now, if you help me get what I want, I will give the scroll back. Search the woods for the boy, and meet back here."_

The pirates reluctantly disappeared into the woods, leaving Prince Zuko and his crew together with the girl. Ame remembered then that the water tribe girl's name was Katara, and her brother was Sokka. Katara glared at all of them, but when her eyes reached Ame's face, she looked confused. "Nephew," Iroh started. "I caution you to think about how you act with these men." Prince Zuko glanced at his uncle, before turning to see what Katara was looking at. Ame and Prince Zuko's eyes met, and she realized in that moment that she was jealous of how Prince Zuko was acting towards looked away first, and she stared at the ground, trying to control her feelings.

_It took until morning, but the pirates came back, with the Avatar and the girl's brother. Both were tied up, and Prince Zuko congratulated the pirates. "Nice work." _She stopped listening as she started to study Aang's face. They looked so much alike, except with a four year age difference. If they had been freed from their separate icebergs at the same time, they would have looked identical. But she was unfrozen four years ago now, whereas he was unfrozen this year. She started to wonder what would have happened if she had never been frozen in the first place, or if Aang knew of her existence. Prince Zuko broke through her thoughts when he angrily said, _"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" He fired a blast at the group, who surrounded their new treasure. They threw down smoke bombs, and pulled the guards into the cloud. _

Ame instinctively stepped forward to join the fight, but Iroh touched her arm. He whispered, so that only she could hear, "I think one Avatar in danger is enough for the day." She nodded eventually, and stepped back to watch with Iroh. Unsure of what had happened to start the fight, she forced herself to merely observe. She anxiously wanted to help, especially when Prince Zuko got into a fight with the Pirate Captain, but she stayed with Iroh. He stepped forward slightly, towards the battle, but did not join. Ame was focused on the fighting, and didn't realize a pirate sneaking up behind her.

He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and another one around her waist, pulling her back. She didn't cry out, because she could feel something sharp against her side. He managed to push her onto the ground, and she could see it was the pirate that had tried to talk to her on the river. "Scream and I will kill you." He growled, and he towered over her menacingly. She glared at him, before flipping backwards and stomping. A rock came out of the ground, and she sent it at him. It hit him square in the chest, sending him into a tree. He dropped, and didn't get up again. She slipped out of the forest, to stand next to Iroh. It puzzled her that he was passively watching the fight unfold, even letting the pirates steal the mini-boat, without doing anything to prevent it. Once the pirates had started the mini-boat, Iroh went to break up Prince Zuko's fight.

_By pushing away the captain's sword, and pushing up on Prince Zuko's ponytail, he got their attention. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" He asked them both. Prince Zuko turned to his Uncle and angrily declared, "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Iroh pointed to the mini-boat steaming down the river, and said, "It's no proverb!" Prince Zuko laughed when he saw the Pirate Boat going downstream, and the captain yelled, "Bleeding Hog Monkeys!" Another laugh drew them to look and see his ship following. Prince Zuko broke away from him, shouting, "My boat!" One of the pirates that stole it turned around and mooned the prince. As Prince Zuko and the Captain ran after their boats, Iroh stroked his beard. "Maybe it should be a proverb." He mused. Prince Zuko called after him, "Come on Uncle!" _

Ame looked over at Iroh, and together they wandered towards the waterfall. They both stopped dead when they saw the stolen mini-boat ram into the pirate ship, which was turned sideways. Both ships toppled over the edge, and disappeared from sight. Prince Zuko reached the edge of the overhang, panting. Ame and Iroh were soon behind him, and Iroh took his dignified position, with his hands in his sleeves. _He chuckled, and Ame looked over at him, curious. "Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He pulled it out and held it up in triumph. Prince Zuko swiped it, and threw it over the waterfall. He breathed hard in anger, and Iroh looked in shock at his now-empty extended hand._ He lowered it, and declared, "Oh well, we can always look at other ports for a lotus tile!" Ame held back a chuckle and turned around to see the rest of their guards slinking over in shame.

Yukio stood near her, and forced a smile when he met her eyes. Another guard spoke up after Prince Zuko had stopped breathing heavily. "Sir, how do you propose we get back to the ship?" Prince Zuko growled before speaking. "We could either travel the way we came, or we could jump off the cliff. Why don't you try jumping and tell us if it works?" He said coldly. Ame tilted her head, looking down the falls and the debris from the crash floating away, contemplating how secure her paste would be in water. Forming a plan, Ame smiled. It would be possible to jump off the falls, land in the water below, and swim to shore. Based on the map of the area they had looked at earlier, going down the falls would lead to the ocean, and the ship, quickly. "Personally, I vote the second." She declared.

The men looked at her like she was crazy. "We could go down the waterfall, and land in the water below safely. It should be much quicker, and fun!" When no one reacted,Ame turned to Yukio. "I dare you to try it." She told him. His face broke into a grin, and he said, "No way am I going to turn that down." He turned to the rest of the guards. "Anyone else going to accept her dare? Or are you men going to chicken out?" When no man stepped forward to accept the dare, he rallied them by saying, "Can you imagine walking all the way back around to the ship? This way will be much quicker!" Prince Zuko stared at her apprehensively, but Ame ignored him. The men jumped at the chance of making life easier for themselves, and started murmuring about the dangers. Ame turned to Iroh, and told him quietly, "Iroh, we can jump down together, alright?" She gave him a look to convey she would use her Waterbending to ensure he was safe. "I think I am a little too old to do something so dangerous." He replied. "I will walk the long way around." Iroh turned towards Prince Zuko. "Prince Zuko, are you going to join me?" Prince Zuko looked conflicted, and finally said, "I think I will go with the crew." As he said this, Prince Zuko looked back at Ame, eyes challenging her.

Iroh started ambling along back the way they had come. Several of the guards too intimidated by the idea went along with him. Ame was excited by her idea. This was something that she would have done when she was younger, and carefree, with her friends. "I'll go down first." Yukio volunteered. "Judge me on my form!" He took a deep, calming breath, before taking a running start. He launched himself off the cliff toward the middle of the river. The others crowded nearby, to watch as he plummeted towards the water. They could see the splash he made, and as he surfaced and waved towards them. They all cheered when they saw he was safe.

Several guards all vied to be the next one over, their excitement growing. Some jumped by themselves, others in groups of twos and threes. Soon it was only Prince Zuko and Ame. Turning to Prince Zuko, she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" His eyes burned into hers, and he answered, "You are. I will too." A smile slowly spread over her face. "Go ahead, go first." He urged. She nodded, and walked a few steps back. She ran past him and launched herself off the cliff into the open air. It was invigorating to zoom through the air, and she spun in the air. As she neared the water, she straightened her body and dove in, leaving barely a splash. Being in the water afterward was refreshing, and she was energized. As she surfaced, she turned towards the falls to see Prince Zuko jumping. He soared through the air, and as he got closer she thought his face showed fright. He entered the water not far from her, and surfaced next to her. Together they started swimming to shore.

"Is everyone alright?" Ame called out as they swam to shore, knowing she would be responsible if anyone was hurt. They all shook their heads yes, and Yukio even said, "Wow, when can we do that again?" She looked up at the falls, and saw how they looked bigger from the bottom. It thrilled her to think she had jumped off them. Prince Zuko and Ame clambered onto the shore, and without pausing Prince Zuko led the way back to the ship. As they started following the river towards the sea, Yukio stepped next to her, and put his arm around Ame's neck. "I knew you were crazy, but not crazy enough to jump off a cliff!" Ame looked up at him, and replied, "You jumped first."

He and the rest of the crew roared with laughter. Yukio tried to give her a noogie, so she pushed him into the river next to them, and laughed. The adrenaline rush left her feeling freer and happier. He clambered out, and tried to give her a hug to share his water. She avoided him easily, and he gave up when she agreed to dry him off. By using a small flame, they were able to evaporate the water his clothing had absorbed. However, they had to stop walking in order to achieve this without burning him. At first, Prince Zuko was annoyed, but finally ordered the other guards. "Don't just stand there! Start drying yourselves off!" They mimicked Ame, using small flames on each other.

"Look at it this way, Prince Zuko." Ame told him as she worked. "At least half the men got a bath today." "Hey!" Yukio tried to defend his fellow guards. "We can't all have the luxury of jumping off waterfalls every other day!" She let the fire get a little too close to his skin, and he recoiled from the heat. "Be careful!" He play-scolded her. "I think I have suffered enough trauma for the day, and I don't need any burns on top of it!" He dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead, and moaned. "Oh shut up, or I will shove you back into the river." She warned him. Ame glanced at Prince Zuko to see an angry look on his face. It killed her enthusiasm, and she immediately sobered. As soon as everyone was dry again, they worked their way towards the ocean again. She tried to guess what was bothering him, but couldn't. The only reason she thought he might be angry was her suggesting they jump off the cliff.

They reached the market, and the ship, before sunset. The guards hurried onward, eager to spend some time in the market. Ame and Prince Zuko were left walking together in silence. "Prince Zuko, I am sorry for suggesting we all leap off a cliff. It was dangerous, and stupid of me to suggest it." Ame said, breaking the silence. The bitter look he was wearing earlier still haunted her, and she wanted to make him less upset by apologizing. Surprise crossed his face, and he walked slower. He seemed to choose his words carefully before replying.

"That isn't what's bothering me." He stopped walking, and she stopped with him. "I worry, about you, actually." He finally admitted. "You have no sense of self-preservation." She looked up into his golden eyes, surprised. The more she considered it, however, the more it seemed true. She laughed, and he gave her a strange look. "You're right." She exclaimed, straightening her face. "I don't think about my safety ever. I am more likely to think of the safety of others than my own." As she looked into his eyes, she realized he was exactly the opposite. This insight seemed to reach him as well, and his face closed up. He turned away from her without another word, and continued to the ship. She watched him leave, before continuing on her own.

She reached the ship, and stayed on deck, waiting for Iroh. Leaning on the railing at the front of the ship and facing the market, she studied the many people. She started to think about what it felt like to jump off the waterfall, to soar through the air and land in the water below. It made her smile. Her mind unwittingly wandered to Prince Zuko, and his actions tonight. As she thought about it, Ame realized that Prince Zuko jumped off the waterfall, to prove he was just as tough as any of the crew members. She shook her head, sure he was not that petty. As she scanned the market for a sign of Iroh, realizing it was starting to grow dark, footsteps approached from behind.

"Has my uncle showed up yet?" Prince Zuko asked her. She shook her head, and he frowned. "I doubt he got lost," Ame said, feeling the need to comfort him. "There were a few soldiers with him too, who would protect him." He nodded slightly, looking out at the market. Prince Zuko made a noise deep in his throat, due to something he saw. Following his gaze, Ame saw the crowd parting as a small group headed towards them. It was led by Iroh, and the soldiers that had went with him were carrying stuff. A lot of stuff. As Iroh climbed up the ramp, he grinned up at them. "I found some shops we missed earlier, and got some stuff for a great bargain!" He looked proud of himself. "Not only that, but I found another lotus tile!" He held it out, displaying his new tile. He led the guards on board, directing them to take the things below deck. Prince Zuko left to find his Uncle, and Ame decided it was time to sleep. She stretched, taking a deep breath of fresh air, before she retired to her room.

* * *

><p>Tada! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but keep checking back! And please Review!<p> 


	11. Jet

Oh my, this took so much longer for me to finish and post than I thought it would. I was trying to get everything just right,and so much happens, every time I read over the story I found something I wanted to change. . It is done now though, and with summer here hopefully I can concentrate more on my writing between summer classes and volunteer work...

Disclaimer: You should know this by now...

* * *

><p>Ame woke up slowly, her awareness of her surroundings slowly growing. She stretched slowly, feeling the tension in her muscles slowly fade. Relaxing, she lay in bed, and debated whether she wanted to get up. She opened her eyes as she decided she was awake, and it would be useless to attempt to sleep anymore. As she got up and started dressing, she realized she was able to savor her privacy. There was no rush to get dressed, no hurry to be somewhere. For the first time in weeks, Ame was able to sleep peacefully, and was able to take her time getting up. During the good night of sleep, everything that bothered her had disappeared. Her emotional fog was strong, and she felt calm.<p>

Her calm mindset was ruined when she opened her door. Prince Zuko had been leaning against the wall across from her room, and straightened up as she opened the door. He glared at her as she stood in the doorway, mildly surprised. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" She asked after a lengthy silence. He answered, voice hard. "You were supposed to spend the night with my Uncle." Ame met his glare with a calm face, contemplating how she should respond. "I forgot." She finally said, shrugging. His glare hardened, and he repeated slowly, "You forgot." She nodded, still feeling calm despite his anger, and replied, "Yup, I forgot." He growled deep in his throat, and snapped, "You forgot an order!" She tilted her head, studying him. She was trying to decide how much she wanted to antagonize him. Although he acted angry, she decided it was forced. Curious, she said, "I don't have to obey you."

His eyes widened in shock, and he sputtered before answering. "You do, because you are on my ship!" She looked at him in doubt, and as the silence grew, she could see the change in his body language as his facade dropped. He seemed to debate with himself before he spoke slowly. "It is in your best interest to obey me." She crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow. "How so?" Ame realized her heart was starting to pound, and tried to calm herself down. He seemed to choose his words carefully before saying, "It is for your own protection." A sigh escaped her lips before she answered, "I was fine last night." He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "You were lucky."

They stared at each other, trapped in a stalemate. Finally, she could not keep herself from asking, "Why do you care?" Her heart beat faster in the silence that followed, as she waited for his answer. His glare had vanished, replaced with a brooding look , and she guessed he was thinking about what to say next. However, his glare came back full force, and he spat, "I don't care." She was dismayed, but pushed it away behind her fog. "Then why do you care where I sleep?" She asked, trying to lead him into a trap. "You are a distraction to the men." He said too quickly, letting his arms fall to his sides. She tightened her crossed arms, debating with herself whether she wanted to push it or not. She glance up at him, to see he was studying her, his face open.

"You do care." She stated, staring into his eyes. He was silent for a few moments, but then he yelled, "I just told you, I don't!" He growled when she started shaking her head. "You never listen to me!" He shook his head at her before storming off. She sighed, and leaned against the door frame. She had hoped for a different outcome, but was unsure what exactly she was hoping for. It was wrong for her to get her hopes up anyway. She sighed again, pushing her emotions behind her protective layer. Wishing for some fresh air, she headed towards the deck.

She found Iroh there, talking to Jee and another crew member. "We will be stopping at a port tonight. Any man who wants to can find a lady friend to bring. Has the cook been informed?" Jee nodded and responded, "Yes, General Iroh. He is preparing tonight's cuisine as we speak." Iroh nodded, then noticed Ame. His already smiling face brightened considerably as he turned towards her. "Ah, Ame, there you are! I wanted to ask you something. Can you play a musical instrument?" Confused, she shook her head. "No, I never learned how to play one. Why? What is going on?" Iroh's face spread into a huge grin, and he declared, "Tonight is Music Night!"

"Music Night?" She repeated, curious. He nodded, and spoke energetically. "Every time the crew seems to have low moral, we host a music night to boost their spirits! The men have been complaining lately that they are lonely, so what better time to have one!" His enthusiasm made her smile, but she did not understand what it was. Just as she was about to ask, Lieutenant Jee captured Iroh's attention. They walked away, leaving her standing alone. She stood by the railing and watched the men bustling about the deck, going into the tower or below deck, talking to one another or moving things. It was the liveliest she had ever seen the deck.

"Ame!" She turned when she heard her name. Yukio was coming from below deck, and was approaching her. "There you are. I have been looking for you." He stopped in front of her, blocking her view. She blinked at him, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of activity taking place. "Why have you been looking for me?" She asked, leaning against the railing. He grinned, and replied, "I am supposed to keep you busy today." Before she could ask why, he grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, lets go to the helm." He tugged her forward, up to the helm, without her resisting. She had decided that today was a good day to just go with the flow, without questioning it.

Inside the helm, he closed the door leading to the balcony and directed her to sit at the Pai Sho table. "Iroh wants you to be surprised tonight, so you aren't allowed to see anything." He explained before sitting across from her. "What is Music Night?" She asked, but he merely smiled at her. "Have you ever played Pai Sho?" He changed the subject. He pulled out the tiles and pushed a set across the table towards her. "I heard Iroh talking about it. He asked if I could play an instrument. What else is there to it?" She pushed, trying to learn more about Music Night. Shaking his head, smiling, he merely placed a tile on the board.

Sighing, Ame placed a tile in response to his. He looked curiously at it, puzzled, before placing one of his own. She allowed herself a smile before placing another tile, effectively winning the game. Shocked, he looked at the board, then looked back at her. "Beginners luck!" He declared, before sweeping the tiles towards her. He put one on the table with a sharp click, then sat back looking smug. "This time I won't go easy on you." Thus a competition began, and they spent most of the day trying to beat each other at Pai Sho.

Near evening, Yukio had no tiles left. Grumbling he shoved away from the board, but he was unable to keep up the act. "You should play against Iroh. He needs a good challenge!" He stretched, and wandered towards the balcony. "They should be done soon..." He muttered, when the door opened. Jee popped his head in, and said, "Come on down you two, before you miss all the fun!" Yukio's face broke into a grin, and he grabbed her wrist and cried, "Let's go!"She contained her surprise as he pulled her along, and focused on preventing herself from stumbling.

They stopped outside the helm, examining the deck. Iroh transformed the deck into a dance floor of sorts, with tables around it. By the tower was a table set up with food. Small lanterns were on the railings, and on the tables. The men were gathered in a circle, and she could hear music coming from the center. As Yukio pulled her closer to the large group, she could see there were women mingling with the men. Glancing around the deck, she noticed Prince Zuko sitting alone at a table apart from the rest, arms crossed, watching the group. Her attention was pulled away from him when Yukio yanked her forward into the group. Ame could see between the dancers Iroh and several other men, playing instruments. Yukio released her wrist, and she felt claustrophobic in the large group of people. She turned to look for Yukio, but he had disappeared. She turned around again when there was a tap on her shoulder.

Yukio bowed when she looked at him. "Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked. She started protesting, unwilling to be caught in the large group. "Sorry, Yukio, I would rather not..." But Yukio just smiled, then caught her by the waist and twirled around. Ame couldn't help but smile, which encouraged Yukio. A grin spread across his face as he led them through the other couples, and he pulled her close. The closeness made her slightly uncomfortable, but she was too excited to participate in a dance to do anything about it. By the end of the song, Ame was almost flying, feet hardly touching the ground, and Yukio was struggling to keep up. One after another, guards and workers asked her to dance, with Yukio catching her every other dance, resulting in an endless cycle of dancing.

Ame had lost herself in the music, in the physical act of dancing, dodging between other people, and finally felt free. It was exhilarating. However, the feeling did not last long. As she was dancing with Yukio, she noticed Prince Zuko was watching her. Ame was distracted, and could not focus on the dance. Her mind became busy with thoughts of him, and she ended up stumbling or bumping into people. When Yukio tried to ask her about it, she passed it off as being hungry. At the end of the song, she excused herself, being truly famished after the dancing. She worked her way through the people to the food, where she loaded a plate, not really thinking about what she was choosing. It never occurred to her that there would be mostly meat there.

Sitting down at a random table, she started to eat. Even though what she was eating tasted odd, she kept mechanically eating it. She was too busy thinking about Prince Zuko to pay attention to anything else as she ate. She was startled out of these thoughts by a voice behind her. "Not many people like boiled Koi brains." The person behind her spoke. She had jumped, and her chopsticks slipped from her hand to the plate. She turned to see Prince Zuko looking down at her, trying to hide his amusement. Startled out of her thoughts, she tried to compose herself. "Koi brain?" She stuttered, looking down at the gray, shapeless mass on her plate. "Ugh. Who eats that?" Prince Zuko smiled slightly, while her face turned crimson. The thought that she had just ruined sixteen plus years of spiritual pureness by consuming Koi brains, of all things, heavily sunk in. It made her feel like a zombie. She pushed the plate away from herself, losing her appetite. Prince Zuko sat down heavily, disturbing her thoughts, and Ame guessed he was no longer angry with her.

"I hate music night." He started, glaring at the group of men. After a short silence, while Ame debated inward whether or not to respond, she timidly said, "It is a great moral booster." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and answered, "It would be better if I didn't have to attend." Ame, who had forgotten about eating brains, grinned. "Have you ever danced?" She asked mindlessly. Prince Zuko looked at her, for so long her face turned red again. "Are you suggesting I dance with this crew?" Ame looked away at the crew, to see how they were dancing. There was a lot of shaking of butts, and those with a partner were grinding. Blinking to get the image out of her head, she replied, "No, that's scary. But with anyone that has ever been on the ship, or at any of the ports?" Prince Zuko didn't look amused. "No." He said flatly. "I don't plan on dancing in front of these people ever." Ame felt encouraged by some unknown force and grinned. Reaching across the table and grabbing his wrist, she pulled him up. "Come on!"

Ame pulled Prince Zuko into the tower, away from the crowd. A slow song was starting to play, and they could faintly hear it inside the tower. She bowed at him before saying, "Prince Zuko, would you please accept this dance?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hands. Placing them on her waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He glared at her, then started to pull his hands back. "So you can't dance at all?" She asked him, trying to look innocent. "Not even one song?" Prince Zuko growled, but left his hands there and they started to dance. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was dancing.

"See? This isn't so bad..." She tried to say, but he shook his head. "This is nothing like a proper dance." She sighed at his statement, and replied. "Really, Prince Zuko, can't you at least try to have fun?" He finally met her eyes, and said "Zuko. Call me Zuko." She blushed, and had to look away. "And I never said I wasn't having fun..." He continued after a brief pause. She looked back at him, to see his face was slightly red. "Zuko?" She said softly. He met her eyes, and she said, "I am having fun too."

Ame was drawn into his eyes as they continued to stare at each other. His perfect, golden eyes. The scar seemed to compliment his features, drawing her in further. She suddenly found herself aware of how alone they were, and how no one else could possibly see them. She started leaning forward a bit, thinking they might possibly kiss. In the back of her head, she knew she was getting carried away. But her feelings for Prince Zuko overwhelmed her again, and she acted on them. Ame closed her eyes, and could swear he leaned forward too. Her arms tightened around his neck, and it felt like he was pulling her closer also. Their lips brushed, and she could feel his breath against her face. She pressed her lips against his, and swore he was kissing her back. But then the song ended. The spell was broken.

He pulled away, bowed, and left the room. She stood in the dark hallway, emotions coursing through her body. She wanted to go get him, to finish what was never really started. She was about to follow him when Yukio came in. "Hey, I thought I saw you come in here. Why don't you come dance some more?" She shook her head, the fading adrenaline rush leaving her drained. "I don't think so, Yukio." He stepped towards her, and said, "Please, at least one more. One last dance." She sighed, unable to resist his pleading face. Holding out her hand, she replied, "Fine, one last dance."

He grinned and accepted her hand, pulling her out to the deck. Even though it was the middle of the song, they started dancing. It was an upbeat song, but her heart was not in it, and she was unable to enjoy herself. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Yukio was oblivious, and she was grateful when the song ended. She sighed, and was about to say good night, but there was another tap on her shoulder. Yukio looked surprised, and she turned to politely turn down another dance offer. She was surprised to see it was Prince Zuko.

Without meeting her eyes, he bowed. "Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked. She was too stunned to do anything but nod. He nodded, and placed a hand on her waist, and with his other hand grabbed one of hers. Her other hand she rested on his shoulder. Another song had started, and he started leading. Once they started moving, he met her eyes. "I am sorry I left so quickly." He mumbled. He pulled her a little closer, and tingles ran through her body. She was aware the others were watching them, but didn't care. She stepped closer, closing the distance between them.

He leaned down, and she turned her head up, hoped they would kiss. Instead, he released her waist, and twirled her away. Pulling her back, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her body against his. She was breathless, and her body was warm. She tried to keep the smile off her face, to remain dignified. The song ended, and Zuko stepped back and bowed. "Thank you for the dance." He murmured, before turning and disappearing into the others. As her breathing came under control, exhaustion overtook her. Still staring after him, even though he had disappeared in the crowd, she decided she was going to bed.

Ame lay down on the bed back in her room, staring at the ceiling. Earlier, she had all this energy and adrenaline coursing through her. Now it was gone and she felt depleted and empty. The night kept replaying in her mind, and Ame tried to close her eyes and fall asleep. As she seriously thought about and analyzed her first dance with Zuko, she steadily grew more ashamed of what had occured. She had let herself get carried away, and let her emotions control her actions, something she fought against every day. Not only that, but she had fallen into the delusion that Zuko was interested in her, and gone so far as to kiss him. She pulled at her face, trying to erase it, or make it so that never happened, as she thought about how he must have been embarrassed, and how she had forced herself upon him. She turned to the wall, completely ashamed. There was little solace to be found in the thought that he had come back for a second dance, as she concluded he did it to save face. Prince Zuko clearly didn't have feelings for her, but she went ahead heedlessly. She questioned how much of the interactions with Zuko she exaggerated in her own mind, or even made up to convince herself he had feelings for her. Ame sighed, unable to silence her thoughts. She admitted defeat, and got out of bed. She knew pacing around the room wouldn't help, and so she went back to the deck.

The size of the crowd had diminished in the time she had been below deck, and the band was no longer playing. There were people chatting here and there, men trying one last time to entice a woman back to his bed. Ame stood alone at the railing, looking into the water. Iroh soon came and joined her. "Did you have fun tonight, Ame?" He asked, staring sleepily at the water. She was unwilling to speak, and merely nodded. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, in the cool night air. The water below was so inviting, offering to wash away her embarrassment. He had started to talk about the success of the night, when she interrupted him. "I think I am going for a swim." She turned to look at his surprised expression, but saw Prince Zuko approaching them from the tower. Her face flushed, and she quickly turned back to the railing.

Unwilling to face him, and risk humiliating herself further, she quickly took off layers of clothing, until she was in her leggings and under shirt. The rest she draped over the railing. She took one last glance at Prince Zuko, to see he looked confused, before she placed a foot on the railing, stepped over it, and dove off the ship. As she landed in the water, it seemed to welcome her. When she surfaced, she saw the crew leaning over the deck, watching her. "She is merely going for a swim." Iroh's voice drifted towards her, answering a question she did not hear. "Hey, that sounds like a great idea!" Yukio's voice floated to her, and as she was swimming away she heard whooping and splashes. She turned around to see the men were joining her for a midnight swim. She sighed, still unable to be alone.

She swam silently to the shore, to avoid them and to gain some peace. She was on the outskirts of the village, in a shady part of the town. She meandered through the deserted town, away from the shore, finally alone with her thoughts. The night would have been peaceful, but it was eerily silent. She thought every once in a while she heard something, but convinced herself it was nothing. As she was settling into her thoughts, she was intercepted by three men. They stepped out of the shadows in front of her, placing her on her guard. She paused, apprehensive. "Hey, little lady, we haven't seen you around lately." She crossed her arms, and silently turned around. Standing behind her were two other men, and when she turned back, the other three had spread out. She was surrounded.

"Hey, what are those marks on her back?" One of the men asked another. She realized that the water must have worn away some of her paste, revealing her arrow tattoo. She looked over her shoulder, and glared at them. "Who cares?" He told the first one. "She looks feisty." She looked back at him in time to see how he licked his lips in anticipation. She finally spoke, sarcastically asking them, "So, what you going to do, rob me?" One of the men sneered, replying, "You don't got enough clothes on to be carrying anything." Another man chuckled, and darkly said, "We can still rob her of something." A shiver went down her spine when his glance wandered around her hips.

"It doesn't matter." One of them said, cutting off further chatter. "We know you came from a Fire Nation ship, therefore you are Fire Nation. We are going to get revenge for you stealing our woman. Someone on that ship should be upset when they find you dead." He spat out the last word, and Ame felt a shudder go up her spine as she realized their intentions. "What makes you think they will let you?" Ame asked them, starting to feel vulnerable. "How do you know they won't come back and avenge me?" All the men glared at her, and one of them spoke up. "Good. The Fire Nation has already taken everything else away from us, why not our lives?" She could see in their eyes, that they didn't care anymore. More men were gathering, closing her in. Ame slowly turned, looking at each man, trying to calculate her chances of survival.

"Don't try fighting." The first man said. "We can handle any Firebender." Ame glared at him, but started to feel hopeless. Fire would be her best chance to defend herself, though it wasn't her first choice. Looking around for an escape, she saw that there were abandoned houses on either side, blocking any chance of escape. They slowly started closing in around her, and one of them started talking slowly to her, as if she was a wild animal. "That's right, easy now. If you cooperate, it will be quick." He continued like this, and she waited until one of them reached out his hands to grab her.

She kicked his hands away, and ducked as one tried to tackle her. He hit someone else, and she tried to make her escape. As she dove between two, one brandished a knife. It cut into her side, and she fell to the ground, clutching the wound. She quickly rolled to get up, but by the time she was on her knees, she was surrounded again. "Easy, girlie, or we won't have any other choice but to hurt you worse." She looked up at them, and again waited as they approached her. She was trying to remain calm, and keep a clear head, but the pain in her side was starting to take over. This time, she kicked out and shot fire at one of them. Unguarded, he was hit full on by the blast. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Ame was stunned at what she had just done, and looked in horror at the man. The smell of burnt skin wafted towards her, making her want to hurl.

She was caught off guard as the others rushed at her, angry now, and one took the opportunity to kick her in the back. Ame staggered forward, the kick aggravating the mostly-healed bruises on her back. She had to focus as the other men closed in on her. She kept one hand on her wound, and punched at one of the men with the other, sending a fireball at him. He sidestepped it, and stomped to bring a rock out of the ground. He pushed it at her, and it caught her on the shoulder. She stumbled backwards, where another man grabbed her. The knife in his hand cut her upper arm, and as she struggled it bit her flesh several times. She kicked backwards, and managed to hit him in the shin. He dropped her, and she kicked his feet out from under him. It was then that she realized, a house was on fire. The fireball the earthbender dodged had hit a house instead. Some of the men, fearing more trouble, had fled and only three remained.

The earthbender quickly sent rock after rock at her, which she tried to avoid. The other man kept using opportunities and openings to kick at her, throwing off her balance, or clawing at her. The man with the knife kept trying to wound her, until finally he was hit with a stray rock, and was sent flying into a tree, before collapsing on the ground. She became aware of shouts and people showing up, but the earthbender didn't care. His partner panicked and ran away. He had managed to back her into an alley opposite the burning house, where no one could see them. Eventually, one of his rocks caught her leg, and another one hit her in the stomach. She fell backwards, and he Earthbended a rock on top of her. As she let out her breath, she realized it was crushing her. Her head grew lighter as she couldn't inhale, and her body became desperate for air. Hastily, using her Earthbending, she shattered the rock. She slowly stood up from the rubble, to see the man had fled. People were too focused on putting out the fire, which had spread to other houses, to notice her.

Ame slowly started limping back towards the ship, exhausted. As soon as it was in sight, she had to take a break. She sat down heavily, her legs giving out. The leg that had been hit by the rock was swelling up, and a bruise was already forming. She slowly took her hand away the cut on her side, to see it had mostly stopped bleeding. Her side was crusted in blood, and her clothing was soaked in it, so she couldn't see exactly how bad it was. She thought she wasn't too badly hurt otherwise, just little cuts and scrapes. She hoisted herself up, and slowly stumbled to the ship. The front was down, and the soldiers were drying themselves off before walking up it. She could hear them talking about the fire in the distance, and grumbling about how they would be blamed.

Ame took another look at herself, and knew she could not walk on the ship in her present condition, not without the men becoming enraged. She sighed, and took a detour down an alley, and towards the water. There was a small service ladder installed near the anchor, and Ame decided she could sneak back onto the ship and take care of herself. It stung her wounds to enter the salt water, but she tried to ignore it and swam to the ladder. It was more painful to climb up it than she thought it would be, and when she reached the top, she had to stop. The rest of the crew was boarding the ship, and she did not want to risk being found now. She had to wait for them to leave the deck before she would fully pull herself up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ame?" She heard Yukio ask as they started to leave. The rest of the group muttered, "No, wonder where she went?" Nobody but Yukio was concerned, most of them being too tired to give it a second thought. "She will show up soon." They all reassured him. He eventually followed everyone else below deck, and Ame was able to pull herself up. She collapsed on the deck, her strength failing her. Struggling to get up, as she tried to force herself to continue. She was unsuccessful, and sank into unconsciousness.

Ame slowly became aware of being gently turned over, and of her wounds being dressed. Slowly, someone's voice became clearer. "Wake up. Ame, wake up. I need you to wake up. Please, Ame." She could hear Iroh saying gently. It sounded as if she was underwater, and he was talking to her above the surface. She tried to break through the muddle in her head, and was finally able to open her eyes. The moment she did, however, pain washed over her. Wincing, her breath came shaky and unsteady. "Ame, can you hear me?" Iroh asked her. Her eyes slowly focused on his face, and she nodded. This sent another wave of pain through her, and she winced again.

"I need you to take it easy, Ame." Iroh told her. Everything sounded slow, and she had a hard time understanding what he was saying. "Can you...how this happened?" He said, but his words faded in and out as he spoke. As she tried to remember, Ame looked around the room she was in. Yukio was standing by the door, visibly upset. Prince Zuko was also in the room, but his face was carefully blank. "I was attacked." Ame slowly started, struggling to remember. "I went on shore alone, and some men decided to exact revenge on me, for the Fire Nation stealing their women." She stopped when Iroh started cleaning the cut on her side, wincing in pain. He made soothing noises, before helping her sit up so he could wrap a bandage around her waist. Her head spun once she sat up, and she had to concentrate in order to focus on the conversation.

"It isn't too late to find them and…" Zuko trailed off. Even though it was hard to focus, she could see his hands were curled into fists, and his whole body seemed to be trembling. Yukio took over, seeming just as determined as Zuko. "What did they look like, Ame? Don't worry, we will take care of them for you." He punched his hand, face hard. She looked from one man to the other, trying to think of an answer. Finally, she said slowly, tongue clumsy, "I took care of it, guys. I am able to take care of myself." Yukio exclaimed, "But Ame, you aren't able to hurt anyone! And after what they did to you, they deserve to be hurt."

Ame fought through the fog in her mind, responding more eloquently, "I started the fire. I didn't mean to, but it scared them all away." Every word, every breath, was a struggle. Iroh finished with her bandages then, and let her lay down again. The movement sent another wave of pain through her body, and the room was silent until her breathing returned to normal. Iroh broke the silence. "You are lucky Prince Zuko found your clothing, still on the railing. If he hadn't, we may have found you too late." He sat back, staring at her gravely. She closed her eyes, exhausted.

She kept her eyes closed as Iroh said, "I will go get some tea. Yukio, you should go tell the rest of the crew that Ame is going to be alright, so they can stop worrying as well." She heard movement, before the door opened and closed. She tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to control her breathing. Footsteps caused her to open her eyes, and she saw that Prince Zuko was still in the room. He was frowning at her, arms crossed. She closed her eyes again, fighting the pain that coursed through her body. Semi-conscious, and starting to sink into a comatose state, Ame stopped fighting the pain.

She was brought back into awareness by a hand brushing against her face. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes. Zuko was kneeling by her, looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together. Weakly, she responded, "I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but was unable to support herself. She fell backwards, but he put an arm out to support her. "Sure, fine..." He murmured as he kept her half sitting. He glanced at her before his eyes settled on her face. She met his gaze, and his eyes softened. "I am glad you are safe." He said softly. He bent his head down, closer to hers. "I am glad you are safe."

Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Her body ached, but she barely felt it. All she could focus on was their closeness. Zuko closed the small distance between them, and kissed her. Despite how heavy her arms felt, she wrapped them around his neck. He pulled away first, and delicately lowered her, so she was lying down. He sat next to her, and she became aware of the heat radiating off of him. Tingles ran through her whole body, and she pulled on his armor, to kiss him again. He obliged her, kissing her tenderly. Slowly he pulled away, to look into her eyes. They were both breathing hard. He adjusted his weight, jarring her as his knee pushed against her arm. Pain shot through her body, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that he had pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said, and she asked, confused, "Sorry for what?" He sat up, saying, "You are hurt, and need to rest." Ame grabbed him and said loudly, "No, please don't go." He decisively pulled back, releasing himself from her weak grip. She was ashamed of her outburst, but he did not react to it as he sat back on his heels. He took her hand as the door opened.

Iroh walked in, with a tray of tea. He had a smile on his face, despite the overall situation. He poured a cup of tea, and handed it to Ame. She was unable to hold onto the cup, and Prince Zuko took it from her before she dropped it. He propped her up with his other arm, and helped her drink. She sighed, as she imagined the medicine Iroh had put in the tea working already. "You should rest now, Ame." Iroh said, taking the teacup from Prince Zuko. Ame looked at Zuko, and he gently lowered her. "Don't worry." He said. "I will still be here when you wake up." Tired and drained, she let herself sink back into unconsciousness.

As consciousness returned to Ame, she became aware of a dull aching sensation spreading through her body. She groaned as it reached her head. "How are you feeling?" The words spoken softly caused her to open her eyes. Prince Zuko was sitting against the wall next to her, studying her face. "I think I am feeling better." Ame said, tongue feeling heavy. "Here." He said as he handed her a cup of tea. "Iroh said this would help you feel better." She tried to take it, but her fingers were clumsy and she dropped it. She tried to sit up, but the throbbing ache transformed into a sharp pain. "Just lay still. I will take care of it." He sharply spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said as he cleaned up the spill. It had soaked into the blanket, and he started to use his Firebending to dry it. "It's fine," his curt response was. She stopped watching him, and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to fill the silence by speaking, but remained silent, wary of agitating him further. Part of her wondered if their encounter earlier was something she imagined. She started to fall asleep again, but his voice woke her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, pouring another cup of tea. "I am a little sleep deprived." He admitted as he slid an arm underneath her. Zuko helped her sit up, and let her sip at the tea. She dared to lean her head against his shoulder, still unsure what she had dreamed, and what had actually happened. Zuko placed the teacup on the floor, and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, speaking into her hair. Her mind was growing foggier, probably due to the tea. She struggled to consider his question before answering. "I don't hurt as much. I feel heavy though." He released her, and softly laid her down again.

"The tea should help you feel better, but it will make you drowsy." He explained. Looking down at her, Zuko sighed. "Why does the world have to be so complicated..." He vocalized his thought softly. He timidly raised his hand, and placed a finger on her forehead. He traced it down the side of her face, before bending over and kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep." He urged her. "You need the rest." The offer was tempting, and she could feel sleep pulling at her, but she fought it. "Why don't you rest too? Share the bed." It was difficult to form sentences, and she wasn't sure he understood what she meant. However, he gave her a soft smile, before he laid next to her. The warmth from his body engulfed her, and she was unable to fight sleep any longer.

The next time Ame awoke, the pain had subsided, and she was aware of her surroundings. She felt alert, as though her mind was trying to compensate for time lost while she was unconscious. Looking around the room, she realized she was in Prince Zuko's room, in his bed. She was surprised she didn't realize it earlier. Next, she realized that Zuko was in the same bed as her. The occurrences of her previous bouts of consciousness slowly dribbled back into her mind, explaining the circumstances. During the night, or whatever it was, they had slipped away from each other. There was a small space between them, so she hadn't interrupted his sleep yet.

He was on his back, one arm still half-stretched towards her, and the other across his stomach. Ame was free to study him, without being discreet so that he wouldn't catch her staring. He looked so vulnerable while he slept, nothing at all like the tough prince that was destined to chase the Avatar forever. She smiled as she watched his chest rise slowly with every breath. She found herself studying his scarred eye, and his shaved head. A fine layer of fuzz was developing on his head, indicating he had not shaved in a few days.

She was slightly startled when his eyes opened suddenly. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. A blush crept into her face, but he smiled. She tried to look away, but his eyes caught her and she was unable to. His scarred eye couldn't open as wide as the other one, making her wonder how he got his scar. Ame reached out and stroked it hesitantly, and his eyes closed in response. Taking this as a good sign, she carefully scooted her body closer to him. His eyes opened, and he smiled at her again. He closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her. She smiled at him, happy despite the pain that was developing.

He sat up, and conjured another cup of tea. He tried to give it to her, but Ame shook her head. "I feel fine. I don't need any more medicine." He pushed it into her hands anyways, insisting, "It will help you heal, and you will sleep better. My uncle made this special, to help you get better." She looked into the cup, unable to argue against his reasoning. She took a sip, to discover it was a different, bitterer tea than before. "You have to drink it all." Zuko said when she looked up at him. She sighed, causing a twinge of pain to shoot through her side. Gritting her teeth, she drained the cup and handed it back to him. Her face wrinkled with the taste, and he chuckled. "Here, let me help."

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her, making her forget entirely about the taste. He pulled away, and asked, looking smug, "Better?" She grinned and leaned against him. "Much." He lay back down, pulling her along with him, letting her settle against him. She sighed, happy, and looked up at him. He met her gaze, a happy look on his face. However, something in his eyes told her he was not entirely happy. Doubt seemed to be present as he looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He didn't respond, and she pressed onward. "Zuko, is everything alright? What are you thinking?" Zuko hesitated, before answering."This has to be…wrong." She stiffened involuntarily, causing pain to shoot through her body. He continued hastily, when he felt her stiffen. "I never imagined anything good could come of being…banished, yet something has." He said haltingly. She relaxed, as she started to understand what he meant. "Is it right for me to have you?" He said quietly, before falling silent.

She took the opportunity to speak. "This is what Iroh was trying to get you to see. That, even if this is supposed to be a punishment, it doesn't have to be." She explained. Her voice grew softer. "I know you have conflicted feelings, Zuko, but I want you to know. I am here for you. If you ever want to talk, I am willing to listen." He slowly nodded before responding. "I don't mean to just talk. I mean, to keep you. Not to give you up, for my old life. I don't know if I should abandon what I had." The more he spoke, the more confused Ame grew. It didn't help the tea was taking effect, and she was growing groggy. He sighed, and looked into her eyes. "I like you." He said, before pulling her close against him. "Now go back to sleep." Her heart was pounding, and her body ached, but her mind tried to obey him as she started to feel sleepy. She tried to push off sleep to contemplate what Zuko had just said, but she was unsuccessful. Sleep overtook her once again.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ame slowly opened her eyes, head throbbing. It felt as though she had been asleep for days, and her body was stiff. As she looked around the room, still lying down, it started coming back to her. She remembered getting into a fight, and sneaking back onto the ship. Everything was a blur after that, until she started concentrating. It came flooding back to her as she realized she was in Prince Zuko's room. She heard a snore coming from the corner, and turned, hoping to see him, but saw it was Yukio sleeping.

She slowly sat up, but had to clutch at her middle from pain. She looked down to see she was only in her under clothes, with bandages wrapped around almost every limp she had. She slowly kicked off the blanket, and moved to sit sideways in her bed. Yukio woke up then, and started when he saw her awake. "Ame, your up." He said dimly. He woke up some more, and said again, "Ame, your up!" He quickly got up to crouch in front of her, and put his hand on her uninjured shoulder. "I can't believe it. You are finally awake." Ame rubbed one of her eyes, and asked him, "What do you mean, finally?"

Yukio looked carefully at her, and said slowly, "Ame, I'm sorry. You have been asleep for about a week." She looked blankly at him, and he continued. "This is the first time I have been brought in to watch you, and I hoped that you would wake up. Poor Iroh, he has been up with you the entire time..." Realization slowly dawned on her, as he continued to speak. It was all a dream, only a dream. Breathing became difficult as she realized that she must have made up everything that had happened between her and Zuko while unconscious.

Yukio realized she was acting odd, and said hurriedly, "I am going to go get Iroh." He quickly left, leaving her alone. The thought that the time she spent with Zuko was only a dream seemed to rip into her heart, spreading through her veins and causing fire to erupt. She started breathing harder, struggling to accept that she had not received the thing she wanted most. Spiraling into the disappointment, she placed her head in her hands and fought off tears. Her illusion was broken when the door opened, and Iroh entered.

"Ame!" He said as soon as he saw her sitting up. "I am so glad to see you are alright." She was surprised when he gave her a careful hug, before sitting back to look at her. "Is anything hurting?" He asked her. Ame took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry, before carefully moved all her limbs. "I am sore, but I think I will be okay." She answered him softly. She sighed quietly, the pain in her body nothing compared to the overwhelming disappointment she felt. She glanced towards the doorway, where Yukio still lingered, and was startled to see Zuko was standing in the door frame. He was watching her, with an indiscernible look on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. How was she supposed to ask him if something she imagined really happened? Iroh claimed her attention again, as he started to prepare for changing her bandages, and next time she could look up, he was gone.


	12. The Great Divide

I think this is the fastest I have updated... This chapter begged me to write it, so here it is. I was going to post it yesterday (I know, right? Fastest I have ever written a chapter!) But decided I wanted to give it a day so I could revise it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own the idea for the story.

* * *

><p>Ame was healing slowly, and was restricted to the bed in Prince Zuko's room. She had tried to insist they allow her to change rooms a few times, but Iroh refused. She never found out where Zuko stayed, but she knew he wasn't in his own room, and for that she felt guilty. He never stopped by the room again, and even if he had she did not know what she would say. It was hard to accept that she had dreamed the whole ordeal with Zuko. She wanted to ask if he really liked her, but it seemed silly. She practiced speeches in her mind, trying to plan out what she would say even though she would never say it.<p>

In a bid to distract herself, she tried meditating. She repented for mindlessly eating Koi brains, asked forgiveness for harming another human being, and most of all asked for help from the universe while she tried to detach herself from worldly desires. Wistfully she recalled the days she spent in the Western Air Temple, where spirituality was the most important aspect of life, and no other responsibilities were calling. Every time she tried to meditate, however, she could not bring herself to accomplish anything. She merely lamented over her ruined spiritual state, and the effort it took in order to reach a meditative state. Her wounds made it uncomfortable for Ame to sit up for an extended period of time, decreasing the amount of time she spent at the task.

Further hindering her ability to meditate was Iroh's visits. He spent most of his time with her, chatting idly about the weather, tea, trinkets he had in the galley. If she were lucky, he would treat her with stories of his son, Lu Ten, or of his own childhood. He had many happy stories he would be willing to share, if the tea were right. When Iroh was gone, attending to other things, Yukio would visit, acting as spokesman for the rest of the crew. He would pass along messages, stories, news, anything the crew wished him to. Even though they were trying to make her feel better, it was exhausting for them to continue on as though nothing had changed. For Ame, it felt as though her world had shifted, but no one else noticed.

One day, Iroh was telling her a story about the men believing the ship was haunted. "After having searched the rest of the ship, they decided the spirit resided in the storeroom. Not one of the men were brave enough to enter alone, and they kept trying to push the others in first. Finally, Jee decided to end the nonsense once and for all. He strode into the room, stood in the middle of it, and was just turning around when..." Iroh trailed off, noticing she was staring listlessly at the floor. "Why, Ame, is everything all right?" He asked. She looked up at him, startled. "You do not seem yourself. Is anything hurting you?" He inquired, eyes studying her.

Shaking her head, she responded, "No, no... Everything is fine, nothing has hurt for a while now. I just..." She ended with a sigh, the mere thought of trying to explain her feelings depressed her further. There was a few moments of silence before Iroh spoke. "It has been a trying time for you lately. I encourage you to stay strong and strive to accomplish your own goals. Maybe it is time for you to reevaluate what you want from life, in order to form goals suited for your current situation." She glanced at him, amazed at his insight. She stared at the floor when he finished, considering his words. Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought that she had had what she wanted, but only in her dreams.

Silence fell once again as Ame became wrapped in her own thoughts. Iroh broke through, saying gently. "We should change your bandages, and see how the healing process has come along." He stood up from his stool by the bed, in order to help her sit up. She tried to prevent herself from wincing as the bandages were unwound, taking dried blood with them. Once the bandages were off, Iroh sat back and studied them. She felt vulnerable, being in scanty clothing. Realizing her arrow tattoos were visible did not help her feel better.

"I would like you to stand up, so we can see if there is damage below the surface..." He said, stroking his beard. She considered if she was able to get up, before she slowly moved to stand up. She felt weak, and she had to use her Airbending to propel herself to her feet. She wobbled as she grew accustomed to compensating for her injured leg. Iroh circled her, examining each injury individually.

Ame also examined her injuries, and was surprised at the extent of the damage. The cut on her side was the most painful, and it restricted her movement the most. Movement had pulled it open, and blood was already starting to trickle onto her already stained leggings. The bruise on her shoulder spread across the front of her shoulder, and under her undershirt. Her leg was badly bruised also, but the swelling had gone down, and did not seem to be broken. Her stomach had the worst bruise, and it spread to cover her entire midriff. As Iroh started to treat some of her wounds, she tried to keep herself from wincing.

"We should allow your wounds to breathe. I think it would do them good to keep the bandages off. They could have a better opportunity to clot." Iroh said as he finished. She shifted her weight, nodding. She was still downcast, and did not have the will power to do anything but agree. Iroh seemed to notice this, and continued speaking. "You have improved much in the past few days. It is a lovely day out, and I think we should go out and enjoy it." She looked up at him, surprised. This was not something she expected.

"But... what about my tattoos?" She asked softly. He looked at them as though he was noticing the arrows for the first time. "I suppose we can cover those up... we should probably find you some new clothes anyway." Iroh looked thoughtfully around the room, eyes settling on a chest across the room. He opened it up, and took out some of Prince Zuko's underclothes. "These will be big on you, but they are the best we have." He explained as he handed them to her. She took them reluctantly, knowing she would never be free from thoughts of Zuko while wearing them.

"You will need your paste from your room. I will be right back." Iroh said as he left the room. She was still standing by the bed, and felt lost. Sighing, she started to peel off her current clothing, glad to be rid of the bloodstained articles. She pulled on Zuko's clothing, and a shiver went down her spine as her skin seemed to remember him embracing her. Her heart ached at the feeling, but she pushed through it and finished tying the pants on. The clothes were baggy on her, but comfortable. There was a knock on the door, before Iroh slowly opened the door.

He was holding the bowl with her paste, along with a pouch of water. Holding the bowl and pouch for her, Ame was able to use the water to moisten the paste and apply it to her exposed tattoos, using her memory to know where to place the paste. When she was finished, it occurred to her to ask, "Did anyone else see my tattoos?" Iroh hesitated before answering, "No, you were too heavily bandaged." He looked at the paste thoughtfully, before changing the subject. "Are you a healer?" It caught her off guard, and she only understood what he had meant after he added, "I have heard that some Waterbenders have a healing ability. I was wondering if you were such a bender."

Realization dawning on her, she had to shake her head. "No. I have never been very good with controlling the elements, let alone special abilities associated with them." She explained, somewhat ashamed. "I see..." Iroh murmured, still looking thoughtful. She watched him as he simply thought, until he pulled himself out of it. "Ah, now, do you think you are strong enough to make it to the helm? There is only one ladder to go up." Ame tried to assess her strength, but was unsure of her capability of climbing the ladder. "I guess we will have to see." Iroh nodded, but looked doubtful. "Very well." was his response, and he led the way out of the room.

Slowly, Ame willed her stiff body to move and follow him. Her tight muscles needed the the stretch, but it took a lot of effort for her to walk. Iroh stayed by her side as they slowly progressed towards the ladder. Once at its base, he gestured for her to go ahead and try to climb up. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the twinge in her side, she placed her good leg on the bottom rung. The other leg was not happy it had to support her weight, and she quickly grabbed onto the ladder. She tried to pull herself up, but it was too much for her. Unable to support herself, she had to give up and lean against the wall, exhausted .

Iroh had been watching her, and now looked at her concerned. "I was afraid of this. No matter, I have another plan!" He winked at her before he climbed up the ladder, leaving her against the wall. She took several deep breaths, trying to push aside the pain coursing through her body. Above her, she heard footsteps. Iroh climbed down the ladder, and he stood next to her as the person he brought with him followed. "I brought someone to carry you up." Iroh explained as the other person reached the floor. Ame avoided looking at them, but suspected it was Zuko. She was correct, confirmed when he spoke.

"Climb on my back." He instructed as he crouched in front of her. Her face flushed, but she obliged. He supported her while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He carefully removed his arms when he thought she was secure. "Hold onto me best you can. If you think you are going to fall, say something." He ordered as he approached the ladder. As she settled on his back, she couldn't help but sigh wistfully. To be so close to him, to feel his warmth and remember his comforting presence, made her wish she could experience his embrace in real life. She sighed again, blushing harder.

If Zuko heard it, he ignored it. As she clung to his back, he was able to climb the ladder with little effort. She was jostled a bit, and it hurt to hold on tight, but she ignored the pain. At the top of the ladder, and safely on the floor, he did not release her. Instead, he supported her with his hands again, and carried her through the helm to the balcony. Iroh's stool had been placed near the railing, and he stood in front of it, then crouched until she was sitting on it. She liked to think he was reluctant to put her down, but was sure she imagined it. He seemed to linger for a few seconds too long before he finally released her.

Once she was settled, Zuko stepped away and went to enter the helm again. Iroh had followed them, and glanced meaningfully at Zuko as he passed by. "What? I helped you!" Prince Zuko burst out. Iroh sighed, and said "I was hoping you would join us, and enjoy the day." Her attention was drawn away from them when a breeze played with her hair. Turning her face into the wind, Ame stopped listening and inhaled deeply. It was a warm, cloudy day with a slight breeze generated by the movement of the ship. The fresh air revived her, cooling her face and calming her breath. She focused on the clouds passing, watching the white billows slide by. A small smile spread across her face as she forgot her worldly troubles and relaxed.

Slowly she became aware that it was silent. Ame glanced over to see that Iroh and Zuko were both watching her. Iroh had a kind smile on his face, and she thought that Prince Zuko was smiling also, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl. "How are you feeling Ame?" Iroh asked, meeting her gaze. She looked away, and replied, "Better. Thank you." Looking at Zuko's face upset her calm, and she started to wonder if she would ever be able to forget the dreams. Her stool was against the wall, and she was able to lean back against it. For the first time since she was injured, Ame attempted to meditate, closing her eyes and blocking out everything around her.

First she tried to restore her emotional fog. It was difficult, and her emotions kept interfering, preventing her from reestablishing it. A groan escaped her mouth as she struggled to push them away, but ultimately failed. They were buried too deeply for her to push them away. At a loss now, and stuck with her emotions, Ame tried to consider her options. She tried to sort through her feelings, and decided to start with Music Night. Trying to remember, she realized that she was unsure what had really happened. She knew that she and Zuko had shared at least one dance, but wasn't positive if they had actually... kissed or not. Feeling conflicted about that also, she had to focus on something else. Realizing that they most pressing matters on her mind were things she couldn't deal with right now, she gave up.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Iroh had left. Prince Zuko was sitting on the floor, facing her. His eyes were closed, and she tore her gaze away from him. She stared at her feet, feeling conflicted. She decided to take a risk, and took a breath to encourage herself. "Prince Zuko?" She said hesitantly. His eyes snapped open, his steady gaze following her wavering one. Nervous, her eyes flicked from him, to the floor, to the sky. "Call me Zuko." He said quietly. She met his gaze for a few seconds, and nodded. "This may sound silly but..." She trailed off, unable to bring herself to continue. "What is it?" He prompted, sounding impatient. Uncomfortable, she struggled to stand up so she could lean on the railing. Staring at the deck with the wind blowing around her, she gathered the courage to speak.

"I was wondering if, I need to ask, I mean... I hit my head, and I am not sure if... My memory is not... I just want to know... during Music Night, when we danced, while we did, or after, I guess..." She kept tripping over her tongue, sure her face was red, and had to stop to steady herself and gather her thoughts. The next words she tried to say as quickly as possible before she lost her nerve. "Well, did we... have an... intimate moment? I mean, did we... kiss?" Having finally brought herself to say it, she turned her head slightly and peeked under her eyelashes to see his response. He was blushing and staring at his hands. She heard him sigh, and he stood up.

Zuko stood next to her, looking at the deck also. She could feel heat radiating off of him, and it was tempting to lean closer but she resisted. "About Music night…" he started. Ame tensed, worried that he would tell her it never happened, or that she had stepped over a line. She was caught off guard when he continued. "I'm sorry. I was…out of line." Ame looked at him in surprise. He turned his head away, and she burst out, "You, are apologizing, to me?" Considering his words further, she continued slower. "Does that mean we did... kiss?" A fresh wave of blood rushed to her face, but she started to feel hopeful.

Prince Zuko looked at her, ashamed. "I got carried away. It was... I didn't want to ruin... I shouldn't have kissed you..." He trailed off. Her head snapped over, looking at him surprised. Happiness started to take over as she realized she hadn't imagined the kiss. "You have nothing to apologize for. Music night…" She trailed off, struggling to explain. "It wasn't bad. I had fun, especially the last part. It's just; I thought that I had imagined it, or that I had forced myself on you... I am sorry." She stared at the deck below, feeling uneasy. Ame could barely see Prince Zuko turn to face her.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He said, in a very gentle voice. Ame looked over, to see Prince Zuko's face very close to hers. He looked down at her apprehensively, when she hesitantly leaned closer, tilting her head up. Ame studied his face, trying to predict how he would react. He looked apprehensive, but that soon faded into something else. Their lips met as he leaned towards her, closing the gap. Warmth flooded her body, and she found it hard to breath. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, to pull her close.

She gasped in pain and pushed away as he pressed against the wound on her side. He looked at her, concern plain on his face, as she leaned on the railing, clutching her side. "I'm sorry, I forgot!" He sputtered as she tried to control the pain. "It's ok... I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. He hovered by her, unsure what to do. She straightened up, sighing, before looking at him and grinning sheepishly. Prince Zuko uncertainly smiled back, and it seemed they were going to kiss again, but they heard footsteps. He stepped back, and she looked down at the railing, blushing for a different reason.

"I brought you some tea." Iroh said as he joined them on the balcony. He stopped between Zuko and Ame, resting a tray on the balcony. Ame gratefully took a cup. She rested on her elbows, and sipped at her tea, as Iroh continued speaking. "Since you have not eaten a solid meal in the past few days, I brought some rice also. I will leave it by your seat for when you want it." Ame nodded, and had just turned away from the railing to sit, when she heard a bird call. Looking over, she saw a pigeon gull flying a small distance away from the balcony. She watched as it sailed next to the ship, dipping in the wind, before it fell behind and disappeared from her sight.

"Iroh, are we near land? It is unusual to see such a bird far out to sea..." Once she looked ahead, she saw it was a silly question. They were approaching land, and already she could see a harbor. "How astute of you. Yes, we are going to stop at that port." Iroh said, and she turned back to look at him. "Why? Is the Avatar there?" She asked slowly, glancing over at Prince Zuko. He had left, however, and she looked back at Iroh. "No, actually. We have lost his trail. We are looking for someone here, but not the Avatar."

"Who else would we be looking for then?" She asked, confused. Iroh chuckled at her baffled expression, and explained. "A healer." Instead of alleviating her confusion, it deepened it. "A healer?" She repeated. Iroh nodded, then elaborated. "My nephew suggested we look for a healer yesterday. We need to ensure you are not suffering internal bleeding, and a healer would be able to help you get better." The ship stopped, rocking them both. "Ah, it is about time then. We will take the mini boat, and bring the healer here. We will be back." He quickly explained as he left the balcony. She watched as he exited the tower, crossed the deck, then as he disappeared down the steps.

Alone, Ame sighed. She continued leaning on the railing, and watched as the mini boat passed the ship. She stopped watching before it reached shore. Instead, she unsteadily crossed the balcony and sat heavily on the stool. Taking the bowl of rice, she fiddled with her chopsticks, trying to decide if she wanted to eat. The thought of food was not appetizing, but she knew she had to eat. Tentatively she took a small bite, chewing it thoroughly. The first bite stimulated her appetite, and she wolfed down the small bowl of rice. Placing the bowl on the tray again, she immediately regretted how fast she had aten. She relaxed, trying to help her stomach settle. The wind had stopped, and it was a calm day. While she waited for them to return, she watched the clouds roll by. Until now, she had tried to avoid thinking about Zuko. A soft smile and a blush rose to her face. It was comforting to know that she hadn't completely fabricated their encounters, and it was uplifting to know that he had some feelings for her. Her depression had vanished, replaced by joy. It troubled her that Zuko had left, but she convinced herself it was because he didn't want Iroh to suspect anything.

As she was reliving the kiss within her own mind, ignoring the part where he hurt her cut, the door to the helm opened. Embarrassed, she looked guilty up as Iroh entered, followed by a woman and Zuko. The woman was looking around nervously, and closely followed Iroh. Her eyes settled on Ame, and widened in shock. Iroh gestured towards Ame, and said, "This is the woman we would like you to heal." The healer nodded, studying Ame. "Um... could I get some privacy?" She asked anxiously. She had a soft voice, tight with fright. Iroh nodded, then pushed Zuko into the helm.

Once the door closed, the woman relaxed a little. Clearing her throat, she addressed Ame. "You are worse than I expected. I can understand their... eagerness... to find a healer better now." She took some water out of a pouch, but hesitated as she studied Ame. "How... how bad am I?" Ame asked timidly. The woman shook her head, and froze a mirror instead of responding. Holding it up, she allowed Ame to study herself. It was shocking to see herself in the mirror. One of her eyes was black, there were several cuts on her face, and even a burn. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Where... where should I start?" The healer asked, uncertain. "I mean, what bothers you the most?" Instantly Ame knew what the answer was. She stood up, then pulled the shirt up, stopping just below her breasts. The healer winced at the bruise on her stomach, and gasped when she noticed the cut. She started to heal it, then seemed to settle into a groove. Sure of herself, and moving quickly, she took more water and moved to the bruise on Ame's stomach. As she worked, she muttered to herself. "That cut isn't going to heal all the way... it'll scar. No internal bleeding, that's good. I feel an injury..." She looked up at Ame, and frankly asked, "Can you take off your clothes?" Ame must have turned white, because she quickly added, "Or you can roll your sleeves and pant legs up. I need to have access to everything."

Ame paused, but obliged. The healer stepped back and studied Ame's movements and injuries. Once the clothing was secured, she got back to work. "The leg isn't broken, the bone is bruised though... there was previous bruising on the back, further bruising caused bruising to the spine, it will be stiff but that is the best I can do... there seems to be a permanent discoloration along the spine, how odd..." Ame stiffened at this mention of her tattoo, but the healer had already moved on to her face. She mouthed words to herself as she healed Ame's face, and made no further mention of permanent discolorations. Finished, the healer wiped her forehead, sighing satisfactorily. Ame was amazed at how much better she felt, and issued a heartfelt, "Thank you."

The healer nodded, and said, "I am glad I could help. To be honest, I was scared when those two first showed up, but I am glad they forced me here. The challenge was a nice change of pace." The two girls smiled at each other, but then Ame started to feel awkward. She quickly unrolled her clothing, and straitened up. The healer was looking over the balcony, staring at the port. Slowly, she spoke. "You know, they really care about you. That man, the one with the scar... he was so determined to find help for you. You are lucky... to have someone so determined looking after you." Ame's blush grew as she continued, and a smile grew on her face.

"And once you get past the anger, he is kinda cute... I'm jealous." The girl blushed as she admitted this. Ame studied her feet, but looked up as the helm door opened. "How is it going?" Iroh asked as he led the way out. "Fine, I feel as good as new." Ame responded, trying to meet Zuko's eye as he followed his Uncle. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and curtly said, "Good. Now we can resume our search." Iroh ignored him, and said, "Wonderful! Now, if you will come with me, I will pay you for your troubles and then we can return you home." He gestured to the healer to follow him, and then left. She gave a small smile and waved as she followed Iroh out, glancing at Zuko before she entered the helm.

Zuko and Ame were left on the balcony, but he still didn't look at her. "Zuko?" She asked, finally getting him to look at her. She was unsure of what to say next, his blank stare stopping any words. She took a step towards him, but he stepped back. Confusion and hurt sent a shock through her, showing itself on her face. He took another step back, before entering the helm. Deeply hurt and still confused, she stared after him. She was unable to find a way to explain his behavior, and she sat on the stool, disappointed.

She crossed her arms across her chest and stared off into space as she tried to figure out why he acted that way. It wasn't until Iroh came onto the balcony that she was drawn out of her thoughts. He spoke first, noting her apathetic state. "I was hoping the healer would improve your mood along with your injuries. But it seems something is still bothering you." He studied her, and she sighed. "Iroh, have you ever wanted something, thought you had it, then doubted if you had it, then thought you had it again, only to have it walk out on you without a word?" He sighed also, and she was worried he did not follow what she said. She was about to elaborate, or clarify what she had said, but he spoke first.

"Sometimes the things we want are not so easy to obtain. When it seems as though the object of our desire is within our reach, but it pulls away, we cannot give up. Sometimes we need to put more effort towards acquiring it." He paused for breath, and to consider what he was going to say next. "And sometimes, when they are ignoring you, is when you need to try the hardest to get their attention." He left the balcony, leaving her to consider his words.

The ship started moving, and she sighed. Talking with Iroh, who obviously knew something was going on, did not make her feel any better. Contemplating his words once more, she decided that she needed to figure out what she wanted. What was the object of her desire? The obvious answer was Prince Zuko. Iroh said she couldn't give up, and that she should try her hardest to get his attention. But how could she get his attention? Unable to think of anything, she groaned in frustration. Standing up, she stalked towards the railing and glared at the deck. Her glare faded as she realized Yukio and a couple other soldiers were mingling on the deck. She brightened, realizing that she wanted a distraction, and he was the perfect person to go to. Swiftly turning around, she nearly skipped through the empty helm and down the tower. Along the way, she seriously wondered what was wrong with her, that every emotion affected her so much.

She forced herself to walk calmly when she exited the tower. Yukio noticed her as she approached, and his face broke into a huge grin. The other men turned to see the reason for his grin, and they smiled also when they saw her. "Ame! Did that magic woman fix you?" Yukio cried. As she stopped in front of him, she replied. "Yes, the _healer_ managed to heal my wounds. I am all better." He looked skeptical, and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, you were hurt pretty bad..." He studied her face, and continued, "Well, I guess you are better. Your black eye is gone." She nodded, and he grinned again. He closed the small distance between them, and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Good! It was starting to get rather boring without you."

He smiled happily down at her, and she was struck by how handsome he was. It was as if she were seeing him for the first time, noticing his neatly trimmed facial hair, the way his brown, nearly gold eyes seemed to spark, how he kept his brown hair pulled back into a tidy topknot. Most of all, she noticed how he looked at her. His eyes were full of compassion, and he looked as though she was the only thing in the world that made her happy.

As they gazed at each other, one of the other men nudged Yukio. "OK, lover birds, that's enough! Trying to make us sick?" He complained, but he was smiling. The other man spoke up also, "Yeah, we are all happy you two are back together, but c'mon now... its dinnertime and you are going to make us lose our appetite." Yukio frowned at the interruption, but couldn't keep a frown for long. "Oh yeah! I'm starved!" He said, then started to lead the way below deck. Ame let him steer her below deck, but mostly because he had taken hold of her wrist and wouldn't let go.

Once they entered the cafeteria, and the men already eating noticed her, a soft murmur arose in the room. As Yukio led her across the room, she could feel eyes on her back. He stopped by some large pots that were emitting a foul odor. She peered into the huge pots, and wished she hadn't. There was a gray, lumpy soup of sorts that was burbling inside, with strange colored blobs floating inside. She sniffed it, and stepped back as Yukio grabbed two nearby bowls. "None for me, thanks." She said quickly, but he filled both bowls. "Don't worry, there isn't any meat in this..." This did not help alleviate her aversion to the food, but she took a bowl from him anyways. Everyone pretended they weren't watching her once they turned around, and she followed Yukio as he found a place to sit.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Shino cried as they passed him, and made room for the two of them on the bench next to him. They sat down, and Ame noted that none of the men were eating. She stirred her bowl, nose wrinkled. Yukio took a bite, then moaned, "Ugh... I hate gruel! Why can't we have something good to eat?" He let his spoonful dribble back into the bowl, plopping back in. He groaned again, before pushing it away.

Ame took a few bites, before she couldn't stand the taste any more. "The only good thing about this food is…" Yukio trailed off. He watched in disgust as another soldier across from him took another bite of the stuff, and continued. "There is no good thing about this stuff. It's nasty." He sighed, and Ame was surprised to see him glum. He was always in such a good mood. Without thinking twice about it, she grabbed her spoon, and held it upwards firmly by the handle. The gruel was starting to slide down the spoon, and she carefully bent it back with her finger. Taking aim, she let the spoon snap back to its original place, and the food on it smacked Yukio on the cheek.

He jumped, and wiped it off his cheek. "Oh gross…" He said, but there was a smile on his face. He flung the gruel he had scraped off his cheek back at her, and grabbed his bowl. "Hey, that gives me a great idea!" He exclaimed. "Food fight!" He threw his bowl across the room, and it landed directly on Kino's head. Suddenly the room was in a frenzy, with the men throwing their bowls, and grabbing handfuls of it off the floor and walls and throwing it again. Ame and Yukio got into a mini-epic battle, dodging behind chairs and knocking over tables for cover, and the gruel never stopped flying. "Stop it, goldarn it!" Kino shouted over the pandemonium. "I am not cleaning this up, you rotten, dirty, soldiers who…" Kino kept yelling insults, and everyone eventually calmed down. They all turned to him, to see he had gruel stuck in his hair and his face was red.

"Good, now if you expect me to clean this up…" He said, but stopped. Everyone seemed to get the same idea, at the same time, and all grabbed handfuls of the gruel. "Fire!" Yukio yelled, and everyone threw their handfuls at poor Kino at the same time. There was no visible part of him, and the food fight resumed. Ame and Yukio both grabbed a serving dish of their dinner, and resumed their daring war. Eventually, when they had both ran out, Ame swiftly seized Yukio around the neck and pushed some gruel in his hair. He kicked her feet out from under her, and they both landed on the ground, in a big pile of it. Looking around, Ame realized most of the men were also on the floor, panting. Kino was trying to free himself from the gruel, muttering to himself.

Ame sat up and looked around the room. Almost every inch of the room was covered in the gray, sticky mess, even the ceiling. One of the guards who hadn't been in the room appeared, saying, "Prince Zuko wants everyone…" his voiced died away as he saw the state of the room and everyone in it. " Wow, I miss all the fun!" He said. "Unfortunately, Prince Zuko wants everyone to line up on deck." He turned and left quickly, reluctant to be associated with the mess. Everyone was covered in gruel, but they started to get up, and stumble out the door anyway. Some tried to clear the mess off them, and others, like Ame, wore it proudly outside. As they traveled through the ship, she chuckled to herself as she realized she had discovered a way to get Zuko's attention after all.

Prince Zuko had his back to them as they all lined up on deck, and once they were all assembled, he turned around. His face had been in an expression of seriousness, and resentment, but that faded into disbelief once he saw his crew. They were all standing straight and at attention, but it was ruined by the fact that they were all covered in gray gruel. Apparently abandoning whatever plan he had, he asked them angrily, "What is the meaning of this?" Nobody dare speak, but Ame felt bold. "This is dinner, Prince Zuko." She said. The men started snickering, as they watched Prince Zuko's reactions. He turned to look at her, and he seemed even more outraged once he recognized her. "You are supposed to eat dinner!" He shouted. "Not wear it!"

Ame remained calm, and answered. "Prince Zuko, no offense, but the food you serve the crew is inedible. I don't think the rhinos would even eat this. So, we found a better use for it." Everyone was gaping at her, but she kept staring forward. Prince Zuko growled, and ordered, "Go clean yourselves up, and the dining hall, if that is a mess too. Hurry up!" The men all trooped back downstairs, and burst out laughing. "Way to go, Ame!" Yukio congratulated her. "Standing up the big bad wolf bear!" He slapped her on the back, and they entered the dining hall.

Once Ame thought about cleaning the room up, it looked much worse. This seemed to occur to everyone else at the same time, and they groaned. Kino appeared, with buckets of water and brooms, grumbling about how these cushy soldiers were lazier than in his day. Each man grabbed a broom and bucket, and immediately started scrubbing the room. "Ame, you don't have to help. This is our job." Yukio told her, grabbing the handle of her broom. She looked up from the floor, and responded, "Yukio, I started the fight, I should help clean it up. Now let go." He looked into her eyes, before smiling and releasing the handle. "Fine, be that way." He waved a hand dismissively before he started cleaning next to her, as they swept the dried food into piles. Soldiers had to carry buckets of gruel to dump overboard, making progress slowly.

It took hours to finally get it clean, and they decided to ignore the few spots left on the ceiling. They all walked to the deck, where Ame could see the sun had already set, and it was dark outside. The men started chipping off the dried bits of gruel, now that they were finished cleaning. A pile was forming around each man, and they started making a contest out of whose pile would be the biggest. At the end, it was a tie between Yukio and Ame. As they laughed about it with each other, she started to wonder what it would be like if she and Yukio were involved. The idea was slightly pleasing, and it frightened her. She hurried away at the next opportunity, deciding she wanted to find Iroh, and possibly ask for more advice.

She found Iroh in the helm, enjoying one last cup of tea before bed. She sat down next to him, and he chuckled, "I hear you started quite the food fight." Ame was surprised he had heard about it, but chuckled also and nodded. "Yeah, kinda." Iroh smiled and sipped his tea. "I am glad the men are having fun. It is about time somebody had fun on this ship!" She smiled, and was about to say something, but the door to the helm opened.

Yukio entered, and upon seeing Ame, his face turned tragic and he declared, "Geez Ame! I am still picking pieces of gruel out of my hair! Did you really have to smear it in so deeply?" He sat next to her, grinning. She shook her head and responded, "You started it. I was retaliating." He chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair. He came away with a small handful of dried gruel. "Ugh, that is gross!" He complained. She cocked an eyebrow, and responded, "You think that is bad..." She ran her fingers through her hair, but it was too clumped for her to get to the end. "Man, I really wish I could take a bath right now!" He groaned. Iroh looked thoughtful, and said "We could stop so the men could bathe." Yukio perked up, and said, "That would be terrific!" Ame looked down, uneasy with the idea. "Won't Prince Zuko be angry at the delay? We have already been at port today..."

Yukio frowned at her, but Iroh waved his hand. "Everyone needs a little fun now and then." Addressing the helmsman, he continued, "Head to the shore, please. It does not have to be a port. Follow the shore northward until morning, and then we can have the men take a bath." The helmsman nodded, and consulted his map before turning the ship gently east. "Any bets on when Prince Sourpuss will show up?" Yukio said. "No offense, Iroh." Iroh smiled, and responded, "He will notice once we reach land." Yukio laughed, and said, "Knowing him, he will never notice." A soldier who had just entered bet once they could see land he would notice, and the helmsman bet he would notice when he came to check their progress. They turned and looked expectantly at Ame. "I bet he has already noticed, and is on his way up to find out what has happened." She predicted.

After she spoke, the door to the helm slammed open. "Who changed our course?" Prince Zuko yelled, staying in the doorway. His eyes flicked across the room, settling on Ame for a moment. His glare deepened, and he looked away from her towards Iroh, who had just began to speak. "The men need a bath after the incident with breakfast, nephew. It will only be a short delay." Prince Zuko shook his head, growling. "Fine." He snarled, before leaving.

Ame stood up, about to follow, but Yukio grabbed her arm, preventing her from standing. "Where are you going?" He asked sharply. Aware the rest of the room was watching them, she quietly responded, "I am tired. Just this morning I was unable to climb a ladder. I should be able to go to sleep without you questioning..." His body language changed in such a way as to make her feel guilty, and she tried to ignore the desire to comfort him. She bowed a goodbye, then left him behind, and exited the helm.

As she left, she tried to convince herself she was not following Prince Zuko. She still hurried, as she went to her room. It was not until she exited the tower that she encountered him. Prince Zuko was standing on the deck, his back to her. He was looking at the deck, and the piles of gruel that had come off of the men illuminated by the rising moon. Ame looked at the deck, starting to realize what a mess it was. The gruel had dried, and appeared to be stuck to the deck. Prince Zuko, sensing her presence, whirled around and glared at her.

"I thought I told you to clean up the mess, not bring it up here!" He hissed, stalking towards her. "Why are you causing trouble? I should throw you back in the prison hold!" She looked up at him, trying to keep her heart steady. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. I am not trying to cause trouble, or make a mess." His glare wavered, but resumed as he spoke. "I am getting tired of you disobeying me. Just what are you hoping to accomplish?" He was in her face, and she stepped back. "I was trying to have some fun. I'm sorry." He grew angrier, and yelled, "Fun? Life isn't about having fun! You aren't supposed to have fun! It is about work and trying to accomplish your goals!" He paused, breathing heavily.

She bowed her head, staring at his feet. "I'm sorry I upset you Prince Zuko." He didn't respond, and she dared to look up at him. He was still glaring at her, and she looked down again. "That's it?" He demanded. She tried to decide what to say next, but couldn't think of anything. He shook his head, and said, "No, you are up to something. What are you trying to do?" He asked, glaring at her. Caught off guard, she couldn't think of a response. "Why are you disobeying me and causing trouble? You have been healed for less than a day and already you are making life difficult for me." He said, voice hard.

She didn't know what to say in response, so the first thing that came to mind burst out of her mouth. "To get your attention." His glare faded for a second, but came back as he asked, "Why?" She shrugged, feeling careless, and replied, "You ignored me on the balcony, after you got the healer." He growled, but she thought she noticed something in his eyes that didn't match the glare. Encouraged, she continued. "I want to know what you want from me. I mean, I don't know how to act around you, what you want. I want to talk to you, and figure it out."

She exhaled deeply after this speech, trying to read his face. He crossed his arms and growled, shaking his head. She stepped forward timidly, outstretching a hand. "Zuko, I merely wish to fulfill your wishes. Tell me what you want." She dared to rest her hand on the right side of his face, and was pleased when he didn't pull away. His eyes burned into hers, and they started leaning towards each other. His eyes closed, and their lips brushed. Eyes closing also, Ame pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shyly wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her closer. The warmth that surrounded her, his smell, his taste, the mere feel of him, all caused a thrill to run through her body. It seemed to collect in her nether regions, and she became painfully aware of her anatomy.

Ame had to pull back first, becoming overwhelmed with sensations. Panting, they looked into each others eyes, and she guessed he was experiencing something similar. She blushed and chuckled as she realized they were both aroused from a mere kiss. He gave a lopsided smile, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was difficult for her to control herself, but after a few moments for her to collect her thoughts and take some deep breaths, she managed. Lifting her head again, she met his eyes and smiled.

"This seems to be happening a lot recently." She said softly. "What do you mean?" Zuko asked, smile turning into a frown and stiffening. Ame immediately realized she had made a mistake, and rapidly added, "I just meant that, when we have been alone recently, we... kiss." She shrugged as she said the last word, and tried smiling at him, but he kept frowning. Hoping to fix her blunder, she continued, "That is why I want you to tell me what you want. Because when we are alone, this happens, but when there are other people around you... well, you ignore me." He dropped his arms and stepped back, causing her arms to fall also. Starting to grow desperate, she rambled, "I like you, Zuko. Life isn't all about work and trying to accomplish your goals with no fun. A goal can be to have fun too. And I want more than the few moments we have together. I mean, the moments we have are great, I just want more of them. And for you to not ignore me when there are others around."

Her tongue failed her as she stared at his frowning face, and she let silence fall. They stared at each other, trying to read each others minds. He looked apprehensive as he finally answered. "So, you want to be…my girlfriend?" He seemed to have a hard time verbalizing this thought. Her cheeks flushed. This was exactly what she wanted, but he said it as if it were a bad thing. "Well, maybe... But I would be happy with being friends, maybe. I mean, acknowledging each others presence would probably be good enough." She struggled. He approached her again, and asked, "Is this what you want?" Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

Thrills started to run through her body as she started to believe she was going to get what she wanted. All she could focus on was their closeness. "Is this what you want?" He asked her again, gentler. She slowly nodded, and whispered, "Yes." Zuko closed the small distance between them, and kissed her. It was reserved at first, but Ame wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist, the kiss becoming more intense. Her heart and breathing were racing, and she savored his taste. They were getting more involved, when something slammed in the distance.

He jumped away, startled, nearly biting her lip in the process. Guiltily he looked around, and she did also, influenced by his erratic behavior. After he seemed satisfied that there was nothing, he turned back to her. He looked unsure when he looked at her again, and she tried to reassure him by smiling. A corner of his mouth crooked up, and he quietly said, "It has been a long day. We should both get to bed." She nodded, then asked, "Am I allowed to spend the night in my room?" She meant it as a joke, but it fell flat. "Yeah, yeah, sure." He muttered, then he darted down the hallway, climbing up the ladder and disappearing up the tower.

Ame's smile faded as she felt abandoned, but returned as she touched her lips. Deciding to be content with what she got, she sighed happily. Dreamily, she started to walk down the hallway, planning on going to her room. "Ame." A stern voice behind her called. She stopped, confused, and looked over her shoulder. "I thought you were just going to bed. You didn't say anything about making a short stop." Yukio walked up to her, a glare looking out of place on his usually smiling face. "Yukio!" Ame exclaimed. She started to realize what he must have seen. "How much did you see?" She asked, facing him.

"Enough." He growled, crossing his arms. "How long have you two been sneaking around?" Her happy mood was quickly turning sour, and she became irritable. "We haven't been sneaking around. You are the one who has been sneaking." He burst out, "Someone has to keep him away from you!" She glared at him, and he seemed to realize his outburst crossed a line. Her anger swelled as his glare wavered. "Why does anyone have to keep him away from me?" She asked angrily. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "No, Yukio. Prince Zuko and I haven't been sneaking around, and we haven't been doing that for very long. Honestly, I don't want to hear any more from you about it!"

He was surprised at her outburst, but he tried to push it anyway. "Please Ame, just listen to me!" She brushed past him, hoping Iroh's presence could keep him from continuing. He followed her, and she started to run. Quickly, she climbed up ladders, and when she was out of his sight, she jumped up them. He was still following her, evident by his yells. He seemed determined to wake up the whole tower. Reaching the helm, she found it empty. Echoing behind her, Yukio's cries of, "Ame, please, come out. Where did you go?" Seizing her opportunity to escape, she hurried onto the balcony.

Looking down at the deck, she hesitated. Wasn't it a bit extreme for her to jump off the balcony to the deck below to escape him? She thought she heard him entering the helm, and she decided no, it wasn't. Quickly she vaulted off the balcony, free falling to the deck below. Before she landed, she created a cushion of air and landed softly on her feet. She ran across the deck, to the stairs, and disappeared below deck. Ame didn't stop running until she reached her room.

Inside her room, she was too worked up to sleep. She paced the room, not thinking, just letting her emotions course through her body. As her frustration reached its peak, she threw down her hands, flaming. That is when she realized what she was doing. Surprised at herself, she stopped pacing, and stared at her hands. It was uncharacteristic for her to bend when emotional. She felt as though she were drowning in emotions, but couldn't swim through it. There was no semblance of an emotional fog, and thus her emotions were allowed to run free. Emitting a breath, she sunk into a Lotus position, and placed her fists together.

She tried to sort out her feelings towards Yukio first. This new found crush she seemed to be developing for him was going to make things more complicated, but him confronting her like that squashed any tender feelings she had for him, at least for the night. She had mixed feelings towards him, making it too difficult to accomplish anything. She thought about Zuko, and the kisses they shared, but it was ruined by the memories of him leaving right after, or flat out ignoring her. Frustrated, she spent the rest of the night trying to build her emotional fog from scratch, knowing that, with wild emotions, she was prone to erratic behavior, as shown by her behavior today. She sighed, being unable to accomplish anything while meditating for the third time that day. Giving up, she fell into her own bed, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be a big one, and will probably take a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	13. The Storm

I am SO sorry this took so long. Summer was really hectic for me, taking two classes and interning while dealing with a new relationship. Then fall quarter I had a full load and didn't have any spare time to work on this. Its a long chapter too, with a lot happening, so hopefully you can forgive the ridiculous amount of time it took to upload. *gives fire flakes to appease*

* * *

><p>It was a night of unrest for Ame, after having spent half the night attempting to control her emotions. After staring at her ceiling for a good while, she finally gave up. Claustrophobic in her small room, she decided to go outside for some fresh air. Her hand paused as she reached for the clothing she had hastily pulled off earlier. Lying crumbled on the floor, the slightly bloodstained articles seemed to smirk at her. They belonged to Prince Zuko, having been given to her to replace her own torn and blood soaked clothing. She tried to push thoughts of Zuko away, not wanting to, once again, contemplate their relationship and how he felt about her. With nothing else to wear, she sucked it up and pulled the loose clothes on. She briefly considered checking her tattoos and hair in an ice mirror, but felt too anxious to pause for long on such a trivial matter.<p>

Quickly she left her stuffy room behind, hurrying up to the helm. The ship was quiet as she moved through its bowels, following the feeling of fresh air. She paused on deck, taking a moment to inhale the sea air deeply. The stars illuminated the dark sky in the absence of the moon. Feeling drawn to the helm's balcony, she navigated with ease through the dried piles of gruel. The pang of guilt she felt for starting the food fight the previous day was a welcome distraction to the unmanageable feelings swirling within her. The tower was quiet, not even her footsteps making a noise. She resisted the urge to pause by his door, already wary that her beating heart was starting to echo down the halls. So she continued past his door without changing pace.

At the helm balcony she leaned on the railing to enjoy the breeze. The sky was starting to lighten on the horizon, and being outside started to calm her. She readjusted to sit on the railing overlooking the deck, hugging herself to keep warm. Finally she was able to relax, and tried to meditate once again. Ame first evaluated her physical status. Focusing on each body part separately, she became acutely aware of any small pain. The healer from yesterday had done wonders to undo the damage from her attackers, but she was still stiff and a few traces of pain remained from her wounds. Acknowledging her limitations, Ame moved onto her emotional status. Deciding to tackle the Zuko problem, she immediately decided that she was going to stop trying to get his attention, and let him come to her. It would save her time and energy if she let him do what he wanted. From there, she started to evaluate his behavior, starting with Music Night. Now that she knew for certain that they had kissed, she started to feel more confident in her memories. However, she was still unsure of what happened after she was attacked. She could remember waking up and Yukio telling her that she had been asleep for a solid week, but she also thought she remembered having moments of consciousness. She also foggily recalled Zuko being... friendlier than usual. Faint remnants of the pain and disappointment surfaced from the moment she realized that it was a dream, but she pushed it aside. Calming herself against her emotions, she accepted that it was just a dream. A pang went through her with this, but she quickly focused on what had happened right before the healer. Zuko had admitted they kissed during Music Night, and they had shared several other kisses since. She took comfort in that knowledge, until it was tainted by the fact that he also would become distant afterwords, as though he regretted it. She decided to disregard that, and just enjoy what she got. Who knew what Prince Zuko was thinking anyways?

After this exhausting revelation, Ame took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She didn't have the energy to focus on her problems concerning Yukio. As her awareness of her surroundings grew, she realized it was getting lighter. She looked down at the piles of gruel on deck, just in time to see someone exiting the tower. She watched as they stopped at the middle of the deck, and took a Firebending stance. A shudder went through her when she realized it was Prince Zuko.

Slowly he flowed through several stances as the sky lightened, his movements becoming quicker the closer it got to sunrise. The moment a sliver of sun erupted above the horizon, fire sprouted from his fists. As the sun continued to rise from the horizon, his fire and movements grew more intense. As she watched, she too became aware of the sun's affect on her. It filled her with energy, as she imagined it must have done for him. It made her feel restless, drawing her into its trance. She continued watching as he went through an intricate dance with Firebending, as he started to blur with his fire and they became one. As the bottom of the sun finally separated and released itself from the horizon, Zuko stopped and sank his chi. She felt calmer now that the sun had fully risen, but was still caught in a trance. Prince Zuko crossed the deck below her, to lean on the railing and stare at the sun.

Ame shook her head, trying to pull herself together. She realized she was clutching the railing hard enough to turn her knuckles white, but couldn't make herself release her grip. The image of Zuko Firebending was seared into her brain, and she had to consider her reaction. It was hard for her to discern what she was feeling other than exhaustion, and she was finally at a point where she thought she would be able to fall asleep. Looking away from the horizon, she looked down to the deck to see Prince Zuko had vanished. A sigh of disappointment escaped her. It was exciting to watch him, while she was unseen. Glancing forward, she could see a faint smudge of land on the horizon. She perked up a bit, excited by the prospect of a shower. Throughout the night she had tried to remove the traces of gruel from her hair, but she still felt disgusting. Unconsciously she started to pick at her hair when she thought she heard footsteps behind her.

"I thought I told you not to sit on the railing." Prince Zuko scolded behind her. She turned her head to see him standing directly behind her, in his black training clothes, with a faint sheen of sweat on his body and a scowl on his face. "Why are you spying on me?" He snarled, crossing his arms. Not allowing his harsh tone to fluster her, she calmly answered, "I'm not spying. I was on the balcony watching the sun rise when you happened to come out. You were more interesting to watch than the sunrise." He shook his head, and replied, "You know I rise with the sun. You were waiting for me!" She shook her head, turning her body on the railing. "You are sounding paranoid Zuko. Even if I were spying on you, what makes you think I would let you catch me?" He looked down at her, eyes narrowed. "You are up to something. You are always up to something." He insisted.

She shook her head and gracefully got off the railing to stand in front of him. "How do you know that?" She asked. Their eyes locked, and her heart started beating painfully. His arms fell slowly, and he had to think before saying, "It's you. And you seem to have a goal of making my life difficult." He stepped closer to her as he spoke, and she softly responded, "I don't try to make your life difficult." She looked away from him, to study the floor before she continued. "If you want, I can leave you alone." A moment of silence followed, and she started to believe that she forced him into certain behavior these past few days. Her shoulders sank as she started to feel embarrassed.

She was brought out of her thought process by him raising his hand and timidly placing it on her cheek. He turned her head and she met his eyes. It seemed he was unable to find words, and she finally spoke. "I'm sorry if my past behavior offended you. I only wanted to add some fun to your life." She shrugged, trying to feel nothing. He shook his head, and he responded. "I don't know how to have fun." He hesitated, before continuing. "You need to teach me." When he smiled hesitantly, she nodded and returned the smile. He stepped closer, and she became acutely aware of his smell. Unable to help herself, she closed the distance and kissed him.

He immediately kissed her back, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. She was reminded of her injuries, but ignored it as he deepened the kiss. She resisted a moan as his tongue grazed her top lip, and eagerly met it with her own. A soft moan rumbled deep in his throat as their tongues danced, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her against his body, and she wrapped her arms around him, grasping at his thin black clothing. Suddenly the thin clothing she was wearing seemed like too much and too little as she became aware of how little separated their bodies. The thought of his naked skin against hers forced a moan out, and her grasp on his clothing tightened.

Zuko broke the kiss first, pulling away slightly. His face was flushed as he stared at her hungrily, panting. "S-sorry." He mumbled. She shook her head and pulled herself to him, kissing him again. She could feel him trembling, his muscles taut as he tried to control himself. It excited her further, and she pushed against him. Abruptly he pulled back as she grazed against his manhood, fully erect and straining against his pants. Embarrassed, he turned away from her, muttering, "I'm sorry... I can't..." Shaking her head and taking several deep breaths to control her own hormones and disappointment, she crossed her arms and wished for her emotional fog. He glanced over at her, uncertain. Turning to leave, he repeated, "I can't." He passed by her on his way to leave, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Zuko, please. You can't what?" She said softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Looking up at him, she pleaded with her eyes for him to talk to her, to be honest with her. He shook his head, and she had to repress a surge of emotions. "It's ok, for us to be together." She tried to convince him. "There isn't anything wrong with... this." She took his hand for emphasis before continuing, while he simply stared down at her. "You don't have to leave after we... share tender moments... or kiss. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He pulled away from her, starting to glare. "You don't understand." He insisted. She crossed her arms again, glaring back now. "What don't I understand? Please explain. Because I am tired of trying to guess what you want and if tired of being abandoned. Its a little ridiculous, to be honest, how you change from being nice to being a jerk." His hands tightened into fists, and he snapped, "You don't understand!" He stood glaring at her before storming into the helm, leaving her alone.

Ame watched him go, before letting her arms fall and her emotions in. Slowly she sank to the floor, exhausted after the sudden burst of hormones followed by the argument. She knew she crossed a line, but it was necessary for her to understand where she stood in Prince Zuko's eyes. Unsure of how to proceed now, she took a meditative stance and tried to calm herself, not thinking of anything, just listening to the wind and ocean around her.

Her meditation was cut short by yelling drifting towards her. She tried to ignore it, having easily identified the voice as belonging to Prince Zuko, but couldn't help but distinguish some of the words. "Get every last bit of it! I don't want to see any remains on my deck!" She sighed softly, before opening her eyes and standing up. Approaching the railing, she was able to see the crew desperately trying to clean the piles of gruel while Zuko roared at them. Thinking it was unfair for the crew to clean up the mess by themselves, when she was the one who caused it, Ame left the balcony to help. Iroh was clambering up the ladder into the helm with a teapot when she entered the room. She took the teapot from him so it would be easier for him to climb the rest of the ladder and prevent further spilling of his tea. "Ah, Ame, I was looking for you. How are you feeling today? Better, hopefully, with the healers help?" He asked happily. Before she could respond, he continued. "I was hoping you would join me for a nice cup of tea, and maybe a game of Pai Sho." As he spoke, Iroh closed the door to the balcony, cutting off Prince Zuko's cries, and started setting tea cups on the table/compass/Pai Sho board.

"A-actually, Iroh, I appreciate the offer, but I was going to help the men clean off the deck. I mean, I did cause the whole mess." She tried to explain while he sat down. Taking the tea pot from her, he shook his head and responded, "The men can take care of it. You shouldn't overwork yourself. Please, sit." She sighed, not requiring much convincing to relax after the past few hours. He poured her a cup of tea, and they sat in comfortable silence, both sipping their tea. The drink revived Ame a little, enabling her to start the next conversational "Iroh, I noticed we are approaching land..." He interrupted her before she could say more. "Yes! The men need a bath, and I think we could all use a little time away from this metal cage." Silence fell again, both needing a moment of calm and peace. Not much time passed before someone came up the ladder. Ame tensed, thinking it was Prince Zuko, but it was merely the helmsman.

"General Iroh, we are close enough to land that you can take the mini-boat to shore." He explained as he stopped the ship. Iroh smiled and replied, "Excellent! We shall leave at once!" He finished the rest of his tea before standing. She pushed her own untouched tea away, reluctantly standing. This day was not going the way she wanted.

She followed Iroh down the ship and onto the mini-boat Most of the crew were waiting by the ship, along with Yukio and Zuko. They amassed on the boat, slightly crowded, before it was lowered by chain into the water. Prince Zuko disappeared into the small helm, and Yukio stayed n the opposite side of the deck,looking melancholy. The rest of the men talked quietly as they approached shore, covertly glancing at her in between sentences. She knew she was going on a few days without bathing, in bloodstained men clothing, and must have been quite the sight. Sighing she turned to watch the approaching shore, getting desperate to bathe. Thankfully a river emptying into the ocean was visible.

The mini-boat drove through the sand until it would no longer move, at which point the men jumped off. They started cheering as they ran towards the river, challenging each other to games such as king of the rock. It sounded like fun, but she needed privacy. The shore they landed on was yellow sand, with thick forest further inland. The river cut through both, creating a landscape of clear blue, yellow, and green. Ame quietly slipped away from their rambunctious yelling to follow the river upstream. It wasn't long until she found what she was looking for. Around a bend in the river, there was a small waterfall, where the river became wider and shallower. She started to undress, pulling off the underclothes of Prince Zuko carefully and folding them. In her wrappings, she considered the paste covering her tattoos.

Coating her skin was a combination of old paste, dried blood, and gruel. It was a wonder she looked human at all in her current state. Gazing down at the gently flowing water revealed she was a mess, looking as though she had lived in the wild for the past week. Methodically she started to coax the paste away from her skin, using water from the stream to help moisten it. Having forgotten to bring her bowl of fresh makeup, she froze a bowl of ice to store this paste in so she could temporarily reuse it. The warm air was refreshing on her skin, but it was odd to have her tattoos exposed. Placing the bowl, with the folded articles of clothing, on a dry rock, she started to feel eerily exposed. She paused before unwrapping her undergarments, considering the bloody, tattered state they were in. Carefully but hastily she peeled those off too, evaluating if she could salvage them or if she would have to go without wrappings. Deciding it was necessary to wash them to properly decide, she strode naked into the river with them in her arms, held tightly against her breasts.

The water came up to her knees when she finally reached the waterfall. Reaching a hand into the waterfall proved it to be a gentle, warm flow, and revealed that the rocks behind it were receded enough to allow her to fit comfortably under the flowing water. She first started to wash her undergarments, rubbing them against each other in an attempt to scrub them. They started to lighten in color as blood, makeup, and dirt flowed into the water, but they were obviously stained. The desire to clean herself grew stronger, so she submerged the undergarments in the water around her knees, securing them with a rock, in order to let them soak.

Pulling her topknot out, Ame shook out her hair before stepping into the falling water. It was a welcome feeling, the warm water flowing over her bare skin, washing away the bad memories and feelings along with the dirt and blood. She stood directly under the stream, letting it pour and flow over her, relaxing her in the process. Slowly she started to run her fingers through her hair as a means of loosening more material from it. She reflected briefly on how disgusting she was before running her hands over the rest of her body, ensuring her whole body was getting cleaned. Slowly she sank into the water, sitting on the ground under the waterfall and relaxing. As the water poured over her head, she sighed in contentment and started to look around. It was a pretty spot, quiet except for the sound of the water. The warm water felt as though it released the pain from her body, making her feel refreshed.

She allowed herself to relax for a little longer before reluctantly deciding she needed to find the others. Pulling her underclothes out of the water revealed that they were stained and needed to be repaired in a few places, but they would be adequate. She dried them with the help of her Firebending before getting dressed at a leisurely pace, feeling no rush now. When she went to reapply her paste, she realized there was not going to be enough to cover all her tattoos, and barely enough to cover her forehead and the back of her hands. Trying to revive it with water was fruitless, and she had to spread a thin layer over her visible tattoos to attempt to hide them. Checking her reflection showed that the tattoos were not outright visible, but there was some discoloration where they lie. Knowing it was the best she could do, she sighed and started to follow the river downstream.

It wasn't long until she found the mini-boat, with about half the men waiting, freshly bathed. Most of them were still dripping wet with their hair down. Iroh wasn't around, probably bathing himself. She stopped a few meters away from the rest of the men, taking the opportunity to relax on land and sitting on the sand. Her loose hair blew in the wind, the bright sun helping dry it. She pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. Staring out at the water, she started to sink into a meditative state, her breathing matching the waves as they rolled in and out. Her eyes drifted closed as she became one with her surroundings, becoming more aware of the spiritual energy of everything around her. Slowly she was able to detach herself from the material, physical world.

Slowly she became aware of a chugging sound. As she tried to identify it, a slow sense of dread filled her. Finally she opened her eyes to see what the noise was. Horror replaced dread as she realized the mini-boat was leaving without her. She sprang up and took a few steps, but it was too late. She stopped and watched it cutting through the water, getting closer to the ship. Swimming to it was an option, but it wasn't likely they simply forgot her. Maybe Iroh was giving her some time to herself, to reacquaint herself with nature.

"What's going on?!" She turned quickly when someone shouted behind her. Prince Zuko was approaching from the edge of the river and the forest, wearing only his gray underclothes and clutching the rest as he stormed towards her. She shrugged before turning back to watch the mini-boat, now being pulled into ship. "I am guessing Iroh left us behind." She answered quietly. Privately she had suspicions that he did it on purpose, forcing her to be with Zuko, but she wasn't interested enough to feel anything about it. Meditating had severely calmed her down, to the point of apathy. She looked back to Zuko, to see him glaring at the ship, as though it would help bring the mini-boat back. Shaking her head, she crossed in front of him towards the river. If she had to wait for Iroh to come back and get them, she was going to spend it in the water.

Reaching the river's edge, she hesitated. The water would wash away her paste at its delicate state, and she couldn't risk exposing herself like that. Carefully she stepped into the water, stepping on the rocky surface until she reached a rock sticking above the surface. She smiled and sat on it, letting her legs dangle into the water. The fabric of her pants clung to her legs as the water swirled by, and she let her fingers trail through the water, playing with it. She felt so tranquil, her elements surrounding her. She watched the patterns her fingers made in the surface of the water, bending to her will.

It wasn't long until Zuko trailed after her. He abandoned his bundle of clothing on the shore before wading in the river, stopping in front of her. She stopped playing with the water and watched as the water flowed around and through his pant legs as he stood in front of her. "Are we the only two here?" He demanded, looking down at her. She nodded in response, not looking up from the water. She wanted her tranquility, and he was ruining it by making her heart beat faster and pulling her back to the material world.

He remained silent for a bit, and she could feel his eyes on her as she continued to watch the water swirl by. It was difficult to suppress the anticipation building within her, and she growled before standing and walking away from him, up the river. This was not something she wanted to deal with right now, not when she was finally calm. She stared at her reflection in the moving water, noting the pale face contrasting against the dark hair, still loose in the wind. Prince Zuko's reflection appeared next to hers, and they stared at each others image.

"Is... everything ok?" He asked in a timid manner. Ame shook her head reflexively, but was unsure of how to explain what she was feeling. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him anymore. The meditating had connected her with the spiritual world, and it was difficult to come back and deal with her emotions. Especially when she had just finally managed to push them away. Timidly he placed a hand on her shoulder, asking softly, "What's wrong?"

Taking another deep breath and opening her eyes again, Ame shook her head again. "Everything's fine." She insisted. Having reconnected with the elements around her, she had to restrain herself so the inner turmoil she felt wouldn't cause the elements to react. Again, she waded through the water, the water reaching her waist. She was careful to keep her hands out of the water, otherwise her paste would wear off, letting them float on the surface. Her clothing was clinging to her body, seeping up her shirt and catching the end of her hair. It was tempting to just immerse herself entirely in the warm water, but again was worried about exposing her arrows.

"Look, I'm... sorry, about earlier." A voice behind her said. She turned her head slightly to see Zuko standing behind her. "I'm just... new, to this..." He said haltingly and uncertainly. She shook her head again, wishing she could be free from this world and its troubles. The sudden change that had taken place inside her, the sudden release from her worldly troubles, was unwelcome and difficult to negotiate with right now. Taking her silence for anger, Zuko stepped closer. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just... going through a lot." She could sense his hesitation until he grasped her shoulder and pulled her around. His other hand pulled her chin up, so she was looking at him. His expression held a hint of anger, hidden behind concern. "I apologized, what more do you want?"

Staring in his eyes, she felt herself becoming overwhelmed by the tug of old emotions and the desire to just be free. She also remembered her promise to herself earlier that morning, about not chasing after him, to let him come to her. A deep breath to calm herself, and Ame finally addressed him. "I'm just tired, Prince Zuko." Concern grew in his eyes, replacing the anger. "Have you been having nightmares?" He demanded, placing both hands on her shoulders. She shook her head, heart feeling heavy. "What's wrong then?" He was starting to get angry, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

Something inside her snapped, and she burst out, "I am tired. Tired of trying to guess what you are thinking, how you feel about me, tired of your moods, tired of hiding who I am, of hiding-" She stopped herself abruptly, having almost said of hiding her tattoos. His grip had tightened even more, his eyes boring into hers. Pathetically she finished, "I'm just tired of dealing with everything." She raised her hands in defeat before letting her hands fall back to the water as her head drooped forward. She expected Zuko to let go and walk away, as he was prone to do.

He surprised her by pulling her tightly against his body in a hug. He lifted her out of the water slightly, his strong arms wrapped around her frame. She was forced fully into the physical world by his muscles surrounding her, his scent engulfing her, the many sensations that started to course through her as she felt his breath on her neck and his heart beating with hers. He held her like that for several minutes, as their bodies grew in sync so naturally, inhaling and exhaling together. Soon his mouth found hers, after blazing a trail up her neck and across her face. So much emotion and desire was poured into that one kiss, it made her heart skip a beat. He broke it first, burying his face in her hair as he breathed deeply. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "I know what it's like to feel that way." Her hands had found their way around his body, hugging him back tightly. Her heart was beating painfully fast, making the rest of her chest feel hollow. She knew she should feel happiness, being so close to him, but found it to be unfulfilling. According to the pattern, he would shove her away any minute and become moody for the rest of the afternoon.

She sighed softly against his bare chest at this thought, feeling defeated. He noticed, and pulled back a little to look down at her. "Your eyes look so... empty." He noted. Merely able to shake her head, Ame dimly noticed that they were both acting abnormally. His eyes were locked on hers, and slowly he said, "I did this. I haven't been treating you fairly." He pulled her into another hug, sending another shock wave through her. "Ame..." He started, hesitating. The husky way he said her name, his breath tickling her ear, sent another wave of tingles through her. "I... think I l-" He stopped, and she could feel him hesitating. "I like you." He finished quietly. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you." He found he mouth again, kissing her passionately. Something was aroused within her, and she kissed him back, hands trailing up his sculpted back, until one hand rested on his neck and the other on the back of his smooth head.

Zuko slid his hands down her back, resting near her hips underwater. He carefully found the boundary between her pants and shirt, his fingers grazing her bare skin. His hand slid up under her clothing, pulling her closer to him and spreading his hand across her back. Acutely aware that her tattoos were bare, she panicked and pushed him back, to pull away. Panting, they both studied each other, trying to understand what just happened. "I'm sorry." She stuttered, feeling light headed. "Life is... complicated." She slowly said. He nodded, sadness in his eyes. She took a step towards him, but slipped on a rock.

Her only thought as she started to fall was that her tattoos would be exposed. Instinctively she reached towards him, to stop her fall, and his arms reached out to catch her, but her legs got tangled with his and he fell forward. Together they plunged into the water. She pushed off the bottom of the river, shooting away from him to surface a little ways away. Quickly she turned away and checked her tattoos, using the water as a mirror. The paste had started to flow out of place, and she used waterbending to fix it. Behind her she could hear Zuko splashing and sputtering as he surfaced. She looked behind her to see him wiping water from his eyes, water streaming down his bare chest and dripping from his ponytail.

"What is your problem?" He yelled, finally finding his footing. He stopped and stared at her, and she became highly conscious that her gray shirt was clinging to her body and was slightly see-through. She crossed her arms and faced him, ashamed of her strong reaction. "Sorry, sorry." She stumbled over her own words, looking into the water. She knew she was acting erratically, and at a time where he was being nice. "What is wrong? Why are you acting like this?" He demanded, taking a few steps towards her. As she stared at him, an urge overcame her to tell the truth.

"Prince Zuko, there is something I need to tell you." she blurted out, before she could change her mind. "I have been hiding something from you." He looked down at her, and she thought he looked scared. She faltered, unsure of how to continue. "I want to be honest with you..." She sighed, at a lost for words. "I think I know..." He said softly, closing the distance between them and embracing her comfortingly. They stared at each other as she tried to mentally come up with words to explain. "I don't think you do. I- I am the... I have these..." Sighing, she glanced out to sea.

"I can see the mini boat coming back." She burst out. It was easier to let the subject drop then to continue, even though the urge to come clean still overwhelmed her. His fingers tightened on her skin as he turned, growling softly. Abruptly he released her and started wading out of the river. He gathered his articles of clothing and quickly pulled them on as she followed his lead and waded out of the water. As expected, he did not glance at her again as they waited on shore for the mini boat to dock. He did not speak to her as they boarded the boat, with only Iroh on board, or say anything beyond "thanks for leaving us behind!" during the ride back. After the mini boat was pulled into the larger ship, Zuko scurried away, leaving her with Iroh.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Iroh asked as they both stared towards the door, after Zuko. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I almost told him. Told him who I was." Iroh's expression was a mixture of shock, worry, happiness, and concern when she faced him. "I couldn't though. I wasn't strong enough to." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the ship lurched into movement. Tears threatened to spring to her eyes as claustrophobia set in, and she felt separated from the elements and the spiritual world on this metal box. She pulled away, trying to keep herself from running as she headed towards the deck. Iroh followed her at his own pace, but she didn't wait for him. At the back of the ship, she watched as the island slipped away until it was out of sight. Depressed, she moved to the side of the deck, to watch the water slide by. Iroh gave her space, but hovered around on the deck close to her.

It was later in the day before she saw Zuko again. A few other men had also amassed on deck, lamenting the short visit to shore they had, and how they had to bathe during it. They paused as Iroh sniffed deeply, and declared, "There is a storm coming. A big one." She slowly turned around to respond, to explain how she felt an electric charge in the air, but a tremor went through her when she saw Zuko. He collapsed his spyglass before he answered Iroh, _"You're out of your mind, Uncle! The weathers perfect! There's not a cloud in sight!" "A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course, and head southwest." "We know the Avatar is heading northward. So we will do the same." He said this in a tone that finalized his opinion on the subject. _His eyes quickly flicked over to her, meeting her eyes. An electric shock went through her whole body, but was over as soon as his eyes left hers_. _

"_Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh attempted to convince his nephew to avoid the storm, but Zuko exclaimed, "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Lieutenant Jee came up from below deck after he said this, and shot a disapproving look at Prince Zuko. Zuko stalked up to face Jee, and said, "Finding the Avatar, is far more important than any individual's safety." To prevent further arguing, Zuko strode into the ship, closing the door behind him. Iroh stood next to Jee, and said, to reassure Jee while still defending Zuko, "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."_

Jee growled, and opened his mouth to complain about Zuko, but Ame spoke first. "Jee, what did you come up here for?" Successfully distracting him, Jee smiled. "General Iroh, the crew has been wondering if we could have another Music Night soon." Iroh smiled also, and they started talking about a good night for it. Ame looked up towards the helm balcony, and thought she could see Zuko there. She sighed, and turned back to the railing. She tried to let these events pass by her, like the water breaking against the ship, but, as always, anything related to Zuko stuck in her mind. Ame sighed, letting a hand dangle off the side of the ship, wondering if she shouldn't just jump in the water.

It wasn't long until Zuko came back onto the deck. Gray clouds started to accumulate on the horizon, and once they were hanging ominously over the ship, Jee decided to irritate him. "_Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all!" He told Zuko. Iroh still milling about the deck, merely said, "Lucky guess." He was trying to diffuse the situation, but it didn't work. "Lieutenant! You had better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko snapped. He placed two fingers against Jee's chest, then turned and walked away. Instead of letting that be the end of it, Jee erupted. "What do you know about respect?" Zuko stopped walking, and everyone on deck held their breath. Iroh tried to motion him to stop, but sighed when he wouldn't. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew, to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect. _You can't even show respect to Ame!"

She cringed, dismayed at being dragged into this. Especially since they didn't know much about their relationship. _"You don't care about anyone besides yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" she could see Zuko tense, and the anger growing inside him. He sharply turned around, his hands out in a battle stance. Jee met his stance, and they crossed their wrists. "Easy now," Iroh said, still trying to put a lid on the situation. Zuko's wrist started smoking and trembling, as he tried to contain his anger. Iroh jumped forward, and knocked their wrists apart. "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." He resumed his customary dignified position, and looked at Jee suggestively out of the corner of his eye. The two men turned away from each other, and Zuko faced the front of the deck. The other men disappeared into the ship, leaving Iroh, Ame, and Zuko. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said, still keeping his back to them. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, to comfort him, but Zuko shrugged it off. He walked farther away from them, and stood there. Iroh sighed, and followed the rest of the men inside. Zuko soon followed._

Ame considered if she should join them, but decided she wasn't hungry. She starting watching as the clouds came closer, delaying entering the ship, until it started to rain, and she was forced to go inside to protect her makeup. On her way to her room, to add more paste, she heard voices echoing down the halls. She found the rest of the men inside the boiler room, ranting about Zuko. Ame almost turned around to leave, but Yukio saw her and gestured for her to sit next to him. Apparently he decided their issues didn't matter, and they could be friends again. She didn't feel like upsetting him, and obliged.

_I'm sick of taking his orders, and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean, who does Zuko think he is?" Jee exclaimed as she sat. He really wasn't expecting an answer, but got one anyway. "Do you really want to know?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see who said that. Ame was startled to see Iroh, because he must not have been far behind her when she entered the room. Jee was the first to speak. "General Iroh! We were just…" Iroh interrupted him, saying, "It is okay. May I join you?" Jee answered. "Of course sir." Iroh sat down next to Ame, and started stroking his beard. "Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." Iroh started. _

_Chills ran up her spine as she listened to Zuko's history, and the impression he made on her heart deepened. The way Iroh told the story, she could picture it in her head. Iroh explained how Zuko wanted to sit through a war meeting. However, Zuko disagreed with one generals plan to sacrifice an entire division. "Zuko was right, you see? But it was not his place to speak out, and there were dire consequences." Iroh explained. Nobody dared interrupt him, as he seemed to collect his thoughts, and taking a deep breath, he continued. "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this." Jee interrupted the tension in the air, by saying, "Agni Kai. A fire duel." _Ame looked at him, shocked. The only Agni Kai she had seen was the one where Zuko faced Zhao, and in that one, both fighters were filled with hatred.

_Iroh said, "That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had disrespected and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Firelord's war room, it was the Firelord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." Iroh continued about how Zuko refused to fight his father. Iroh said the Fire Lord declared Zuko would learn respect, and suffering would be his teacher. "I looked away." Iroh finished the recount of the incident_. "_I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Jee said, humbled. "It was no accident." Iroh continued explaining. "After the duel, the Firelord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor." _

Jee stared into the fire, contemplating the story. Once again a pang of guilt went through her to think she had kept him from going home. If she had merely told him earlier, than maybe he could be on his way home now. If only she had sacrificed herself, Aang would be free to train. She was brought out of these thoughts by Jee. _"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." "Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope." _By this last statement, Ame had understood that she had no right to be upset. Everyone was still processing when there was a great crash. Ame jumped up, startled from her meditating. "Lighting!" One of the men gasped.

Everyone raced on deck, and was immediately buffeted by wind and driving rain. Her loose hair swung wildly around her face, dripping water at the same time. The rolling sea made the deck feel unsteady, and everyone was struggling to keep their balance. _"Where were we hit?" Zuko shouted over the noise. She turned to his voice, surprised he was there. "I don't know!" Jee answered. It was Iroh who saw first. "Look!" Iroh shouted in response. Ame looked up to see the helmsman clinging to the broken railing of the balcony. "The helmsman!" Zuko shouted. Ame watched, stunned, as Prince Zuko and Lieutenant Jee climbed the ladder on the outside of the ship to the helm. Some of the men rushed inside to see if they could reach him faster, and others stood below in case he fell. Ame stayed in the doorway, watching as a bolt of lighting was about to hit the ship. She was terrified when she saw Iroh standing in the middle of the deck, with the lightning about to strike him. From the distance she was, Ame saw it struck him, but somehow it went through him into the sea. She stared at him, bewildered, and remembered the helmsman. She turned to see the helmsman had just slipped, and was going to fall. She prepared to create a safety cushion of air and water, but luckily, Zuko caught his arm. He lowered the poor man to Jee, who took a firm hold around the man's waist. _

Watching the drama unfold before her, Ame never realized the paste on her forehead was washing off. The rest of the crew all gathered at the bottom of the ladder, to see if there was any way to help the helmsman. "Get him inside!" Several of the men lifted the helmsman and brought him inside, while everyone else stayed on deck. Ame started to follow the men inside, but instead turned when she heard, "The Avatar!" Zuko yelled. Ame turned and saw the flying bison struggling in the storm. _Lieutenant Jee turned to Zuko and astonishingly asked, "What do you want to do, Sir?" Zuko paused before answering. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." _Ame's mouth almost dropped open, and Zuko seemed to release some of his determination to capture the Avatar. _"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh directed_. One of the men ran up to the helm, and turned the ship according to Iroh's instructions.

They managed to find a safe haven in the eye of the storm, where you could see blue sky between the dark clouds. The sea was calmer, and it stopped raining. Ame breathed a sigh of relief, instantly calmer. "Uncle, I am sorry." Ame heard Zuko say. Iroh, who put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, answered. "Your apology is accepted." They stood like that for a moment, then Iroh let his hand drop and he turned. That's when he saw Ame, standing apart from everyone else, by the tower wall. His eyes widened, and he touched his forehead. Some of the other crew turned too, but luckily, something burst out of the water.

Everyone turned to look, except Iroh. Ame could see it was the flying bison, and he flew away into the patch of blue sky. She thought she could see Aang looking back at them, but then they were gone. She looked back at Iroh, to see him still staring at her. She did an inconspicuous check, and realized her tattoos were showing. The old paste had mostly washed away in all the water. Ame struggled to pull enough paste to re-cover her tattoos, but it was too late. Zuko had seen her. "Why do you have Airbender tattoos?" Zuko yelled at her, after a brief shocked pause. She stood there, uncertain, before her survival instinct kicked in. She span around and headed to the only safe place she knew.

Once she was in her room, she slammed and locked the door behind her. Without thinking, she started to stuff her meager possessions into a cloth bag. She had to escape. Ame couldn't believe how stupid she had been, and how much she allowed herself to change. She started forming a plan about catching up to the bison, and joining her brother. It didn't matter how she had to do it, she just had to get away. She couldn't disappoint Zuko. In her haste, she pulled the metal door open wide, and was surprised by what awaited her. Standing in a ring around it, with Zuko and Iroh in the middle, was the crew. She was stunned and didn't think to back into her room. One of the guards pulled her out and another closed the door. The bag dropped to the floor. One guard on each side grabbed her arm, and she made a quick decision to avoid bending at all costs, despite the urge to, to prove she would cooperate. She looked up into Iroh and Prince Zuko's faces. Iroh was thinking hard, probably for a way to help her, but Zuko was furious.

"How do you have Airbender tattoos, when you can bend fire?" He yelled at her. He was about to go on, when Iroh said, "Calm down, Prince Zuko. You need the facts before acting!" Turning to her, he continued. "Would you like to share your story over a nice cup of tea?" Zuko intervened. "It doesn't matter! Put her in a cell!" The two men who had her arms started dragging her away. "Ame." One of them whispered. She looked up to see Yukio's pained expression. "Why didn't you tell me? What…" He trailed off. Then he shook his head, and turned his face away from her. She didn't bother trying to talk, or explain. Her worst nightmare had come true.

They quickly dragged her below deck to the cell she was in before, and locked the door behind her. Ame stood in the dark, before she became furious at herself. "Stupid!" She shouted. She slammed her fists against a wall, then rested her head against it. "Idiot!" She said, slightly quieter this time. She hit the wall with her right fist, feeling the pain this time. She finally sank to the floor, to rest in the corner. Last time, being imprisoned wasn't that awful. But this time, she was in trouble. She didn't even want to think about the punishment Zuko could have in mind. Iroh couldn't help her this time, either. She started to thump the metal with her left hand and bang her head against the wall behind her, trying to make the physical pain more then the mental and emotional.

Ame knew that it was a bad idea to let her feel emotions, because then she couldn't think logically anymore. She had allowed herself to be caught, and didn't fight when she had the chance. Now she was stuck in a cell where she couldn't do anything. Her fist started hitting the metal harder. Now, her friends, and Zuko, would have to hate her. She was a freak, a duplicate, a mistake. She wished she wasn't an Avatar, so she could be a regular Airbender. A regular Airbender who was killed by the Fire Nation one hundred years ago. She stopped thumping her throbbing fist, and allowed depression to consume her.

She had calmed down by the time she heard footsteps approaching. The door screeched open to reveal a slightly lived Zuko and a nervous Iroh. Ame had never felt more self-conscious as she did while they stared down at her, arrows exposed. Iroh approached her, slowly. "I think you owe us an explanation." He said after a while. Zuko just stood at the door, arms crossed, trying to keep his face calm. "Let us retire to my chambers, for some relaxing tea." Ame glanced at Zuko's face, before nodding.

Iroh led the way, with Zuko following her close behind. Before they had left the cell, he had hissed, "If you dare try anything, I won't hesitate to bring you down." That threat present on her mind, she meekly followed until they arrived in Iroh's room. He pored from a prepared pot of tea, gesturing for her to sit down. She obliged, but did not take any of the tea. At this point, she wanted everything to be over. Iroh said something before she could decide how to start. "In all my years, I never imagined I would meet an Airbender. Or that one would be living under our noses all this time." He smiled at Ame, and she kept her focus on him. Zuko's burning presence at the corner of her image, his still standing figure looming over her, was something she did not want to face. "There are many questions as to how you have gotten here, and why you can bend multiple elements. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Ame took a deep breath, calming herself before beginning. The story she told was based on memory, both of her own experiences and what she had been told before the war.

"I am actually one hundred and twelve, just like Aang. I am physically sixteen though. Aang and I are twins, and we both contain a part of the spirit of the Avatar. When we were born, Avatar Roku knew that war was coming, and that the next Avatar would be very young when the problems of the world fell on their shoulders. As a way to help the next Avatar, the unthinkable was done. The Avatar Spirit was divided into two, and thus two Avatars were born. Aang is the Elemental Avatar, and I am the Spiritual one. With the spirit of the Avatar divided this way, Aang can learn the four elements faster than if he were doing it alone. I serve merely as another vessel for him to store excess emotions in, and to focus on the Spiritual side of the elements. Aang is the one destined to save the world. If the war ends, I will not be necessary anymore..." She trailed off at this depressing thought. She knew she was merely surplus, not necessarily important except for what she freed Aang of. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"When Aang and I were born, the monks were unsure what to do with us. Twins were a rare occurrence, especially with one boy and one girl. When we were born, one of the monks had a vision that the Avatar was born. Unsure which one, they decided to monitor us both for signs. Up until we were one, we were kept together. The monks described us both as having worldly eyes, and were unable to decide which of us was the Avatar. After our first birthday, they decided to send me to the Western Air Temple, where most of the women live. They were hoping that, without us influencing each other, one would come forth as the Avatar. As we grew up, the monks were hopeful that it would work. One of the temples would send word that their child had picked the four avatar relics as their favorite toys, only to find the other child had done the same. Other milestones would be reached, and the temple would be overjoyed with the thought that they possessed the Avatar, only to find they had both reached the same milestone. It became a sort of competition.

When we were eleven, we simultaneously yet separately invented the air scooter. In their excitement, both temples bestowed our arrow tattoos. It was amazing when they received word from the other temple that Aang had invented the same technique. They were unsure what to do, but it forced them to conclude that we were both the Avatar. An emergency meeting was held, and it was decided that Aang was the dominant Avatar, and he was not supposed to know there were two. When we were twelve, and the war was imminent, the monks decided to tell us, so we could start to prepare. Along with learning that I was the Avatar, I learned that I was the second Avatar, something that had never happened before. They told me this story, and said they were unsure why I existed. I was confused, and everyone started to treat me differently. I wanted to meet Aang. I wanted to know why I existed. I wanted to know if I really was the Avatar, or if they were making a mistake. I wanted to know if my life was important. I still don't know the answers to these questions.

Soon after learning the truth, I felt compelled to go for a ride on my sky bison. I kept ignoring it, distracting myself by meditating, playing Pai Sho on our huge table, trying to play with my friends. It was when night fell and I couldn't sleep that the urge became too hard to ignore. Instead of taking my bison out, I decided to take a quick ride on my glider. I was hoping it would ease my desire enough that I could sleep. At first it worked, but then something felt wrong. I felt panicked, even though it was perfect weather. I started to plummet to the ground. I tried to concentrate, but fear was filling my mind. I spiraled down, below the clouds. Far below me I could see the river that led to the ocean. As I got closer, I tried to pull up, but it was like a wave crashed over me. My glider closed, and I was unable to use my Airbending to slow my fall. That is about when I entered the Avatar state for the first time in my life. I vaguely remembered forming a bubble of ice around myself, but that was it. It wasn't until a few years ago, that I regained my senses. I woke up, exhausted and empty. I was inside a half-melted iceberg, and I finally had proof that I was the Avatar. My glider was nearby, and I was worried I would be late for my training session. So I rushed back up to the temple.

When I approached my temple, it was unnervingly quiet. The closer I got, the more worried I became. Columns had collapsed, and everything looked... uninhabited. When I landed, I was terrified. There were scorch marks on the walls, and as I traveled into the temple, I found bodies. Rage and grief overtook me, but I was too... hollow to really feel it. I felt as though something inside me was missing. There were no emotional outbursts, not even when I found the remains of my friends. After determining no one else remained, and that the slaughter had happened long ago, I set about cleaning up the temple. I did not know what else to do with myself. It took me about a month to properly treat the bodies, and to rid the temple of any signs of the assault. I was unsure what had happened, but by the looks of it I had assumed the temple was attacked by Fire Nation. I had been told there was a war coming, but I did not imagine it would reach me. As I had recently discovered I truly was the avatar, I decided I had no other choice but to start my journey.

First I headed towards the Northern Water Tribe. People looked at me strangely when I entered villages, thinking I was playing a cruel joke on them. I learned to avoid them and to distrust them as they distrusted me. It was difficult, but I learned to pretend I was a non bender. I didn't make it to the Northern Water Tribe. I was stopped at a small village far north, where just a few benders lived with their families. One kindly took me in, and I convinced them to teach me simple waterbending. I found it difficult, and they grew unwilling to teach me. I still practiced what they had taught me, and tried to perform the moves I witnessed them doing. Unfortunately, bending was very difficult for me. My Airbending wasn't even as strong as it had used to be.

After a couple of years, they asked me to leave. Being an unbound female, with strange tattoos, and a Waterbender at that, made them uncomfortable, especially when I refused to marry their son. I wandered aimlessly for a while, learning that I could cover my tattoos with makeup and I could use plants to make it. I witnessed the horrors of the world torn world, and how almost no corner was untouched. I was scared, and knew that I was supposed to do something as the Avatar, but I felt so weak. I could still bend and meditate, but it wasn't anything like what it used to be. I tried to have people teach me Earthbending, but it was so difficult and they had little patience for a girl who insisted she was an earthbender but showed no natural talent. It wasn't until I had an old soldier relentlessly train me that I was able to move even the smallest rock.

At this point, I realized the only way I would learn any Earthbending was by being forced to, what the man had done. I joined the Earth Nation army. They don't accept women though, at least not where I tried to join, and had to dress as a man. I improved slightly there, but hit a wall and couldn't continue. I spent another year there before I left. At this point, I was sixteen and feeling hopelessly driven to continue. Every day I witnessed more horrors of war, and I knew I could not stop it, but felt I was the world's only chance. I settled in a port town, where I would be able to scout for a Firebending master. So I got a job and waited... and that's when I found you."

Ame stopped, taking a few deep breaths and staring at her hands. The air in the room was tense as everyone processed what she had said. "I must ask, how did the Avatar... Aang.. returning affect you?" Iroh asked, pressing a cup of tea into her hands. She took a sip before answering. "Once Aang returned, I felt stronger. My bending improved, and I was able to reconnect with the spiritual world. Unfortunately, I am the second Avatar, and any time Aang is sent into the Avatar State, so am I. Any overwhelming emotions he feels, is dumped into me so he can continue focusing on training."

Iroh was nodding slowly, processing all she had said. Then he turned to Zuko. "Nephew? What do you think of all this?" This is when Ame finally dared to look at Zuko. He looked angry, and she could guess why. She had stayed on his ship this whole time, but he never knew what she was. Now Ame had to fix this. "Zuko, I…" Zuko cut her off. "Uncle. I want to speak with Ame alone." They both looked at Zuko in surprise. "Nephew, just don't hurt her." Iroh said finally, before leaving. He closed the door behind them, and Ame was suddenly alone with the person she feared most at the time. When Iroh had left, Zuko turned back to Ame, anger taking over his face.

"Do you realize what you have done?" He hissed at her. "I could have been home already, if I had known what you are!" The harsh words stung her, and she flinched. That seemed to make him angrier. "Instead, however, you hid on my ship, taking advantage of us, deceiving us!" He clenched his fists. "Worst of all, though, is that…" He trailed off, and Ame looked up at him, and saw angst written all over his face. "My Uncle had to tell me. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me yourself. Imagine my surprise, when I saw for myself. I didn't believe my uncle. That night you got hurt, I saw for myself what a freak you are." Her face paled, realizing what he was talking about.

"That's not all." He continued. "I almost convinced myself that my eyes were playing tricks on me. But when we all went to check on you, after you disappeared, I saw your arrow tattoos, just like the Avatars. Other times I noticed, but tried to convince myself it was the light. Like today!" He took a deep breath, fuming. Ame sat there silently as he vented, feeling devastated. "I tried to tell you, Zuko, please believe me. I wanted to." He crossed his arms in doubt. She slowly stood up, and approached him. He turned away, which stung her the most. "Zuko, please." He turned around, and hissed, "Its Prince Zuko."

Ame felt the devastation spread across her face, and barely saw the hurt cross Prince Zuko's face. He took a few steps back, away from her, and she realized she was crying. Angry with herself now, she turned away, too. To get control of herself, she started digging her own fingernails into her arm, through the cloth. Behind her, Zuko reached out to grab her hand, to make her stop, but instead let his hand drop, and he silently left the room. Behind her, Ame turned when she heard the door close, to see she was alone. Her nails dug deeper, breaking the skin, but she couldn't feel it. Ame sniffled, trying desperately to compose herself, and when she succeeded, she left Prince Zuko's room. She found Iroh waiting in the hall, worried, but she turned away from him. Instead, she traveled to the deck, and stood in the middle of it, looking up at the stars in the dark night sky.

Finding she was still agitated, Ame lifted some water from the ocean. That helped calm her down, so Ame lifted some more water and started training. She focused on the push and pull of the water, as it fought fruitlessly against her control, and as she shaped into a water whip, into ice, and other forms, she found herself calming down. Deciding to try something she had never done before, Ame tried incorporating her Airbending with Waterbending. She couldn't control both at the same time, however, and some water dropped. She kept trying, and eventually managed to direct the water and air effortlessly, persuading them to combine, and separate at her will. In this way, she released her emotions and focused her energy into something else.

When she was done, she let the water back into the ocean, sank her chi, and turned around. Standing just outside the doorway was almost all the crew members, staring in awe. Yukio stepped forward from the group, and said, "So, you are the Avatar…" He thought for a moment, before continuing. "What about the Avatar we have been chasing? Is he a fake one?" Ame shook her head no, slightly amazed they were not angry also. "We are twins, even though we don't look much like it. I look older." She explained hastily, tired.

"Can I go to my room now?" An apologetic look entered his face. "I'm sorry, but Prince Zuko wants you back in your cell." He explained. She sighed, dreading being back in that small room. Ame realized she was swaying, and close to falling over. Yukio stepped forward to steady her, and she leaned against him to avoid collapsing. "You should take her to her room. She has had a long day." Ame heard, and thought Iroh had said it. She sensed she was being picked up, but blacked out before she could be sure.

* * *

><p>I had to fit a lot in this chapter, and apologize if it seems rushed. It was daunting to write, but hopefully came out alright. If there is anything unclear about Ame's past or any questions you have, please ask them in a review and I can address them in the next chapter. I'm on winter break right now, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I also apologize if the font size changes or anything else funky goes on, the uploader was being weird.<p> 


	14. The Blue Spirit

The Blue Spirit

The first time Ame awoke, sleepiness blissfully kept her ignorant of the larger situation. She was almost back to sleep again by the time she remembered that her world had changed. The realization crashed into her like a wave, chilling her insides and bringing tears to her eyes. The agony that ripped through her as she remembered what had happened caused her to choke on sobs. Having been found out as an Avatar was not what tormented her, but the memories of how Zuko reacted. What he did with that information did not concern her, whether he decided to turn her into the Fire Nation or to use her to get to Aang. Rather, the knowledge that they had something, and could have had so much more, if she had simply told him, this was the thought that destroyed her. It was through her own carelessness that he found out, rather than through her caring enough to tell him.

She replayed that awful day through her head, seeing clearly how Prince Zuko had opened up to her in the morning, and the way he expressed his affection on the island. If she had just taken it, enjoyed it, rather than thinking about what would happen next, maybe she could have changed things. She was so close to having what she wanted, so close she could literally taste it, and now it was ripped away from her simply because she was careless. The floor had been ripped out from underneath her, plunging her into a deep depression. Unable to think past the violent sobs that racked her whole body, making it ache, she curled into a ball, clutching herself as she tried desperately to stop the whimpers. All she wanted to do was find Zuko, get him to hold her, tell her everything was ok. Thinking these thoughts and facing the reality they would never come true only caused her more pain though. It wasn't until she finally stopped resisting the pain that she was able to stop crying, her body throbbing numbly as anger at herself, disappointment, sadness and despair coursed through her. Despite this, or maybe because of it, Ame somehow managed to fall back asleep.

The next time she awoke, numbness protected her from the brunt of her emotions. Ame stared dully at the wall, still curled into a ball. Numbness was overtaking, acceptance of her own stupidity and the situation she had created for herself enforcing the numb fog overtaking her. Unable to feel much of anything, she got the faint urge to gather her bearings, to situate herself in the world. She purposely kept her mind blank and tried to ignore the hollow feeling in her chest as she heaved a sigh and slowly sat up. Her head swam as she settled into a cross-legged position on her bed. Dimly she recognized she was in her own room, but all that was inside was her bed, pressed against the wall, and a small bag in the corner. The rest of her meager possessions had been removed. There was also a steaming teapot, teacup, and a bowl of noodles resting on a small table by her bed. The sight of these items brought to her awareness that she was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to make the necessary movements to either eat or drink. There was also the faintest tickle in her throat, the kind that makes a person cough violently if they let it. She stared at the items, not really seeing them, until she became aware of time passing and sighed heavily. She lay down again, curling into a ball facing the wall, and fell into a deep slumber.

Her sleep was uneventful, with the exception of one dream. In the dream, Prince Zuko was walking beside her as they entered a village. The market was chaotic, and they were separated. As she pushed through people, searching for Zuko, she caught a glimpse of him moving away from her. Colors and chatter moved past her as she struggled to catch up, until finally she broke through the crowd. In the open space in front of her, Prince Zuko and another woman were walking away from her. As she started to run to catch up, Fire Nation soldiers surrounded her, and as they swarmed towards her Zuko laughed, the most beautiful and heartbreaking sound. As the soldiers drowned her, she became aware of Iroh's voice.

"Ame. Ame!" Rising through the black, shapeless mass that had encased her, Ame woke up from her dream. Iroh was shaking her gently, repeating her name in an attempt to wake her. He must have turned her onto her back, because once she opened her eyes the ceiling and his face came into focus. He withdrew his hand from her shoulder and silently sat back on his stool. "You need to eat." Iroh said after it became apparent she was going to continue lying in bed, dully staring at the ceiling. When she still did not respond, he sighed and stood up. "I know things look bad." He began, pacing around her room and stroking his beard. "But they can only get better. I spoke with my nephew and he has promised to refrain from action until his head is clearer. The priority is to ensure your safety." With this said, he knelt at the side of her bed. A ripple of awareness passed through her fog at the mention of Zuko, and she felt ready to burst.

"Wait. Iroh, I need to know. Zuko, I mean, Prince Zuko, he is still angry with me, right? And things will never be the same between us, will they?" Iroh sighed, and walked over to kneel by her head. "I believe so. He feels hurt and betrayed that you were hiding this part of yourself from him, and that you couldn't trust him." He tried to explain. Ame sat up, and shook her head. "No, I think he is angry that I kept him from going home. He is angry that I took advantage of him." Ame completed the list of reasons. She drew her knees to her, and wrapped her arms around them.

From the corner of her eye, Ame could see Iroh studying her, concern drawing his eyebrows together. He looked tired, ragged even, and guilt swept through her for causing such a caring man so much trouble through her elaborate lies, and how much more they must have affected Zuko. She squeezed her eyes closed as they threatened to leak again, and turned to the wall as the pain washed over her. She did not want to cry in front of Iroh. He did not need to be burdened with the depth of her pain when it was her fault. Iroh sighed heavily, before he left. The metallic clang of her door being locked from the outside resounded within her room.

With Iroh gone, Ame still kept herself from sobbing. The aching within her chest was the only thing she could focus on, and how tired and heavy her body felt. Just as she started to drift off again, the door was unlocked and opened. Thinking it was Iroh, she feigned sleep as the person closed the door behind them. They silently crossed the room and settled on the stool. It was a few moments of silence before they spoke, startling her out of the near-sleep state she was in. "Stop pretending to be asleep. Its childish." Goosebumps raised on her skin at the sound of Prince Zuko's voice, and her insides turned cold. Slowly she turned onto her back, keeping her eyes closed. He growled, and snapped, "I mean it. Stop this childish behavior."

His words stung, and an urge to snap back flared, but died down as quickly as it grew. She sighed and sat up, averting her eyes from him. An awkward silence followed, as Ame studied her hands resting in her lap, trying to find the courage to do something else, anything else. She could hear Zuko moving, but kept herself from turning her head to watch him. What he had been doing became clear once he shoved a cup of tea in her face. "Drink this." He demanded it. She took it, keeping their fingers from touching, and took a halfhearted sip.

The tension in the room prevented her from drinking much. She wasn't sure if his presence meant he had forgiven her, or if it meant he was going to yell at her some more. The uncertainty of his presence, and the anxiety it inadvertently caused within her, made Ame feel even more exhausted. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that she must have slept a lot recently, but her body was still exhausted. The longer she sat, staring at the teacup in her hands, the more restless she felt. All at once she wanted to go back to sleep, to storm around her room and scream, run until she couldn't breathe anymore, and crawl into Zuko's lap for comfort.

"Drink your tea." The firm order from Prince Zuko startled her, having been lost in her own mind. Mechanically she obeyed, the tea soothing her throat as her awareness slipped back away from her body and disappeared. At this point she was unaware of what was actually happening, numbness overtaking her being. The teacup was somehow replaced by the bowl of noodles, and the contents eaten and the empty bowl removed. Even though she had just eaten, emptiness was the only thing she felt. A sigh escaped her at this point, and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Stop this." The words floated through the numbness and it was a few moments before she realized someone had spoken. Struggling through the fog to become more aware of her surroundings, she murmured, "What?" Her head turned towards the sound as Prince Zuko responded, "Stop acting this way! Acting sad and pathetic to get sympathy... its below you." Ame closed her eyes tight at this, trying to understand. Everything around her felt out of control and wrong. Was she acting this way to get attention? All at once she didn't know herself, who she was or what she was doing. Was she the Avatar? Was she an Airbender or a Firebender? What was going on around her? Delirium overtook her as these thoughts raced through her head. She slowly realized she was mumbling things, unclear even to her own ears. Somehow she had laid down on her bed again, and slipped into a fitful sleep.

At this point the fever had Ame tightly in its grasp. She slept fitfully, and during her moments of consciousness she babbled nonsense, unaware of her own actions. Somewhere deep in her brain she knew something was dreadfully wrong. In that same area lie the thought that she was going to die, and what sweet relief that would be. Occasionally she would recognize that there were other people around, but she did not recognize them. Somewhere during this, a voice, small and helpless, drifted through her muddled mind. "Will she remember? Can't we ignore this all like before?" "Prince Zuko, I have never known you to do anything else but face things head on. As such, you cannot keep avoiding this. You have to decide what to do. For her." Not understanding the meaning, she had drifted off into the next delusion. Later, on one frightful occasion, she was held down by a larger man as a smaller one forced something into her mouth. It was tasty, but she did not understand what was happening. The struggle exhausted her already weak body though, and she soon passed out.

Ame was startled awake by someone sliding an arm under her. "It's alright. Rest." Iroh's soothing voice calmed her as he sat her upright. He brought something to her lips with the command, "Drink this, slowly." She complied, finding it to be a thick broth. After he removed the cup and laid her back down, she swallowed hard. "What happened to me?" She asked, feeling uncomfortably weak and confused. It was difficult for her to make sense of what had occurred recently. Iroh took a sip of broth himself before answering.

"You became ill, after being in the storm. A dangerous fever and deliria overcame you. We are lucky you got better." She processed what he told her, trying to fit her scattered memories into this knowledge. Finally she opened her mouth to speak. "How long... have I been out?" Iroh hesitated before answering. "It was been a while." He admitted. "But all that matters now is that you are awake and better." Ame raised a hand to her head, brushing hair out of her face, and in the process realized her arrow tattoos were exposed. She was also made aware of the clothing she was wearing, the soft gray underclothes. It was unsettling to see the two, contrasting yet natural, parts of two different worlds. Ame struggled to sit upright, suddenly restless, but found she was too weak to do so. She collapsed back into bed, and sighed. Her mind was too tired to think extensively.

"You should get some rest. It will do you good to get some restful sleep." He stood up to leave as she watched him, and she muttered, "Wait." She forced her voice to be stronger as he moved to the door. "Thank you, for curing me. I'm sure I wouldn't be better without you." He paused at the door, and gave her a wry smile. "It was my nephew who figured out how to cure you." He then exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Ame was shocked at this, but quickly stopped herself from dwelling on it. She made the conscious effort to not think about Prince Zuko and what had happened, what she could remember anyway, after the storm. She let herself sleep instead.

Ame slowly regained her strength over the course of three days. Iroh visited her twice a day, always equipped with some new food and tea. He chatted with her about casual things, and while she enjoyed his visits, she felt there were too many serious things happening to ignore. It was difficult for her to process everything on her own, and she desperately wanted someone to talk to. In the rest of her time, when Iroh wasn't around, she alternated between pacing the room, trying to get some strength back, and meditating. Unfortunately, when she tried to meditate, it only served to agitate her. It stressed her too much to think about what was going to happen next, about Zuko, about her mistake. It was embarrassing that she got sick too, and the things she may or may not have done during her delirious state. She was left to meditate on strengthening herself, but there were only so many hours she could spend on that. It also felt like it would be worthless once she saw Prince Zuko.

On the fourth day of Iroh coming to visit, she blurted out, as soon as he entered her room, "When can I get out of here?" Ashamed of her own outburst, she quickly followed it up with, "I am feeling much better, but I want to get out of here, into the fresh air, to walk around, to practice my bending." Iroh paused at this, but ultimately ignored it. "I brought you some ginseng tea today. I am hoping we can stop at a port soon. I am running out of tea leaves!" He dramatically declared. Ame sighed, and he silently gave her a bowl of noodles and poured two cups of tea. She ate in silence, and Iroh started talking about the things he needed to get at market.

Ame rudely interrupted him, asking, "Is Prince Zuko still angry with me? What is he going to do with me?" Iroh ignored the disgrace, and sighed into his teacup. "Patience is required in such a sensitive matter. I understand things are frustrating right now, but it will get much better, given time and patience." Ame shook her head, not satisfied with that answer. Keeping her voice calm, she replied, "I am getting tired of being in here. I want to have access to my elements again. Can't I at least go out on deck, just for a little while?"

Iroh heaved a heavy sigh before taking a sip of tea as a response. As he lowered the cup, she realized his teeth were clenched. A shock of realization went through her at the frustration he was dealing with, such an uncharacteristic thing for him, and she instantly regretted her actions. He was just as trapped in the situation as she was. They finished the meal in silence, both lost in their private thoughts and frustrations.

Once he stood up to leave, a sudden wave of loneliness washed over Ame. "Wait, don't go… not yet." She pleaded, not wanting to be left alone for another day. He stopped at the door, but did not look at her. "I must. Things cannot improve if I stay. Now, I will see you later." With that, he left the room.

Left in the silence again, where her every movement echoed, Ame curled up with her forehead resting against her knees. Even though she could have practiced her bending, she couldn't bring herself to. It represented the part of her that was wrong, that she shouldn't have. With the state of uncertainty surrounding her, it was difficult to find comfort in her elements. She leaned back in her bed to lay on her back, arms behind her head. Staring at the ceiling, she decided to pass the time by planning out what she was going to say to Iroh when he came back.

The lock of her door quietly slid open, and she sat up in anticipation of Iroh entering the room. There was a pause between the lock and the door opening, so she stood up and stepped forward to take the tray from Iroh, attributing the pause to a heavy load. When the door opened, she stumbled backward. Instead of Iroh entering, it was a soldier, their face hidden behind the standard issue mask. A brief flash of the last time she was confronted with a faceless soldier intimidated her, and she stepped back again.

Steadying herself, she took a deep breath. This time, she could fight with everything she had in her. No more worrying about hiding her bending, or what the consequences of fighting would bring. She refused to be caught unaware and to be taken advantage of. As her initial panic subsided, Ame realized the soldier hadn't moved beyond shutting the door behind himself. He was carrying the tray Iroh usually brought, complete with steaming teapot and bowl of food.

Ame continued glaring into the black eyeholes of the helmet's mask, but she relaxed her body. "Who are you?" She halfheartedly asked, knowing already that she wasn't going to get an answer. The way the soldier held himself gave her no clue as to their identity, and there were quite a few soldiers on board who were the same height as herself. Dismayed, she sat down on her bed, and the soldier then moved. He marched towards her, and she cringed, instantly on her guard again. He set the tray on the floor a few feet in front of her, then took a few steps back. He stood with his back to the door, expressionless mask still watching her.

Sighing, Ame reached for the tray. As she did so, the arrow on her arm seemed to mock her. She brushed it off, but it was still odd to see herself exposed in that way.

After eating in silence for a while, she leaned against the wall behind her, half-empty bowl in hand. "So… come here often?" Ame said sarcastically. The soldier didn't move. She sighed, but upon realizing how lonely she was earlier today, she wasn't about to let this dissuade her. Besides, gods knew who was in that helmet. It could have been Yukio, and maybe she could persuade him to talk with her.

"I didn't think so." There was a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Well, let me give you a tour. In this corner we have my bed. In that corner we have the…" She trailed off as she realized her stuff was gone. "Oh, well, that corner would have held my things, but I didn't have much. A change of clothes, makeup, some trinkets…" She trailed off again as she realized her Lotus tile was gone along with the rest of her belongings. "Well, that sucks." She said softly as she lowered her bowl. It was the last item she possessed from her life before everything had happened, her last relic of the Air Temple.

Ame shook off her depression, and continued, trying to keep her tone neutral. "In that corner we have nothing, over there is nothing, and over there is you, guarding the door. Entertaining, huh?" There was still no response from the soldier. Heaving forward with a sigh, the bowl clattered onto the tray. "Who needs stuff anyway…" She lamented, trying to prevent herself from dwelling on her lost tile. She downed her tea quickly, and as soon as she set the cup down the soldier moved. He stepped forward as she shifted back, and swiftly picked up the tray. He turned to leave, and as he exited, she called out darkly, "Have a nice day…"

As the soldier brought her meals now, she spent her time with him by talking idly, or on days she felt more brooding, she tried to guess what his facial expression looked like. Her efforts to elicit a reaction from him never succeeded, but it was more to entertain herself than to get an actual response.

It was halfway between visits from the mysterious soldier, and Ame was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Having lost track of time, she was struggling to guess if it was day or night, and she tried to imagine the sky accordingly. The lock on her door quietly slid open. Someone was obviously trying to sneak in. She sat up, clutching the blanket closely, as the door opened. Her adrenaline started pumping as she mentally prepared to fight. The soldier entered, but he neglected to close the door. Ame watched him warily as he stood just inside her room, the mask staring blankly at her.

The soldier turned around, stopping in the doorway to gesture sharply that she should follow him, and she supposed he was looking back at her through the mask. "Who are you? What's going on?" She demanded, but he merely gestured again. "Are you here to rescue me?" She asked softly, but no answer. She stood up, the blanket drifting away from her body, and stepped forward. He started leading her through the ship, and she pushed aside her concern and stopped thinking about what was going on to enjoy the chance to leave her room.

Despite the darkness, Ame soon recognized they were heading to the deck. The closer they got, the more the silence pressed on her. She kept herself calm, but excitement prickled within her when she felt a cool sea breeze. Her footsteps picked up, and she followed the soldier closer. Finally they reached the stairs, and she was excited to see it was night out. There were so many stars, and she bounded up the stairs ahead of her guard. He made no move to stop her, so she grasped at the opportunity.

Stopping in the middle of the deck, she took a deep breath of the fresh salty air while twirling around slowly, to look at the stars and the ocean surrounding them on all sides. The soldier stopped at the top of the stairs, motionless and seeming to watch her. Undeterred, she summoned a flame in the palm of her hand. It greeted her warmly, flickering back and forth while it illuminated her face. A soft smile graced her features at the freedom she felt. Walking slowly, she approached the railing of the deck. The soldier approached quickly, perhaps to keep her from jumping, but she stopped short of the edge.

Cradling the flame in one hand, she had to concentrate on coaxing water out of the ocean with her other hand, while keeping the flame alive. As the water slowly snaked upwards, her flame threatened to go out. As she focused her energy to keep it alive, the water splashed back into the ocean. She sighed in disappointment, and let the flame go out. If the soldier hadn't been right by her, she would have tried again. As it was, she did not want to embarrass herself again.

Ame moved to the middle of the deck again, noting as she did that the lights in the tower were off, including those of Prince Zuko's room. She sat on the deck, the cold metal biting into her skin through her thin clothing, Ignoring it, she relaxed and stretched out on the deck. Looking up at the stars, she sighed softly at the memory of Zuko laying with her. The footsteps of the soldier clomped over to her, and he sat a short distance from her. Having settled into her sense of freedom, she began to wonder why he had brought her here. Was it to let her have some fresh air? Or were they supposed to go somewhere else and he was waiting for her to stop delaying?

"What now?" She breathed softly, her question directed more towards the stars than the soldier. As expected, there was no answer. "I'm… I'm scared." She admitted, voice low, honesty and emotion dripping from her words. The admission surprised her, but the stars seemed to beg her to speak, to share her emotions even as she worked so hard to ignore them. "What now…" She repeated. "I've lost everything. All these things that made me safe, the secrecy, the control, I've lost them. I am at the mercy of the gods, I suppose. And of Prince Zuko." She added as an afterthought.

The thought of Prince Zuko make her want to cry. Out of everything, she regretted what had happened between them the most. It was because of her strong feelings for him that she hated who she was, and wished for a different life for herself. Forcing herself out of this mindset, she sat up. The soldier followed suit by standing, and she looked at him expectantly. "What now?" She asked firmly. He stared blankly back at her. "That damned mask." She muttered. The soldier then moved, leading her back below deck. Slowly she followed, wondering if she was now walking into an ambush.

The soldier walked her back to her room, the trip being uneventful. As they neared her room, thoughts of escaping ran through her mind. She had no idea who this soldier was, but chances were they wouldn't be able to stop her. Even though it seemed they were in the middle of the ocean, she could hide within the ship until they landed. But then what?

Ame realized then that they had stopped outside her room, and the soldier was waiting for her to enter. Glancing up and down the hallway, she tried to decide what she wanted to do. If she left, she would be leaving Prince Zuko behind. If she stayed though, who knew what would happen to her. Sighing heavily, she entered the room, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do anything else. The soldier closed the door behind her, but she did not hear the lock slide closed.

Timidly, Ame approached the door. The silence pounded into her ears as she hesitated, wondering if it were a trap. Deciding to not test it, she sighed and went to her bed. The thought of the unlocked door made it difficult for her to relax, as she was plagued by thoughts of what it meant, and if there was a nefarious purpose behind leaving it open. Finally, she managed to drift asleep, the excursion to the deck having worn her out.

Ame woke up suddenly, panicked. She turned over slowly, realizing she wasn't alone in her room. Peeking between her eyelashes, she saw that, standing close to the doorway, Iroh and Zuko were watching her. Opening her eyes fully in shock, Ame sat up as Prince Zuko spoke. "You can go," he ordered, before turning around and leaving. Iroh looked at his nephew's retreating back, before turning to Ame. He looked better rested, his appearance smoothed and expression trouble free. "Let's go on deck." Iroh simply said, before leading the way.

Fresh air revived her as they approached the deck, while the breeze played with her hair, welcoming her. This time, with no hesitation, she ran, faster then she should have, and stopped only when she got to the rail, stopping against it with an "oomph", hair flying past her. She leaned on it, the lack of food and the sudden excursion making her head spin. She breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp cool air. It was early in the morning, the mist rising from the nearby shore. She watched the water splash against the side of the ship, and decided she wasn't going to hide or be embarrassed anymore. The atmosphere around her had changed, somehow, since last night, and she was more accepting of her own abilities. Ame reached her hand down, and brought some water up. She shifted it between her two hands, relishing the feeling of bending again. She sighed happily, then returned the water to the ocean.

As she turned around, she became aware that she was being watched. Most of the crew were gathered outside the tower, watching her. It occurred to her that she still did not know what was to be done with her. As she watched the eyes of the crew flick over her, studying her, she became painfully aware of the thin grey clothes and her visible tattoos. There was silence as she waited, wondering if Zuko would throw her to the crew to do as they wished, paranoia growing at the stillness.

Yukio was the one to break the silence. Bursting out of the crowd, he made a beeline towards her, and put his arm around her neck. "Freak!" He declared in a friendly way. "How I have missed you!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she muttered, "Who are you calling a freak?" He burst out laughing, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you are ok! Though, if the prince had tried to do anything to harm you, I wouldn't have let him." His smoky, herbal scent engulfed her long after he had released her, and turned to the rest of the crew. Rather than approaching her though, they had uncomfortably shifted their focus away, some of them retreating below deck.

Ame turned to Yukio, their noses almost brushing as he still had an arm around her. "What's wrong with them?" she asked, stepping back uncomfortably. He grimaced and shook his head. "It's hard to know what to do with you, ya'know?" He said sorrowfully. He perked back up, saying, "Don't worry! I will protect you!" Striking a heroic pose to emphasize his point, he grinned and winked at her. Seeing she wasn't cheered up, he became serious. "Ah, come on Ame. Everything will be alright. I promise." He pulled her into a soft hug, and it was tempting to give into the comfort his familiar presence offered.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "I know what will cheer you up! I got you some new clothing!" He bragged loudly. "I bet I can get you to wear them too!" He pulled them from a cloth bag that he had slung around his shoulders, and she looked at him suspiciously. "And you just happen to have them on your person?" He chuckled as articles of clothing were produced from the bag. "I didn't know when I would see you next. I wanted to be sure I got them to you." As he held the articles of clothing up, one at a time, in front of her frame, he quickly admitted, "And, ya'know, I didn't want anyone to find them and think that _I_ was wearing them…"

The first thing Ame noticed amongst the clothing was the gold sash. It was a heavy material that still seemed to flow in the gentle breeze. She wasn't paying attention when Yukio had held things up, so everything else in her arms were just bundles of colors and fabrics. "Wow… thanks Yukio." She finally spoke, unsure of how she should feel. He grinned and replied, "Don't thank me until you try them on!"

She looked down, embarrassed at the kind gesture. "I mean it though." She insisted. He shrugged it off, by suggesting earnestly, "Let's go try them on!" He quickly followed it up with, "I mean, let's go… have you try them on, I mean, I don't want to wear them… and if you don't want to try them on I understand, but, you know, um…" Ame laughed to herself before leading the way down to her room. Yukio followed her in an amiable silence, then positioned himself outside her door while she entered.

In her room, Ame dumped the clothing on her bed. It was a sweet gesture, but she was worried that she wouldn't like what he got her. He seemed so proud of himself, how could she disappoint him? That kind of pressure made her uncomfortably start to peel off her current clothing, the gray clothes crumpling on the floor. Digging through the pile on her bed, she first pulled out the pants. She studied them, and had to admit the rusty brown leggings were of good quality, with soft fabric. Pulling them on over her undershorts revealed they fit her form nicely, stretchy in the areas she needed them to be while still conforming to her shape. Testing them out, she spread her legs and did a few hot squats, before becoming embarrassed at her own actions. Jumping up, she reached for the next item. It was a ruby skirt that tied closed over her hips, with slits up the sides of the skirt. It was simple to figure out, but the next article confused her. It was a long tube, with one end being open and the other end meeting at a point and sewn together in a ring. As she studied the gold trim, she realized it was a sleeve. Amazed, she pulled her arm through it, and it conformed to her arm pleasantly. The smaller ring went over her middle finger, leaving a triangle of fabric on the front and back of her hand. They were of the same soft material as the pants, and matched in color. It traveled up her arm and stopped midway on her bicep. She turned her hand back and forth, admiring the effect, before swiftly digging for the other one in the pile. Once that had been acquired, she smiled to herself. Yukio had done a good job when he considered her outfit. Excited, she pulled out the next thing, a tube top. She shook her head as she sighed, realizing she may have thought too soon about it.

A knock on the door startled her, as Yukio called out, "Everything alright? I hope it wasn't complicated." Ame hurriedly pulled the tube top on, replying, "Yeah, I think I got it." There was silence as she adjusted her chest wraps to stay concealed under the top, and Yukio timidly requested, "Can I come in?" Ame considered herself for a moment, before softly replying, "Yes."

Yukio slowly opened the door, hand over his eyes, and closed it promptly behind himself. "Are… are you decent?" He stammered. Ame sighed and shook her head at him. "I wouldn't have let you in if I weren't." He sighed in relief before peeking between his fingers, then letting his hand drop. "So you have it partway figured out." Yukio affirmed. "But you are missing the next step." He stepped forward and lifted up the red piece of fabric on her bed. As he held it up, she realized it was a shirt. "See, this part goes around your neck," he narrated as he smoothly wrapped it around her neck, "and ties back here. Then, this part, the body, goes against your body, like so." After tying the halter-top of the attire closed and wrapping the rest around her, he tied to shirt together in the back. "Oh, and you forgot this part!" He deftly grabbed the sash from her pillow and tied it around her waist. "Perfect!" He stepped back to admire his work.

Ame, in turn, started looking at the result. Her midriff was exposed, which made her uncomfortable, but she was more concerned with her tattoos. The sleeves covered her arms adequately, but she would have to be cautious of raising her arms. Feeling the back of her neck, she noted the tie of the shirt covering her tattoo there, and the excess fabric hung down to aid in covering the tattoo on her back. This was also achieved through her long hair flowing down her back. The tattoo at the small of her back was exposed, but she adjusted the gold sash to cover it. Yukio tsked and pulled it back down, smiling as he did so. "It looks better like this." Ame protested, but he cut her off. "Watch this!" He stepped behind her and adjusted the tie to the body of the shirt so the excess fabric hanging down covered the tattoo, then tucked it into the sash.

Once again he stepped back, a wide grin on his face, to admire the effect. "You are beautiful." He stated tenderly. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, wishing she had a mirror. Yukio must have noticed he made her uncomfortable, because he broke the silence that followed by exclaiming, "You forgot the boots!" He retrieved them from where they were by the bed, and Ame was surprised she hadn't noticed them before. They were beautiful dark brown leather, and once she put them on, she was delighted to see they fit her perfectly. "Lovely." Yukio affirmed.

"I wish I had some water…" Ame murmured, trying to imagine what the finished effect was. Yukio grinned and thrusted a water pouch at her. Grinning back, she bent the water out and onto the wall, forming a full-length mirror of ice. The clothing fit her better than her old clothes were, as if they were made for her body. Ame was stunned at how she looked. She didn't look like herself anymore. The clothing exposed just how thin she was, and something about the colors accentuated the dark circles that were usually under her eyes.

Aside from that, however, it made her look younger, and more vulnerable, instead of someone who has seen the whole world, and the horrors that come with it. Her shoulders and stomach were exposed, and the pale flesh looked appealing for once. The form fitting clothing showed off the smooth curves of her hips and the perky breasts, with a bit of cleavage peeked out from above the halter-top. She turned slowly, assessing the coverage of her arrows. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her. Never before had she felt so free and pretty, without having to be ashamed. Ame brushed her messy hair out, and clipped it back again, before pulling at her face a bit, trying to get rid of the dark circles.

Yukio appeared behind her in the mirror, grasping her wrists gently. "Don't worry about it. You look beautiful." He assured her, pulling her hands down. A grateful smile graced her face. They stared at each other through the mirror, a gentle smile on Yukio's face as he admired her. The desire to feel close to someone, to have them support her, pulled at her. As she watched him, Ame could see Yukio was melting out of his usual, fun-loving person into someone more passionate. Unsettled, she broke eye contact to bend the water back into the pouch. He seemed to realize she was uncomfortable, breaking the silence. "So, I'm sure you are tired of being stuck in this stuffy dungeon. Let's go back on deck, huh?" Nodding in agreement, she followed as Yukio led the way out.

As they walked, she noticed the clothing was lighter than the underclothing of the soldier uniform, and seemed to be alive, moving with her. Yukio seemed to notice this also, saying, "Wow, Ame, you look amazing." Another rush of warmth to her face prompted her to reply, "Don't make a big deal out of it, Yukio. Sheesh." She told him. He chuckled, and remained silent the rest of the way.

On deck, they found a small group of crewmembers, muttering to themselves. As they climbed the stairs, the murmuring of the group stopped, and they stared at her. Ame sighed, feeling persecuted by their stares, and softly whispered to Yukio, "Can we go to the helm? I want to find Iroh."

Jaw clenched, he nodded in agreement, giving hard stares to his fellow soldiers as they moved across the deck. Climbing the ladders up to the helm, Ame relished the feeling of the fabric moving with her. The sense of freedom the air rushing against her skin lent her caused Ame to move a bit faster than she should have. As she mentally chastised herself for using Airbending, she came to a realization that stopped her cold.

"What? What's wrong?" Yukio asked, having come up the ladder behind her. Ame turned to him, face breaking into a smile. "I don't have to hide. I don't have to hide!" A confused grin spread on his face as he waited for her to go on. Her breathing picked up at the revelation. "I can airbend! I can move!" She laughed to herself.

Finally, _finally,_ Ame could allow herself to simply _be_. She did not have to worry about her movements revealing she was an Airbender, she did not have to worry about keeping herself from Airbending, such an unnatural thing to do. To bend air was to live with it all the time, to have it be a part of you so completely it was going against your very nature to contain it. Ame used to get headaches when she first tried to contain her Airbending, and it was only after a long time of practice that she was able to keep herself from Airbending with every slight movement.

Yukio shook his head at her and laughed. "You should never have to hide who you are." He stated before ruffling her hair. She smiled at him, before dashing off. "Race you!" She yelled. He cried out "No fair!' but she was already leaping up the ladder. The previous time she had done rushed through the helm like this was from irritation, and it felt so _good_ to move for fun.

Ame sprang into the helm, breathless from excitement, beaming, thoroughly startling Iroh. He grinned when he saw her, but she realized she had interrupted Iroh and Prince Zuko. Yukio appeared behind her just as the trio gathered their wits, and Prince Zuko stormed off.

Her good mood ruined, the smile fell from Ame's face. Iroh, who was sitting at the Pai Sho table, gestured for them to sit. Declining, she went to the balcony. Leaning on the railing, she sighed heavily, guilt coursing through her. If she wasn't this… thing… then maybe Zuko wouldn't have looked at her with such derision. Or if she had just told him from the start, he could be home already. Her head slumped forward, a sign of her aggravation.

A hand rested itself on her shoulder, and Ame turned, to see Yukio staring at her. "Ame, you loved him, didn't you?" Asking softly, a pitiful look on his face. He moved closer to her, and when she looked away, he gently grasped her chin. "Please, Ame, just give me a chance. I can make you forget about him." He leaned forward, and she let him kiss her. She gently pulled away, and moved his hand.

At that moment, Iroh entered. Yukio moved backwards out of respect, and Iroh handed her a teacup. "I spoke with my nephew. He says you have free rein on the ship, but on a few conditions. You have to have a guard with you at all times." Yukio immediately spoke up. "I volunteered already." Iroh glanced at him, and nodded. Turning back to Ame, he continued, "You must be… secured, in your room at night. And under no circumstances are you to step foot on land without his accompaniment." Ame nodded in agreement, feeling hollow, not even fully listening.

Iroh turned to leave, but he paused. "Your new clothes suit you, my dear." She nodded in response, not feeling the excitement about it she was hoping. Iroh lingered for a moment, and she considered taking the opportunity to catch up on what was happening on the ship, and with Zuko. However, she couldn't bring herself to, and Iroh left. As soon as he had, Yukio tried again to kiss her, but she dodged him. "Yukio, please don't." Ame said, voice rough. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." She pleaded with him. He looked softly at her before pleading. "Please, Ame, listen to me. This won't ruin our friendship. It will make everything so much better."

The familiar emotional fog streamed over her, welcoming her in its unfeeling embrace. She almost let it, but then realized she didn't want to be surrounded by a numb fog anymore. She fought against it, by facing the uncertainties that made her desire the fog. Ame knew she wanted a relationship, to test the idea that love did exist. If she did choose Yukio, she knew she would question her decision for the rest of her life. She wanted to risk choosing Prince Zuko, even if he would reject her. Even if he already had. There was still something that drove her to try to reach out to him. Ame didn't even know if she deserved Zuko, or even Yukio. She did know that they could never have a normal life with her though. It would always be a life of uncertainty and hiding. She didn't even know if she could do that to them.

As soon as she decided this, she zoomed back to her body. "Ame, are you okay?" She heard. "Huh…what?" She said, blinking. Yukio was looking at her, concerned. "Are you alright? I mean, your eyes glazed over, and you dropped the teacup. I thought you might fall." She tilted her head, and thought that if he was worried she might fall, why was he standing away from her? Was he just going to let her?

Ame mentally shook herself, and answered, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." Yukio still looked concerned. "So, Ame, what is it going to be?" He asked her, his voice growing hard. It hurt to see this was not going to be easy, and he wasn't going to help.

She sighed, and said, "Yukio, I realize that you and I want different things. But we can't let that ruin our friendship. I can't imagine life on this ship without you, so stop trying to selfishly take yourself away." She said this angrier than she felt, suddenly feeling exhausted. Softer, she said, "Yukio, I need you. But not in that way. I'm sorry. If you can't accept that, I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

With that, she leaped over the balcony, falling to the deck below. Above her, Yukio cried out her name, but it was too late. Using Airbending, she cushioned her fall before sprinting across deck to the stairs leading to the bowels of the ship. Knowing Yukio would probably find her if she retreated to her room, she was determined to find another hiding spot. She settled for hiding in the back of the ship, where the miniboat would have been stored, if they still had one. The room itself was large, with the floor dipping down to allow for the curved bottom of the boat. A chain and winch system was in the bottom of the divot, to hoist the boat in or out. Curiously Ame noticed the chain was wet, like it had been used recently. Unless they had gotten a new boat since they encountered the pirates… Which she supposed they could have, after all, she didn't know how long she was unaware of the outer workings of the world.

Partly out of curiosity and partly out of a desire to escape the rest of the world, Ame stayed in that room for a few hours. Guilt was the deciding factor in her finally leaving, especially since she was supposed to have a guard with her at all times. And especially since this was the second time she jumped off a balcony to escape Yukio. Timidly she left the room, to find the inner workings of the ship silent. As she approached the deck, faint echoings of noise greeted her, until she was able to discern it was music. Hesitantly she climbed the stairs, to discover it was Music Night.

This event wasn't as elaborate as the first Music Night she attended, but she could attribute this to Iroh wishing to boost the morale of the crew. A few of the men were dancing, but most were listening peacefully to the music. Yukio saw her almost immediately, and approached her. He politely asked for a dance, which she accepted out of good will.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered. "I just get so agitated seeing you upset." His hand tightened on her hip, and she accepted his apology. "Just… try to control yourself, ok?" She whispered back. He nodded, a glimmer in his eye. Unexpectedly he dipped her, just as the song ended. Ame sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Oh, and I talked to the crew. They aren't afraid of you anymore." He snickered as another crewmember approached, smiling in a friendly way as he asked her to dance.

Ame didn't feel as animated this time, but she still danced with anyone who asked. However, during slow songs, Ame politely refused to dance with anyone, opting instead to listen peacefully. The night passed uneventfully, until Jee was convinced to step up and sing a love song. After his stirring song, the rest of the night wasn't the same. Yukio kept looking meaningfully at her every other note, and it was driving her nuts. Everything had a sweeter, more romantic meaning, and Ame quickly escaped from the room.

As she headed below deck, the destination of her room in mind, she was unable to resist the urge to look for the miniboat. Grudgingly she allowed herself to change course, to the back of the ship. When she saw it was still gone, she continued to her room, mortified at her own behavior. At her room, she realized that she wasn't tired or sleepy. It felt like she had spent so much time in her room lately, it felt like a prison. Restless, she traveled to the deck, where the sun was just rising over the horizon. Relaxing, she allowed herself to lay on the deck, near the prow.

Looking up at the changing sky, Ame started to process her feelings again. She had a lot to absorb. She knew that Yukio loved her, but she also realized that she was falling in love Prince Zuko. She knew it was less likely they would ever have a relationship, but for some reason she still wanted to try. She realized that she was severely affected by his mere presence, and was happier when things between them were going well. Even if they never got romantically involved, she wanted to be around him merely because he made her happier when he was around. She turned onto her side, frustrated now. It was easier to bottle everything up, and to ignore her feelings, but it wasn't going to work for her anymore. Cradling her head in her arm, she focused on her breathing as she let her mind wander.

Ame must have fallen asleep, because she was woken by the soft, drifting notes of a Tsungi horn. Sitting up, a bit stiff from sleeping on the hard metal, she saw Iroh was on deck, playing one of the songs from Music Night. He had a small table next to him, but rather than having tea with him, he had the monkey statue they bought from the pirates. Without him asking, Ame went to the kitchen, and brewed some mint tea, to help wake him up after the late night. As she brought the tray back to the deck, she was surprised to see the mini-boat heading towards them. Her suspicions were confirmed then, that they had gotten a new boat, and the Prince Zuko must have taken it to shore. Hesitating, Ame continued on towards Iroh, hoping Zuko wouldn't be angry to see her.

Zuko had to travel below deck, then take the stairs onto the deck, to get to the tower, to get to his room. As he passed the two on deck, Ame was still holding the tray, and Iroh stopped playing. "Where have you been Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked. "You missed Music Night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song." He gestured for emphasis as he said this. Zuko walked past without even glancing at them, and said, "I'm going to bed. No disturbances." He put a hand to his head as he said this, but Iroh didn't notice.

Iroh resumed playing, as Ame set down the tray and poured him a cup. Taking one for herself, she tucked her legs underneath her to sit next to him. When he stopped to drink his tea, he said, "It seems as if my nephew has learned a valuable lesson while he was out. I hope he will take note of it, instead of ignoring it." Ame, slightly confused at these words, still nodded in agreement, and quickly drank her tea. Iroh finished his own cup, and continued playing the Tsungi horn.

With the lilting tones of Iroh in the background, Ame decided to practice her elements again. At least it was something for her to do, different from the usual routine. Before beginning, she thought about changing out of her new clothing, but decided the last time she did that, it did not work out so well. On deck, with Iroh playing his horn, she cycled through the four elements with simple forms and exercises. The clothes did not hinder her as she practiced, and her concern for them soon faded. When she chose to stop, Iroh had gone inside a long time ago. After she sank her chi, Ame turned to find him or Yukio, feeling guilty for not having an escort.

She was surprised to see, however, that Prince Zuko was standing near the tower, watching her. Hesitating before bowing, Ame said, "Excuse me, Prince Zuko." He answered with a nod of his head, and replied, "I need to talk to you." She looked up at him, confused, and he motioned for her to follow him. She barely hesitated before faithfully trailing him, to his room. He closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath.

"I have a confession to make." He began, speaking hastily. "When I have been taking the mini-boat, I have been going to spy on Zhao." He pulled a mask out from under his mattress, and held it up. "I've been going as the Blue Spirit, to get an edge on Zhao. I wanted to do anything I could to stop him from getting the Avatar before me." He stopped and looked at her expectantly. She finally had to say, "So? Where are you going with this?" Zuko looked a little disappointed, but continued. "Zhao caught the Avatar. I broke into his fortress, and freed him. But I realized something, Ame."

He stopped suddenly, and Ame was left feeling like she missed something. "Wait, you freed the Avatar? And you let him go? But nobody knows it was you, because you were acting as the Blue Spirit?" She summed up, and Zuko continued impatiently. "Actually, the Avatar managed to get away after I freed him. But he said something to me before he left. He asked me, if I could have been his friend, if the war wasn't going on." Ame pressed her back against his door. She hadn't seen him so excited, or energetic, and it worried her that he had gone insane. "He's right, Ame. If we met under different circumstances, we could have been friends. I realized, we can be friends."

He looked at her importantly, expecting her to realize the same thing he did. She tilted her head, and slowly asked, "Does this mean you are talking to me again?" He sighed, and nodded. He seemed disappointed that she didn't understand the deeper meaning behind what he was saying. "You look a lot like him." Zuko said quietly, completely changing the subject. "Your movements are similar too. I realized that if I didn't know what you are already, I would have figured it out. I'm not angry at you anymore." Ame was still confused by his behavior. "Are you feeling alright, Prince Zuko? You are not acting like yourself."

He drew close to her, and put an arm around her waist, seemingly overcome by passion. He kissed her strongly, and released her. "I want you to teach me how to fight an Airbender." Zuko said. "Not only that, I want you to teach me some of the tricks you have, that make it so hard to fight against you." Ame nodded, dazed. Did she imagine him kissing her? "I want to start as soon as possible, so get something to eat, and think about what I need to learn." He shooed her from his room, and Ame paused in the doorway, wondering what had just happened. Before he closed the door on her, Zuko added, barely audible, "You look nice. Those clothes suit you."

Unable to be sure she heard him right, she started to head to Iroh's room, hoping to talk to him about what had just occurred. Unfortunately, she ran into Yukio. "Where have you been? You know, I am supposed to watch you!" He said, upset. She sighed as her world came into focus again. "I've been practicing my bending on deck for a few hours. I don't know why you couldn't find me." Yukio frowned at her, pressing, "But where are you coming from now?"

Irritated, she answered, "Prince Zuko wanted to talk to me, that's all, Yukio." She tried to reassure him, but he started glaring at her. "What are you thinking, Ame? You know how he feels about you. He doesn't love you like I do! If it was up to him, and if General Iroh wasn't around, he would turn you into the Fire Lord without another thought!" He finished yelling at her.

Ame didn't know why, but she felt emotionally vulnerable, and his words stung. Before she knew it, she was yelling back. "At least Zuko doesn't hide his feelings! You, you tell me you love me, but you do these things that hurt me! Instead of being supportive, you try to destroy me! You don't think about what I want, Yukio! You only think about what you want!" She stopped, breathing heavily, as he looked at her shocked.

"I do too, think about what you want!" He argued back. "Oh yeah? How about when I pleaded with you to just stay my friend? You ignored me! Instead, you just tried to force your way into my heart! But guess what, Yukio? It's been dead for over a hundred years!" She finished yelling. Air was starting to circle around her, whipping her hair around, and it was now that she realized she was getting out of control.

Ame took a deep, calming breath, and stepped back from him. "Yukio, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, I am tired of everyone making me feel things, and of trying to repress my emotions. I can't do it anymore." Defeated, she turned around, resolving to go to her room. Behind her, watching them argue, was Prince Zuko. Ame sighed heavily again, feeling as if her energy was expelled with it. Things were too complicated for her here. She sidestepped him, although he was glaring at Yukio and ignored her. She jumped down the ladder, then rushed to her own room. She collapsed on her bed and slept for a long time.


	15. The Fortune Teller

Another chapter!

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, Ame couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She was feeling unwell, stressed and still weak from her previous illness. Having managed to undress herself before going to sleep, Ame wrapped her blanket around her bare shoulders as she sat up in bed. Crossing her smooth, bare legs, she received a mild shock at seeing her tattoos again. For whatever reason, it was difficult for her to see them again. Deciding to meditate on this first, she pressed her fists together and closed her eyes. Soon, thoughts started to rise into her consciousness and she addressed them one at a time.<p>

She started to analyze her shock at seeing the tattoos. It bothered her, they bothered her, because it didn't feel right for them to be out in the open. For the past four years, she always had to worry about being 'decent' to protect her identity. It didn't feel safe, being exposed. Seeing them reminded her of the vulnerability that came with being undressed also, like the night those men ambushed her. Less clothing meant less of a challenge to anyone trying to harm her. Even if she couldn't overcome the latter fear, she could accept that it was ok for her arrows to be exposed now. For the most part, this was a safe environment, at least until they decided what they were going to do with her. Even if she wanted to cover them, she did not have her paste to do so. For whatever reason, they had taken away her personal belongings.

A wave of indignant irritation washed over her. They took the few things that held any meaning to her. Realizing she didn't have her paste, and how much she wanted her tattoos covered, bothered her also. Since when did she stop being proud of her arrows, of her heritage? Why did she let the world take that away from her? Quickly Ame calmed herself, remembering what Roku had told her so long ago. She was merely around to observe and to help Aang. Her own pride would only interfere with that. Wincing she let go of the indignation and pride.

A period of calm fell over her mind as Ame continued to focus on her breathing. Peacefulness resided within her, until the next thought arose. This one, of course, was about Prince Zuko. She found it curious that he had confessed himself to her, in such a fervent manner. He claimed that they could be friends. But what did that even mean? Was it his way of saying her forgave her? It was difficult to know what she should do now. The thoughts about her arrows arose again, and she realized that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she was because Prince Zuko might disapprove. She was an Airbender. She was the Avatar… _an_ Avatar. Her primary concern should be herself, not anyone else.

A soft knock on the door broke her concentration, and her emotions stirred. It was dangerous to proceed without having finished meditation, but it didn't seem she had a choice when there was a stronger knock on the door. Pulling the blanket closer around herself, she allowed a brief pause before she called out, "Come in." Her heart was beating harder with anticipation, as she tried to calm herself and keep thoughts of a certain prince out of her mind.

Iroh entered the room, carrying a legged tray set with tea. He smiled at her as he entered, and she smiled in relief back. After everything that had transpired yesterday, it came as a relief that it was simply Iroh. "Would you care for some tea?" He asked as he entered the room, and she nodded. "You are a welcome sight, Iroh." She spoke as he settled down, placing the tray next to her bed where she still sat. As he poured them each a cup, he spoke.

"So, what are you going to do?" She looked at him, befuddled. His cryptic ways left her feeling dizzy sometimes. As she thought about what he could have meant, staring into the swirling murkiness of the tea he had handed her. "I don't know yet. I mean, do I really have options?" Iroh took a sip of his tea, content to let her speak and tell him what her interpretation of his question was.

The comforting presence of Iroh, the warm tea cupped in her hands and the exhaustion she felt, prompted her to continue. "I don't want to leave. I don't even know if I can." She fell silent again, feeling lost. Iroh chuckled into his teacup, and she looked up at him, train of thought broken. "I doubt that my nephew would be able to keep you if you wanted to go." She gave a wry smile at this. Perhaps there was truth to that statement.

"Even so, I don't want to run away like that. I don't know where I am supposed to be or what I am supposed to do." As she spoke, she built up steam, finding an anxious relief in verbalizing her feelings. "I feel so useless, being the Avatar's twin. He has this great purpose and duty to life, a destiny! While I sit here on my hands, trying to keep myself from being bored. I want to help, but I can't. See, if I left here, I don't know what to do. Go learn the elements with Aang? By myself? It is still Aang's job. What would be the point to joining him? I would be a distraction. On the other hand, I have Zuko. I know I can help him, I know I can be there for him, but because of who I am, I really can't. We are intrinsically at conflict with one another because I am inadvertently and indirectly the key to him going home and having his honor restored. It's like while I am offering him a hand of assistance I am also twisting a knife in his side." She sat back suddenly, overwhelmed at the rush of emotions she felt.

Iroh just sipped thoughtfully on his second cup of tea, letting the silence grow until Ame felt oppressed by it. "I don't know what I want to do. I don't know where I am needed or where it is safe… I feel lost." She admitted sadly, having to gulp down her tea after this admission so Iroh couldn't see the tears swimming in her eyes. The honesty and truth were difficult to adjust to, much less own up to.

"Let's put all that aside for the moment. What do you think would happen if you stayed?" Iroh finally spoke, after she had pulled herself together, and pouring her another cup of tea. Ame sighed heavily, accepting the tea. "I'm not sure how he feels about me right now, if he even wants me around. I mean, it was a pretty big secret I kept from him. I'm pretty sure he hates me, despite what he told me yesterday." Iroh paused in his swirling of his teacup to look at her curiously. "And what was that?"

Ame flushed, not meaning to mention the incident and not even sure how she felt about it, much less explain it. "He was pretty worked up, so I'm not sure he meant it. But, he said that we could have been friends, if not for the war. He said we could be friends... But then he started to talk about how I need to train him to fight an Airbender." She sighed, confused at what had transpired. "I haven't seen him since, so I don't know if he has regained his senses or how is going to treat me."

"It sounds as though my nephew came to a realization. And while it is true he may not know what to do with it, you should take it as a good sign. Knowing this, does it change how you feel about staying?" Iroh said carefully, golden eyes studying her face. Ame shook her head, trying to clear it. "I don't see how it changes anything. I don't want to be just friends with him, that's my problem. And let's think that through. If Zuko and I do start dating or whatever, then what? If he captures my brother, something that I would not let happen, then he gets to go home. He could leave me behind, returning to his normal life. That would leave me feeling betrayed and heartbroken. That is assuming if I let him capture Aang. I don't want to stop the world's only hope at peace, not even for Zuko. So I would have to betray him to save Aang, and he would be heartbroken. If he did manage to capture Aang with my… blessing… and he wanted to take me with him, then how would that work? I wouldn't want to hide who I was, and it would be difficult for me to be happy knowing Aang and the rest of the world was suffering. So we couldn't be together if Zuko captures Aang. The only other option would be for Zuko to give up his search for the Avatar. But I can't imagine him doing that, it's too important to him to regain his honor. Even if he did, where would we go? He is banished, so not the fire nation. The earth kingdom wouldn't take too kindly to a Firebender living among them. One of us would have to hide who we were, either way. I can't think of a way we could be together, except for on this timeless ship, away from everyone else. But I don't want Zuko to be condemned to a life of searching for the avatar or of exile. So we simply can't be together."

She stopped, out of breath and exhausted. A heavy weight had settled on her as she had realized that the one thing she wanted couldn't be hers, that it was logically impossible. She searched Iroh's face, looking for some sign of reaction or reassurance. But he simply sipped his tea, then set it down before speaking.

"I do not mean to imply that you two should get married. I simply want you both to see that life is short. Too short to be spent unhappy and alone. It would be good for the both of you to have a little bit of fun, and enjoying one another's company would be a pleasant way to pass the time. Young love may not last, but it needs to be embraced and celebrated. Even if it simply serves as a distraction from the turmoil inherent in life." He paused, letting his wise words sink in.

Ame sighed. "So? It doesn't matter. If we continue like this, we would just cause more hurt feelings. We both feel something for the other, and to be around each other would only encourage us! I can't stay then. I can't." She pitched her body forward. "I like him too much to leave, but I have to. Cutting it off now is the best way to avoid more hurt feelings, to disappear means we can forget each other and move on before we get too deep. We were doomed from the start. I knew that, but I still couldn't keep myself from developing and even acting on these troublesome feelings. I should have been stronger! If not for my sake, then for his, to protect him!" she took rattling breaths, upset and feeling helplessly lost. This place was the closest to a home she had since she woke up in this world. The thought of leaving the ship itself filled her with distraught, let alone leaving Iroh and Zuko.

Iroh seemed to be at a loss of what to say. Ame set her teacup down to cradle her head in her hands, the thoughts and stress giving her a headache. Iroh's gravely voice finally broke the silence. "I believe you should discuss this with my nephew. Who better to discuss your relationship with than him?' She started shaking her head, opening her mouth to protest, but he continued. "You may be surprised. Prince Zuko is a teenager, just like you. He struggles just as you do with what is right and wrong, while trying to understand his blossoming feelings. As I have tried telling you both, there is no reason you cannot find comfort in one another, even if it is temporary."

With that, he stood up, taking the tray with him, and made to leave. She watched him go, before blurting, "You told Zuko that?" He paused, turning towards her. "Yes. And he reacted much the same as you. Both too stubborn do anything about it." He muttered this last part to himself as he left the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Her emotions were raging, uncomfortably so, and she tried to meditate again to calm herself. Unfortunately, too much damage had been done, and she stood up, frustrated. The blanket slid to the floor, and a chill ran over her bare skin. This contributed to her frustration, as she realized she couldn't even keep herself warm. Airbenders learned from an early age how to regulate the air around them and within them, to keep themselves warm in their mountaintop homes. What kind of air bender couldn't keep herself warm?

Angry now, she started to get dressed, to be out of the room. Mentally she cursed at Iroh for interrupting and stirring these emotions, as she shoved her arms into the sleeves. She pulled the tube top on next, then thrust her legs into the pants, but had no patience for the rest of the outfit. She stormed from the room, unsure of what she was doing or where she was going. At this point though, she wanted to run from everything.

As she walked down the hall, she focused on accumulating the dirt on the ship. Until she had a decent sized rock to play with. She kicked it in front of her down the hall, listening to the sound echo down the hall. She tried to Earthbend it into her hand, but was unable. "Unable to move the smallest rock…" She sighed, reaching down to pick it up. She crumpled it in her hand, deciding that it wasn't enough. Making her way to the helm, she determined she wanted real rocks.

"I want to land." She stated, staring the helmsman in the eye. He stuttered, never having been confronted by her before. "I-I'm sorry, but I-" She cut him off. "No. You are going to steer this ship to the nearest shore, and I am going on land. If anyone argues send them to me!" He shook his head, mouth agape, before stating, "You don't have the authority to-" She growled at him, before storming off. He was right, of course. She didn't have the authority, but being denied just set her on edge more. It emphasized the helpless feelings, illuminating the lack of control she had over herself and over her life.

It was difficult to settle as she stormed about the ship, emotions in a flurry due to her interrupted meditation. Finally she plopped down in a hallway and leaning against the wall. She had forced herself to sit, exasperated with everything and tired of being angry. Ame wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, to this extent, but she knew she needed to force herself to calm down before she did something she regretted.

He found her, sitting on the floor and head resting on the wall behind her. Her knees were up, arms resting on them with the fingers dangling limp. The footsteps she heard echoing towards her barely made it into her awareness, until they stopped in front of her. Opening one eye, she saw he was standing over her, but her lid lowered before she could notice more. He sat next to her, and she wished that he would leave her be, not wanting anymore stimulus to her already whirling emotions.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyes still closed, feeling the air move past her as he displaced it. Ame didn't want to see his face, didn't want to see how he reacted, didn't want him to stir her more. He didn't respond, and she sighed heavily. "Tell me what is wrong." He said, tone neutral. Ame contemplated this, wondering what his motivation would be and what she should divulge. Shaking her head, she finally muttered, "I am." There was no response, and she started to sink within herself, when she felt fingers intertwining with hers. Her arm was pulled from its resting place on her knee, to rest by her side. Shocked, her head snapped up and she opened her eyes to look at Zuko. His eyes were searching her face, and she could feel her arm grow warm where it touched his.

"You aren't wrong. Tell me what is bothering you." He said, in that same neutral tone. She leaned her head back against the wall again, fighting the urge to turn to him for comfort. "I can't." She finally said, finding it hard to say anything else. His hand tightened on hers, as he growled softly in the back of his throat. "Why not." His tone was growing harder. Ame slowly and deliberately lifted her head again, leveling her gaze at him. "Tell me what happened between you and Aang." She said, a sharp edge to her otherwise smooth tone. He clenched his teeth and replied quickly. "I can't."

Ame smirked and leaned her head back against the wall. "Exactly." There was silence after this, and she tried to think about anything other than the fact that he was still holding her hand. "Not here. If you want to know, we have to go somewhere else." He mumbled, tugging on her hand. Stunned she stood up with him, and he led her down the hall to her room, never once letting go of her hand. In the room, he released her hand and closed the door behind them.

"You know what I did?" Zuko started unhesitant, staring at her. His serenity in the hallway was quickly disappearing. "I attacked him. He had just asked me if we could have been friends and I attacked him. I don't even know what I was trying to do!" He burst out, then stopped. In a softer tone he continued. "He looked so young and vulnerable, so lonely… but when we were fighting those soldiers together, we worked so well together. It reminded me of you. It made me angry." He stopped, and she felt a flare of anger. Not over the fact that he had attacked her twin brother, no, she would have expected that. But over his reaction to being reminded of her. "Why did it make you angry?" She demanded, trying to keep anger out of her tone.

He looked at her sadly, startling her and dislodging the anger. "Looking at you, I can see it. Faint traces of innocence long gone, hopeless optimism, an unwillingness to see the world for what it really is. We can't be friends, we shouldn't be, and yet here you are. You have been here through it all. You don't understand how the world works, but how could you? How could you understand that the only friends we should have are those of our own nation?"

He stood, hands clenching and unclenching, revealing his anxiety and mixed feelings. She shook her head at him, still angry. "I don't see how I could ever have friends, seeing as my entire nation is dead." She spat, and he winced at this. "People are people, so why should it be this way? You and I shouldn't get along? Or you and Aang? Why did you attack him, Zuko?"

"I don't know! He seemed so vulnerable that I thought maybe he wouldn't get away. And who is he to ask me something like that? Who is he to make me question what I am doing, whether it is right or wrong? The fire nation is saving the world by civilizing it! It isn't our fault that the air benders were a group of savages who threatened to overtake the world with their army."

Ame stalked up to the young prince, making him back up into the wall. "The Air Nation did not have armies! The Air Nomads were not savages! And if you are questioning what is right and wrong, it means you are doing something wrong! Do you even know what you are doing anymore Zuko? Do you really think that capturing my brother will solve everything for you?" She asserted, trying to keep her anger from erupting. He stared at her, shocked, before he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her lips to his.

Startled, she pushed him away from her, exclaiming "What are you thinking?" He shook his head, his jaw clenched. Perhaps because she pushed him away, but she did not wish to be toyed with. "I was being serious!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "That was not an appropriate response!" He chuckled, sharpening her anger. "I know. But… I like when you are angry."

Ame glared at him, but he merely shook his head, seemingly amused. She rolled her eyes, suddenly aware of how hard her heart was beating. "C'mon, let's go get food." He said, pushing past her to the door. As he stepped out into the hall, she came to her senses and called out, "I want you to think about what I said." He paused, looking down at the floor. "I have been." He said softly, before continuing forward. Satisfied for the moment, she followed him to Iroh's room in silence.

Iroh was inside his room, finishing some tea. Upon seeing his nephew, he smiled. "Oh, Prince Zuko, are you coming to join me?" He asked peacefully. Prince Zuko ignored him, stepping into the room so Ame could enter also. Iroh looked curiously at his nephew, until Ame moved into his view. "Oh my." He said, breaking into a smile. Prince Zuko sat across from his uncle, and Iroh gestured for Ame to sit at the edge of the table between them. As she did so, he poured her a cup of tea, looking between the two of them. Ame resisted the urge to touch her lips, hoping her cheeks did not look as warm as they felt.

"Ame, I think we should make you eat more. As nice as your new outfit is, you look wasted away in it." He told her, interrupting her thoughts and prompting her to sip her tea. It had a different, sharper edge to it that she was unfamiliar with. Had she thought more about it she would have asked him about the brew, and the fact that he was drinking from a different pot than that of her and Zuko. "And those bags you have under your eyes. Have you been getting enough sleep?" She merely stared back at him, thoughts interrupted, mentally pleading with him to drop the subject. While Iroh seemed content to leave it at that, Prince Zuko was not. Just as Iroh said, "Well, perhaps we have all been neglecting our health" Zuko reached out to grab her free hand, hand easily circling her wrist. His touch sent a shock up her arm, even through the cloth, as Zuko stated, "You need to eat more. From now on, you are going to have meals with Uncle."

Iroh watched warily as this occurred, but smiled and nodded in agreement. "The cook always makes too much food for me anyway. It would be nice to have a dining companion." Zuko slid his fingers away from her, leaving the skin noticeably cooler. "We should work on ensuring you have a more balanced life. We could all benefit from more balance in our lives." Iroh peacefully advised, taking a sip of tea to punctuate his statement. A comfortable silence fell upon the group, albeit a bit tense for Ame trying to not think about how close Zuko was to her.

At this point the cook came in. "Ah, thank you!" Iroh said to him as he set food down on the table. As they were served, Iroh started some inane conversation about a dream he had about meeting a blind girl, and the possible meaning behind it. They ate in relative silence, except for Iroh's comments and stories. As they were finishing their meal, Iroh shook his head and complained, "Here I was hoping for some lively dinner conversation! I would eat with the rest of the men if I weren't convinced they wouldn't share their food!" Ame looked up guiltily at him, realizing that he probably had dinner like this all the time, what with the solemn prince sitting across from him.

Iroh chuckled at her expression, and apologized, "Don't feel bad. I am sure that some other time you can regale us with thrilling stories of your own!" She nodded, feeling very heavy and tired after the rich, meatless dinner. Her mind was swimmy, and it was difficult to form cohesive thoughts. It felt as though a heavy blanket had settled over her. "I promise that, by next time, I will have thought of something interesting to tell you. But right now, I think I am ready to retire." She managed to say, trying to conceal her current state.

Prince Zuko looked at her suddenly, perhaps hearing something in her tone. "Very well!" Iroh said, giving a large stretch after speaking. "I believe I am ready for a bit of rest myself." Wordlessly, Ame stood, bowed, and left. As she walked to the door, she heard Iroh say something to Zuko, but she continued onwards towards the deck, wishing for some fresh air to clear her head.

Following the cool air to the deck, she found the sun had just set, leaving faint fingerings of light on the horizon, illuminating the land they seemed to be approaching. She stepped forward on the deck, wondering if the helmsman had decided to listen to her after all. The relief at the thought that she would soon hear birdsong and the waves against something other than the metal ship made it easier to breath.

A soft voice, directly behind her, surprised her. "I see someone managed to make the helmsman disobey my orders. And it wasn't my uncle." She had never heard his footsteps, nor felt his breath on her neck until he spoke. Moving a quarter turn to look at him, standing directly behind her, she shook her head and insisted, "He never said he would do it. He told me I didn't have the authority to change our course." He smirked at her before saying, "It seems your orders reached someone." She turned back to the sight of the shore, slowly dimming out of sight as the light faded. He moved to stand beside her, and she couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring forward. "Nothing. I am fine" came her quick reply, as she studied the way the dying light played off his scarred visage. His eyes narrowed, making her realize she was staring at him. Tearing her eyes away, she murmured, "Nothing is wrong with me." She expected a growl or for Prince Zuko to turn away from her, but he spoke.

"Something is wrong. Just tell me." His voice was hard, commanding, but not sharp. Unwittingly she glanced up at him, and the sight threatened to break her emotional fog. He was trying to control himself, and there was a flurry of emotion on his face, but the underlying tone to it all was compassion. Uncertain what was wrong with her, just knowing that she was having difficulty processing everything that had happened lately, and that her head was still swimmy, she had no answer. She turned to leave, to get away from the stress, stating, "I'm just tired. I'll be fine…" He grabbed her wrist before she could finish, and stated with an edge of anger, "That's not it." They stared at each other in silence, Ame's heart hurting with the stress of everything.

"Come with me." Zuko stated, after a clang echoed somewhere on the ship. He never let go of her wrist as he led her into the tower, and only barely released her to climb the ladder. She followed, curious yet defeated, as he led her into his room once again. He closed the door behind them, and she uneasily stood and watched him. "Now we can talk. Tell me what is wrong." He said, firmly. Ame crossed her arms, feeling small and insignificant. He watched her expectantly, and she struggled to think of something to say.

"I want you to explain more, about what you meant yesterday." She blurted out. He looked at her, puzzled. Looking up at him, she clarified. "What happened with Aang?" Zuko shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I want you to tell me what is wrong with you." Anger flared up at this. "Nothing is wrong with me!" She said indignantly. He seemed amused at this, provoking her more. Something about him, being around him, she could never control herself. "You think its funny, what you do to me, don't you?" She snapped.

He faltered, unsure how to respond to this, and she could tell this wasn't how he wanted things to go. They were both losing control of the situation. "And what do I do to you?" He said, trying to keep his voice steady and failing. There was a dangerous undertone to his words. Ame blurted out, "You make me feel things!" She looked away from him, embarrassed at the outburst. She tightened her arms as she clarified, "I don't have control over myself when you are around. It drives me nuts."

He chuckled, surprising her. Her eyes snapped over to his face, anger flaring up again. "What's so funny this time?" Zuko regained his composure, and softly responded, "I feel the same way. There is just something about you…" He trailed off, and she blushed. "I don't want to feel this way anymore." She admitted, slumping against the wall. "It's exhausting, trying to figure out what I am supposed to do." Momentarily she wondered why she felt so free to speak. Either the return to who she really was, the unveiling of her tattoos, allowed her a sense of liberation she hadn't felt in over two years, or there was something in the water at dinner.

"I know." Prince Zuko said softly, and there was a sense of camaraderie between them. She stared ahead of her, shoulder pressed into the cold wall, as she studied the twin blades he had hanging on his wall. "So what now?" He broke the silence, and she turned her head to look at him. "You said we could be friends." Ame slowly stated, wary of his reaction. She watched from the corner of her eye as he nodded and placed a hand on his chin. As she watched him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, it occurred to her that she didn't want to play games or go through the roller coaster that was life with Zuko.

"I have a condition." She stated. He looked up at her, startled out of his thoughts. "If we are to be friends, I want open honesty. No more hiding things and no more lies." Zuko smirked, and replied, "You are the one who started hiding things, Han…" She blushed as he called her by her alias, and her eyes rose to the ceiling. "Fair enough." An uncomfortable silence fell over them again.

"So let's get it out in the open." Ame blurted, breaking the silence. Zuko looked troubled by her words, and she quickly finished. "Ask me any question and I will answer honestly. We can take turns, and you can ask me first." He slowly nodded, then without hesitation asked, "Do you like Yukio?" Ame let her head fall back as she exhaled heavily. Of course he would ask that question first.

Taking a moment to consider her answer, she finally responded with, "Yes. But I like you more." Lifting her head, she saw that he had blushed at this. She grinned a little, and asked her question. "Do you like me?" His blush intensified, and he spoke a bit harshly. "More than I should." She nodded, satisfied with this. "Your turn." She stated, turning her body to press her back against the wall and to face him fully. He crossed his arms as he thought deeply. The more the silence grew, the surer Ame became that he was going to ask her about something related to the Avatar. She slumped down the wall to sit on the floor, stretching her legs in front of her.

"Did it hurt? The tattoos, I mean." The question startled her when he finally asked. As she thought about it, absentmindedly tracing the familiar shape on the back of her hand through the cloth, the memories started to flood through. "Yeah. A lot. I mean, I was only twelve. I didn't fully understand why it was happening. I guess it is supposed to be a spiritual experience, the pain is, meant to connect your chi with the universe and to signify you are not only a master Airbender but also one with the world. If I were to get them now, I think I would understand and experience it the way it was meant to be." She stopped, taking a deep breath as she realized she was rambling. He had been staring at her intently, and strode over to crouch in front of her. "Show me." He demanded, reaching for her hand. Ame obediently pulled the sleeve off her right arm, revealing the twisting arrow snaking down her arm.

"My turn." Ame said, as he took her hand in his, lightly turning her arm back and forth, intently studying the tattoo as it wound up her arm. She tried to ignore the tingles that his touch gave her, and prayed that he would ignore the goose bumps rising along her flesh. "You are ok, with who I am?" She asked thoughtlessly, trying to distract herself from the sensation he was unwittingly leaving her as he traced the arrow. He paused before resuming his ritualistic movements. Intent as he was on her skin, he didn't think before answering. "I don't think it matters. No one would believe it anyway." She nodded thoughtlessly, lost in the sensation of his fingers against her skin.

Abruptly Zuko stood. Realizing he was untying his armor, she reacted by squeaking, "What are you doing?" He looked down at her, amused. "What do you think? I'm getting ready for bed." He pulled off the chest armor, revealing the gray underclothes. As he started to untie the pants, she looked away, embarrassed. "Did you want me to leave?" She asked awkwardly, trying to keep herself from looking over at him. "No." Was the firm response. "Just… keep looking at the wall or something" came the embarrassed amendment. Her cheeks felt hot as she tried to keep herself from imagining what he must have been doing. "Well, why?" She stuttered, trying to keep her mind from wandering to dark and sexy places. Ame lowered her eyes, gaze catching the sight of her bare tattoo. She started tracing it on the back of her hand, imagining the sensation from just a few moments ago of Zuko touching it.

"Just where do you think you are spending the night?" An amused voice asked amongst the rustling of clothing. "My… my room?" Ame asked, heart beating faster. "So soon and you are trying to break my rules already." He admonished her, before sitting down next to her. She mustered the courage to glance over at him, and saw he had changed into his black silk outfit. "What… rules are those?" She asked, head becoming muddled with the thought that he changed with her in the room. "You have to be guarded at all times." Ah, those rules, Ame thought to herself. "I thought that part of that was I had to be secured in my room at night. I don't remember anything about being guarded at night." She reminded him playfully, partially afraid of what would happen if she was left alone with him for an extended period of time.

He chuckled and responded, "They are my rules. I get to decide what counts. I need to see you won't run away, after all." She was going to retort about how he was keeping her prisoner again, but he was so damn close to her, and she thought he was leaning closer. "Get undressed," he said, voice husky. A thrill ran though her at his words, but he was still talking. "I don't like my bed to be sullied with day clothing." She stifled a laugh at this, but she stood anyway. Glancing down at him, she cocked an eyebrow. He blushed slightly before looking away towards the wall.

Already being in her tube top, she pulled off the other sleeve and folded it with the other. Her mind was buzzing with hormones and she never stopped to think about what the sleeping arrangements would be. She pulled her boots off, then removed the skirt. This left her in the tube top and the tight pants ending mid calf, revealing the arrow tattoos on her feet. Running her fingers through her hair before securing it in a bun, she nervously turned around. "Is this good enough, or will I still sully the great Prince Zuko's bed?" She joked, and he looked from the wall towards her. "It's good enough. I'll wash my bedding tomorrow anyway." A bit indignant at his response, she flopped down on the bed next to him. Hands resting on her bare stomach, she looked at him expectantly. Honestly she was hoping that he would kiss her, and the thought of it excited her.

Instead, he nudged her leg with his elbow, complaining, "Don't be a bed hog. Move over." She sighed, realizing he was determined to go to bed. Lying in bed correctly, she watched as he dimmed the lights and positioned himself next to her, maintaining space between them. She could feel his body warmth radiating towards her, and was surprised at how they both fit on the mattress, with space between them. His back was towards her, and she wanted desperately to reach out and touch him. She stifled the urge though, turning her back to him as well.

It was tense, lying beside him, being so keenly aware of his steady breathing and the warmth radiating towards her. Her hand still tingled from where he had touched her, and the warmth from his body was slowly filling somewhere deep within her. It felt like she was slowly being filled with warm liquid, when she didn't even know she was cold to begin with. "I have one more question." The words popped from her mouth before she was fully aware of her question. "It's not your turn." Came the sleepy reply, as Ame turned onto her back.

"Then ask me a question." Ame stated, nudging him with her elbow in an attempt to wake him up. He sighed and replied, "I don't have one." "Then answer mine." Ame said, and continued before he could protest. "Why did you kiss me?" Irritation rumbled in his voice as he replied. "It seemed like the right thing to do. Now go to sleep." He turned to face her, an arm resting itself across her stomach and his face nestling into the crook of her neck.

She sighed contentedly, tenseness melting away as she focused on the warmth and rhythmic breathing. It was easy to let everything go and relax with his presence around, especially after the whirlwind of emotions she had felt that day. As her mind faded off into sleep, she noted that she felt no worldly connections, just when he was the closest to her. And easily she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Before anyone jumps on me about how OOC this may seem (and trust me, I tried to keep it as true to the characters as possible), just know that the next chapter will be better. And I think Zuko is a hopeless optimist at heart, even if it means ignoring the odds and bad reasoning. Anyway, please review if you think that things could be improved or with what you are hoping to see happen!<p> 


	16. Bato of the Water Tribe

Time to learn what happens when one wakes up next to Zuko!

Disclaimer: AtLA is not mine. Ame and the concept of who she is belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, there was a sense of peace within her that she had not felt in ages. She leisurely came back from the dream world, to become aware of comfortable warmth next to her. There was a coldness across her midriff, like something warm used to be there. Ame turned over, towards the warmth, wrapping her arm around the source. Burrowing her face into the firm back of her bed mate, the irresistible smell made her realize with a start that she was now cuddling with Prince Zuko. Unable to tear herself away now, she decided to relish the moment.<p>

She had almost fallen back asleep when Zuko stirred. She feigned sleep as his rib cage expanded beneath her arm with a deep breath, and as he slowly turned onto his back beneath her. Timidly a hand settled on her arm, resting for a brief moment before the fingers wrapped around her delicate arm. He lifted the limb from his torso, slowly placing it on the bed between them. He then sat up, and at that point she opened her eyes. His back was towards her, and she studied the back of his shaved head as it led into his neck and down into his shirt, with the smallest hint of his muscled back peeking from underneath the cloth.

Abruptly he looked over his shoulder, meeting her grey eyes with his glinting gold ones. Sheepishly she smiled, wary of what his mood would be after a night of sleep and possibly some reflection. Face blank, he just looked at her, studying her. "Come on." He finally spoke, voice rough from sleep. He got up, and she reluctantly followed, leaving the warmth of the bed behind. He slipped on a pair of black shoes before leaving the room.

Ame tagged along after him, bare feet plodding along the cold metal. In the otherwise silent hallway, still dark, she inquired, "Where are we going?" He continued leading them down the tower, quietly answering, "If you haven't figured it out, then you will see." There was a sense of peace about him as they traveled through the calm ship, before finally reaching the deck. The sun had not risen yet, but the hint of it dwelled on the horizon. Memories of this time sprang forth, as the words 'I rise with the sun' echoed through her mind. They stopped in the middle of the deck, where a swift breeze swirled around them. Zuko stood, back straight and body tense, as he breathed the cool air of dawn in deeply. His head tilted back, eyes closed, as his body expanded with every breath.

Mesmerized by seeing his morning ritual up close, she tore her eyes away from the topknot swaying in the wind. As the sky lightened, he started to move. First he spread his legs in a sturdy stance, arms poised in front of him. On a whim, Ame decided to copy his movements, and she thought he glanced at her approvingly, but it was too dark to be certain. Slowly he shifted his weight, arms rocking in front of him. She followed his movements, slowly at first but quickening as the world lightened around them. It was invigorating, feeling her chi stirring from deep within her, all traces of sleepiness being channeled out into the fluid movements.

A sense of deep anticipation stirred within her, and instinctively fire sprouted from her hands when the smallest slice of the sun broke above the horizon. Surprised, she almost lost the rhythm of movement, but a reassuring glance at Zuko, lost in his own trance, assisted her in settling back in. At this moment, following his movements, fire bending in synchrony with the young prince, fire bending felt almost as natural to her as Airbending. The flow of her chi made her heart beat uncomfortably so, but the release of fire provided a strange relief as the sun continued to rise. The movements almost became frantic in their speed.

The moment the sun broke free of the ocean, Zuko sank his chi. The same exhausting relief that must have broken over him crashed into Ame, as she also sank her chi. Her breathing was heavy and she realized she was perspiring, but felt strangely at peace. Zuko met her eyes, and she saw a fire in them that was unusual. She grinned at him as she realized it was unbridled enjoyment. She could only imagine what he felt in this moment, in what was quite possibly the only moment of joy he had every day, that time to himself where he could truly be himself.

This dreamy state surrounding them did not last long. Slightly horrified, she watched as his eyes hardened, his posture became closed off, and the scowl grew. The sun cast harsh shadows on him as he turned away from her, and wordlessly he led the way back into the ship. Perplexed by the sudden change in his demeanor, she sped up to walk beside him, staring into his face as he marched resolutely forth. "Are you ok?" She finally asked, her gentle words echoing down the quiet hall, almost drowned in the sound of his footsteps. He glanced at her, merely giving a curt nod in return.

Slightly exasperated, she fell back to watch as he led the way up the tower. There was no way she was going to deal with his sour attitude, not with the pleasant feeling of chi coursing through her body. It left her feeling powerful, yet vulnerable. As he led her back towards his room, she wondered if that feeling of vulnerability is what caused him to close up so quickly. If she had to guess, she would have to say that he didn't like that feeling and did everything he could to prevent it.

Lost in thought, she was caught unaware when Prince Zuko stopped at a door down the hall from his room. Thudding against him yielded a soft growl, but his heady smell made his irritation worth it. It almost made her dizzy. He opened the door to a room she had never been in before. Peering around him as he stopped in the doorway, she saw that this small room was bare, save for a metal shelf on one side of the room.

"You are going to wait in my quarters for me to shower, then it will be your turn." He stated. It was then that she realized the metal pipes opposite the counter, indicating shower heads and knobs. Her face flushed as she thought about him showering, and she backed out quickly.

She waited as he showered, then once he was back she took his place. She tried to ignore how soft his skin looked, the water dripping from his freshly put up hair, the way he steamed slightly. He waited outside the door while she undressed, noting the steam filled room and the smell of soap. The water that poured out of the shower head was cold, with no way of heating it up. The epiphany that he probably heated it with fire bending struck her, and she tried to concentrate on warming the air around her to warm the water. Not as successful as she would have liked, she hurried to finish. Once she was done, she pulled on her clothing, pleasantly surprised that they had been steam cleaned just hanging up in the room. She used Airbending to dry herself, before pulling on the outfit Yukio had given her.

Zuko glanced her up and down once she exited, scrutinizing her cleanliness. Approving, he started to lead her down the hall, to Iroh's room. Entering the room, Iroh was not surprised to see them. He greeted them, but Zuko merely growled. Upon some prompting, Zuko admitted he had a slight headache, to which Iroh tried to hide a grin at. Insisting that tea would make him feel better, Zuko hesitantly accepted. Their breakfast came shortly after, and they ate in relative silence. Although fire benders rose with the sun, they would not be social for a few more hours.

Halfway through the meal, as Ame was pushing her food into an easier to grab portion, she caught Zuko's eye. She offered a small smile, a pleasant feeling arising at the thought of their shared night. Instead of a smile in return, his mouth tightened and his eyes quickly turned to his own food. Shocked, she tried to take it in stride and return to her food. After that, she caught herself continuously looking up at him, trying to read his expression. He caught her again, this time shooting a glare at her. She frowned at him, trying to understand what had changed. She knew that he had a headache, but since he woke up there was no affection, no acknowledgment of what had happened last night. It left her feeling like she must have imagined it.

Zuko left abruptly, his meal half-finished and neglecting words of parting. Iroh looked at her a bit perplexed, and she shrugged. As she was just about to swallow another bite of food, Iroh demurely asked, "Did you and my nephew have a pleasant night together after dinner yesterday?" She started choking at this, trying to think of how he could have found out. Iroh chuckled at her reaction, and said, "I added a supplement to the tea last night to help you both relax. It is not uncommon for a headache to appear as a side effect the next morning." She gaped at him, before managing to sputter, "You drugged us?" Iroh shrugged nonchalantly, mirth sparkling in his eyes. "Sometimes young love needs a little bit of help." She shook her head at him, mouth open, and he chuckled. "And so how was your night last night?"

She blushed and snapped her mouth closed, mentally cursing him for interfering. He chuckled again, and they finished their breakfast.

Afterwards, they both went to the deck, finding a very tense Prince Zuko standing in the shade of the tower, watching as the ship approached the shore. Iroh chuckled and shook his head, approaching his nephew. "Please Prince Zuko, come have a cup of tea. Since you did not finish your breakfast, it will do both your mind and your body good to have some tea and some peace." Zuko glared down at Ame, but she just stared back. Zuko reluctantly nodded though, and followed to Iroh's room, where there was a teapot waiting. "There isn't anything… unusual, in this tea, is there Iroh?" She whispered to him as they followed Zuko. He merely chuckled and stepped into the room.

As Iroh sipped his tea, he declared, "Ahh! See, Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." Just as Zuko was about to sip his tea, there was a huge bang. It caused Zuko to throw his tea all over himself, as he had jerked his arm up in an involuntary reaction. He growled as he pushed back his wet ponytail, and he stood up. Ame lazily Waterbended the tea off of him, and then followed him and Iroh to the deck to investigate.

They reached the deck just in time to see a huge beast climbing onto the ship. The woman rider shouted, "Get back! We are after a stowaway!" The men all retreated behind Zuko and Iroh, as the beast stalked forward. They resumed their battle stances as Zuko stepped forward, and shouted back to the woman, "There are no stowaways on my ship." The woman ignored him, and tugged on the reins. The monster tore into the deck, flinging the metal sheet it pulled up towards them. They all ducked as it flew over their heads, and crashed against the tower. Sticking its head inside the hole, the monster sniffed around until they heard a man screaming. He climbed out of the hole, and started running towards them.

The beast ran after the man, and lashed out its tongue. The poor man instantly dropped to the deck, and Zuko said, surprised, "He's paralyzed." The woman jumped down from her beast, and corrected, "Only temporarily. The toxins will wear out in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She hauled the man up, and flung him over her shoulder as she said this, and as she went to mount her monster, Zuko asked, "But how did you find him on my ship?" Ame realized he was thinking about using her to capture the Avatar, and glanced at Iroh to see what he was thinking. She had to take a second glance, and saw he looked smitten with the lady. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." The woman explained as she patted it. Iroh finally spoke as she jumped onto the back of her shirshu. "Well, I'm impressed." The woman snapped her whip and the beast bounded off. They approached the railing, to watch it leave, and Iroh stroked his beard, saying, "Very impressed."

Zuko looked at him suspiciously, before saying, "That woman. She can help us find the Avatar." Ame sighed and turned to look at the gaping hole in the deck. Seeing where her gaze had turned to, Iroh cut in. "We need to find her, so she can repair our deck." Ame smiled and said, "Iroh, you only want to find her because she is pretty." He chuckled and said, "I am not denying anything." Zuko groaned, and said, "Let's go already." He marched down the gangplank, with Iroh and Ame following. The crisp air was still warming up as the sun rose in the air, and they started asking people where the woman came from and where she went. It wasn't hard to follow the bounty hunters trail. It wasn't everyday a giant monster ran through the area, after all. Easily they discovered where they could find the woman, along with information about her. By the time they reached the tavern, it was dark, and the bar was crowded.

Zuko shoved his way inside, shoving people aside, and shouting, "Out of my way! Step aside, filth!" the place was filled with unsavory people, and they all glared at him. Iroh tried to amend for his nephew's behavior, by saying, "He means no offense. I am sure you bathe regularly." Ame was following him, and when some of them saw her, their expressions turned from anger, to hunger. She walked closer behind Iroh, as Zuko stopped next to Jun, who was in the middle of an arm wrestling match against a brawny man. "I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded, and she barely glanced up before answering. "Well, if it isn't my new friends, angry boy, and uncle lazy." Iroh laughed at her joke, while Zuko looked angrily at her. With a mighty heave, Jun slammed the man's hand down to the table. There was a stunned silence, before the room erupted in cheering. Coins started raining down on her, as a reward for her impressive win. "Your beast trashed my ship," Zuko continued, despite the noise. "You have to pay me back." He demanded, and junk started sweeping together the money that landed on deck. "Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She smiled sweetly at them, and then shouted, "Drinks on me!" more cheering erupted, and Jun went to sip her own drink. Zuko grabbed her wrist, and hissed, "Money isn't what I had in mind."  
>Jun's glare almost matched Zuko's in intensity, and she said dangerously, "Listen, angry boy, if you try to hurt me…" Iroh interrupted her, saying, "Oh no, my nephew would never do anything like that. He merely wants to employee you and your shirshu's services." Zuko released her wrist, sensing the rising hostility in the room, and said, "It's too noisy here. Come talk outside." He led the way outside, and remarkably Jun followed.<p>

She leaned against her pet and crossed her arms. Zuko stood across from her, and held up Katara's necklace. "I need you to find someone." Jun smirked, and said, "What happened? Your girlfriend run out on you and this one isn't good enough for ya?" She gestured to Ame, who tried to ignore her. Zuko ignored her, and said, "It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with." Jun looked at them, doubt and arrogance on her face, and said, "Whatever you say." Zuko continued explaining. "If you find him, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Jun scoffed, and started climbing on top of Nyla. "Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh added, trying to keep close to Jun. She paused, and jumped down to face Iroh. "Make it your weight, and we got a deal." She said, tapping him on the chest. He laughed merrily, and said, "You got it!" Jun took the necklace from Zuko, saying, "Get on!" Iroh struggled to get on, and Ame had to make a step out of her hands to boost him up. She jumped up behind Zuko. Jun held the trinket in front of Nyla's nose, and it sniffed it, before lifting its head and sniffing deeper. Jun jumped on in front of Iroh, and flicked the reins. The beast jumped forward, lurching them against each other, and they had to hold on.  
>Riding on Nyla was uncomfortable. Ame had never been such an active part of the hunt for Aang, usually just waiting behind or seeing from afar. But to be heading towards him, at such high speeds, where a fight inevitably waited for them, made her queasy. She wasn't even sure why she had been drug along, considering Zuko had hardly said anything to her all day. Having him breathe down the back of her neck, literally, did nothing to comfort her. At one point, they stopped by a stream so let the beast rest. Ame unceremoniously fell out of the saddle, landing hard on her hands and knees as she tried to quell the sudden uprising in her gut at their sudden stop. She took deep, steady breathes, fingers digging into the dirt as she tried to overcome the nausea. Iroh put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he was distracted by Jun feeding the shirshu. Zuko merely raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to give a final push and stand up. He decisively moved away from her, staying on the other side of the beast as the beast had her fill of water. She didn't know what she had expected, but she certainly didn't expect Zuko to ignore her to this extent. It made her feel foolish for ever having anticipated anything different. "Off we go." Jun said, and they clambered on again. Ame thought it was odd that Zuko's anger wasn't explosive like it normally was. There were no strong outbursts, no violent aggresion, just a slow burning anger. She didn't understand it.<p>

The shirshu traveled surprisingly fast, and they rode in silence. By the next morning, they had already reached the mountains near the fortress. It stopped at an herbalist's place, where an old woman was gathering plants with her cat. It hissed as they approached, signaling the old woman to their approach. "Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" She asked, unfazed by the odd group. Zuko impatiently told her, "We're looking for someone." The old woman replied, "I hope it's not Miyuki." Looking down at her cat, she asked, "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?" the cat meowed, and backed up to hide behind the old woman. "The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving." Jun cracked her whip after she said this, and Nyla lurched forward again.

Ame had a strange feeling she had been there before, but it was probably because of the way the woman stood unafraid of the four. In fact, the woman had been surprisingly calm in the face of the threatening group. It brought Ame a sense of stillness, because maybe they weren't so frightening after all. Perhaps this hunt wasn't as evil as it felt. These thoughts were quelled when they reached the next destination, a small village at the base of a volcano. Again, it felt as though she had been there before, like a weird déjà vu, especially when she saw the unnatural walls that surrounded the village. But the way the people reacted made her feel sick in her stomach again. They screamed and ran when they saw them approach. It brought her some comfort that the shirshu didn't lash out at them, instead jumping on roofs to avoid the people.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked, as the beast slowed. "Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." Zuko took the necklace from Jun, and hopped down from the beast, saying, "We have no time for this!" He held the necklace in front of the beast's nose, and it sniffed before lashing its tongue out at him. Zuko neatly avoided it, by spinning down, and then jumped up. "Hey, watch it!" He yelled at the beast. Iroh laughed, and Jun said, "Oh look, he likes you!" The old woman in front of the building approached Iroh, and asked, "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" Iroh looked down at her, smiling, and answered, "At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." As he said this, Zuko climbed back onto the beast, Jun snapped her whip, and they took off again.

As they rode on, Ame questioned why she was with them. The closer they got to Aang, the worse she felt. Was this going to be her life if she continued traveling with Zuko? Chasing after Aang with bounty hunters didn't sound like something she wanted to do ever again. And the way he was affectionate one moment then didn't bother speaking to her the next left her with her head spinning. Indeed, the entire time they had been riding, he had not touched her once even though he was seated directly behind her. Ame wasn't even sure how he managed to stay on the beast, but didn't dare turn around and find out. She could feel the hostility rolling off him and didn't wish to invite more ire.

Appearing in front of them was an abbey, and they burst into the wooden doors. The guilty feelings returned as there were more people afraid of them. The nuns all gasped and hid behind huge pots, and the shirshu sniffed. It turned to another door, and Jun said, "We're getting close." She cracked her whip, and they took off down another path.  
>They circled behind the two water tribe siblings, and slammed down on the path right behind them. They cowered against part of the wall, and Jun said, "So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you." Zuko jumped down, and asked, "Where is he? Where's the avatar?" Sokka pushed Katara behind him a little, and said, "We split up. He's long gone." Zuko asked, "How stupid do you think I am?" and Sokka answered, "Pretty stupid." He grabbed Katara's wrist, and yelled, "Run!" They tried running away, but the shirshu's tongue got them. They both fell to the ground, and Zuko asked, "What are we supposed to do now?" Ame jumped off Nyla also, tired of sitting on it for so long. Jun let her shirshu walk forward, explaining, "Its seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the avatar held." As it sniffed at the boy's backpack, his bundle of sticks came untied and a scroll rolled out. It sniffed that, and caught the scent.<p>

It turned around and faced Ame, growling. Surprised, she realized that Aang and her must have similar scents, close enough to fool even the shirshu. Jun looked curiously at Ame, before pulling the reins. "No, Nyla, find the boy!" The shirshu turned its head from Ame, and sniffed the air. "Get on." Jun told them, and when everyone was ready, she let it seek the scent. They burst back into the same doors, breaking them again. That annoying twinge of guilt hit her, but didn't last long as the shirshu sniffed the ground and started walking in circles.

"What's it doing?" Zuko asked. "It's just going in a circle." Finally, the beast looked up, to see the Avatar on his glider. It jumped up, trying to paralyze him with his tongue, but failed. As the shirshu backed up on its rear feet, its riders were pitched off, and it fell. "Aang!" Katara said happily, while everyone who could got up. Jun cracked her whip again, and Nyla jumped up.

She heard the animal snuffling, and turned just in time to meet its blind eyes. Then the tongue lashed out, striking her on the arm. There was a stinging sensation quickly followed by all-encompassing numbness that caused her to crumple to the ground. Jun cracked her whip again, scolding, "Wrong one! Get the boy!" Ame was in a position where she could see what was going on, but couldn't do anything. She could see that Aang had landed, and the beast was running right at him, when the flying bison rammed its side, pushing him out of the way. The shirshu slammed against the wall, and Appa snorted. The nuns drug Katara and Sokka out of the way, against the wall, while Zuko attacked Aang. Zuko and Aang fought, Appa and Nyla fought, with the others scattered around trying to avoid each other. Sometime in the confusion, Nyla hit Ame with the tongue again, creating a frightening feeling of numbness and heaviness in her limbs. Completely helpless, she watched as one of the air blasts from Appa sent some of the debris her way. She was knocked unconscious instantly.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she became aware of an oddly familiar sensation. It was difficult to describe, but it reminded her of her childhood. She started to fall into a dream, where the wind was ruffling her hair, the familiar rumbling of a sky bison beneath her as it soared through the air with no particular destination. Letting the beast fly where it wanted, enjoying the freedom that came with having such a means of transportation.

Voices broke into her dream, and she realized with a start it was no dream. It was at the mention of a certain boy's name that she was able to make out the words being spoken. ""Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." There was that voice, the one that haunted her dreams. "Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Her eyes snapped open at this, jealousy flaring up expectantly, just in time to see a dark skinned girl giving a tattooed boy a kiss on the cheek. Realization sunk in as she squinted her eyes against the sun. "Yeah, I'm sure the angry freak would just love a kiss from you Aang." The other boy drawled out. Her eyes flicked to the darker boy, then back to her brother, as she processed her reaction.

"What were you thinking, bringing her along? We don't even know who she is!" Sokka broke the silence that had fallen, clearly venting his frustrations. Ame had to remind herself to breathe as she realized they were talking about her, and she closed her eyes to feign sleep. "Sokka, what if she didn't want to be with them? We might have just saved her!" His sister, Katara, replied. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you brought a potentially dangerous person along with us!" He said angrily, voice cracking. Her breath caught in her throat at their words. Sure she traveled with the prince but that didn't make her dangerous to them. She forcefully took a breath as she tried to calm herself.  
>Aang noticed. "Hey! You're awake!" He cried out in that voice that was entirely too childlike for someone who was supposed to save the world. Unsure how to react, she was saved the embarrassment by his continued prattling. "I'm Aang, this is Katara, and this is Sokka." He said, gesturing to each in turn. "Aang! Don't tell her our names!" Sokka screeched. "I'm just being friendly Sokka!" Aang countered, to which Katara responded, "Telling her our names won't hurt anything Sokka. She probably knows who we are already anyway!"<p>

She flexed her fingers, to find she could move, and asked, "Where am I?" As she sat up, she realized they were on the flying bison. "Oh…" She gasped, as they just watched her. Ame turned her gaze back to them, cheeks flushed in excitement. Fortunately they were too busy arguing to notice her reaction. As they bickered, Ame started to run her right hand over the thick leather of the saddle. She never really thought about it before, but she never thought she would really see a sky bison up close again, much less ride on one again. Tilting her head to the breeze, she inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet smell of the fresh, cool air at this altitude. Clouds were flying past them, and she felt that hollow nostalgic feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"We don't even know who she is or what her name is, and you want to exchange pleasantries?!" The screeching was back, drawing her attention away from the past. "Sokka, can't you calm down! What were we supposed to do, just leave her?" Katara shot back, arms crossed. Ame looked down at her hand resting on the saddle, trying to think of what part she was supposed to play. From their eyes, she was a Fire Nation citizen or soldier, traveling with Prince Zuko as he hunted them down. But they also chose to save her, so they saw something else there. "Yes, just leave her! Prince Hothead and his uncle could have taken care of her!" Katara had just opened her mouth to retort, but Ame spoke first.

"Excuse me..." She said softly, balling her fists in her lap to counter the anxiety as they all turned and looked at her. "What am I doing here?" A thick silence fell after her words, and she swallowed hard. The trio looked at each other, and finally Aang piped up. "We saved you! See, you were knocked out and we couldn't just leave you there. I'm Aang! What's your name?" He grinned cheerfully at her, unaware he had now introduced himself twice. She marveled at his self-assurance that making new friends would come so easily as she answered, "Ame." there was a spark of foreign recognition in his eyes, like he recognized the name but had no idea why. She scolded herself for not using a fake name as Sokka stroked his chin. "That's quite the unusual name." Katara shook her head. "Where are you going with this Sokka?" She asked disapprovingly. "What! I just want to learn more about her." He said, raising his hands in front of him.

Silence fell again, and Ame was unable to resist it any longer. She exaggerated her movements to appear as though she had never been on a sky bison, being extra cautious and timid, as she approached the edge of the saddle. The shirshu poison wasn't entirely out of her system either, making the actions more convincing. They had set her at the very back of the saddle, leaning against their supplies. At the edge, she reached a shaking hand out to touch the shaggy bison. While it would appear her hand was shaking from fright, it was really from the excitement and disbelief she felt. To touch Appa would feel like touching a part of her past, more so than touching the saddle. After hesitating, she finally plunged her hand into the fur, stroking the animal and receiving a rumbling low. "This is Appa! He's my flying bison. Lots of people are afraid their first time flying too!" Aang chirped as she did this. Ame felt such a strong wave of homesickness it made her want to cry. She tried to calm herself and keep at bay the thoughts that she never imagined this happening, and that she was reconnected with her heritage, her culture. Again, she felt disgusted that she had covered her arrow tattoos, and that she should be proud of them like Aang. These thoughts were blown away when he spoke.

"I know you are fire nation, but I have a feeling we will be friends." He said this with a big grin, eyes open and welcoming. She didn't notice though, because of the reminder that he just saw her as fire nation. She wanted to be proud of her heritage, but there was no room for it anymore in her current life. She forced a smile, and nodded her head. Being reminded of the situation, she spoke, this time in a stronger voice. "What happened? Why am I here?" The trio looked at her, lost, as though they were trying to figure out answers themselves. Aang was the one who decided to brave the unknown.

"You were knocked unconscious at the abbey. That crazy mole beast hit you a few times with his tongue too. We didn't want to leave you there, because it looked like you were Zuko's prisoner. And I couldn't just leave you there. I feel like we will be great friends if you just give us a chance." She nodded and looked out over the clouds, his words having added more turmoil to her mind. If they would let her stay, should she? It was a difficult situation. As far as she knew, Aang was not aware of her existence or who she was. But why else would he have taken her with them? Why would they assume she wasn't evil or on the prince's side? How did they know she wouldn't hurt them, unless he knew who she was? Unless he was stupid and decided to risk it. But he was the Dominant Avatar. Wasn't he supposed to be wiser than her?  
>They flew in silence for a while, Sokka eyeing her suspiciously while his younger sister sewed up their damaged clothing, sneaking glances at the older girl every so often. Aang varied between staring off in front of the bison and turning to look at Ame, studying her as though trying to figure out how he knew her. "Are you alright?" Aang asked finally, studying her face. "Your eyes seem empty." As she looked up at him, Ame knew Aang felt the same bond to her, which she felt to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said such a reckless thing. Katara looked in surprise at Aang, but didn't say anything. She nodded, not feeling like speaking. The whole ordeal made Ame thoroughly uncomfortable, so she looked back over the land they flew past with no real destination in mind. Soon though the ocean came into view, and Katara finally spoke. "I think we lost them Aang. We should probably make camp for the night before it gets too dark." Aang complied, steering the bison to land in a clearing next to a stream.<p>

Upon landing, Katara approached timidly at first, but then started grabbing things from around Ame and tossing them to her brother on the ground. Ame tried to help, but Katara laughed and said, "We have plenty of practice doing this. You can rest for a bit longer, it seems you have had a longer day than us." Ame frowned, wondering what the younger girl meant by that, but she had moved on before the airbender could form words. Ame slid down Appa's tail, a spark of childhood glee igniting in her heart. She stumbled once she hit the ground, trying desperately to rein it in. The last thing she needed right now was for Aang to figure out who she was.

"Why don't you sit by the campfire, while we set up?" Katara said kindly, guiding her to the merrily burning fire. Ame allowed herself to be steered, sitting on the ground by the fire where she could watch the others.

Seeing Aang in the flesh, up close and in everyday situations, made it painfully obvious that he was just a child. Still naïve and innocent, hopeful and willing to believe the best of people. As he moved around the campsite, feeding Appa and playing with Momo, she was astounded by the truth in who he was. Everyone built him up to be an all-powerful being, unstoppable and filled with infinite wisdom. Even she had believed that he was more capable then she was. Capable in the fact that he always seemed to have a plan, to be sure of what he was doing and to always come out on top. But looking at him, she realized that he was probably just as lost as she was, uncertain about his role in the world and mourning the loss of their people. And she couldn't even relate or comfort him, because he wasn't supposed to know who she was. It filled her with a hollow kind of sadness, feeling so lonely when her twin was right across from her. But they were separated through not only space, but time. She looked down at her own hands, hands that were supposed to be the same as the boy across from her but inexplicably four years older. It made her head hurt just thinking about the things that separated her from him. Weren't they supposed to be two halves of the same whole, the twin avatars?

The gang settled around the campfire. "We don't have much but please help yourself." Katara said, gesturing to the pot of stew and fruit they had collected. "Katara..." Sokka began, but was cut off. "I know Sokka, I shouldn't be feeding the enemy. But look at her! When do you think the last time she had a full meal was?" Sokka sighed and didn't say another word. She took a smaller piece of fruit, not having eaten since breakfast the previous morning due to chasing the Avatar all day yesterday and today.

She continued her contemplation as she munched the fruit. It was painful, sitting with the group and trying to figure out her place. She didn't know how long she should be here, or why they took her with them, or even if she should leave. Because where would she go? Back to prince Zuko didn't seem like an option, but would it be safe for her, or for them, if she stayed?

"Are you ok?" Aang's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up, startled, to see the trio staring at her. "Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just, trying to figure things out." Katara was first to respond. "It's ok though. You are safe now." Sokka jumped in then, "How do we know we are safe though? I don't trust her. She has to be a fire nation spy! Going to lead Prince Hothead right to us!" The paranoia in his voice set her on edge. She still hadn't figured out why they took her with them, but he made it obvious that she wasn't entirely welcome. "Sokka, calm down. I can't explain it, but I trust her." Aang said, locking eyes with Ame. There was silence as they stared at each other, and it felt as though she was looking at a mirror showing her younger self. It was odd, seeing the swirling gray eyes that were just like hers. "That's great Aang, but you haven't exactly been-" Katara cut Sokka off, having noticed how Aang's eyes widened in shock before pointing at the ground in shame. "Sokka! Aang trusts her. I do too. It's fine." Ame looked around at the trio, confused. Trust seemed to be an important issue to them, something beyond just her presence.  
>Katara looked around the campsite, before sighing heavily. "It's been a long day. We can all use a little rest." Aang nodded slowly, "Good idea Katara." The trio stood, and Ame watched as they separated. "I'm sorry, we only have one tent." Katara apologized as she entered. "That's alright. I am fine with sleeping under the stars." Katara nodded, and said, "Well, good night." She disappeared inside the tent, followed by her brother. Aang settled on Appa's tail as a bed, and Ame stayed by the fire, watching it crackle away. As she stared into the flickering light, legs drawn to her chest and arms crossed on top, she tried to decide what to do next. She could stay with the group, or she could try and find her way back to Zuko and Iroh. The unbidden memory of how he had acted around her depressed her though. Maybe he didn't want her around after all. She sighed, sinking deeper into herself. There was really nothing she could do, no strong desire or obvious direction for her to go. She glanced over to Aang's sleeping form resting on Appa. How she would have loved to cuddle up to the fluffy monster, to think of her own flying bison, Ikki.<p>

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. Opening her eyes, Ame was surprised to find she was gazing into a mask. She recognized it as the one Zuko had shown her, and she stood up. He quietly motioned for her to follow, and he started leaving. "Wait," A voice said. They both turned to see Aang was watching them, the dying embers slightly illuminating his worried face. "Ame, I don't know if you should go with them. Do you even know who it is?" He said quietly, to prevent waking Sokka and Katara. He jumped in the space between him. Ame looked from her brother, to Zuko, and said, "Yes, I do. Aang, I trust him." She stepped past him, but he stepped in the way. "I think it would be better if you stayed here. We can protect you." Ame shook his head at him, looking at the tense posture of Zuko.

"Aang, please. You should know about trust just as well as I do. I trust him and he trusts me. Please let me go." Aang seemed to hesitate, his eyes showing that her words cut deep. "You're right. Trust is important, and I trust you to make the right decision." She moved to walk past him, but he reached out to grab her. "Wait, before you go…" The moment their skin touched, it felt like an explosion went off in her mind.

Together, they both gasped, and their tattoos lit up. Ame felt her energy, and essentially her life, pour into her brother. Echoing in her head, she heard Avatar Roku saying, "And the two Avatars become one. Spiritual Avatar and Elemental Avatar combine to create the most Powerful Avatar the world has seen." Slowly she felt herself fade away, her body growing weak as her spirit left it. Aang's spirit grew stronger, filled with a power he didn't fully understand, one he had tasted but never fully understood the depth of. The avatar spirit was melding together, returning to the whole it was supposed to be, sacrificing Ame in the process.

Somehow, she managed to yank her hand away, and her knees gave out. She and Aang fell to the ground, both struggling to remain conscious. Her head was pounding, and she felt sick. Aang recovered quicker than she did, scrambling to his feet and raining questions and comments on her. "You are an Avatar too! I can't believe this! Are we twins? Does this mean you are over a hundred years old too? That must mean you grew up in an Air temple too! What just happened? I feel amazing! I'm so happy there is another airbender!" Ame held up her hand to get him to stop, and placed the other on her head, trying to stop the intense throbbing. Zuko was by her side in seconds, an arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her, so quiet that Aang couldn't hear. She nodded, but really she wanted to sob. It was a violent experience for her, feeling the life being sucked out of her, and just because it was over didn't mean she didn't feel its effects.

Trembling, she tried to stand, but was unable to. Aang was filled with energy though, and found it hard to contain himself. But looking down at the older girl, she looked so fragile and weak, and he felt guilty. Although he didn't know what would happen when he touched her, he still felt responsible for what happened. She looked like a shadow laying on the ground, with the Blue Spirit crouched over her protectively. So he contained himself, the rush of energy slowly fading from his body as reality sunk in.

Ame laid her head against Zuko's shoulder, and he carefully lifted her off the ground. Looking to Aang, she wanted to explain who she was or why she was letting the Blue Spirit take her, but she was too weak. He seemed to read her mind, because he said, "It's okay, Ame. I understand. Your place isn't here, not right now. The Blue Spirit will take care of you." Ame put her arms around Zuko's neck, and nodded. Aang slowly backed up, and she could feel he was worried that Zuko would turn on him. It was like there was a connection between them, that let her know what Aang was thinking. "Can we go? I'm tired." Ame muttered into the dark fabric of Zuko's torso. He broke his gaze from the Avatar, and forced himself to turn around.

Once he was walking through the woods, and didn't seem like he was going to turn around, Ame finally relaxed. Zuko felt the change in her muscles, and asked, "Are you alright?" she nodded, still drained. He continued walking, and Ame laughed when she saw how close they were to the ship. Ironically, the avatar had landed close to where they had docked the ship, before Jun arrived. Zuko carefully set her on her feet, but kept a hand on the small of her back, in case she was unsteady. "I will be alright." She reassured him, finding her legs could support her weight. He slipped away without another word. "Zuko, wait, where are you going!" She cried after him, but received no response.

Carefully, she walked to the ship, and up the gangplank. She hesitated on the deck, wondering where to go now. Ame sighed, and decided to just stay on deck, not having the strength to go much further. Vaguely she wondered if it were possible to overdose on shirshu poison, as she stared up at the sky.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She turned to the voice, welcoming Zuko back with a small smile. He had changed back into his uniform, carrying a small bundle under his arm. She smiled sheepishly, and he swept her off her feet, and carried her to her room. She was too tired to resist, and instead smiled as he managed to open her door without releasing her. He set her on her bed, and covered her with her blanket. "I want you to get some rest. Good night." Zuko left, closing the door behind him. She relaxed, but found sleep was hard to come by. Too much had happened that day, and she was still feeling weak and lost. Despite this, or maybe because of it, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was interesting to introduce Ame to the Gaang, and a little difficult to write. But its about time they got to meet face to face!<p> 


End file.
